Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island
by FireFlamerx9z
Summary: Annoyed at the popularity of the Ridonclulous Race, Chris returns with another season of Total Drama. Bringing back contestants for all three generations, plus Ridonclulous Racers, can Chris one up Don? Find out! Rated T for language. I own nothing!
1. New Start, New Friends, New Pain Part 1

Hello everyone! FireFlamerx9z here! This is going to be big project that I am looking forward to entertaining you guys with what I see the 7th season of Total Drama looking like! There are five things I need to make clear first.

I will focusing on trying to get everyone who was derailed in All-Stars back to the way they should have been. So if you see a lot of them in the first few episode, that's the reason.

Several fanon couples will come to play in this fic. If you have a problem with the ones I choose, don't be a **/censored/** about it! Canon couple will still be in play.

If you couldn't tell from what I said in number 2, this fic will contain so mild swearing, but heavier words will be written like this: **/censored/**

I will also be using inspirations from _The Kobold Necromancer's_ and _Stereotypical Vampire's_ stories, so if you two are reading this, thank you for the ideas!( I will credit you if I do something similar)

I own nothing!

Anyways let's get this party started!

_o0o_

(This shows when I am changing topics or locations and it's not with a team or ending confessionals)

Chris Mclean is shown walking down a dock on Pahkitew Island. The camera pans out to show a lot has changed since season 6. There are now cabins now along with a hotel. A mess hall is present as well. The island layout has changed as well. There's now a cliff that looks like then one from Wawanakwa along with a snowy mountain in near the back. Everything else was mostly the same. Camera then pans back to Chris.

"Welcome back to Total Drama!" Chris said to the camera. "It's been a year since Total Drama Pahkitew Island and after _Don_ aired his abomination of a show, I knew I needed to save you all with a new season of Total Drama! The best part is that I even stole got some of his contestants to come compete on my show!" Chris was still beaming as a sleek white yacht showed up. "First up, we have Alejandro!" He said as the spaniard hopped off the boat, a jet black trunk being held in one hand.

"I have returned!" Alejandro said as he walked over to the host. "I assume my dear Heather will competing again and if that if the case, I hope to have an actual working partnership."

"Speaking of that, here comes Heather now!" Chris said will a smile. As if on cue, Heather jumped from her yacht, her famous sneer plastered on her face as she walked over to the host, bags in hand.

"You better watch yourself Chris!" Heather barked at the host. " I am _not_ going to be suckered again!" Chris rolled his eyes as he turned back to see who was on the next boat. He wasn't happy with who he saw.

"Next up is Duncan, he back after _BLOWING UP MY COTTAGE!"_ Chris sneered at the juvie as he jumped off his boat with his classic duffel bag thrown over his shoulder, who walked past Chris while glaring at him.

"It was a _MANSION_!" Courtney said as she hopped off the same boat, shocking Chris.

"Why are you on the same boat as Duncan?" Chris asked, sounding very annoyed

"My boat's captain was drunk and crashed his boat, so Chef said to get on Duncan's because I was next," Courtney responded as she trudged over to the other campers, who could only stare in disbelief.

"You have real problems if you are hiring drunk captains!" Duncan told the host, who only shrugged it off as he turned to introduce the next camper.

"Owen everyone!" Chris said as the loveable lug hopped off his boat.

"It's great to be back!" Owen said as he walked to Duncan and the two began to have a friendly chat.

"Gwen is also back!" Chris exclaimed as the goth walked down the dock, completely ignoring the host. She stood near Courtney and the two girls slowly began to talk.

"Bridgette, ladies and gentlemen!" The surfer girl had a surfboard in one hand and a blue bag in the other as she climbed off the boat. She started to walk over to the others but stopped when Chris stated who the next camper was.

"Next up is Geoff! You little traitor!" Chris screamed at the party boy as he got off the boat, confusing the others.

"I didn't betray anyone!" Geoff defended himself. Chris lowered his eyes at Geoff.

"You betrayed Total Drama! You _won_ Don's show!" Chris ranted. "At least Noah and Owen never won another show!"

"That may be true, but I still like the Race better," Noah said as he hopped off his boat. Chris gasped and then grabbed Noah by his arm as he walked over to join the others.

"And why is _that?_ " The narcissist host hissed in the snarker's face.

"It gave me a girlfriend," Noah deadpanned.

"You _got a girlfriend!_ " Chris said in shock. Most of the others just rolled their eyes.

"Did you even watch or do just hate it because it was stealing Total Drama's rating?" Noah asked the host, grinning.

"Oh, Burn!" Geoff hollered before the others burst into laughter. Chris continued to glare as Noah walked over to the others. However, before Chris could introduce the next camper, the boat came speeding towards the dock, causing several campers to move back. Thankfully, the boat stopped just in time, but sent Izzy flying out of the front of the boat.

"Ow!" The crazy redhead moaned as she stood up. "That was fun! Can I do it again?" She asked Chris, who nervously shook his head. Izzy frowned and walked over to join the rest of campers.

"Why the heck was her boat going so fast?" Gwen asked in panic.

"The captain was so drunk, he was puking everywhere!" Izzy said, happy as ever.

"God Chris, what is wrong with you!?" Geoff asked in shock. Everyone glared at Chris, who just shrugged it off.

"Harold is also back everyone!" Chris stated as the uber nerd hopped off his boat.

"You're looking at this season's winner!" Harold as he strutted over to the others, only be tripped by Duncan. "Gosh! When are you going to stop making my life suck!" He said to his long time rival.

"When you can prove that you're not a total loser," The criminal responded, leaving Harold to glare at him.

"Next on our list is Ezekiel, who is now back to normal!" The host stated, still a little shaken up from Izzy.

"Good be back to normal, eh" The prairie boy said as he walked over to the others, doing his best to ignore the girls glaring at him.

 **Confessional (It's the outhouse for anyone who was wondering!)**

 **Ezekiel-** "I knew this was gonna happen! All of the girls are mad because of those things ey said back in season one! Ey've changed!" He sighs.

 **Bridgette-** "I overheard Ezekiel's confessional and I'm so proud of him! Maybe I can get to know him a little better!"

_o0o_

"Next on our bucket list of campers from the first generation is DJ!" Chris said as the brickhouse hopped off his boat.

"What up man," DJ said as he gave Chris a high five.

"Last up is LeShawna!" The host said as the sista with 'tude hopped of her boat.

"What up y'all!" LeShawna said as she high-fived several of the others until she stopped near Gwen and Bridgette. The two greeted her and started to chat together.

"Moving on to the second generation, we have the runner-up of All-Stars, Zoey!" Chris said as the indie chick hopped off her boat, nervously waving to the first gen cast. As she walked by him, Duncan stopped her.

"What's that on your finger?" The delinquent asked. Zoey grinned as she showed him her hand, it was a diamond ring.

"He asked you!" Gwen said, smiling. She didn't want to show it but she was happy for her friend.

"Yes! Mike proposed!" Zoey answered happily. Several contestants began to congratulate her.

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** She is smiling and looks like she can barely keep from squealing like a pig. "After Total Drama All-Stars, Mike bought a ring using his winning and proposed to me! He was probably the only thing I liked while I was on the show."

 **Harold-** Zoey is friends with DUNCAN! I didn't watch all of All-Stars, the season was really bad, but those two shoulder not be friends!" The nerd thought of something. "Maybe I can open her eyes to that jerk!"

_o0o_

While the others continued to tell Zoey how happy they are for her. Chris just rolled his eyes. However he grinned when he saw who was next.

"Anne Maria, ladies and gentlemen!" Chris said as Anne Maria hopped off her boat. Quickly, she chucked her bag at Zoey, knocking her over.

"OW!" Zoey groaned as she tried to push the bag off, to no avail. "What was that for!?"

"For stealing Vito! Ya better watch your back, red!" Anne Maria threatened Zoey before walking off in another direction, leaving Duncan and Gwen to help their friend back up. Chris on the other hand, was more focused on the next boat.

"Next, we have everyone's favorite scheming dirt farmer Scott!" Chris said as Scott jumped off the boat, stuff in hand. He walked over to Courtney and smiled. Much to Chris' shock, the CIT did the same.

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "In between seasons, Scott and I talked things over and made up!" She smiled. "Now, I have an ally right out of the gate!"

 **Scott-** "Courtney was the only girlfriend I've had that my mom was actually O.K with so I had to make with her somehow!" He smiled. "Maybe she'll help me take down any of my enemies who show up!"

_o0o_

"Next camper is a surprising fan favorite, Dawn!" Chris said. The aura girl walked over to the others without a word.

"O.K," Chris said annoyed. "Next up, we have B!" Chris said as the silent inventor hopped off his boat. "Still not much of a talker are you?" B shook his head.

"B never talks, it's written clearly in his aura," Dawn piped up. Chris frowned.

"Well, I'm going make you talk at some point this season. I promise you that!" Chris vowed. B shrugged and grabbed his stuff from the boat.

"Wannabe villain, Jo!" Chris announced as the jockette hopped of her boat. She wasn't happy with her description from Chris and glared him down.

"I am _not_ a wannabe! I'm nothing like that loser, Max!" Jo snarled at the host, who just shrugged. Annoyed, Jo walked over to the rest of the campers and crossed her arms.

"The final camper from Revenge of Island is Brick!" Chris declared as the cadet hopped of the boat.

"Great to be back!" Brick said as he give a salute. As soon as he saw Jo, he changed his tone.

"Not happy to see you, General Drippy," Jo sneered at the cadet, glaring at him. Brick returned the glare.

"Feelings mutual," Brick sneered back. The duo continued to stare at each other as Brick walked down the dock, leaving everyone else feeling uncomfortable.

"O...K," The host said, trying to get everyone attention from the two rivals. "Moving on to Pahkitew Island, we have arguably, the favorite from that season, Jasmine! Back after being duped by Sugar," He stated as the Amazon Aussie jumped off her boat with her back, not looking happy.

"She better _not_ be back this time!" Jasmine hissed, putting major emphasis on the word not.

"Don't worry, there is no way she is coming back," Chris told her, causing Jasmine to grin. "No one deserves to hear anyone talk like that for a whole half an hour," He added

"Wha are ya talkin' about!" Sugar cried as she came off of Jasmine's boat, startling Chris and Jasmine.

"Gah! What are you doing here?" Chris asked.

"I demand to be let back on this here show!" Sugar whined as she started to walk down the dock.

"CHEF!" Chris shouted into a walkie-talkie. "CODE SUGAR!" Out of nowhere, Chef came running down the dock, grabbed Sugar by her waist and threw her over his shoulder.

"Oh Fish Nuggets!" Sugar moaned as Chef hauled her off. **[1]** A horn sounded as the next boat came to the dock, taking Chirs and the camper's off the pageant wannabe.

"Everyone's favorite fighting twin sisters, Amy and Samey!" Chris said. Sure enough, twins were arguing, shouting insults at each other, and pulling each others hair. "Both of you save the fighting for the game, we need it for ratings," He said to the twins.

"Sure thing Chris!" Amy said, in fake politeness. Samey just glared at her before walking over to Jasmine, who was also glaring at Amy. The next boat came speeding towards the dock, but unlike Izzy's, the captain didn't stop the boat in time and destroyed a good chunk of the dock and got Chris and several of the campers wet.

"Sorry about that," The boat's passenger's Rodney said to the rest of the cast. "The captain had more then a few," The campers all gasped and glared Chris down, who payed them no mind at all.

"Great! Now my hair's all wet," Chris moaned.

"You're kidding, right?" Noah asked. "That captain was drunk, the dock is destroyed, some of us could have died and _all you care about is your wet hair!_ " The rest of campers didn't talk, but it was clear they were on Noah's side as most of them were either nodding their heads or still glaring at the host.

"We'll be right back…." Chris said as the camera cut a to a technical difficulties commercial, picturing Izzy running around like a loon, breaking all the cameras as Chef ran after her.

"That was weird," Scott said as the camera cut back to the campers, revealing that they had since the whole thing.

"I think it's great!" Izzy said. This caused Duncan, Noah, and Courtney to roll their eyes.

"Moving to the next camper we have the first person to want to take my job, Topher!" The host said as the wannabe host hopped off his boat. Flashing a smile as he walked over to the rest the group, he stood next to Gwen before winking at her. Gwen responded to his by shoving him into the water.

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** That ruled! After rewatching All-Stars, I realized what an idiot I was with Gwen, I going to try and win her back this time!

_o0o_

"Watch the hair!" Topher whined.

"Yep, totally a Chris wannabe," Noah said, causing a few contestants to start chuckling. Chris only groaned.

"Moving on, here is Max," Chris stated.

"EVIL will win and you will all be my slaves!" Max said as he walked over to the rest of the cast. Unfortunately, he made the choice of standing next to Duncan, who swiftly picked him up and gave him a wedgie. This got several contestants to burst into laughter.

"Our final contestant from season 6 is….SCARLETT?!" Chris panicked as did several campers. Even those that didn't compete knew Scarlett was bad news.

"Don't worry," Scarlett assured the cast. "My guards called the producers and told them I was rehabilitated. I won't try to murder anyone again."

"O.K then! You can go over by the others," Chris said, almost a little too cheerful. He also continued to smile as Scarlett walked down the dock, ignoring the terrified faces from the other campers.

"Moving on the the Ridonculous Race, we have someone you could possible be Courtney's twin sister, Emma!" Chris said as the law student steps off of her boat. Emma walks over to the Noah and what the cynic does next shocks the narcissistic host of the show. Noah gives Emma a quick kiss on the cheek.

" _THAT'S_ you girlfriend!?" Chris said in shock. He was expecting a lazy nerd as Noah's mystery girlfriend, not a very attractive lawyer.

"Seriously, watch the show!" Noah said to the host. Chris glared at him but said nothing.

"Next up we have Emma's actual sister, Kitty!" The host announced as Kitty hopped off of the boat. Chris was expecting the Ridonculous Race constants to fawn all over him, but was shocked when, instead, Kitty walked over to Zoey.

"Could I take a picture with you? I'm a really big fan!" Kitty said to the former contestant.

"Sure! I love too!" Zoey responded, clearly flattered. Chris was fuming but chose to ignore it and introduce the next camper.

"Geoff's best bro, Brody!" The narcissistic host said as the surfer dude hopped off of his boat. Quickly he ran up to his best friend and shared a high five with him and his girlfriend. Geoff quickly began introducing him to Duncan, DJ, and Owen.

"It's awesome to meet you dudes! Geoff has told me so much about you guys!" Brody said happily as he exchanged high fives.

"Same to you," Duncan laughed. "Man, this season is way better than prison!" His happy mood went away when he saw that the next camper was dressed in a police uniform.

"Police cadet, MacArthur!" Chris said as the lady cop hopped off her boat. Almost on instinct, she ran down the dock and tackled Duncan.

"Hey! I haven't done anything morally wrong yet!" The delinquent defended himself from under the massive police lady.

" _Yet_ being the key word," Noah said, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.

"You better watch you back, criminal!" MacArthur told Duncan as she got off of him.

"Oooo, tension! My favorite!" Chris said as the camera moved to show Duncan and MacArthur looking away from each other with their arms crossed. The camera then cut back to Chris as he introduced the next camper. "Lorenzo! Um..why are you here?" The host asked at a lost of words as the step brother hopped down from his boat.

"Simple! Chet and I were playing truth or dare and the loser had to audition for the show!" Lorenzo responded with a chuckle.

"Why not the _winner_ of the game!" Chris asked through gritted teeth.

"Because we liked the show and we both knew you were an obnoxious, self-centered, narcissist host and the food sucks," Lorenzo said. Chris just stood in shock as the newbie walked over to the others.

"I think you and I will get along just fine!" Duncan cackled. Chris managed to collect himself in order to introduce the next camper.

"Leonard's loser best friend, Tammy!" Chris said. The LARPer jumped off her boat and didn't looking happy with Chris.

"You will regret that when the great dragon lord takes the throne!" Tammy protested. Chris and several others just rolled their eyes as the odd girl walked past.

"Next is up is Mary!" Chris said as the genius girl jumped off her own yacht."

"Hello, fellow competitors, I look foward the defeating you all in this game of wits." Mary said to the rest of her campers. This earned a chuckle out of Jo.

 **Confessional**

 **Jo-** If pinocchio and viking girl think they have a chance at winning this game, they may as well just vote themselves out!

_o0o_

"Our last camper from Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island is Rock!" Chris said as the rock star wannabe hopped off of the yacht.

"This is so heavy, I'm standing in front of celebrities!" Rock marveled as he walked over to the join the rest of the cast.

"O.K!" Chris said. "It's time to go over the rules for this season! But first, I thought I would give you a tour of the island!" The camera cut to show the campers at the at bonfire area. "This is the elimination area where one of you will sent home every night!"

"And what horrible elimination method have you come up with this time?" Noah sarcastically asked.

"Unfortunately, we are reusing the Boat of Losers because of legal issues." Chris sighed. All the contestants began to cheer.

"Thank GOD!" Gwen cheered. "I was worried you were going to bring back the Flush of Shame." She said shuddering at the name, as did Scott, Courtney, and Jo. The camera then cuts to the cabins and the spa hotel.

"As you can see, we brought the hotel from Total Drama All-Stars back!" Chris stated. "We had to make a new one, but the cabins are all original!" Several contestants began to look inside the cabins(there are two of them), but were shocked to find the wall that would have separated the boys from the girls was missing.

"Chris!" Heather shouted at the host. "You better not be forcing us to sleep with the opposite gender!"

"Relax!" Chris assured her. "That ties in with the big twist/gimmick of this season! There are no official teams this season!" All of the gasped at hearing their would be no teams. "Instead," Chris continued. "You will get new teams every episode until the merge! Not only will this cause drama, but it will force you all to talk to new people." Some contestants like Geoff, Owen, and Kitty looked stoked. Other like Heather, Alejandro, Jo, and Amy looked like less then thrilled. "If there are more then 2 teams in a challenge, only the team that finishes first gets the spa for the night!" Chris declared. "As for the losers, boys get the cabin on the left and girls get the cabin on the right." The camera then cut to the inside of the mess hall.

"So, what are you going to feed us?" Gwen asked the host. "Barbecued **/censored/**!?" All of the Ridonculous Race contestants looked horrified at hearing what they may need to eat, with the exception of Emma, Kitty, and Lorenzo.

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "Before Kitty and I came, Noah and Owen made us sit through all of the episodes of the show. It was a long week, but it was SO worth it to hear Noah sing!"

 **Lorenzo-** "Chet and I both love this show! It's another thing we figured out we had in common when we got home, so I know my way around this place!" He just sat for a few seconds from realizing something. "Maybe I can hook myself up with my crush! That was what Chet and I wanted to do most if we ever came on the show! Chet, if your watching, I'll put in a good word with Ella if I see her!"

_o0o_

"Sadly the producer told me that I can't serve you things that aren't food, so you are all stuck with gruel or food from the hotel," Chris sighed. All of the contestant burst into cheers, leaving Chris even more upset as he continued. "They also said that if I want to keep doing moderately dangerous challenges, I need to give you all the proper care. I'm also supposed to be nicer to you, but we all know that's never going to happen."

"That's happening would be like if Owen went a full day without eating," Tyler stated. The camera moved to show Owen chowing down on a hoagie.

"So when are you going to give us our first challenge?" Amy asked.

"I was getting to that," Chris said as he pulled out a remote and then hit a button on it. Suddenly the island started shaking. Several contestants started to panic.

"Chris McLean has doomed us all! He has released the Kraken!" Izzy cried out as she ran around in panic. **[2]**

"Tsunami!" Harold yelled.

"Earthquake!" Amy shouted. Rodney, who was standing near her, began to see hearts heart and cherubs around her.

 **Confessional**

 **Rodney-** "Amy and I have something really special. I know we broke up last season, but I believe it is time to get back together!"

_o0o_

As the contestants continued to panic, a crack formed along the island surface, eventually turning into a giant canyon. Six stone slabs also popped out of the ground as did several wheelbarrows. Ignoring the panicking contestants, Chris turned to the camera.

"How will of this turn out? Find out next time on Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!" He said with the camera moving back each time.

 **[1]- This was used in** _ **Stereotypical Vampire's**_ **story, Total Drama Unfinished Business, when Sugar wanted to back on the show, much like what I did here**

 **[2]- This also came from Total Drama Unfinished Business and it was so funny, I couldn't not put it in.**

 **The drunk captains were also from Total Drama Unfinished Business(Go read that story!). I thought it would be nice foreshadowing of something I've plans for later on it story, that will happen to Chris.**


	2. New Start, New Friends, New Pain Part 2

**COMMENT RESPONSES (I will only respond if you have a guess or asked a question)**

 **Guest(Johanthen)-** Fang will show up, he just didn't fit for the challenge. Also without him, Scott would lose a lot of his humor. I'm not spoiling who ends up with who. I really wanted to boot Anne Maria first, but I need to save her for later in the story so I can make the stupid Zoey haters happy for a few chapters. I can say that she will not make the merge. Also it's nice to finally meet someone else who doesn't like her!

_o0o_

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, we said hello to our 36 contestants for this season! After reviewing the rules and showing them around, I opened up a gorge! What is this gorge for? How will the contestants deal with the fact they will always have different teams? Found out now on Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!"

 **INTRO- I wanna be famous(I'm too lazy to come up with one)**

"So, is this like a maze?" Brick asked the host.

"Nope! Here's the way this is going to work, you will be split into 6 teams of 6 and 4 of you will need to bungee jump into the gorge in to find puzzle pieces, 10 pieces per team. After you find a piece and bring it up, another teammate will load it into a wheelbarrow and bring it to the final team member, who, after getting all ten pieces will need to assemble them," Chris responded. "Any questions?" When no spoke up, Chris pulled out a card and began to read off teams

"Team one are the Black Bats and members are Alejandro, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel and LeShawna!" Chris read off.

"Are you trying to put me on team with people who hate me!?" Alejandro questioned the host as Courtney, LeShawna, and Bridgette glared at him.

"Yep!" Chris said before turning back to the cards. "Next up are the Yellow Hawks and Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Rodney, Amy, and Samey are the members!" Gwen groaned as the thought of having Duncan on her team but decided having Zoey wouldn't be so bad. Duncan was grinning at the chance of being with Gwen and Amy was grinning wickedly at Samey, who didn't have Jasmine to protect her. Chris was thrilled with tension, but chose to move on. "Team number 3 are the Purple Sharks and will contain Jo, Max, Mary, Topher, Brick, and Geoff!" Geoff looked pretty happy, but that's just how he rolled. Jo was annoyed at the fact she had moronic Max and the easily distracted Topher, but thought that Brick and Geoff could be strong and Mary was smart enough to do the puzzle.

 **Confessional**

 **Topher-** "I still plan on becoming host of this show but I need to steal Chef's phone this time! Maybe I can sneak away when the teams are planning."

_o0o_

"Team 4 members are Izzy, Noah, Emma, DJ, Heather, and Anne Maria! You guys are the Green Snakes!" Chris continued. Noah was happy that he had his girlfriend, but saddened that the fact he had to protect her from Heather and he didn't want to be humiliated by Izzy in front of Emma.

"Yay!" Izzy cried. "I get to play with Noah's new girlfriend." Upon hearing this, Emma took a few steps back into her boyfriend's arms.

"Moving on from Izzy's weirdness, Team 5 will contain Scarlett, MacArthur, Tammy, Dawn, B, and Harold and are know as the Pink Unicorns!" Chris snickered.

"Seriously!" MacArthur moaned. "You gave all the other teams cool names yet we're unicorns!" Tammy gasped at her calling unicorns lame.

"Unicorns are one of the most magical creatures living today! You mortal!" Tammy snarled at the lady cop, who just looked at her like she was crazy.

"O…...K," Chris stated. Our final team will be the Red Crabs and members are Kitty, Lorenzo, Brody, Rock, Jasmine, and Owen!" Jasmine panicked when she realized that she was the only team member that didn't do the race, but didn't let it show too much. "You have 5 minutes to decide who does what for the challenge, Chris stated.

 **Black Bats (Alejandro, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel and LeShawna)**

"Because I would not like to be punched in my _bueno_ face, I will let one of you take charge," Alejandro said.

"I'll lead if that's O.K with you guys," Bridgette spoke up. Much to everyone's surprise, Courtney said nothing.

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "I know it seems weird that I didn't jump for the chance to be leader, but I have a reason! After All-Stars, I got hit with a lot of flack for what I did to Gwen, so I'm trying to improve my image," She shuddered. "Some of those emails were really nasty,"

_o0o_

"O.K," Bridgette started. "Alejandro, since I know you don't really like volcanos and lava, you can do the wheelbarrow." Alejandro looked flattered at this.

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro-** "I must say, Bridgette is a lot nicer then I made her out to be. I thought for sure she was going to make me jump after World Tour!...Why do I feel so guilty all the sudden?"

_o0o_

"Courtney, do you think you can do the puzzle?" Bridgette said to the CIT, who nodded.

"I think I can take on a puzzle," Courtney responded.

"I guess that means LeShawna, Scott, Ezekiel and I will be jumping," Bridgette stated. As soon as she mentioned Ezekiel, LeShawna and Courtney turned their glares on him.

"I hope you forget your cord!" Courtney snapped at the home school.

"Don't tell me you're still mad about those things ey said in season one. I wanted to apoo'logize! But Chris never gave me a chance!" The girls on the team were silent as the home-schooled boy continued his rant. "My parents and I have also been getting really croo'el email from it and guess who took the blame? My parents, eh!"

"I guess that wasn't really fair," LeShawna admitted. "I never really chance to know you after season 1." Courtney didn't speak but she was nodding her head. Bridgette give Ezekiel a hug.

"I overheard your confessional and I'm so glad you've changed!" The surfer girl said happily.

 **Yellow Hawks (Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Rodney, Amy, and Samey)**

"Ugh!" Gwen moaned. "Would you stop staring at me!" Sure enough, Duncan was staring at Gwen with a really goofy smile on his face.

"Moving on," Amy started, getting everyone's attention "Rodney will do the wheelbarrow, Gwen can do the puzzle and Duncan, Zoey, Samey, and I can jump." Duncan, Zoey, Gwen and Rodney all just shrugged. Samey looked less then pleased.

"I don't really want jump. Skirt?" Samey told her sister. Amy just laughed in her face.

"Why? You don't want everyone to see your butt? Well, too bad!" The mean twin hissed at her sister. However, when Amy looked away, Zoey pulled Samey over.

"Listen, I watched season 6 and I though what you did was really brave." The indie chick said.

"Really? You watched season 6?" Samey said. She never thought she had fans from her time on the show.

"We all did," Came Duncan's voice. Zoey and Samey whipped around to find Duncan leaning against a nearby tree. "And I know a way you can keep the audience from seeing your butt and humiliate your sister at the same time!" Samey looked interested at what the punk was offering.

"We're listening," Zoey answered for the nice twin, who blushed.

"Wear your pajama shorts for the challenge and when Heather wannabe jumps, the whole world will see her underwear." Duncan said. Samey grinned and ran off to go change.

"Thought you were a jerk again," Zoey questioned the punk.

"When I'm around you or Gwen, I'm a lot nicer and it's annoying!" Duncan shrugged as the two unlikely friends shared a laugh together.

 **Purple Sharks (Jo, Max, Mary, Topher, Brick, and Geoff** )

"As the most EVIL person on the team, I believe I am the one who should lead us in this challenge!" Max declared.

"You do know that made me want to listen to you less, right?" Jo told him. "O.K, here's how it's going to work, I'll do the wheelbarrow, Mary can do the puzzle and the rest of you are jumping duty!" She finished. "Any questioned?" Max raised his hand. "None? Good!"

 **Confessional**

 **Brick-** "Normally, I would have stood up to Jo, but Max really needs to be taken down a peg!"

 **Jo-** "To be honest, I will was little surprised when Major Drippy didn't speak up for the evil gnome. Maybe he is finally starting to see things my way!"

 **Max-** "How dare that man-lady usurp me! I will have my revenge!"

 **Topher-** "I wasn't really listening, I snuck away but I got what I wanted!" He exclaimed, holding up Chef's phone.

_o0o_

 **Green Snakes (Izzy, Noah, Emma, DJ, Heather, and Anne Maria)**

"Izzy can lead us! I know all kinds of battle tactics!" The crazy redhead said to her team.

"For the sake of all of our limbs, I'll lead the team," Heather said.

"No! You're a witch!" Emma said to the queen bee.

"How do you know?" Heather scoffed at the lawyer, grinning

"It plays to have a boyfriend who played with you twice," Emma replied, now grinning as Heather failed to come up with a comeback. "So the plan is that I'll do the puzzle, DJ can do the wheelbarrow and everyone else jumps," The lawyer girl continued.

 **Confessional**

 **Heather-** "Ugh! Who does that lawyer girl think she is? I've played this game 4 times and this is only her first!"

 **Noah-** "Emma, if you see this, I have never been so proud of you! I'm taking you out to dinner as soon as we get home!"

_o0o_

 **Pink Unicorns (Scarlett, MacArthur, Tammy, Dawn, B, and Harold)**

"Everyone!" Dawn said, causing the group to face her. "I sense B has a plan," B pointed at Harold and made a motion that looked like he was putting something together. "I believe he wants Harold to do the puzzle," Dawn guessed causing B to nod.

"Excellent choice, B! I used to hold the world record for the fastest time putting a jigsaw puzzle together and-" Harold started, but Scarlett cut him off.

"While I'm sure that's a wonderful story, we need to win the challenge," The former brainiac psycho told him. B give a thumbs up and pointed at Tammy before making what looked like a running motion.

"Let me guess, viking girl does the wheelbarrow?" MacArthur said to the silent genius, nodded.

"I can push the wheelbarrow to victory!" Tammy said triumphantly. Everyone else just rolled their eyes.

 **Confessional**

 **Harold-** "Scarlett is a lot nicer when she isn't trying to kill everyone! Maybe we can become friends,"

 **Scarlett-** "Those fools think I'm nice! As if," She chuckled. "I hacked the phone call from prison to the show and the guards are all tied up in a truck headed for Oregon!"

_o0o_

 **Red Crabs (Kitty, Lorenzo, Brody, Rock, Jasmine, and Owen)**

"O.K," Jasmine said to her temporary team. "I know most you know each other from the race, but most of you don't really look like the leader type, no offence!"

"None taken, but what do you have to say for who does what?" Brody asked

"Well, because I'm so bloody tall, I'll do the wheelbarrow. If I jumped, I probably hit a rock," Jasmine joked, getting chuckles out of her team. "But does anyone in particular want to do the the puzzle?" The aussie asked her team.

"I'll do it," Everyone turned to find Lorenzo as the speaker.

"Are you sure? You and Chet weren't the sharpest knives in the drawer on the race," Kitty said.

"That was just because I was being competitive with Chet. I'm a lot smarter without him." Lorenzo answered.

"O.K then, Owen, Kitty, Rock and Brody are jumping," Jasmine stated.

" _Attention team!"_ Chris' voice rang out through the camp via loudspeakers, " _I hope you finished planning! Either way, get your butts to the canyon! It's time to start jumping!"_ As the teams started to head for their spots, Lorenzo stopped Jasmine.

"Uh, Jasmine is it?" Lorenzo said to the giantess.

"Yep, but what do you want?" Jasmine asked.

"Um, I have a bit of a crush on your friend, Samey," Lorenzo said. Jasmine didn't say anything but cracked a smile. "Please don't tell her, I just wanted ask you if was O.K,"

"No problem! And if you want to date my friend, I won't stop you," Jasmine said as she walked over to a wheelbarrow.

_o0o_

"Okay! You can start now!" Chris said once all of the teams were in position.

 **Yellow Hawks (Duncan, Gwen, Zoey, Rodney, Amy, and Samey)**

"I'll go first!" Amy quickly said. She didn't really want to, but if she could show up Samey, she would. As Amy clipped the bungee cord to her ankle, she saw her sister had her pajama bottoms on.

"Samey! Why are you wearing those? Now your outfit doesn't match!" Amy hissed in her sister's face. Samey only grinned.

"Have fun jumping in a skirt, sis!" Samey told her.

"But..and...you...underwear," Amy blubbered, but was cut short when Samey shoved her off the edge.

"Samey! That was so mean! What if Amy didn't have the bungee cord on!" Rodney snapped at the nice twin. Samey fumed until she looked over the cliff and saw Amy screaming like a little girl as she fell downwards. The icing on the cake was that Amy skirt was fluttering from the force, revealing her heart covered underwear. Samey fell over with laughter, causing her feet to be kicking in the air. Duncan and Zoey smiled and chuckled at little. Gwen was watching from a monitor at the puzzle station and was laughing to herself. Jasmine had heard the screams and was very proud of her friend. Rodney, despite defending Amy earlier, was grinning at the sight of her underwear.

 **Confessional**

 **Rodney-** "I didn't think Amy and I would get to second base so quickly! We must have something special going on!"

 **Samey-** She is still laughing her face off.

 **Duncan-** "Why did I help her? Well, I may be a bit of jerk myself, but anyone who treats their own siblings like that deserves to be taken down a peg, so yeah,"

 **Amy-** "UGH! How dare that little **/censored/** do that to me! She has another thing coming!"

_o0o_

Because of Samey's prank, Amy didn't come up with anything. She screamed with anguish as she yanked the cord off her foot.

"So, who wants to go next?" Zoey asked.

"I'll go," Duncan said. He quickly clipped the cord onto his foot and walked over to the edge. Before he could jump, however, Amy shoved Samey into him, sending them both over the cliff with a scream.

"Hang on!" Duncan shouted as they fell.

"Well, Duh!" Samey hollered back at him. As they fell, Duncan saw a yellow piece between two rocks. The criminal grabbed it just as the cord yanked him up.

"Are you guys O.K?" Zoey said she ran over to them. Duncan only grinned.

"We're fine! And looked what I grabbed," Duncan said he showed the piece he had grabbed.

"You got a piece too!" Samey said in shock, revealing a piece of her own. The two handed Rodney their pieces. The lovesick farmboy put both pieces in the wheelbarrow and ran toward Gwen.

 **Purple Sharks (Jo, Max, Mary, Topher, Brick, and Geoff** )

"Hurry! I saw another team send two people down!" Jo barked at her team.

"Why don't _you_ jump!" Max snapped at her.

"Because I need to man to wheelbarrow!" Jo snapped back. Quickly, she grabbed the cord and attached it to Max's foot, before lifting the pudgy annoyance over her head. (Not that it was that hard.)

"Put me down!" Max screamed, but Jo just threw him over the edge. Max was screaming like a little girl as he fell downwards.

"If you don't bring up a piece, I'll kill you!" Jo hollered at Max, causing him to scream even louder. **[1]**. Sure enough, Max failed to grab anything. When he came back up, he curled into a little ball and started blubbing about how his "evil" life flashed before his eyes. Brick just chose to ignore it and jump. Much to everyone's shock, Brick didn't scream. He was too focused on finding a piece, Brick knew that if the team lost, Jo would get half to the team to vote for him. This extra determination paid off, as Brick was able to grab a piece on his way up.

"Go!" Brick said as he gave his piece to Jo, who was to shocked for words.

 **Red Crabs (Kitty, Lorenzo, Brody, Rock, Jasmine, and Owen)**

"O.K, we need someone to go now!" Kitty told her team.

"I'll do it!" Brody cried happily, grabbing and attaching to his foot. He ran over the edge with a yell.

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** "O.K, so in between seasons, MacArthur told me that things weren't really working for us, so we split off. We're still friends though! But my cousin, Reggie is having his wedding soon and I need to get a date for the whole shindig! **[2]** I was hoping I could impress someone!"

_o0o_

As he fell, Brody saw a red piece towards his left. Using whatever he could call a brain, he threw all of his weight to the left and grabbed the piece as he fell. As he was shot back up, he almost lost his grip several times, but managed to hold on.

"Nice work, mate!" Jasmine said to the brain dead surfer. "Pass it here," Unfortunately, Brody took that literally and tossed the piece at Jasmine, who thankfully was able to catch it.

"Sorry!" Brody said, realizing he probably shouldn't have done that.

 **Black Bats (Alejandro, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Ezekiel and LeShawna)**

"Are you sure you want to jump?" Scott asked LeShawna. The sista' had asked to jump first and some of the team thought that she might get stuck in some of the narrow creases their pieces were stashed in.

"Lil' LeShawna can handle anything!" LeShawna claimed as she finished attaching the bungee cord to her foot. Before anyone else said anything, LeShawna jumped. The rest of the jumpers ran over to the edge in order to see how LeShawna was doing.

"Dang man!" LeShawna said as she spotted a piece wedged very tightly between two rocks. Thankfully for her team, LeShawna remember that the force of the cord could help her pull out the puzzle and got her grip just as the cord yanked her back up, piece in hand.

"That's how I roll!" LeShawna said as she tossed the piece to Alejandro. Unfortunately, Alejandro wasn't ready and the piece hit the ground and broke.

" _I was wondering how long till someone dropped a piece! If it breaks, you better get all of the mini pieces because their are no replacements!"_ Chris said over the loudspeakers

"Way to go, Ale!" Scott said to the spaniard, who glared at him as he picked up the pieces.

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro-** "Scott _knows_ how much I hate that name! Senor, you have just made a powerful enemy!"

 **Scott-** "O.K, _maybe_ it wasn't really a smart idea to call Alejandro a name I know he hates for some reason. But, for a guy who sells himself as an ace, he can be a real klutz.

_o0o_

 **Green Snakes (Izzy, Noah, Emma, DJ, Heather, and Anne Maria)**

"Hurry up people! Most of the other teams have already sent someone down!" Heather yelled at her team.

"This one's for Owen!" Izzy cried as she jumped over the edge with a yell. What shocked her team was the fact that she was moving towards the sides of the gorge.

"Is she tryin' to run into the wall or somethin'?" Anne Maria marveled as the crazy redhead moved closer and closer towards the edge. (I'm really bad at accents). Suddenly, Izzy ran through the wall. Noah moved his head to the side to find what Izzy had really done.

"How did she find a cave?" Noah wondered out loud, clueing his team in. Izzy's madness paid off for her team as she came back up with 3 pieces.

"I don't know how you got so many pieces but past them to me!" DJ said to her, causing her to throw them all at him, which he caught with some help from Heather and Noah.

 **Pink Unicorns (Scarlett, MacArthur, Tammy, Dawn, B, and Harold)**

"We are the last team to send someone down and I don't think any of us want to be voted out, so I think we should send someone down now," Scarlett told her less then stellar team.

"I'll jump!" MacArthur said as she clipped on the bungee cord. With a cry, she dove off the edge and tried to find a piece.

"MacArthur, move to your right!" Dawn shouted to the police lady. Thankfully, MacArthur heard them and followed Dawn's directions, where she found a pink piece.

"Booyah!" MacArthur said as she threw the piece to Tammy, who had just put her ocarina away. Tammy grabbed the piece and set it down in the wheelbarrow, but started walking with it instead of running.

"Um, Tammy? We kind of need you to run!" Scarlett said to LARPer, who just laughed her off.

"I casted a slow down song on the other teams! We should be fine!" Tammy said as she continued to walk toward Harold.

 **Confessional**

 **MacArthur-** "Gee, I WONDER who's going home if we lose!"

 **Scarlett-** "If we lose, I know who I'm voting for!"

 **Tammy-** "When we win this challenge, my team will honor me. I can hear the spirits telling me."

 **Chris-** "Yeah, this challenge took a while, so I'm just going to skip to the end,"

" _The Green Snakes and Yellow Hawks are both tied at 9 each! The Red Crabs and Black Bats are right behind them with 8! The Purple Sharks have 7 and the Pink Unicorns are way behind with 4! Clearly it's still anyone's game!"_ Chris' annoying voice rang out through the island from the loudspeakers.

"Is it?" Duncan said "Either the Green Snakes or us are going to win and then the Red Crabs and Black bats will take the next two spots, making the losers the Pink Unicorns and the Purple Sharks!"

" _Hey, you never know_!" Chris shot back. As if one cue, Zoey and Noah both came rocketing back out of the gorge with their respective team's final piece.

"Playing 4 times and getting far every time has it's bonuses," Duncan said smugly while Chris just sighed, knowing the punk had won. The camera then moves to show Rodney and DJ neck and neck with their wheelbarrow. DJ made it first but it didn't matter as neither Emma or Gwen had even started on the puzzle yet. Both of the team's jumpers ran up to watch their final teammate hopefully win for them.

"Done!" Emma yelled out a split second before Gwen did. Chris came down to see which team had won. Both girls moved aside, revealing a snake coiled up and a hawk baring it's talons. Because both groups put it together right, it came down to who finished first.

"First place goes to the Green Snakes, who will be in the hotel tonight. The Yellow Hawks take second, meaning that they still lose but aren't up for elimination!" Chris announced to the teams. The Green Snakes began cheering and the Yellow Hawks just shrugged. "Remember you still need to come to see who gets voted out!" Chris called after the teams as they left. The camera then cuts back to the Black Bats, where Scott had just come out with a piece.

"Move it!" Scott cried as he handed Alejandro his piece. Even though he knew he was in good spot to in the challenge, he didn't want to risk anything. He knew Chris could be unpredictable.

"Scott, take the cord off! I'll put it on and be ready when Alejandro comes back!" Bridgette said to the him. Scott quickly yanked it of his foot and handed it to him just as Alejandro returned.

"Bridgette jump!" Ezekiel said. "I really don't want to be voted out first again!" Wanting help her friend, Bridgette lept over the edge. As she fell, she caught a glimpse of a piece but missed on her way down. Bridgette let lose a nervous gulp, she had grab the piece on the way back up, which was going be a problem. Just as the cord stopped, Bridgette came up a plan. As the cord pulled her back up, Bridgette grabbed the cliff, stopping the cord for pulling her back up. Using this, she crawled back up the sides of the cliff until she reached the piece, letting go when she grabbed it.

"Girl, you are something else," LeShawna grinned. Bridgette blushed but tripped, shattering her piece.

"Great!" Alejandro moaned as he picked up all the pieces, before running for Courtney. Thankfully, the CIT had been putting the pieces together as she got them and quickly added in the broken shards to her puzzle, a black bat with it's wings extended.

"And the Black Bats take third!" Chris told the team once he came down, causing them to cheer. "I do have one question though, why are two of the pieces broken?" He questioned.

"Alejandro dropped one and Bridgette tripped with hers," Scott told the host, earning him another glare from Alejandro and causing Bridgette to look at the ground.

"Either way, you guys can go," Chris told the team, who headed for the showers. Chris was about to head back to his booth when he saw Jasmine with the last two pieces for her team and Jo, who somehow managed to get the last pieces for her team. Both were neck and neck and the puzzle solvers looked like they gotten everything else into place. Jo seemed like she was about to pull ahead, when Max appeared.

"EVIL will win!" He cried as he shot a blow dart at Jo's wheelbarrow wheel, completely forgetting he was on her team.

"ARGH!" Jo screamed as she lost control of her wheelbarrow. Max's stupidity give Jasmine the Lorenzo the time they needed to finish off the puzzle.

"And, thanks to Max, the Red Crabs take fourth!" Chris said. "Which means the Purple Sharks and Pink Unicorns are going to elimination! Also you are only voting out one person!"

"You little!" Jo yelled at Max as she chased after him.

_o0o_

Harold was leaving the showers when he was approached by Scarlett, Brick, and MacArthur.

"Listen toothpick! We're planning to vote out Tammy and we wanted to know if you are going to!" MacArthur barked at the nerd.

"Gosh, no need for the names! But yes, I don't think she will last very far in this game. I do want to who else is voting for her, though," Harold told the threesome.

"Well, us three, Geoff, Mary, Dawn, B and a few others I don't remember," Brick said.

"Oh, and we are NOT in an alliance," Scarlett added, causing Harold to smile.

_o0o_

"Welcome losers!" Chris told the two losing teams. The other four teams were sitting in a peanut gallery, all wanted to see who was booted first.

"So, one by one, you will all go to the special voting area over yonder," Chris said, pointing to a lighthouse like structure that that front cut out. "After you all cast your votes, all hand out the marshmallows and you can all go," Chris continued. "Dawn, you're up," He told the moonchild, who got up from her seat. Clips were then shown of Mary, Harold, and Brick walking over. The scene the cut to Jo holding up a piece of paper with the word: Max written on it.

"You screwed the challenge today! Time for the dock of shame, nerd," Jo hissed as he put the piece into a bucket on the table. The scene now showed Scarlett holding up a paper with Tammy written on it.

"You don't belong here and you need to stop acting like a five year old playing wizard." Scarlett said into the camera as she placed the slip into the bucket. **[3]**

As B sat back down, Chris grabbed the votes and tallied them up.

"If you get a marshmallow, you're safe, for now," Chris told them. "First up, Brick, B, Dawn, Scarlett, and Harold." Brick, B, Dawn and Harold all smiled when they got theirs and Scarlett give a look that said "Do you really think I was going to be voted out?"

"Geoff and Topher, you two are safe as well," Chris announced. Geoff let out a cheer as he caught his and Topher's hit him in the face since he was on Chef's phone.

"Mary, Jo and MacArthur," Chris said. Mary grinned as she caught hers. Jo and MacArthur shot glares at their teams, knowing they may have gotten votes.

"Max, you are the chopping block for messing up your team and being annoying," Chris said to the evil scientist.

"Evil can't be rid of!" Max declared, earning him an eye roll from Scarlett.

"Tammy! You may be going home because you were too slow for your team and you think you are a viking." Chris told the LARPer.

"Song of-oh forget it," Tammy said dejectedly.

"Whatever! And the last marshmallow goes too…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Max!" Chris announced as he tossed Max the last marshmallow. "Tammy, you're done!" Tammy just resigned to her fate and walked over to the dock of shame.

"Well, that wasn't very dramatic, but I'll see you next time of Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!" Chris signed off.

 **Votes:**

Scarlett-Tammy

MacArthur-Tammy

Max-Jo

Tammy-MacArthur

Mary-Tammy

Geoff-Tammy

Brick-Tammy

B-Tammy

Dawn-Tammy

Mary-Tammy

Harold-Tammy

Topher-Max

 **Tally:**

 **Tammy-9**

 **Max-1**

 **MacArthur-1**

 **Jo-1**

 **Reason for elimination:**

The only reason Tammy was even here was to be fodder. Thus, she is banished to wherever I want the losers to go.

 **[1]-** This was a scene from Total Drama Unfinished Business, only difference was Eva was yelling at Max.

 **[2]-** This is a shout to the Gravity Falls episode, "Soos and the Real Girl" right down to Brody's cousin's name.

 **[3]-** This is how the show Total Drama parodies, Survivor does voting, right down to the lighthouse used in _Game Changers_

 **BONUS NOTE-** This will be the only back to back episode upload but all of the other episodes show be out within a week of each other. I have standardized testing, so turn out may be a little slow for a while, but I will try my best!


	3. Runaway Rapids

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Shiranai Atsune-** Heather was the second person to arrive on the island and got into a fight with Emma during the challenge. Also, Noah and Emma are one of my OPTs so don't expect me to break them up! Someone _tries_ but they love each other a lot. However since you like them so much, you will really enjoy something that happens to them later. Don will appear in a chapter later down the line and I didn't bring the ice dancers back because the only plot I could think of for them was to just annoy Chris and Heather, not to mention I don't really like Josee.

 **Jaqwon14-** The villain will be obvious to the readers, but does a better job on screen with covering their tracks.

_o0o_

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, we met our 36 campers for the season and they had to perform in their first challenge! Bungee jumping into gorge, looking for puzzle pieces! Some did better then others (Clip of Izzy coming out with three pieces, followed by Alejandro dropping one). But the funniest moment went to Samey, who, with some help from Duncan and Zoey, had her sister show off a bit more then she would have liked(Shot of Amy falling into the gorge with her undies showing and the cast's reactions). Who will show off more then they would have liked this episode? Find out on Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!

 **I wanna be famous**

The sunrises showing the spa hotel. The camera then cuts into the building where everyone minus Izzy, is enjoying breakfast.

"This is some of the greatest food I have ever tasted tasted," Emma said as she took another bite of her food.

"Well, it's not the greatest thing in this room," Noah said to his girlfriend, who blushed. Before anyone knew what was happening, the snarky couple were feeding each.

"Uck! Get a room!" Heather yelled at the duo, who completely ignored her.

"Someone is a little jealous," Anne Maria teased.

"Says the girl who can't get over a personality of a guy who is engaged!" Heather shot back. Anne Maria just glared, knowing she lost. DJ just sat in the middle of everyone, confused.

 **Confessional**

 **DJ-** "Man, Mama always said, if you don't have anything nice to say, don't say anything at all. Clearly some people didn't get that lesson from their parents!"

_o0o_

The scene shows the inside of the girl's cabin. Amy is the first to wake up and gets the shock of her life as Izzy stood over her, grinning.

"Izzy! What the heck!" Amy shrieked, waking up the other girls.

"Have you seen any yellow magical triangles wearing a top hat and bow tie around here **[1]**?" Izzy asked the twin, completely ignoring her annoyance.

"What? No! Go bother someone else!" Amy hissed at her. Izzy shrugged and jumped to Gwen's bed, who jumped in shock at the crazy redhead.

"Seen any magic triangles around here?" Izzy repeated her question.

"No, but maybe you should go check the washrooms," Gwen responded. With a war cry, Izzy ran from the cabin. "It's easier to just go with it," The goth to said the others, who were beginning to question her sanity.

 **Confessional**

 **Izzy-** "That crazy triangle thinks he's so clever! But I WILL FIND HIM AND BRING HIM JUSTICE!"

 **Gwen-** "This isn't the first time Izzy has gone searching for something weird. I mean, back in World Tour, she went elf hunting and on the Island, she kept diving into the water to look for a town of fish people that made really good hamburgers **[2]**!"

 **Amy-** "Izzy gave me the fright of my life this morning! She better not do that again or it's a one way ticket the the Boat of Losers!"

_o0o_

Zoey, after being shocked awake by Amy's screams, decided to go wash up before eating whatever Chef was going to serve them. When she reached the washrooms, she found Duncan outside.

"Duncan, what are you doing?" Zoey questioned her friend.

"I know this hard to believe, but I think Chris may have actually tapped into the show's budget and bought new washrooms!" Duncan told his friend, whose reaction was just disbelief. "So I did what I do best, vandalised it," He said as he took a step back, revealing a skull carved into the wood. Zoey playfully rolled her eyes at her friend and went to go shower.

"Classic red," Duncan said playfully.

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "Mike, just to set this straight, I do not have a crush on Zoey! We are just friends!"

 **Zoey-** "I'm willing to bet Duncan did something like this, but I don't have feelings for him!"

_o0o_

"Can Chef burn anything other then eggs? LeShawna wondered as she sat down by Harold and poked at her food.

"I'm going to go with no," Jasmine said as she sat down at one of the many tables.

"I don't know what you guys are talking about! This stuff is great!" Owen said as he shoveled the burnt eggs into his mouth.

"You keep telling yourself that Owen," Noah said as the people who had spent the night into the hotel came in. The group heard a scream and turned to find that Izzy had tied Duncan and Zoey together.

"Izzy, what the **/censored/**?" Duncan barked at his captor. He tried adjusting his position so that his face wasn't 5 centimeters from Zoey's.

"Make out, now!" The redhead ordered. Duncan just tried to pull further away and Zoey started doing the same. Soon, Chris had come into the mess hall announce the next challenge, but instead chose to laugh at Duncan and Zoey trying to break out of the ropes with Izzy trying to push their heads together.

"While, I would love to let this go on for a while, it's time to start you to start your next challenge." The host finally said.

"Thank god!" Duncan said. Izzy frowned and started to push harder.

"Meet me at the beach in 5 minutes. Oh, and wear your swimsuits." The host told the cast before leaving.

"Thank the lord we voted that viking girl out, I don't want to see her in a swimsuit," Jo gagged.

"At least it's not _Sugar_ in a swimsuit," Jasmine winced.

"I think I would need to pull my eyes out if I saw that," Duncan said, earning him a chuckle from Gwen, despite still having a small grudge. After hearing that, a few campers moved to help him from his ropes and get Izzy off him.

"What are you talkin' about! I'll look great!" Sugar's voice said. Everyone looked around to see where the annoying pageant queen's voice came from. Suddenly, Sugar burst from the floor boards, clearly mad as she stormed over to the punk, who had been massaging his joints now that he was free.

"Quit comin' back here, girly!" Chef roared as she grabbed Sugar and threw her over his shoulder.

"Um, I'm going to get my swimsuit on," Scott said as he headed for the washroom.

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** He is still massaging his joints, but now he is in his trunks. "Man, that rope really cuts off your circulation. But if Izzy and I both lose today, she gets my vote, no matter what!"

 **Zoey-** She is also massaging her joints, and is her bathing suit. "O.K, Mike, I know we agreed that we were inviting everyone to our wedding, but Izzy keeps this up, she's not coming!"

 **Gwen-** She is also in her swimsuit. "O.K, even Izzy should be able to get that Zoey is engaged to Mike and I'm decently sure Duncan has a crush on me. That little weasel knows he's going to have his work cut out for him." She realized what she said. "NOT THAT I CARE!"

_o0o_

"Welcome players to the White Water Obstacle Course!" Chris announced.

"Isn't that just-"

"Shut it!" Chris interrupted Scarlett. "We couldn't get the rights!"

"So you didn't have a backup plan for the challenge?" Topher questioned the host.

"Whichever team gets him, throw the challenge and vote him out," Chris continued. "Moving on, you will all be split into 5 teams of 7. Each team will go separately and each member must do one of the obstacles. First up is the White Water Rapids, in which you must ride down the rapids and grab 3 flags from 5 poles that will be suspended over the water. After you finish, tag the next team member will cross the Wheel of Doom! It's a platform moving counter clockwise with two sweeper bars moving in the other direction, one that will hit you in a lower region and one that will hit you in a higher region." Many of the boys winced at hearing the lower region. "Next up is the Wobble Planks! For this one, you need to get across very thin and wobbly planks without falling. Next up is the Punching Wall of Pounding. All you need to go is run across without being punched of the platform. Then, the next teammate does the Cookie Cutter! You need to dodge the giant hammers on a narrow platform over shark infested water!" All of the contestants gasped at that.

"Couldn't that kill someone?" MacArthur asked in concern.

"Meh, I think it's great TV!" Chris responded. "Moving on, we have the Swing Set Shocker. All you need to do it hold onto the monkey bars and make it over a pond full of jellyfish!" Yet again many of the campers looked nervous, but Chris ignored them. "The final obstacle are the Bouncy Butts. All you need to do is bounce from each one and land on the final platform to end your team's time. First 3 teams to finish get immunity, with the first team in the hotel. Last two teams are sending a person home." Chris finished.

"That sounds hard!" Rodney stated the obvious.

"Hello! This is Chris! Do you think any challenge won't have chance at killing us or being hard." Gwen ranted at the farm boy. However, Rodney didn't hear anything she said. He just saw her with cherubs and hearts around her face.

 **Confessional**

 **Rodney-** "Breaking up with Amy is gonna be hard, but Gwen and I have something really special!"

_o0o_

"Moving on, here are your teams! Team Number 1 is Brick, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Lorenzo, Jo and Harold!" Chris read off. Jasmine and Samey high fived as Amy glared at them. Lorenzo let out a cheer and Jo just groaned.

"Gosh! Stop being a stick in the mud!" Harold yelled at the jockette who shoved him to the ground, much to Duncan and Gwen's enjoyment. Gwen soon realized she was laughing with Duncan and punched him in the arm.

"Ha Ha!" Chris laughed at the punk. "Team Number 2 is Rodney, Izzy, DJ, Brody, Kitty, Anne Maria and Zoey!" Brody and Kitty immediately high fived while Anne Maria glared at Zoey. "Oooo! Tension! My favorite!" The host said like a little girl who was seeing her favorite pop star. "Team 3 is Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, B, Dawn, Max, and MacArthur." Duncan grinned when he realized he had Gwen, but glared when he saw MacArthur, who returned the gesture. On the flip side, Dawn and B were smiling when they saw each other.

 **Confessional**

 **B-** He doesn't speak(like normal) but makes a heart symbol with his hands.

 **Dawn-** "I have always been fond of B. He is very sweet and even if he doesn't worship nature the way I do, he never goes out of his way to harm it."

_o0o_

"Team 4 is Bridgette, Ezekiel, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Geoff, Heather and Alejandro." Chris announced. Scott and Courtney were pleased to have each other again, as were Geoff and Bridgette. Alejandro and Heather were less then thrilled.

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro-** "While it seemed like I was excited to see Heather, my rage for her shaming my name has returned and she will go next!"

 **Heather-** "As if I was happy to see Ale-jerk-dro! He got me sent home in All-Stars and he needs to pay!"

"Our final team is Emma, Noah, Owen, Topher, Mary, Scarlett, and Rock!" Chris stated.

"Did you even try with this team!?" Noah sarcastically asked.

"Hey, all the interesting people were on other teams! Topher is nothing but a wannabe me, Emma is a clone of Courtney, Mary barely spoke, you're lazy, Owen's a fart machine, all Scarlett did was try and blow up the island and Rock is as smart as his name."

"Hey!" A chorus of voices angrily came at the host, who didn't get why they were mad.

 **Confessional**

 **Topher-** "I'm interesting! Why do you think to producers are going message me about being the new host." He whined as he held up the phone.

 **Emma-** "While, I may be similar to Courtney, I was born first, meaning I am not her clone!"

 **Courtney-** "Crap! When I learned that Emma was a law student, I was hoping to become friends. But, _of course_ Chris won't let me have anything nice!

_o0o_

"Moving on, you have five minutes before the challenge, so I'd plan." Chris told the cast before heading for a viewing box.

 **Team 1 (Brick, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Lorenzo, Jo and Harold)**

"O.K, does anyone have any requests for obstacles or should I just put you on something random?" Jo asked her team.

"I think I could handle the rapids," Jasmine stated. "Plus, I wouldn't need to risk jumping,"

"Sounds good to me!" Jo told the aussie. "Anyone else want to pick something for themselves."

"I think I could handle the wheel," Lorenzo piped up.

"O.K!" Brick saluted. "I think I could deal with the Cookie Cutter. Jo, I think you would be pretty good on the monkey bars," He added. Jo blushed a little before grinning.

"You got that right," The gym buff said as she flecked.

"Amy can do the bouncy butts! We saw enough of her butt in the last challenge." Samey joked.

"Hey! I'm the one who's supposed to humiliate you! Not the other way around!" Amy hissed at her sister.

"Perfect! Mean twin does the Bouncy butts!" Jo interrupted. "So that leaves the nice twin and toothpick man for the Wobble Planks or the Punching wall!"

"Don't be so rude! Gosh!" Harold complained, but didn't get the apology he wanted.

"Oh! Is that you how want to play? Toothpick is on the punching wall and the nice twin gets the planks," Jo declared. Everyone but Harold nodded.

 **Confessional**

 **Harold-** "Gosh! Why can't anyone be nice to me!"

 **Chris-(From outside the confessional)** "Because you're a boring nerd with no social skills!"

_o0o_

 **Team 2 (Rodney, Izzy, DJ, Brody, Kitty, Anne Maria and Zoey)**

"Izzy wants to do the Cookie Cutter! Izzy wants to do the Cookie Cutter!" Izzy chanted when the team came together.

"O.K! You can do it!" Kitty said, raising her voice. "I think I can handle the wheel,"

"I think I could take on the planks," Zoey chimed in, earning another glare from Anne Maria.

"I'm a surfer so I think I could handle the rapids." Brody added.

"Is there anything I can do that won't ruin my nails?" Anne Maria asked her team.

"Um…...you could do the Punching Wall or the Bouncy Butts," Kitty stated, confused as to why someone would risk a million bucks for the sake of their looks.

"An, I'll do the wall," Anne Maria decided.

"O.K! I think I'm strong enough to do the monkey bars," DJ said.

"I guess that leaves Rodney on the butts!" Brody said, getting a giggle out of some of his teammates.

 **Team 3 (Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, B, Dawn, Max, and MacArthur)**

"Let me handle the rapids. Trust me," Duncan told his team. No one questioned him as he got his famous sneer when he said it. Well, no one questioned him other then Max.

"And why should YOU get to the rapids?" Max asked. LeShawna and Gwen moved back, not knowing what Duncan was going to do.

"What's that? You want to do the punching wall? O.K!" Duncan said, pretending he couldn't hear Max.

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "I watched last season and I found Max REALLY annoying. Shocked they kept him in so long. But, I thought it would be funny to put him on the Punching Wall. Harold, you lucked out this season!

 **Gwen-** "O.K, I'll be honest here, I found Max annoying so I did a laugh little when Duncan put him on the Punching Wall. Still don't have any feelings for the that creep."

Max tried to protest, but couldn't when all of his team was dead set on him doing it. He just resigned to his fate and went to go find something to cover his groin. B started making motions so the team turned to Dawn.

"I sense B wants me to do the planks, MacArthur to do the wheel, LeShawna to do the Cookie Cutter, Gwen to do the monkey bars, and he'll do the Bouncy Butts," Dawn inferred. B gave a thumbs up, signaling she was right.

" _Dawn, stop telling everyone what B is thinking! I want him talk for ratings!_ " Chris shouted at Dawn through a loudspeaker.

"Why must you always be in control?" Dawn asked the host complete sincerely. "Is it because you were always pushed around during high school because you had glasses?" Every cast member burst into laughter at that last comment and Chris tried to make himself look small.

 **Team 4 (Ezekiel, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Geoff, Heather and Alejandro)**

"Let's get the obvious problem out of the way, who's doing the Cookie Cutter?" Heather asked her team. Almost everyone turned to Scott.

"There is no way on this god forsaken island you are getting me to that! I still have nightmares about the inside of the shark's mouth! So cold and slimy!" Scott whimpered as he hugged himself.

"I'll do it!" Courtney volunteered, shocking her team other then Scott who just looked thankful.

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "I only did that so that Scott wouldn't get mad at me!"

 **Scott-** "Thank you so much Courtney!"

_o0o_

"Can I do the Rapids?" Bridgette requested. "It's the only thing remotely like surfing that I will ever get to on the show."

"Sure," Heather shrugged. "You'll probably do the best out of anyone on the team." Bridgette got so happy and caught up in the moment that she ran up to Heather and hugged her. Bridgette realized what he was doing and pulled away, leading to a very awkward moment between them.

"I do the punching wall, I mean, I can't lose any more brain cells," Geoff joked, getting laughs from some of his teammates.

"You saw my skill on the Food Fight obstacle course, the bouncy butts should be no problem for me," Alejandro bragged. This earned him an eye roll from Heather.

"Well, I bet I could do that wheel in about half the time it takes you to do the stupid butts!" Heather hissed at him.

"That works," Courtney said, confirming Heather for the Wheel of Doom. "That leaves Scott and Ezekiel and the Wobble Planks or the Swing Set Shock."

"I think I could do the monkey bars, eh," Ezekiel piped up.

"I guess that leaves me on the planks," Scott finished.

 **Team 5 (Emma, Noah, Owen, Topher, Mary, Scarlett, and Rock)**

"O.K, ver-, I mean team, do any of you have requests?" Scarlett asked her team, praying no one caught her slip up.

"I think I would do satisfactorily on the planks, seeing as in order to get across one would need to calculate the weight needed put on each plank and.." Mary began to ramble, but was stopped by Noah.

"O.K! No need to do techno babble, we get it." Noah told the genius, who stopped talking and stepped back.

"I used to play on the monkey bars, like all the time! I bet I could rock them." Rock said.

"Go nuts," Noah deadpanned. Rock started to play air guitar, but everyone just chose to ignore him and deal with a bigger problem, Topher. The Chris wannabe refused to pay attention to the group and annoyed the rest of his team.

"All in favor of putting him on the punching wall, raise your hand and say I," Scarlett grinned, as did the rest of the team and raised their hand.

"Very well," Scarlett said evilly as she sneered at the oblivious Topher.

"Moving on from creeping staring, I think Emma should the bouncy butts. I mean, she is a really good gymnast." Noah said, causing his girlfriend to blush.

"Well, if Noah said I could do it, I bet I can!" Emma bragged.

"Awwwwwww!" Owen gushed.

"That leaves the wheel, Cookie Cutter, and rapids and Owen, Noah, and Scarlett," Emma noted.

"I think I could deal with the wheel," Noah said, beginning seem disinterested.

"I know this will seem odd, but I think having Owen do the rapids would be the best case scenario for us." Scarlett deduced. "Because of his weight, the water wouldn't knock him off easily and the only problem would be him missing flags."

"That makes a lot of sense," Mary said.

"I guess that leaves Scarlett on the the Cookie Cutter. Oh, sorry," Rock said to the redhead.

"It's fine, I make due." Scarlett said.

_o0o_

" _Attention all teams! It's time for the challenge to start! Team 1, get to your obstacles and the rest of the teams head to the bleachers!"_ Chris said through the loudspeakers.

"Hey guys! What am I doing again?" Topher asked as he ran after his team.

"You on the punching wall," Noah told him. Topher quickly panicked.

"I can't do the punching wall! I ruin my winning face!" The Chris wannabe begged. His team, however continued to ignore him.

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "I know that putting Topher on the wall seems dumb, but all he does is sit around on his phone, trying to make a dream that will never happen come true.

 **Topher-** "Aw man, I can't let those gloves destroy my face! But don't worry I've got a plan!"

_o0o_

" _Alright team 1, you can start…..NOW!"_ Chris said as he blew his air horn.

 **Team 1 (Brick, Jasmine, Amy, Samey, Lorenzo, Jo and Harold)**

Jasmine was at the top of a large river, standing on an inflatable raft. She had an oar to tell help steer and soon she was off. Due to being from the outback, she had little problems keeping herself steady as the water whipped her around. Her height was also an advantage as she didn't need to jump for the flags, meaning she was able to grab 3 with ease. Just for fun, she grabbed flags at the last two arcs as well.

" _Jasmine grabs all 5 five flags! Which will shave a full minute off her team's time!"_ Chris announced, causing Jasmine's team to cheer and the other teams to groan. Jasmine's raft hit a rock, allowing the giantess to jump to the first platform and tag Lorenzo, who was beginning to regret his discussion.

"You can do this," Lorenzo started repeating to himself as he jumped onto the wheel. Almost instantly, the lower sweeper bar came at him, but he was able to jump over it. He ran hard as the wheel was pushing in the opposite and managed to reach the end just before the higher bar nailed him in the face. He pulled himself onto the platform and tagged Samey.

"You'll do great!" Lorenzo told the nice twin as he gave her a thumbs up. Samey smiled as she started on the planks. She was able to get across easily as her thin body didn't cause the planks to move much.

"Omg, I did it!" Samey said happily as she tagged Harold. The lanky nerd started to cross and seemed like he was going to say something, but was punched by gloves in the face, stomach and groin at the same time. Many male contestants winced as Harold fell into the water. He swam over to the ladder and tried again, making it across but suffering several punches. He tagged Brick as he fell over. As for the cadet, he started to quickly make his way across the beam, doing his best to dodge the hammers. Just as he was about to finish, a hammer caught him off guard. Everyone watched as Brick tried to pull himself back up, freshwater sharks snapping at him every couple seconds. After what seemed like forever(really just 30 seconds), Brick got up and finished his run, tagging Jo. As the jockette, she gripped the first bar, but she found it very slippery.

"GAH! What did you do? Coat the bars in butter?" Jo shouted at the booth. Chef, in response held up a bucket full of butter with a paintbrush in it. Jo remained undaunted and swung across the bars like an ape(For some, that may not be very hard to picture), and made to the other side.

"Ha! Too easy!" Jo bragged as she tagged Amy. The mean twin groaned as she jumped onto the first butt. Her light weight allowed her to be bounced around and landed on the final platform face first.

" _Team one final time, counting Jasmine's bonus, comes out to 4 minutes and 45 seconds! Good, but can it save them from elimination?_ " Chris said as team 1's time showed up on a giant digital clock on Chris' booth. Team 2 moved into their positions as they waited for Chris to tell them to start.

 **Team 2 (Rodney, Izzy, DJ, Brody, Kitty, Anne Maria and Zoey)**

"Woohoo!" Brody yelled out as he started his run on the rapids, as well as his team's run. Due to his skills on a surfboard, he was easily able to stay on the board and grabbed flags from the first, third and fourth arc. The young bro gave Kitty a high five as he reached her platform.

"You got this!" Brody said as Kitty jumped on the wheel. While almost no one else noticed, Emma caught her little sister blushing a little.

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "After the race ended, I felt bad that I got Kitty's dream of getting an awesome boyfriend, so if she wants to go after Brody, who am I to stop her?"

_o0o_

Back to the challenge, Kitty was doing very well on the wheel. She even managed to snap a selfie as she finished. The selfie queen gave Zoey a thumbs up as she tagged her. The redhead quickly ran across the planks, using her acrobatic skills to get across quickly. As soon as she approached Anne Maria, Zoey began coughing from the hairspray fumes.

"Anne Maria! Go!" Zoey said in between coughs.

"Alright! Keep your flower on!" Anne Maria told her love rival. The jersey shore reject made it across the wall very easily, by using her hair to break most of the gloves. She tagged Izzy, causing the crazy redhead let loose a war cry as she sprinted across the narrow platform. Towards the end, Izzy started jumping from hammer to hammer.

"Come back to me, my crazy angel!" Owen wailed, but Izzy ignored him.

DJ watched in awe at the crazy redhead, to point where Izzy had to smack him to get him to start his own obstacle.

"Oh, Momma, these are slippery!" DJ cried out as tried to swing from bar to bar. Unfortunately, the brickhouse slipped and was shocked repeatedly. Two people in what looked like medic outfits ran over with a stretcher, which DJ was placed, before being hauled off.

" _Ouch!"_ Chris said over the loudspeaker. " _I guess DJ is out of the challenge! But, if team 2 loses, he get immunity at the vote tonight."_ Everyone just shrugged as they turned to watch Rodney try the bouncy butts for the third time. The big farm boy finally managed to get all the way across the rubber obstacle, landing on the final platform.

" _And team 2 final time is 5 minutes and 35 seconds! Team 1, you guys have immunity, but lowest time gets the hotel, so you may want to stick around!"_ Chris announced. Team 1 started to cheer, just happy they were all safe. " _Team 3, time to get started!"_

 **Team 3 (Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, B, Dawn, Max, and MacArthur)**

Duncan stood at the top of the river, oar in hand and his feet were planted on the raft. The punk quickly started down the path and when he reached the first arc, jumped up and grabbed all three flags.

"That's against the rules!" MacArthur shouted at Duncan, only getting a laugh from him and Chris.

" _I never said you only had to grab one flag from each arc!"_ Chris shouted through the loudspeaker. MacArthur sighed but then remembered that was helping them win. MacArthur watched as Duncan's raft hit a rock, which caused him to go flying but was able to stick a landing.

"Still hate me?" The punk jokingly asked the cadet as he tagged her, who just grinned.

 **Confessional**

 **MacArthur-** "O.K! I'll admit it, Duncan is pretty cool. I mean, did you see his jump? Amazing!"

_o0o_

Using her police training, MacArthur was able to move across the wheel, quickly, where she tagged Dawn. The moonchild didn't have much trouble either **,** as her thin body let her move across the bars without upsetting them to much. Max, being the snobby jerk he was, started waving his hand in Dawn's face, which she quickly smacked a bit harder then she should have. Clutching his hand, Max ran across the punching wall as fast as he could, suffering hits on his face, back, stomach, knees, and groin. He tagged LeShawna as he fell over in pain. As for her, the bigmouth sista was quickly moving across the balance beam, stopping only to dodge the hammer.

"That's how I roll!" LeShawna cheered for herself as she tagged Gwen. The goth wasted no time, jumping onto the bars and quickly swung from one side to the other.

"Good luck," Gwen told be as she tagged him. The silent brickhouse gave Gwen a thumbs up and flipped onto the first bouncy butt. The energy from the flip propel B across the rest of the rubber butts and B landed on the platform, feet first.

" _Team 3 takes the lead with an amazing time of 3 minutes and 34 seconds!"_ Chris said through the loudspeaker. Duncan and B exchanged high fives as did LeShawna and Gwen. Dawn tackled B into a hug, while they ignored the groaning Max. " _Team 4! Get in your positions,"_

 **Team 4 (Ezekiel, Bridgette, Scott, Courtney, Geoff, Heather and Alejandro)**

To say Bridgette was excited was an understatement. After 6 long seasons, she finally got to show off her surfing skills to her friends, her enemies, and even Chris. The surfer girl was quickly off and did amazing, grabbing flags from the 2nd, 4th, and 5th arcs.

"That was so much fun!" Bridgette said happily as she tagged Heather. "Can I go again?" Chris shook his head as the camera moved back to Heather, who was holding onto the higher bar for dear life. Thankfully for her team, she managed to jump off at the next platform.

"Ha! I told you I could do it!" Heather shouted to Alejandro as she tagged Scott. The spaniard just rolled his eyes. Scott was about to jump onto the plank when he felt hot air running down his back. Slowly turning around, Scott found himself face to face with his old rival, Fang.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Scott screamed as he raced across the planks, completely ignoring the fact he was doing his challenge. Only when Fang slipped off of one of the platform did Scott realize he had finished. Scott still looked on in shock as he tagged Geoff.

"This one is for you Bridge!" Geoff said as he pointed to his girlfriend. Several contestants caught a glimpse of something shiny on Geoff's finger.

" _It looks like Mike and Zoey aren't the couple that plan to tie the knot!"_ Chris announced, causing Bridgette to blush.

"Congrats Gurl!" LeShawna told her friend as she walked over to the bleachers.

"Thanks LeShawna!" Bridgette said happily.

"When are you planning to have it," Gwen asked. She normally wasn't into things like this, but for her friend, she could make an exception.

"In a few months," Bridgette responded. In a higher row, Zoey blew a sigh of relief.

"Sorry about that but Mike and I are planning to have ours as soon as the show ends and we wanted to make sure everyone could come. Well, everyone except Izzy, possibly." The indie chick said to the rest of the girls. The camera cut back to Geoff, who was almost across the wall, when he slipped on a puddle and started flailing his arms, only to be nailed in the face by a glove.

"Oooo, that's gotta hurt," Chris said as Geoff pulled himself up and tagged Courtney. Geoff then spit a tooth out, causing Chris to burst into laughter. Chef just rolled his eyes. The camera then turned back to Courtney who was doing pretty well on the Cookie Cutter, only really stopping if a hammer got to close. She made it across before tagging Ezekiel, who slipped a few times but made it across. Alejandro flexed a few times before he jumped onto the first bouncy butt, flipping across each one and landing in a hand stand to finish the team's time.

" _Team 4 final time is 4 minutes exact!_ " Chris said through the loudspeaker. " _But as it turns out, Topher told me that all of team 5 has agreed to forfeit the challenge!_ "

"WHAT!" Everyone on team 5(minus Topher) cried. Chris just ignored them.

" _But with that, Team 3 is in the hotel tonight and teams 2 and 5 are voting someone out!"_ Chris announced. Team 3 quickly burst into cheers and team 5 all glared at Topher, who was texting on his phone.

 **Confessional**

 **Topher-** "Yea, I told Chris we all planned to forfeit, but I needed to keep my face in perfect shape!"

_o0o_

As Topher stepped out of the confessional, Scarlett popped out from behind it.

"Well, your face better mean more to you then a million dollars!" Scarlett sneered as Topher walked off.

_o0o_

At the voting ceremony, everyone other then Topher and Rodney had a marshmallow. Topher looked confident while Rodney looked worried.

"Rodney, you are on the chopping block for taking a lot of time to do the bouncy butts." Chris told the farm boy who hung his head in shame. "Topher, you are on the chopping block for not helping in challenges and telling me your team was forfeiting the challenge today!" Topher description just earned him more glares from his team. "And the person going home is…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Topher!" Chris announced as he tossed Rodney the last marshmallow.

"No! There has to be a mistake!" Topher wailed.

"I counted five times, boy! It was 13 to 1!" Chef shouted as he grabbed his phone and hauled Topher over his shoulder.

"Good riddance!" Chris said. "Will Lorenzo ever win Samey over? Can Brody find a date? Will Rodney ever find true love? Found out next time on Total! Darma! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!"

 **Votes**

 **Topher- Rodney**

 **Everyone else- Topher**

 **Reason for elimination-**

I personally despise Topher. I thought he was annoying and served no purpose to be in what I felt saved this amazing series. So I wanted get rid of him as soon as possible.

 **[1]-** This is a shout out to one of the greatest villains in the last decade, Bill Cipher. Also #GravityFallsSeason3

 **[2]-** This is a reference to bikini bottom from Spongebob, couldn't help myself seeing how he is getting back on his feet.

 **This whole episode was a tribute to one my favorite episodes from** _ **Total Drama Unfinished Business**_ **, so Stereotypical Vampire, if you read this, I love your story and I really hope you update soon!**

 **Shocked you read this long but I have some big news…...TOTAL DRAMA IS COMING BACK! Holy S***! Shame we need to wait ANOTHER year but if my favorite show is coming back, I won't shoot the first CN worker I see. Speaking of that, if Galactic: Kids Next Door gets the green light, I'm throwing a party! Before I go, I need to say that I can't update this as often as I would have liked, so sit tight for the next update.  
**


	4. A Super Failure

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **DSX62415-** Thanks for being patient update wise. Oh, and as for Izzy hunting down Bill and Krabby Patties, I just felt those would be some really funny jokes for everyone favorite nut job.

 **Guest 1-** Glad you liked that joke because trying to get Duncan and Zoey to make out is going to be a plot point for Izzy.

 **Guest 2-** I was actually planning to add in that Chris sucked his thumb, but he probably wouldn't tell or show people that. Also, Dawn has plenty more secrets of Chris she wants to share.

 **Guest 3-** I may write an intro in the future, but I don't know yet. Also, someone else who likes Zoke and Gwuncan!

 **Guest 4-** I hate it when people guess what I am going to do! Zoey and Bridgette are both going to be interrogated in this chapter. You'll need to read to get the full details.

 **Jason Todd(Guest)-** First off, what I meant by no purpose is people who I can't make a plot for so I can let them survive eliminations. Also, personal bias comes into play with how long someone stays, which is my way of saying Duncan will be going far since he is my favorite.

_o0o_

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, our players took a dive into my white water obstacle course!" Chris stated in a voiceover. "There were thrills(Shot of Izzy jumping from hammer to hammer on the Cookie Cutter), Spills(Shot of Harold falling into the water after being punched off), and above all else, PAIN!(Shot of DJ getting shocked by the jellyfish and Geoff getting nailed in the face) But the worst slip up went to Topher, who thought it would be a smart idea to tell moi that his team was throwing the challenge. Shouldn't have been so shocked when he was voted off. But today is gonna be SUPER! On Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!"

 **I wanna be famous**

The camera shows the inside of the boy's cabin at night with Scott laying on a bed and Owen sulking. All of the other men were gone, leaving Scott to think more about the attitude of the loveable lump across from him.

Confessional

Scott- "I've seen the first three seasons of this show and I know how things work. I've also seen how the others act and Owen should NOT be this sulky."

_o0o_

In hopes of cheering Owen up, Scott armpit farts "A Shave and A haircut" for him. Owen chuckles lightly.

"That was pretty good!" Owen marveled as he clapped for the dirt farmer. Grinning, Scott took a bow.

"Thanks! I get a lot of practice at home against my brother, Cletus. He can armpit fart the national anthem!" Scott said.

"That's so cool! Hey, I can toot Beethoven's fifth! Wanna hear?" Owen asked.

"Toot away my stinky brother!" Scott laughed as Owen began. The camera then cuts to the hotel. Dawn, B, LeShawna ad MacArthur are all eating dinner as Duncan and Gwen came into join them. Everyone stopped smiling when they saw the look on Duncan's face. He looked completely unnerved, like he had just seen his worse fear. He was also shivering and held his shoulders with his arms.

"Yo, what happened to him?" LeShawna asked her goth friend.

"I don't know," Gwen shrugged. "Hey Duncan! What happened to you?" Duncan jumped at his name being said.

"O.K, so I was just walking around the hotel, checking out some of the new rooms and messing with some of Chris' pictures. Then I saw it!" Duncan said in a nervous tone.

"You saw what?" MAcArthur asked, her voice raising a little.

"I SAW A PICTURE OF CHRIS IN THE NUDE!" Duncan screamed at the top of his lungs. Almost everyone in the room started gagging as they all raced for the bathroom.

 **Confessional**

 **Chris-** "I don't remember that picture."

 **LeShawna-** She is puking into the stall.

_o0o_

Meanwhile, in the girl's cabin, Zoey and Bridgette were being interrogated by several people over the details of the wedding.

"So far, all I have is that Cameron agreed to be the best man. Nothing else," Zoey confessed.

"Brody is going be our best man and LeShawna agreed to be one of the bridesmaids, but I don't have much else," Bridgette stated. Everyone heard screams as LeShawna and Gwen rushed in and slammed the door shut behind them.

"Whoa, did you two see a ghost or something?" Geoff asked.

"Nope, we got to hear about Duncan finding something a lot worse," Gwen gagged. Everyone leaned closer to here what it was. Gwen sighed. "It was a picture of Chris in his birthday suit." Almost everyone began gagging and trying to hold their puke down. Finally, Zoey tried to change the topic.

"So, Gwen, I need bridesmaids for my wedding and I was wondering if you could fill one of the spots?' Zoey questioned her friend. Gwen smiled.

"It would be an honor, Zoey," Gwen responded. 'Did I really just say that!?"

"I was going to asked the same thing," Bridgette added sheepishly.

"I can do it for both of you," Gwen told her other friend. Everyone's mood seemed to change until Duncan came in screaming.

"I still can't get that picture out of my head!" The bad boy moaned as he clutched his head. Dawn walked into the room and put her hand on the punk's shoulder, getting his attention.

"Perhaps I could remove that picture for you?" Dawn offered. Duncan thought for a second before grinning.

"Do it!" Duncan demanded. Dawn gripped the side of his head and stared into his eyes for an uncomfortable amount of time. After what seemed like an eternity(really 3 minutes), Dawn let go.

"What the-, wait, that image, it's GONE!" Duncan cried. "Thank you so much!" Duncan got so caught up in the moment that he hugged Dawn. He quickly let go when he realized what he was doing and sheepishly headed back to the hotel.

_o0o_

"That was so beautiful!" Scott said as Owen finished. Owen laughed a little before starting to get upset again.

"It doesn't really help," Owen moped. Scott just sighed.

"I don't think you have ever been this upset, ever," Scott said as he walked over to the window in order to air out the cabin.

"I really miss Izzy," Owen finally said.

"Why don't you just tell her you want to get back together?" Scott asked. Owen started smiling.

"Yeah! Why didn't I think off that! Thanks, Scott!" Owen said as he pulled Scott into a giant bearhug.

"No problem!" Scott said as he tried to gasp for air.

_o0o_

The scene now shows Max sneaking towards what looks a cave.

 **Confessional**

 **Max-** "Last season, my efforts to create an evil lair were shot down because the cave was too spooky and there were bats. But now, I have an invention to fix both problems!"

_o0o_

"What are you doing, Max?" Scarlett said as she came up to him. Max screamed and jumped into a bush before realizing it was.

"Building a truly EVIL lair!" Max cackled. "The only problems are the darkness and the bats, but I have a fix for that!" He stated as he pulled out an odd looking contraption. It had a round base with a light bulb on top and several wires sticking out of it.

"What is that?" Scarlett asked the evil scientist wannabe.

"It's my make light-inator! **[1]** " Max declared. "It can make any area brighter!" Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Max, those already exist, they're called lanterns or flashlights," Scarlett deadpanned.

"Impossible! Well, I made it out of one of Chris' cameras! I've got to get credit for that!" Max whined. "But I still need someone to get rid of the bats,"

"Leave this to me," Scarlett said in a cocky tone as she walked into the cave. A few seconds later, a roar was heard followed a swarm of bats and a bear running out of the cave, trampling Max on the way. "There, done. Happy?" Scarlett said smugly as she walked out.

"Indeed! I also have some good news for you. Because you have proven yourself un-useless, you may be my sidekick once again!" Max declared. Scarlett's eye twitched.

"Sounds… Great!" Scarlett said forcefully.

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "While it will be incredibly annoying to put up with him, after don't need him anymore, I can send him home and take over his lair!"

_o0o_

Unfortunately, Scarlett was helping Max move a bed from the spa into his cave.

"Excellent job, sidekick! But I don't have any more use for you so you can go to bed," Max told the real genius. Scarlett left without a word, leaving Max to himself. The purple haired midget climbed into his bed and started sucking his thumb.

 **The Next Day**

All 34 campers were gathered outside the mess hall, wondering where Chris was.

"Good morning, Punching bags!" Chris said as he walked up to them.

"What horrible challenge have you come up with for us this time?" Noah asked sarcastically. Chris didn't respond. Instead he hit a button on a remote, which caused a piece of the ground to open, revealing 34 chairs with what looked like bowls turned over hanging from above them, several screens, and a couch.

"Aren't those the new VR things that came out?" Harold asked.

"Why yes, and you can thank Joel **[2]**. He's the guy I bought them from!" Chris responded.

"Let me guess, you made so that we could feel pain?" Duncan snarled at the host.

"I wanted to, but Joel wouldn't sell if I did. Instead you'll just feel a numbing sensation," Chris pouted. All of the contestants cheered for a few seconds before letting Chris go on. "Since there were a lot of options, we chose to go with the one that will show you guys what it's like and also provide some thrills and drama; superheroes!"

 **Confessional**

 **Harold-** "This is…"

 **Kitty-** "going to be….."

 **Alejandro-** "the most nerdy…"

 **Brody-** "yet coolest challenge ever!"

_o0o_

"So here's how it works, you will be spilt into 2 teams of 17. When you sit down, you will get five minutes to come with a superpower of some kind. No making yourself an all powerful god or making it so you can't be killed, if you do, you will get a random superpower and chances are it won't be very good. First team to kill all of the other members wins!" Chris explained.

"Wait, there is NO chance I'm gonna be a hero!" Heather scoffed.

"You're not going to be, the teams are heroes vs villains!" Chris announced. "Team hero is Zoey, Owen, DJ, Brody, Geoff, Bridgette, LeShawna, Kitty, Harold, Dawn, B, Lorenzo, Jasmine, Samey, Brick, Mary, and MacArthur!" The heroes all started smiling at their statis. "This means that team villain will have Duncan, Heather, Amy, Max, Scarlett, Alejandro, Gwen, Rodney, Rock, Ezekiel, Emma, Noah, Jo, Izzy, Courtney, Scott, and Anne Maria! Oh, and if some villains are wondering about how we placed them, we kinda ran out of people who were true heroes." Most of the heroes that got placed on the team seemed O.K with this. "Oh, and Gwen, you got placed on this team purely because you look evil."

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen-** "So, I'm on the evil team because I look evil? I hate Chris so much!"

_o0o_

"O.K! Everyone pick a seat and come up with your powers," Chris said as each camper grabbed an open seat. Some had an idea of what they wanted, so they just sat back and relaxed, still keeping their powers in mind. Scarlett looked at who was sitting next her, Scott on one side, Max on the other. Both were trying to come up with powers.

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "I figured if I gave them a bad idea for powers, if we lose, they'll take the blame,"

_o0o_

First she leaned over to Max. "Why don't you do an ultimate evil god?" Scarlett suggested.

"That would be perfect!" Max cheered, completing forgetting you couldn't be a god and you get a random power if you tried. Scarlett then leaned over to Scott with only about 30 seconds left.

"How about Shark Man? You fear them anyways," Scarlett said to the dirt farmer.

"What! Nononono! I am not-"

"Time's up! I hope you were thinking about the right power!" Chris announced as he hit the button and the bowls lowered onto each person's head.

 **Heroes- Zoey, Brody, Kitty**

 _"Selfie Queen, Zoey Hood and Cowbro entering the game"_ A disembodied voice said. The three in question had just spawned in what looked like a park.

"I'm going out on a limb and guessing _I'm_ Zoey Hood," Zoey said. She was wearing a green robin hood jacket over her normal shirt, black pants, boots and a red robin hood style hat.

"I think I'm Selfie Queen!" Kitty stated happily. She was wearing a pink jumpsuit with the initials SQ in white on the chest and a pink mask that covered her eyes.

"I guess that makes me Cowbro!" Brody finished. He was dressed in a cowboy hat, cowboy boots, a cowboy vest over his normal shirt, and had two gun holsters at his sides. With a yell, he whipped out his pistols and fired, revealing them to be laser pistols. "That was so cool!"

"Let me try," Zoey said as she yanked out a bow and placed an arrow inside and fired. The arrow sailed through the sky and hit the bullseye on a target Brody had draw on a tree. Seeing that the two other heroes had already gotten a chance to show off their new, Kitty was pretty eager to give hers a shot. She pulled out a selfie stick and swung it a park bench, causing it to cut in half. Kitty then summoned a large phone which she jumped onto and flew around on it.

"As fun as tearing apart this park is, maybe we should go look for some villains," Zoey suggested.

"Let's go!" Brody cheered as he hopped on Kitty's giant phone. "You don't mind if I ride this, do you?"

"Nope!" Kitty said happily. "Zoey, you want a ride?"

"Nah, I'm good," Zoey replied as leaped from tree to tree and then onto a wire.

"Wait up!" Brody called after her as he and Kitty flew off.

 **Villains- Duncan, Gwen**

The two exes spawned in what looked an office building. There were many cubicles and people running around, trying to get things done.

 _"Hellspawn and Gwen-Reaper **[3]** entering the game_ ," Came the voice. Despite still moping about being on the villain's team, Gwen really liked her identity. She still dressed in her normal clothes, but now had a hooded cloak and scythe. She turned to see who see spawned with her and was in awe at what she saw. Duncan was lacking his shirt and his shorts had grown into pants and become a devilish black. A skull imprint was now on his chest. He sprouted had horns, a pointed tail, claws, and bat-like wings.

"You look….really hot!" Gwen marveled, blushing at what she had said.

"I could say the same about you," Duncan chuckled as he grabbed a man sitting nearby and lobbed him out the window, getting Gwen to chuckle lightly.

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen-** O.K, so I'm not overly sadistic about things like CHRIS! However, I've always hated NPCs in video games. I mean, they never run from danger!"

_o0o_

Gwen grinned as Duncan set a cubical on fire with flame breath.

"Now you try," Duncan said playfully. Gwen turned invisible and suddenly, a man carrying lots of papers started punching people nearby. After about a minute, Gwen emerged from the man, causing him to quickly pick up the papers and hurry on his way.

"I've got possession, invisibility and of course, my trusty scythe!" Gwen stated as she started swinging her scythe around. She stopped after she slashed Duncan across his face. The punk stumbled back and held his face. Gwen ran over to him to check up on him, but was shocked when the cut healed itself.

"When I thought about my power, I wanted to be a human like demon that could heal all of its injures unless it was stabbed in the heart," Duncan explained to the goth, who grinned.

"Well, it looks like we're going to be the winners," Gwen grinned as the two exes continued to tear apart the office as NPCs continued to do nothing about it.

 **Heroes- Jasmine, Samey, Lorenzo**

 _"Outback Animal, Great Oak, and Heat Blast entering the game,"_ Came you know who.

The threesome found themselves at a dock like area with many workers and ships moving in and out.

"Sweet! I got my dream powers!" Jasmine said happily. She now wore amazon battle armor with the letters OA on the front.

"Let's see it!" Lorenzo said to the amazon aussie. Suddenly, Jasmine dropped down to all four, spouted whiskers, and her hair spread all over her face. Lion!Jasmine let loose a deafening roar before returning to normal.

"That was really cool!" Samey complimented her friend. "What do you think, Lorenzo?"

"You look so hot right now!" The stepbrother drooled before realizing what been asked. "Uh, I mean, um, cool!" Samey blushed and looked at her own outfit. She saw that was barefoot and was wearing a leotard made entirely of plants.

"I think I'm Great Oak!" Samey as she snapped her fingers. Out of nowhere, large vines wrapped around a crate, pried the lid off, and came out with three candy bars, one for each hero. As Lorenzo ate his, he saw he was now wearing a tee-shirt with a flame design, sunglasses(Not sure how he didn't see those before hand), leather pants, and a cape. As soon as he finished, Lorenzo shot a blast of fire at a hydrant, destroying it and sending water everywhere. The three heroes shared a laugh.

 _Villains- Alejandro, Heather, Ezekiel, Jo_

 _"Royal Flush, Queen Bee, Lizard Boy, and Lava Lady entering the game,"_ Said the obvious. The four villains had spawned in a large arena with pictures of Chris everywhere. Heather looked at her comrades and bursted into laughter at Alejandro. He was dressed in a magician like outfit, a white cape with the picture of an ace on it, and a mask that was made up of two playing cards with the ends sticking outwards.

"You look ridiculous!" Heather managed between laughs. Alejandro looked at himself, then at her, before grinning.

"I wouldn't be laughing. You look an idiota" Alejandro responded. Heather looked down at herself and saw that she did look like an idiota. She dressed in what looked a very well made halloween bee costume with a crown on the top.

"Yeah, well, I can fly!" Heather said as jumped into the air, causing her wings to start flapping. Alejandro remained undaunted and summoned a giant playing card, which he jumped onto an flew around on. "You can't let me have anything, can you?" Heather hissed at him

"Nope," The arc villains said, earning an annoyed moan from Heather. Ezekiel was busying jumping onto the walls to care about the fighting villains. He was still wearing his normal clothes, only now they were all ripped up and he had green skin, claws, and a tail. He spotted a pole just out of reach and shot his tongue at it allowing him to pull himself up. Seeing homeschool trying out his new powers, Jo decided to try hers out. She was also still in her normal hoodie, but only that as the lower half of her body was all stone and her hair was now all flames. Undaunted by this, Jo shot a blast of lava at one of the picture of Chris, knocking it down. She was going to take aim at another one but a shirken was thrown at her leg, not doing much.

"Gosh! Why didn't that do anything," Harold, dressed in a ninja outfit moaned as he jumped into the arena, MacArthur, LeShawna, Owen, and Brick following him.

 _"Ninja Nerd, Super Aqua Chick **[4]** , Lightning Cop, Party-Yatta and Soldier Man entering the game,"_

"Take this villains!" Brick said as he threw a red and white shield with the maple leaf on it. Jo noticed that the costume Brick was wearing had the same pattern as the shield **[5]**. She was about to shoot a blast of lava at him when she was hit by a big blast of water, causing her flame hair to shrink. Jo got angry, which caused the flames to return as she fired at LeShawna, who continued to blasted back.

"让我们决斗(Let us duel)!"Harold cried out as he pulled out a kanta and charged at Ezekiel. The homeschool used his tongue to rip the sword out of Harold's hand before diving onto him. MacArthur was busy trying to blast Heather out of the sky with her lightning blasts. Alejandro was having the hardest time, as he was trying to dodge Brick and laugh at Owen. The fatboy was dressed in in what looked like a suit made out of confetti and a massive lollipop to use a mallet, which actually hurt quite a bit if you got hit, as Alejandro had just figured out the hard way. However, Alejandro realized that he could take one of his enemies out with a quick plan.

"Saonara, Butter Donkey!" Alejandro said as he shot several sharp playing cards at Owen. Brick's honor got the best of him and he jumped in front of Owen, dieing in the process.

"Get back down here maggot!" MacArthur said as she fired another blast of lightning at Heather, finally hitting her. Unfortunately for Heather, the volts were too strong and fired her to death. Jo faced a similar problem as LeShawna had won their little game of blasting each other and had made her rock hard. Harold then shattered her with a flying kick.

"It seems we are out numbered, shall we leave?" Alejandro said to his fellow villain.

"Ssssssssure, eh," Ezekiel said he hopped onto Alejandro giant card as the two flew off.

 **Heroes- DJ, Dawn, and B**

 _"Pacifist, Aura Master, and Robo Arms entering the game,"_

Dawn looked around. Her and her team ended up near what looked like a movie theater. The smell of popcorn and other snacks filled their noses. B pointed to the concession stand inside the theater before using one of four robot arms coming out of his back to rub his belly.

"Shall we go get some popcorn?" Dawn asked her two teammates. B gave six thumbs up and DJ shrugged. The threesome walked inside and ordered a large basket of popcorn.

"10 dollars," The vendor said. Dawn's eyes turned green and the man handed to popcorn over.

"My powers were chosen so that I could keep others from harming me, not for harming others," Dawn said when she noticed DJ's odd looks.

"Mama always said that you should never hurt anyone, so my powers are just me setting a good example and not fighting," DJ declared.

"That's a shame," Noah said as he flew in Emma and Izzy. "I wanted a fair fight,"

 _"Trickster, Star Woman, and Explosivo entering the game"_

DJ screamed as the three villains descended to the ground. Noah is now in nothing but a pair of shorts and has runes all over his body(When they first spawned, Emma was staring at him when he first saw himself). Emma is in a black skin-tight jumpsuit(Noah really likes this) with a mask in the shape of half a star. Lastly, Izzy is wearing a ninja-like outfit without the mask and had a belt with many explosives on it. DJ took one look at them and ran away with super speed as fast as he could in the other direction. Dawn and B just rolled their eyes before getting into a fight stance.

"Don't bother!" Emma scoffed as she fired star shaped blasts at Dawn. Dawn didn't flinch as a purple shield formed around her, causing the stars to knock down a nearby telephone pole. Dawn eyes then glowed green again and this time, Emma flew towards her slowly.

"Emma!" Noah panicked. Using his psychic powers, Noah grabbed the telephone pole and swung it at Dawn. Instead of Dawn's shield absorbing the blow, it caused her to act more like the ball to Noah's bat. She bounced all over the place until her shield finally gave out, killing her. The hypnotic hold on Emma was lost, causing her to pummeled to ground. Once again, Noah's powers came to rescue, allowing him grab her out of the air. As B's jaw dropped, Izzy shoved some bombs down his throat, blowing him up.

"Izzy away!" Izzy said as she raced off. Noah, on the other hand, stayed behind, waiting for his girlfriend to come too.

 **Villains-Rock, Anne Maria, Rodney, Amy**

 _"Rock Note, Madame Poof, Lovesick and Twin Tower entering the game"_

"Rock and Roll!" Rock said as he looked over himself. He was wearing a classic rockstar outfit and was holding a guitar. He played a note and the shockwaves caused from it ripped through a nearby ring toss game. It didn't take a genius to figure out that they were at a fair of some kind.

"I can see the whole city from up here!" Amy said. She was still in her normal outfit but she now as tall as a building. The mean twin looked around and saw Rodney staring at her. "Why do you want!"

"Amy! I, uh, guh…" Rodney sputtered. He was trying to tell her he could see her underwear but got too overwhelmed with embarrassment. He was also dressed as cupid and wearing nothing but a diaper, bonnet, and fake wings. He realized this and shot an arrow at Amy.

"OW! I, ooooooooo" Amy said as her eyes turned to hearts. She moved down to give Rodney a kiss, but ended up crushing Rodney, causing her to return to normal. "What happened?"

"Lover boi shot somethin' at ya," Anna Maria told the mean twin. Amy groaned but said nothing. Anne Maria was wearing a leather jumpsuit with a black mask and her hair could now move on it's own.

"Look at that! A bunch a jokers!" Lorenzo scoffed as he, Samey and Jasmine came into view. Amy immediately started trying to Samey, who used her vines to help save her. Seeing her friend in danger, Jasmine turned into a t-rex and clamped her jaw around Amy's neck. The mean twin screamed and started trying to kick Jasmine off, but couldn't and died. Lorenzo was in a one on one against Anne Maria, who putting up a good fight, but was showing Lorenzo where her powers were coming from.

"Give it up!" Anne Maria yelled at the stepbrother.

"Tip for being a supervillain, don't show your foe how you get your powers!" Lorenzo joked as he fired a blast of fire at her. It was a little too high, causing Anne Maria to laugh. That was, until she saw that Lorenzo had burned her hair off with the blast. She screamed and then fainted. This gave the stepbrother the chance to burn her body.

 **Confessional**

 **Lorenzo-** (He is still in his superhero outfit. I explain that later) "That was fun. I think Anne Maria totally hates me now.

 **Anne Maria** \- (She is also in her villain outfit) "That good for nothin' Louie! **[6]** He betta sleep with one eye open!"

_o0o_

Rock just realized he has no chance to win, but chose to keep fighting, hoping he could take at least one of them out. He fired a music blast at Samey, but much to both their shock, Lorenzo shoved her out of the way, taking the blast and getting flung into a building, which collapsed on him. After recovering from the shock that a boy would willingly sacrifice himself for her, since Amy was the one who got all the boys back home, Samey wrapped Rock in a forest of vines, smothering him to death.

"Looks like we're done here, let's go," Jasmine as she turned into a pterodactyl. Samey turned to face her friend.

"Jasmine, what does mean if a boy will sacrifice himself for you?" Samey asked her surrogate older sister, who smiled.

"Talking from experience, it means they really like you," Jasmine said as Samey sat on her. The aussie flew into the sky, not noticing a blush from Samey.

 **Heroes- Mary, Geoff, Bridgette  
**

 _"Data girl, Ice Cool and Surfer Girl entering the game"_

"Whoa, you look hot!" Geoff said to his girlfriend, who blushed. Bridgette was dressed in a mermaid outfit with a rash guard over it. She quickly summoned a flying surfboard.

"Geoff, look!" Bridgette said happily. Geoff grinned at his girlfriend before looking down at herself. He was dressed in a blue jumpsuit with a glacier design. He shot his hands out, freezing a nearby fire hydrant. Geoff then made an ice trail to join Bridgette. Mary just rolled her eyes and eyed herself down. She was dressed in a computer chip style jumpsuit. Groaning, she turned into data and jumped into a nearby wire.

 **Villains- Scott, Courtney, Max, Scarlett**

 _Shark Man, Lady Loudmouth, Baby Baddie and Brainzilla entering the game"_

The four villains spawned in the sewers.

"Baby Baddie?" Max cackled. "Sorry, Scarlett, but it looks like EVIL got the better name,"

 _"No, you're Baby Baddie, moron!_ " The disembodied voice shot back. Max looked at himself. He was shocked to find himself sitting in a rocket powered high chair with a bib wrapped around his neck.

"You think that's bad? I'm my mortal enemy!" Scott whimpered as he curled into a ball. The dirt farmer was still in his normal duds, but now had a grey skin, red eyes, a fin sticking out of the back of his head, a shark tail, and very sharp teeth.

"Get it together Scott!" Courtney ordered. She knew what her powers were, so she needed to keep quiet. She was dressed in a black and red suit with a yellow cape that a megaphone logo on it.

"Yes ma'am!" Scott said cheerfully as he jumped to his feet. Scarlett rolled her eyes and stared at her reflection in the sewage. Her brain was now sticking out of her head and that was it.

"Let get out of here, it smells too bad for EVIL!" Max whined as he tried to find a manhole. Scarlett, who was behind him, singed his hair with a laser blast, earning chuckles from Scott and Courtney.

"I see something!" Scott said as he pointed to a metal ladder.

"Nice work, Scott!" Courtney said to her boyfriend in a very flirty manner. Scott moved in for a kiss, but Courtney pushed him back. "I don't want my lip bitten off,"

"Sorry," Scott said as he started to climb the ladder. He forced off the manhole and climbed out, right in front of Harold, LeShawna, MacArthur and Owen. "Oh, boy,"

"Die, evil one!" Harold said as he charged Scott. Courtney, however, had climbed out and screamed at Harold, sending shockwaves across the ground. Scott was able to cover his ears in time, but Harold wasn't so lucky and found himself flying into a building, killing him. LeShawna saw this and wanted Courtney dead.

"Yo, cop gurl! Zap her!" LeShawna yelled to MacArthur as she fired a large blast of water at Courtney. The Type A girl was able to dodge both of the blasts, but Max wasn't so lucky and got zapped out of the game.

"Is he dead?" Scarlett said as Max stopped twitching. "Yes! I could hug you right now! But it would more fun to kill you **[7]** ," With that she shot two laser blasts at Owen.

"Ow!" The loveable lug said as he got hit. Scott then rushed him and using his new fangs, ripped into him.

 _"This is getting boring! All heroes and villains report to the Chris-stadium now! And heroes, get your butts in gear! I have ten bucks on you!"_

As soon as Chris said that, a large red grid formed and started moving toward the inside of the side. Being villains, Scott, Courtney and Scarlett shoved LeShawna and MacArthur into the grid, turning them into the data and killing them.

In another part of the city, Ezekiel's curiosity got the best of him and he jumped into the grid, killing him.

"Meh, no big lost," Alejandro said as he flew off.

In the arena, Brody, Kitty and Zoey arrived first, swiftly followed by Duncan and Gwen.

"We may be friends but I would really like to win," Duncan said as he started fighting Zoey. Zoey nodded and rushed him. Soon, every hero and villain was fighting, but no one had been killed yet, although most of the villains had turned their fire on DJ for being really annoying as he ran into the dugout.

"This is boring!" Izzy screamed as she ripped off the midriff of her outfit, revealing a button.

"Izzy, no!" Alejandro said as several people got ready fire on her.

"Good night, everyone! Thanks for coming out!" Izzy replied as she hit the button. A mushroom cloud was shown, followed by several corpses and a pile of ashes(There Izzy's).

"I guess I win!" DJ said as he stepped onto the field. "I told you, you don't need to fight to win!"

 _"Not so fast, big guy! You still one more villain to take care of!"_

DJ looked around to find what Chris meant. Duncan's arms and one leg had been completely blown off and were slowly being dragged towards him, where they reconnected. DJ screamed, then fainted. Duncan took the chance to set him on fire, killing him.

_o0o_

The challenge had ended and villains were declared the winners. Chris had also put them into these weird costume changers and was forcing them to wear the outfits for the rest of the day, most likely, so he could sell cheap knockoffs of the outfits. Duncan didn't fully mind, it fact, he loved it. Yet, after dinner, Duncan found himself doing "stress graffiti,". It was something he came up that helped from punching someone's face instead. He knew why he was stressed, but he couldn't face her.

"Hey,"

Duncan whipped around. Gwen stood about six feet away from him, still in her reaper outfit.

"Hey," Duncan said unsurely.

"Are you O.K? You're not really acting like yourself." Gwen asked nervously. Duncan groaned, a small tear rolled down his face.

"Other then the fact I would get out of jail, I only came back for you," Duncan said. Gwen didn't say anything, but she stood in silence. "I loved you so much. You treated me like a human, you never tried to change me, and you never kicked me in the kiwis," Gwen put one hand on his shoulder and used the other to wipe Duncan's tears away.

"I missed you too, but I need to know one thing; why did you go nuts over Courtney?" Gwen questioned.

Duncan chuckled a little. "I wanted to see if she was really over me. I got a little curious,"

"So you thought you should mess with her? I get a little curious about Trent, but not to the point of messing with him," Gwen scoffed.

"True, but I also wanted her to stop treating you like **/censored/** " Duncan responded. Gwen smiled.

"Well, I've been thinking it over and I think you've paid your dues," Gwen said. Duncan grinned.

"So, think you're ready to take this jailbird stud back," Duncan teased.

"Only if you think you're ready to take this pasty jerk back," Gwen shot back. Duncan playfully tackled her to the ground and the two kissed. Gwen, in particular, felt the firework she had longed for, for a year.

_o0o_

The scene is now the heroes elimination time. Everyone has marshmallows except for DJ and Brick.

"Brick, you are on the chopping block for being the first hero killed today!" Chris told him, causing Brick to hang his head. "DJ, you are on the chopping block for being the last heroes kill but could have won the challenge," DJ just shrugged.

"And the person going home is…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"DJ!" Chris declared as he tossed the last marshmallow to Brick. DJ slumped over and walked to the boat.

"What will happen next time? Find out on the next episode of Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!" Chris closed out the episode.

 **I'm not doing the votes anymore, it was to annoying!**

 **Reason for elimination-**

Here was the first person I sent home I liked, DJ. I had trouble coming up with anything for him, so alas he is done for.

* * *

 **[1]-This is a shout out to Dr. Doofenshmirtz from Phineas and Ferb. Shame that show had to end on such a sucky finale.**

 **[2]- This is from Total Drama Battlegrounds as the creator made the VR machines in that fic too.**

 **[3]- Here's one for Total Drama Unfinished Business, this was the name Gwen had in that superhero challenge as well.**

 **[4]- More like a call back but this was LeShawna's alter ego in the season two episode Super hero-ld**

 **[5]- Canadian version of Captain America**

 **[6]- No, this wasn't a screw up but Anne Maria an moron, so why not?**

 **[7]- This is a shout out to Wreck it Ralph, where King Candy/Turbo says almost the exact same lines when he confronts Ralph.**

 **As a final note, I will be duel working on another for a show called Codename:Kids Next Door, so updates will be a lot less often. Plus, I have been getting writer's block a lot, but as soon as I come up with an episode, I will get it out as soon as I can. Thank you and check out the new fic as well. Don't look at anything else I wrote, I only keep it as old shame. Also I am insanely sorry about the code screw up. Because you guys pulled through, I may post a hint as to a big twist for the next episode soon!**


	5. Three Ringed Suck-cus

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **This is more along the lines of answering multiple questions, because I got this one alot. If I don't say something is a reference but you think it is, I have most likely not seen the media the subject came from.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, our players got learn that being superheroes or supervillains isn't as glamorous as it looks. (Clip of Dawn, B, Heather, and Jo getting killed) In the end, the big battle royale was cut short by Izzy BLOWING IT UP! (Shot of Izzy pressing the detonator on her stomach, followed the mushroom cloud) But, just before DJ, (shot of DJ getting on the boat of losers) left the game for being a chicken, a certain pair of former lovers reunited!(Shot of Duncan and Gwen kissing). Wonder how many angry emails that's gonna get? You probably won't find out today on-GAH!" Chris recapped before being shoved into the lake by Duncan and Gwen.

"Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!" The couple said into the camera, finishing off Chris's sentence.

"Hey, don't steal my announcing part!" Chris shouted at the pranksters.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Inside the spa, Duncan and Gwen had just returned from pushing Chris into the lake, only to meet their snickering teammates.

"Can we help you guys?" Gwen asked, sounding a little annoyed.

"Nope, we just wanted to see if what Owen said was true," Emma giggled.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** (Very mad with his arms crossed) "Owen and I are going to have a little "chat" about spying on people after this!"

* * *

"Yes, we're dating again," Duncan said proudly. Gwen wrapped her arms around him. Duncan did the same. Before anyone knew what was happening, they were fiercely making out.

"Uck! Affection makes you weak!" Max gave a revolted cry, causing everyone to stare at him. He never slept in the cabins or the hotel anymore, but he always came for breakfast. Nobody really knew where he went, but no one cared. After all, he was pretty dumb.

"Well, if that's the case, I guess I'm the weakest guy ever!" Duncan declared proudly as he and Gwen went in for another kiss.

"I'm going on a limb and guessing I'm probably weaker," Noah said as he and Emma went in for a kiss, followed by Courtney and Scott. Max gave another cry of disgust and stormed off.

"Don't let the door hit your butt on the way out!" Duncan called after the pint sized annoyance. The rest of the villains, even Scarlett, laughed.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Max-** "That miserable punk! Maybe, in revenge, I'll kidnap and torture his girlfriend!" Max looked like he was going to start laughing again, but Duncan's hand punched through the side of the confessional, causing Max to flinch and scream.

 **Duncan-** "And I just found my replacement for Harold!" Max tried to do what Duncan did, but ended up hurting his hand.

* * *

The villains had all finished breakfast and were now in the mess hall with the heroes. At one table, Zoey was giggling as Duncan and Gwen told her what they had done to Chris.

"Really, you pushed him in?" Zoey giggled.

"Yep. Oh, and if you mix Chris' hair care products with water, you smell like a wet dog mixed with dirty socks, which is perfect for Chris," Duncan said, getting the three friends to laugh again. In other part of the room, Kitty was staring dreamily at Brody, who was having an eating contest with Owen. Emma took notice of this.

"Hey, Kitty, can I talk to you?" Emma asked her little sister.

"Sure!" Kitty responded. The two sisters got up and moved into the back of the room.

"Do you a crush on Brody?" Emma whispered to her sister. Kitty's cheeks turned bright red.

"Um, yes?" Kitty said sheepishly. "I can't help it! He like the guy version of me, he's funny, he's nice and he's a fun lover, which I always like and-" Kitty was going to continue but was cut off when Emma pulled her into a bear hug.

"My little sister is becoming a woman!" Emma whispered a bit louder, but not enough for anyone to hear.

"Emma! You can put me down!" Kitty laughed, causing her sister to set her down. "Just don't do anything! I just want to do this on my own!" Emma gave her sister a thumbs up and walked back over to Noah. Seeing this, Scarlett grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "Seeing as my only option right now is MAX, I figured that sane, smart people like them would see the benefits in forming an alliance with someone like me. The only downside is that they could figure me out faster then the others, but if they do, they keep it a secret or their tub of lard best friend and kit sister are on a one way trip to the boat of losers!"

* * *

Scarlett took an open seat at Noah and Emma's. The couple looked confused yet interested.

"Can we help you?" Noah asked. "Just anything but destroying the island and trying to kill everyone."

"Relax, I am rehabilitated. Also, I have a proposal for you," Scarlett said.

"Which is?" Emma questioned.

"An alliance," Scarlett replied.

"Who else would be in it?" Noah asked.

"If you two want, we can bring in Owen and Kitty, but that would be it," Scarlett responded. Noah and Emma whispered something to each other before turning back with a grin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "An alliance? This is more like a, we're watching you plan. Noah and I know Scarlett's tricks. Nice try, psycho girl,"

* * *

"Great!" Scarlett said as she stood up. In another part of the room, Owen was trying to muster up the courage to talk to Izzy.

"You can do it!" Scott egged on his friend. Courtney, who was sitting behind them, gave a thumbs up and a smile.

"O.K, I can do this!" Owen repeated to himself as he walked over to Izzy. Just as he was about to open his mouth, Alejandro stood up.

"Three, Two, One and Revenge!" Alejandro said evilly as he snapped his fingers. Owen's eyes went blank, he grabbed his underwear, pulled it over his head, and started doing the running man.

" _Take me out the ballgame! Take me out with the crowd! Buy me some peanuts and crackerjacks! I don't care if I ever come back!_ " Owen sang. Everyone in the mess hall burst into laughter or grinned. Even Scarlett cracked a smile as Owen begin another verse.

" _Take me down to the basement, fill the buckets with cheese! Tickle your mother with puffer fish, kiss a rhinoceros, then make a wish! Cause it's noodle soup for the sailors, if their boat sinks in the rain! And we won't, won't, pay for this song cause it's public domain!_ " **[1]** Owen continued, this time the others had weirded or creeped out looks.

"I don't think that's how the song goes," Harold stated as Alejandro brought Owen back to normal. Owen frowned as everyone continued to give him weird looks, but he perked up a little when he saw Izzy smiling for him and doing a little clap.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen-** "O.K, so that didn't work the way I wanted it to, but at least Izzy liked it! But why would Al do that right when I wanted to talk to Izzy? HUH(This is a gasp)! What if he wants me to stay broken up! Oh, the humanity!"

 **Alejandro-** "Of course I did that on purpose! I want that butter donkey to suffer for constantly using that nickname!"

* * *

"Dang boy," Chef said as he came in get the trash. Alejandro grinned as Owen sulked back over to Courtney and Scott. Seeing his friend's mood, Scott began to rub his back.

"You'll get her next time," Courtney said encouragingly.

"As much as I really hate to interrupt this, it's time for your next challenge!" Chris stated as he walked into the mess hall.

"You could care less about our relationships and you know it!" Heather scoffed at the host.

"True, but first, a question. How many of you like the circus?" Chris said. This got him a few weird looks.

"I've always dreamed of being in the circus!" Kitty said, her eyes lighting up.

"I thought that those guys who get blasted out of a cannon were pretty tough," Jo stated, causing everyone to give her strange looks. "What? Not all of my hobbies revolve around working out!"

"I've always wanted to try fire, like those fire eater guys!" Owen declared.

"Good because, today, you'll all be putting on your own three ringed circus!" Chris announced. The contestants had mixed reactions to this. Some looked stoked, others looked unsure of themselves. "You'll all be split into three teams of eleven. You will need a ringmaster and three acts. Doesn't matter how many people are in each act, there just needs to be three acts. Also you need to wear special outfits for acts."

"Wait, so how do you win?" Heather asked.

"All three acts will be judged by myself, Chef and two surprise guests!" Chris continued. "Now for your teams. Team one is Bridgette, Kitty, Owen, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Harold, Izzy, Amy, Lorenzo, and Samey!" Team one looked around trying to stop friends. Alejandro quickly became annoyed at the fact he had Heather, Owen, and Bridgette. Samey wasn't too pleased either. She was stuck with Amy and didn't have Jasmine to save her. However, she realized having Lorenzo might not suck. Owen, on the other hand, was thrilled. He had his new friend, Scott, Kitty and Izzy.

"This is awesome!" Owen cheered as he pulled Scott and Izzy in a bear hug. Scott groaned, but Izzy just smiled.

"Team two is Duncan, Gwen, Mary, Rock, Zoey, MacArthur, Geoff, Jo, Brick, B and Dawn!" Chris announced. Duncan and Gwen smiled at each other, as did B and Dawn. Geoff let out a cheer, but that's just the way he rolls. "Lastly, Team 3 is Jasmine, Rodney, Scarlett, Max, Emma, LeShawna, Brody, Anne Maria, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Noah!" The host finished. Noah and Emma smiled at the thought of having each other again, while Ezekiel wanted to try and make things up with Anne Maria.

"You all have the rest of the day to decide your acts and release them!" Chris said as he tossed each team a map to a special area for practicing.

* * *

 **Team 1(Bridgette, Kitty, Owen, Scott, Heather, Alejandro, Harold, Izzy, Amy, Lorenzo, and Samey)**

"So…..who's going to make the outfits?" Lorenzo asked his team when they got to the area.

" _I'll_ make the outfits," Heather and Amy said at the same time, before glaring at each other.

"Perfect!" Alejandro pointed out. "If we have two people work on the costumes, we can finish faster and have more time to practice."

"FINE!" Heather hissed as she and Amy walked over to a closed off area for designing outfits.

"Can I be the ringmaster?" Scott asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. "What I mean is that it would original to have me be the ringmaster." He added in.

"That makes sense," Bridgette said.

"Can I be a fire eater? Please?" Owen said as he made puppy dog eyes.

"O.K, that's one act down," Samey said happily.

"I believe I could be a good tightrope worker," Alejandro bragged.

"That works. One more act," Lorenzo said.

"Hey, isn't that the surfboard thing from season two?" Kitty wondered out loud as she pointed at the object in question. Sure enough, the surfboard simulator was there and still held together pretty well.

"Hmm, I have an idea!" Bridgette announced, causing everyone to look at her. "I'll stand on the surfboard while on my hands,"

"That would work, but aren't you a klutz? Sorry if that was mean!" Samey told her.

"It's fine and that's true when I'm on land. Trust me, I'm a totally different person in the water or on a board," Bridgette reassured her.

"Then I guess let's start rehearsing!" Kitty said.

* * *

 **Team 2(Duncan, Gwen, Mary, Rock, Zoey, MacArthur, Geoff, Jo, Brick, B and Dawn)**

"Brick, didn't you mention doing fashion school?" Zoey asked him when the team showed up at their private area.

"Why yes I did!" Brick said proudly.

"Great, you make the outfits!" Jo told him. Brick gave salute and headed into clothing area.

"If you don't mind, I think I could be a lion tamer," Dawn said.

"You do seem to have a way with animals," Duncan commented. "You'll probably do good."

"Say Jo, didn't you mention wanting to be shot out of a cannon?" Zoey asked mischievously.

"Yeah, why?"

"Well that's two acts!" Geoff said. Jo realized she just walked into a trap she had no way out of.

"Wha-? Oh, fine!" Jo moaned as she walked off to go find something cushion her landing.

"So we need one more act and a ringmaster," MacArthur noted.

"I think I have an act that could work," Mary stated. Many circus have a performer sit on a bed of nails but never feel anything. So with the right math you could….."

"OKAY!" Duncan shouted. "You're in, no need for the techno babble!"

"Wait, did Chris say anything about having more then one ringmaster?" Gwen questioned her team.

" _I did not! You can have more then one ringmaster if you want!"_ Chris called out over the loudspeaker.

"So what did you have in mind, dude?" Geoff asked.

"One ringmaster is a demon and the other is an angel," Gwen responded with a grin.

"That sounds great! We could even have the angel 'ascend' from the heavens and the demon come out of the ground!" Zoey pointed out. B then pointed to Duncan and Gwen.

"I belive B wants you to be the angel and Duncan to be the demon," Dawn translated, which caused B to nod.

"I'd say Duncan pretty demon-ish already," Gwen joked.

"Well, you must be an angel, pasty. No other way you're so hot," Duncan responded, causing Gwen to start blushing.

* * *

 **Team 3 (Jasmine, Rodney, Scarlett, Max, Emma, LeShawna, Brody, Anne Maria, Courtney, Ezekiel, and Noah)**

"Sooooooo, anyone have any idea for acts, eh?" Ezekiel said to his team.

"Me and Lafawnda could make some bangin' outfits," Anne Maria bragged.

"Girl, it's LeShawna and I agree with ya!" LeShawna said as she and Anne Maria did a fist bump.

"I'll be the Ringmaster!" Courtney said, really wanting to be in charge for something again.

"I believe EVIL would make a far better ringmaster then this lawyer wannabe!" Max challenged.

"Maybe we could vote on who we want?" Brody said, causing everyone to stare at him. "What?"

"That's…...not a bad idea," Emma admitted.

"Okay then! Do you want a pathetic wannabe saturday morning cartoon villain or me?" Courtney asked the group.

"Why would anyone pick a whiney control freak over me?!" Max asked curiously.

"All in favor of Max raise your hand," Noah told everyone. No one other then Max did. "All in favor of Courtney as the ringmaster raise your hand." This time, everyone's hand flew up.

"Then I guess I'm the ringmaster!" Courtney said as she flashed a grin at Max.

"Great! But we still need acts!" Noah pointed out.

"I think I could do some knife throwing," Jasmine said. "But I'll need someone tied to the target for a thrill factor."

"I vote Max!" Emma said quickly.

"I second that!" Noah followed up. Max quickly realized he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

"So one act down, two to go," Jasmine noted. "Say Rodney, you think you could make a good strongman?"

"I..Strong..girl...guh," He blubbered as he saw Jasmine with hearts and cherubs.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Rodney:** "Breaking things off with Gwen is gonna be hard, but me and Jasmine have something special!"

* * *

"So is that a yes?" Emma asked, snapping Rodney back to focus.

"Huh? Oh, yeah!" Rodney said as he walked over to a barbell marked 50 and lifted it up with one hand.

"So, one more act!" Brody cried happily.

"Maybe a trapeze act, eh?" Ezekiel suggested.

"Good, but who would do it?" Noah asked.

"I think I could pull something off," Scarlett said, volunteering herself.

* * *

The camera then cut to a montage of the three teams practiced and practiced, only stopping for a little while. Finally at sundown, Chris called all the teams to meeting area, telling team three to go get changed for their acts.

"Okay, everyone I think we have a winning show!" Gwen said to her team as they walked over to see team one shows. None of them noticed Mary lingering back at their area.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Mary-** "I figured that if I redesigned all of our team equipment, they would function much more effectively and guarantee us a victory! Now I just need to take everything apart and create blueprints for each of them!"

* * *

As Mary walked out of the confessional, Amy peaked out from behind.

"I hope you're okay with your love of science costing you a million bucks," She said before walking over to the team meeting area.

* * *

Everyone took their seat in team three's tent and Chris and Chef sat at a judge's table with two empty chairs.

"And now for our mystery guests….Jacques and Josee!" Chris announced as the two ice dancers walked in.

"Hello to all our fans!" Josee said happily, doing her best to ignore MacArthur.

"Yeah, yeah just sit down and no grading acts poorly because ya don't like people on the team!" Chef snapped at them, making them hurry for their seats. At this point, Courtney walked out, dressed in a red suit with matching top hat.

"Pretty basic, but still shows that you are ready to perform!" Jacques noted.

"I agree, plus I really like the color!" Josee added in.

"I have to say, very traditional," Chris said.

"Thank you!" Courtney said. "And for our first act tonight! We have Jasmine! Who will do her best to give Max just a little off the top!" The other teams and judges clapped as Jasmine walked out, dressed in a black cloak. Max was then lowered down strapped to a target, dressed in a prison uniform.

"Let's make this fast!" Max demanded.

"As you wish," Jasmine said slyly as she picked up a knife, stared at it for a moment and lobbed it at the target near Max's foot.

"Hey!" Max yelled at her. "Watch it!" His pleas went on deaf ears as Jasmine threw two more knives near Max's arms. A hatchet then landed near the right side of his head. More knives formed a perfect outline of his hand. Finally, one more knife landed right at his other hand. Max passed out as Jasmine took a bow.

"I must say, very cool!" Chris said. "Little creepy with the outfits but still good so…..eight!"

"It was a little bland, if you had spun the target or something along those lines, it would have been a great knife act, but still," Josee said as she and Jacques held up their scores, both a 7. Chef just held up his score, a 9. Noah and Emma came out and helped Jasmine grab Max and the wheel as Courtney came back out.

"Now that you are all warmed up, we'll really wow you with our very own strongman, Rodney the amazing!" Courtney announced as Rodney, dressed in a red flannel shirt with brown overalls with a strap ripped off **[2]** came out.

"Let's do this!" Rodney said as he lifted up a fifty pound barbell with one hand. Everyone oooo as he set in down and did the same thing with a sixty and then an eighty pound one.

"Now! For my final trick!" Rodney said as he walked over the the tent's support beam and with some effort, lifted it over his head.

"TA DA!" He said as he placed it back. All of the judges were in too much shock to say anything and just held up the scores. A 9 from Chris, a 7 from Chef, and 8s from the ice dancers. Rodney returned backstage as Courtney came out yet again.

"Now for our final act, our very own brainiac, Scarlett will perform a trapeze act to wow you all!" Courtney finished as the spotlight moved from her to Scarlett, who was dressed in a black jumpsuit and standing on a small platform. Brody started playing a drum roll as Scarlett lept for the first trapeze bar. She grabbed it and flipped herself on top of it. This grabbed everyone's attention, she then made a flying leap to the next bar and flipped the final platform. She took a bow as the judges held their scores, Chris was a 6, Chef was an 7 and the ice dancers were 10s.

"Team 3's final score is 96!" Chris announced. "Good, but is it good enough? Team 1, you're up!"

* * *

Everyone was now inside Team one's tent. Scott walked out, dressed in a red flannel shirt, overalls, black boots and a straw hat.

"Hooray for originality!" Josee cheered.

"Oui, I would have never thought of a farmer as ringmaster, but that is a very clever idea," Jacques agreed.

"True, very cool," Chris said as Chef just shrugged.

"Thanks, but now get ready to be be….befluggled? Oh, befluddled! Duh! Anyways, here is the world's best spanish tightrope walker, Alejandro!" Scott read from a script until Alejandro came out. He held a long pole and was dressed in a black suit, making him look like a spy **[3]**. Feeling no fear, Alejandro started across the rope, but half way through, everyone started to get bored.

"I had a feeling this would happen. Heather! Fire the cannons!" Alejandro yelled to his on/off girlfriend.

"Oh, I've been waiting to do this!" Heather said as she lit a long wick, which caused several cannons to start firing, getting everyone's attention back. Alejandro had several close shaves with the cannon balls, but made it to the other side perfectly fine. The judges then held up their scores. Chris was a 10, the Ice Dancers were 9s and Chef had a 5.

"Wait, a five?" Alejandro questioned.

"Tightropes were nevah ma thing," Chef responded with shrug as Scott, no longer holding a script, came back out.

"Next up, we have our champion eater, Owen, about to eat something no one really should." Scott announced as Owen, dressed in a large outfit with a flame pattern on it. The large teen grabbed a flaming stick a stuck it in his mouth, putting out the flame. Next he grabbed a couple flaming balls with a pair of pliers and places them in his mouth, still no worse for wear. Finally, he grabbed two plates of fire and dropped them both into his mouth, letting out a huge burp as he took a bow. The judges, all to stunned to say anything, just held up their scores, straight 7s across the boards.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen-** "That fire was some of the best spicy food I have ever tasted!" He declared before a rumbling was heard. "Maybe I spoke too soon!"

* * *

"Team 1's last act better be good or Team 3 will still hold the lead!" Chris narrated. Scott shot him a glare as he announced the last act.

"And now! Our final performer, Bridgette, will attempt to stay on the surfboard of doom while doing a handstand!" He said as Bridgette, dressed up in a sequin covered wetsuit walked out, Emma and Noah pushing the surfing simulator, which now had a flame design and skulls on it, into the tent.

"This should be fun," Chris said sarcastically. Bridgette glared at him before jumping onto the board. She got onto her hands as Lorenzo turned it on. Everyone watched in awe as Bridgette handled every obstacle thrown at her. Finally, she flipped off the board and landed perfectly.

"TA DA!" She exclaimed as everyone rose to their feet, cheering happily. All of the judges in awe, give her perfect 10s across the board.

"Put all together, Team 1's score is an incredible 101 points!" Chris cried out. Everyone on team one started to cheer, but that changed when Team 2 returned to the tent, all dressed in their outfits.

"Who trashed all of our props!?" Duncan demanded, now dressed in his demon outfit from the last episode. After a few seconds when no one spoke up, Amy walked over to Mary.

"Maybe you should tell them your plan," Amy said with false encouragement. Mary grinned.

"They weren't trashed, I merely dismantled them so that you all could see that they would shoddily constructed and would have performed poorly should we have let the function," Mary said, completely oblivious to the glares her team was giving her.

"So with Team 2 out of the running, that means TEAM 1 IS THE WINNER!" Chris narrated. Bridgette was swiftly pulled into a kiss by Geoff, even though he had lost.

"You earned it," Was all he said before his girlfriend was hoisted onto Jasmine's shoulders.

"Which also means team 2 is heading to the campfire tonight," Chris said before turning to leave, only to be stopped by the Ice Dancers.

"So, umm when do we get join this performance?" Jacques asked.

"Never!" Chris replied in his overly cheerful tone before Chef strapped bombs to the Ice Dancers and blew them away.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **MacArthur:** (She can barely keep herself together) Okay, that almost makes up for MARY costing us the challenge!"

* * *

Team 2 is at the elimination area, all glaring at Mary for her stupidity, who still seemed to not realize her team hated her.

"Okay, this may be the easiest vote out ever!" Chris laughed as he read through the votes. "The marshmellows go to….everyone except Mary!" Chef then tossed marshmallows to everyone the but the genius, who only now realized that she ruined her chances for her team and couldn't understand it. Chef rolled his eyes, picked her up and threw her onto the Boat of Losers.

"Well, I will not miss her. What crazy shenanigans will our players get into on the next episode of Total….Drama….Revenge of Pahkitew Island!" Chris closed out the episode.

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

 **Mary was only here to be fodder and I figured her genius could prove to be her downfall yet again**

* * *

 **[1]-** I saw this in Total Drama Unfinished Bussiness and it said it was from Sam  & Cat and I thought it was funny

 **[2]-** It's Wreck It Ralph's outfit

* * *

I am SO SORRY! I really wanted to get this out sooner! But I kept getting distracted! I will try to get out more updates now!


	6. Ice, Ice Amy

**Comment Replies**

 **Thank you all so much for being patient with the updates! It means so much that you all waited on the story and you didn't just go slam my message wall. Also, as a warning some of the contestants are going to act a bit more like their age.**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, the players showed how much of clowns they really are! There were thrills(Clip of Alejandro on the Tightrope), spills(Clip of Mary revealing that she dismantled the team's acts) and a surprise cameo by the Ice Dancers!(Shows a clip of Josee and Jacques getting blown up) Who will stay warm and who will freeze under the pressure on Total! Drama! Revenge of Pahkitew Island!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Inside the boy's cabin, Duncan, Rock, Geoff, Brody, and Noah were all laying in their beds, getting ready to go to bed.

"I still can't believe Mary made such a stupid move!" Duncan ranted.

"I have to admit, for someone who prides themselves as a genius is not the brightest person ever," Rock admitted. "Like, duh!"

* * *

On the girl's side, things were much more different.

"Ugh! Jo, do you ever wash your socks!?" Gwen moaned as she pinched her nose. Jo was about to speak, until she realized everyone else was holding their noses and got a whiff of them herself.

"Yes, but I think I need to start doing it more often.." Jo winched as the girl started coughing.

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Geoff and Bridgette were both giggling as they walked a room where Chris slept after Duncan blew up his mansion in All-Stars.(They reused the design for the hotel and never took it out)

"You ready for your prize for winning that challenge?" Geoff said mischievously as he put his hat on the door before locking it from the inside.

"Very!" Bridgette said eagerly as Geoff removed his shirt and shorts. Bridgette followed suit as she took of her hoodie and shorts. On the girls side of the hotel, Heather, Kitty, Amy, and Samey were all woken abruptly by the sounds of passionate moans and screams from the guest room.

"What is that?!" Heather yelled over the noise. Her moans were answered when a giggling scream of "Geoff!" came from the room.

"Ugh! Could those two be more gross?!" Amy whined as she and Heather went back to sleep. Kitty and Samey both looked weirded out but then Kitty smiled.

"Just let them have their fun," Kitty said to Samey, who just smiled back.

* * *

On the boys side, things were a little different. Namely, they were mostly all thrilled.

"Well, that was fast," Alejandro said, confused as the rest of the boys pressed their ears against the wall. "May I ask why you are all so thrilled about this?"

"Dude! Most guys need to forever for the girl to want to get down!" Lorenzo told him.

"Seems like Bridgette and Geoff are having a blast," Owen admitted.

"I really Chris isn't planning to stay with us tonight," Scott joked.

"Hey! Who locked my room?! It's only part of this hotel that's good!" Chris complained as he walked into the guy's side of the hotel. All of the guys stared at each other. They thought Chris had a new place to stay!

"Don't you have a new mansion?" Harold asked nervously. Chris just scowled.

"No! I did, but the construction company claimed the payment of I gave them of pictures of moi, weren't enough to satisfy the workers and they said until I pay for real, they wouldn't give me the deed!" Chris ranted before calming down. "So about my room?"

"Um….I don't think you really want to go in there….."Owen said nervously.

"Why?" Chris asked, annoyed. His question was answered when he heard what Geoff and Bridgette where up to due to some more moans.

"...That's why…." Scott responded unsurely.

"They're going to taint it!" Chris wailed as he raced to door and tried to force it open, but it wouldn't budge. It wasn't until Geoff opened the door could Chris get into the room.

"Uh, dude, don't you have playa de losers to live in?" Geoff asked as Bridgette started blushing.

"No! Now get outta my room!" Chris ordered.

"Ok! But…..um….where you guys listening in?" Bridgette asked the other guys.

"No…"They all answered in unison as they sweatdropped.

"Riiiiiiight," Geoff said.

* * *

"Attention campers, report to the middle of the island! Do you know why?" Chris' shrill voice rang out over the loudspeaker the next day.

"It's challenge time…." The tired cast moaned.

"That's right! You campers are smarter then I thought," Chris laughed.

* * *

"And what kind of super fun games to you have planned today?" Noah sarcastically asked when everyone arrived.

"Why, thank you for asking Noah! Nice knowing someone else thinks my games are fun other then Duncan and Gwen!" Chris said, ignoring the sarcasm and Duncan flipping him off. "How many of you like Ice Hockey?"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan- "** Meh, Hockey is okay. I mean, it's somewhat rough and it could have been like Tennis or Golf,"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Harold-** "Yes! I can finally show off my mad figure skating skills on ice again!"

* * *

"However, our version of Ice Hockey will be a little different," Chris grinned as he pulled out a remote and hit a button on it. Suddenly, the ground began to shake and the terrain changed to a what could only be described as a post apocalyptic version of an ice rink. Two ice castles, each with a goal inside, stood on either end. Ramps and hills were scattered across the rink. Locker rooms where off to the side as was a giant pile of protection equipment from various sports and other things.

"What is that?!" Lorenzo asked in disbelief.

"That is **HOCKEY Z9[1],** boi!" Chef announced.

"What happened to the other numbers and letters?" Owen asked.

"Saving them for other sports…... _if_ we choose to use them," Chris laughed. "Anyways, here's how it works; there will two teams of 16. Eight on the ice and Eight defenders of your castle using these snowballs," The host said as he picked up a snowball and hurled it at Chef. It hit the cook and exploded, leaving his face covered in soot.

"Hey, that's just like snow fort challenge in season 4," Zoey pointed out.

"Hey! We're on a budget!" Chris snapped.

"That you only ever use on yourself," Noah muttered under his breath, getting a chuckle out of Emma.

"Anywho, the teams are as follows; team one is Noah, Ezekiel, Dawn, Max, Lorenzo, Jo, Zoey, Gwen, Amy, Izzy, MacArthur, Rodney, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, and Anne Maria!" Chris read off. Zoey and Gwen seemed very pleased to have each other, while Noah was annoyed he couldn't protect Emma from Izzy and had to deal with Alejandro.

"Team two is Rock, Bridgette, B, Geoff, LeShawna, Courtney, Jasmine, Harold, Brody, Emma, Samey, Brick, Kitty, Scott, Scarlett, and Duncan!" Chris announced. Emma and Kitty shared a hug, clearly pleased to be on the same team again. Harold winced when he realized he was with Duncan. LeShawna saw this and put her hand on Harold, as if telling Duncan to back off. Bridgette and Geoff started kissing before remembering last night and backed off, both blushing heavily.

"What's the junk pile for?" Scott asked.

"Because legal _insisted_ you guys get gear and skates, you make your own equipment out of whatever you find in there and then come pick up some skates,"

"Um, I think legal meant Hockey gear," Courtney pointed out, shocking Emma

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** (Still shocked) "From what I saw, she is a pain, but I can respect anyone who is good with the lawyer part of the law!"

* * *

"Well, they didn't say that!" Chris chuckled. "Anyways, pick who does what and good luck!"

* * *

 **Team One(Noah, Ezekiel, Dawn, Max, Lorenzo, Jo, Zoey, Gwen, Amy, Izzy, MacArthur, Rodney, Alejandro, Heather, Owen, and Anne Maria)**

"EVIL! Would like throw snowballs!" Max declared.

"Whatever," Noah said. "I think I'll sit this one out too,"

"Wimps, I'm going on the ice!" MacArthur scoffed.

"I'll play too," Jo said.

"I believe Owen would make a fine goalie, due to his…..blubber," Dawn told the team.

"Yeah! Ice Hockey! I'll do it!" Owen cried happily.

"How about you arua girl?" Heather asked.

"I don't think I would fare too well on the ice," Dawn said sheepishly.

"I think I could do pretty well," Zoey volunteered.

"Izzy will rip them up on the ice!" Izzy said crazily.

"Izzy's on the ice! Everyone get clear!" Noah sarcastically(or not) joked.

"I may not like the sport that much, but I think I could handle one game, even if it is on this show," Alejandro said.

"So we need two more people to play?" Gwen pointed out.

"I used to play on a hockey league, I think I could do good," Lorenzo said.

"Ey'm pretty good on the ice, eh," Ezekiel said, confirming the last player.

"Then I guess the rest of us are snowball chuckers," Heather told her team.

* * *

 **Team two(Rock, Bridgette, B, Geoff, LeShawna, Courtney, Jasmine, Harold, Brody, Emma, Samey, Brick, Kitty, Scott, Scarlett, and Duncan)**

" _I'm_ going on the ice!" Duncan, Courtney, and Harold all said at the same time, causing them all to glare at each other.

"Well, that's three players…." Brody said sheepishly.

"I think I'll play too," Jasmine said.

"Let me play! I was best player on my high school's ice hockey team for three years!" Geoff announced.

"Um, don't you go to high school for four years?" Emma asked.

"I kinda…..hit the coach in the mouth with the puck. He didn't want me back after that….."Geoff said sheepishly.

"Men, if Jo's playing, then so am I!" Brick declared as he did a salute.

"If Amy isn't playing, I think I could do pretty well. I used to play at home until _Amy_ forced me to quit," Samey admitted. Jasmine, upon hearing this, shot a glare at Amy.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jasmine-** "First, she bullies her, then she shaves her head, and then she forces her to quit something she loves?! Maybe I should adopt Samey like everyone keeps telling me,"

* * *

"I think I could be pretty good, plus I'm decent on the ice," Scott said, finalizing the last player.

 _Attention all players! Get over to the junk pile and start helping get some gear on your hockey teammates! Then get in position!"_ Chris' voice came from the loudspeaker.

* * *

"Hey, Jasmine, think you could help me with this?!" Duncan yelled, snapping the tall amazon out her glaring session at Amy.

"Huh, oh, sorry!" Jasmine said as she helped Duncan pull a baseball catcher mask out from the pile, which caused the rest of gear to come out with it. The best part was it seems to be fit for someone Jasmine's size.

"Well, that's convenient," Duncan joked, only to see Jasmine glaring again. "Are you daydreaming about Shawn or are you mad at someone?"

"I can't stand that no good rotten sheila!" Jasmine ranted as she pointed at Amy, who was throwing snowballs at Samey and Lorenzo.

"Oh, you mean Amy? She seems like a real **/censored/** to me," Duncan said as he continued to look for more gear.

"You don't know the half of it," Jasmine told him with an eye roll.

* * *

" _Let's get this party started!_ " Chris said from his viewing box. As he said this the two teams moved out onto the ice, with Owen and Geoff taking spots in their team's goalie nets. Chef skating into the middle and held out a puck. Team 2 sent Jasmine out for the face out and Team 1 sent out Izzy(Mostly cause she _heavily_ insisted).

"First team ta five wins!" Chef said as he tossed the puck onto the ice. Jasmine and Izzy slapped their pucks together three times, before Jasmine whacked it over to Duncan, causing Izzy to get mad.

"Get him!" Izzy yelled at her team as Duncan skated towards the goal. Team one's snowball throwers started tossing snowballs at him, causing him smack the puck towards Harold and Brick, clearly hoping it went to the latter.

"I got it!" Harold yelled as he swooped in for the puck, cutting off Brick and Jo, who had come after him. The snowball throwers and Duncan were all impressed as Harold continued to dodge the snowballs and other players. Finally, he jumped off a ramp and whacked the puck over Owen's head into the goal.

" _And with a surprising score from Harold, Team two takes the lead with a score of 0-1_!" Chris announced as Team Two cheered.

"Not bad, Harold," Duncan said as he skated up to his old victim. "I might have wanted to become friends again if you hadn't botched it up in Season 2!" Harold winced. After he was voted off, he had learned that Duncan's comments towards LeShawna were made in defense. Apparently to him, calling someone "delicate" was calling them "weak".

"Duncan, I-" Harold started to say before he was cut off.

" _Team Two, send someone up to face Jo in the face off,"_ Chris announced.

"I'll go!" Brick declared as he skated over to face down Jo.

* * *

"Bring it on, captain maggot!" Jo scoffed at him once Brick reached her. The duo slapped pucks together three times before Jo slapped it away to MacArthur.

"Jasmine! Follow me!" Duncan yelled from across the ice. The amazon aussie skated over to him, confused but curious as to his plan. Duncan moved in to block the cadet, who staked to the side to dodge him, only to go over a ramp she didn't see fast enough, causing her lose the puck and dropping right in front of Jasmine.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** (Still in his hockey gear)"That was something I picked up in jail, if someone in chasing or coming after you, get them turn quick enough and they'll miss the wall or scary gangster they could have dodged if they slowed down," He grins. "Saved me from quite a few beatings,"

 **Jasmine-** (Also in her hockey gear)"That was an impressive show from Duncan. I always knew he was good, one of my favorites when I still watched, but prison must've taught him some new tricks!"

* * *

Jasmine swiftly grabbed the puck and smacked it halfway across the court, straight into the goal.

"OWEN!" Jo yelled at the chubby goalie.

"I don't wanna be goalie anymore!" Owen wailed.

" _And with an impressive play from Duncan and Jasmine, Team 2's lead jumps to 2-nothing!"_ Chris announced as the teams returned to their sides. An angry Jo wanted to do the face off again, but an even _more angry_ Izzy went up instead, while team 2 sent up Harold.

"Don't screw this up!" Duncan threatened as Harold skated over to Izzy. The duo smacked sticks together before Izzy slammed the puck across to Zoey, who started skating over to where Geoff was. Team 2 started throwing snowballs, but Zoey quickly dodged, causing Duncan, Jasmine, and Harold, who were chasing her, to get hit. With them distracted, Zoey scored on Geoff with ease.

" _This is why I love this game, it's always changing! It's 2-1, team 2!"_ Chris announced.

"Thanks for the update, no one else could clearly see that!" Noah said sarcastically.

"No problem!" Chris yelled back, completely sincere. "All of you are so dumb you probably couldn't figure it out anyways!"

"Hey!" Several contestants, especially ones who were known for being smart, complained. Chris just grinned until a snowball hit him square in the face, covering him in soot, with Gwen whistling innocently.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** (Lovestruck and in awe) "Have I mentioned how much I love that woman?" He sighed happily.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen-** If only that was a bomb..Oo! Or a knife or one of those awesome flaming chainsaws!"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chris-** (He's trying [and failing] to wipe the soot off of his face)"Lousy good for nothing goth girl that the fans love for some reason!" He then faces the camera. "Do you mind? I trying to fix my face!"

 **Noah-** (From outside the confessional)"You'll need plastic surgery for that!" Chris just scowls.

* * *

While Chris cleaned himself up, Izzy was busy freaking everyone out.

"YOU GO FOR NOTHING **/CENSORED/**!" WE SHOULD BE SKATING **/CENSORED/** AROUND THE OTHER **/CENSORED/**! YOU LITTLE **/CENSORED/** BETTER **/CENSORED/** SHAPE UP OR **/CENSORED/** HELP ME!" Izzy ranted as she swung her stick around wildly, before finally breaking it over her knee. Chef skated over as he blew his whistle.

"Penalty box girly!" Chef barked as he pointed at a large glassed in box with an analog clock set to six minutes. Izzy scowled but she skated over anyways. After she was locked in and sitting down, Chef got the puck as Lorenzo and Samey came out for the face off.

"Don't go easy on me just because we're friends!" Samey joked as her and Lorenzo smacked sticks together.

"Oh, I don't plan on it," Lorenzo said as he smacked the puck away, causing Samey to skate after him. Lorenzo passed the puck to Alejandro who started skating over to the goal, dodging snowballs in the process.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather-** "I was tempted to hit him with a snowball, I really was! But I'm not going to lose the challenge just to mess with him. Luckily, someone else did it for me."

* * *

Bridgette and LeShawna both hurled two snowballs at Alejandro, who couldn't dodge them and got hit. Both girl shared a fist bump and grinned, but were so distracted they didn't see Jo take the puck and smack it into the goal.

" _With an impressive save by Jo, the score is tied, 2 all!"_ Chris announced.

"Sorry guys!" Bridgette yelled to her team.

"It's fine!" Courtney reassured them. "You hit Alejandro, that's all that matters!" Alejandro glared at her.

* * *

Team 1 had opted to send Zoey up for the face off while team 2 sent up Scott.

"Good luck! I'll bet Multiple Mike and Camer-dork will really like watching you fail!" Scott taunted as he and Zoey slapped sticks together. Zoey growled as she gave the puck a hard smack, sending it straight into the goal!

" _With an anger filled Zoey's awesome shot, Team 1 leads 3-2!"_ Chris announced. Zoey smiled sheepishly.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** (Sheepishly) "I thought I got over the whole rage thing! At least I didn't turn into Commando Zoey again, right?"

* * *

With only two minutes left on Izzy's penalty, team one was still down a player and as such, sent up MacArthur, who really wanted a chance to face off before Izzy would keep hogging it. Team two opted for, much everyone shock, Samey.

"Bring it on, sister small fry!" MacArthur taunted. The duo smacked pucks together and Samey was able to swipe the puck and even though she wasn't as fast as the lady cop, she was a lot more nimble and was able to dodge her easily and pass the puck to Jasmine, who started skating towards the goal. At this point, Izzy was freaking out in sound proof penalty box, even to the point of holding up a diagram of a donkey and pointing at its rear **[2].** This just confused her team and Jasmine was able to score with ease.

" _With Izzy being Izzy, Jasmine scores with ease and the score is tied again at 3 all!"_ Chris yelled out for his viewing box. Suddenly a buzzer was heard and the penalty box opened, freeing the horrible beast known as Izzy. In between the fact she still looked really pissed off and had a really freaking smile, several players started to skate backwards. Izzy went up for the face off, while team one fought over who _didn't_ want to go. Finally a trembling Duncan reluctantly went forward. Chef, with a shaking hand, dropped the puck. The duo slapped sticks and Izzy grabbed the puck, Duncan not really putting up a fight. Most other members of the teams didn't even want to go near Izzy, other then Harold, who started skating towards.

"ARE YOU SUICIDAL?" Scott hollered at him.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Harold-** "I thought that if I could get the puck from Izzy, I could really show what I could do!"

* * *

Somehow, Harold managed to get the puck from Izzy, who got really mad. By that, I mean turning red!

"GET HIM!" Izzy yelled at her team, who was too scared to move, which allowed Harold to dodge the crazy redhead with ease and score on Owen.

" _Harold, you are either somehow really good this or just plain nuts. Anyways, it's now 4-3, team 2,"_

"G-g-good j-j-job," Courtney said nervously.

"C-c-c-can you d-d-do the n-next face off?" Duncan asked while looking like he was going to crap himself. Harold grinned.

"I knew you come around and see how awesome my mad skills are!" Harold said in a cocky voice. Team 1 had sent up Izzy again. At this point, the redhead reached Eva levels of mad. The duo smacked sticks together, before Harold stole the puck again. Izzy let out a yell and barreled after Harold, before tackling him and shoving him head first into a mound of snow. With him gone, Izzy was able to score on a terrified Geoff with ease.

" _And this why we don't mess with an angry Izzy! 4 all! Next point wins! But first, it's HALF TIME!"_ Chris announced.

"Shouldn't half time be in the middle of the game?" Courtney questioned.

" _We need to zamboni the ice. Use the washroom, get a drink, make out, I don't care,"_ Chris admitted as Chef came out on a zamboni and started polishing the ice. At this point, most of the cast started heading for the communal washrooms, except for Harold who had just gotten out of the snow mount.

"What happened?" Harold asked as he rubbed his head.

"GET OFF THE ICE OR YOUR GONNA DIE!...IN FIVE MINUTES!" **[3]** Chef bellowed at him.

* * *

"That was pretty good Harold," Courtney admitted as Harold caught to the rest of the cast.

"You think you could do all that dodging again?" Duncan said to the nerd.

"I think so," Harold grinned as he realized what Duncan and Courtney were asking him to do. Amy, who was walking behind them,scowled.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** "As much as I hate to say it, that nerd is pretty good, so I need to trip him up!"

* * *

While Harold went to take a whiz, Amy found his skates. Screwdriver in hand, she started unscrewing the bolts connecting the blades to the shoes, but still leaving them on. She ran away as soon as Harold came back and put his skates on.

* * *

" _NEXT POINT WINS AND GETS THE HOTEL TONIGHT!"_ Chris yelled at the teams, clearly just wanting this to be over.

Team one sent up Alejandro and Team 2, much to the other team's shock, sent up Duncan. The two boys smacked sticks together before Duncan managed to swipe the puck. With Alejandro chasing him, he hit the puck over to Samey, who managed to trick Jo, Izzy and MacArthur into following her. She then hit the puck over to Jasmine, who smacked it over to Harold. With most of team one distracted, he had a clean shot on the goal, so he opted to go fancy and impress LeShawna. He skated over to a ramp and went over it. However, his stakes finally gave in and broke and caused him to faceplant on the ice and drop the puck. Lorenzo then skated over to it and passed to Zoey, who managed to score the final goal need to win.

" _And thanks to a screw up from Harold, TEAM 1 WINS!"_ Chris yelled out as team 1 lifted Lorenzo and Zoey over their heads.

"Way to go, dweeb!" Duncan scoffed at Harold.

"My skates broke!" Harold said as he pointed to his now bladeless skates.

"You didn't need to get cocky and try and go over the ramp!" Courtney yelled at him.

"This is bull, gosh!" Harold complained.

* * *

Team 2 was at the bonfire, most glaring at Harold for his screw up.

"That was a cold loss!" Chris joked, getting disapproving looks from the team. "Let's get to the marshmallows! Duncan, Courtney, Jasmine, and Samey! You're all safe!" He tossed marshmallows to the foursome. "Brody and Bridgette, your all safe too!" He said before tossing marshmallows to them as they cheered.

"B"

"LeShawna"

"Brick"

"Rock"

"Emma"

"Kitty"

"Scott"

"Scarlett"

"...and Scott!"

Only Geoff and Harold were left. Both were scared.

"Geoff, you're on the chopping blocking for letting on in letting too many goals," Chris announced, causing Geoff to lower his head.

"And Harold, you're on the chopping blocking for botching the chance for your team to win….and that's why you're going home!" Chris told him as he tossed the last marshmallow to Geoff. Harold sighed as he stood up to leave.

"...Wait!" LeShawna said hesitancy. She stood up and pulled Harold into a kiss. Harold stood shocked before melting into the kiss. "If you want, we can have date after the show,"

"Works for me," Harold said as Chef dragged him onto the boat of losers. He and LeShawna waved to each other as the boat pulled away.

"And HarShawna becomes canon! What couples will become canon next time on Total….Drama…..Revenge of Pahkitew Island

* * *

 **Reason for Elimination**

Before you Harold fans come and kill me, let me explain! I don't like him that much, and I was mainly just dragging him along, so he had to go. At least he got to hook up with LeShawna.

* * *

 **[1]-** Phineas and Ferb did this as their project of the day in the episode, _For Your Ice Only_

 **[2]-** This is from Stereotypical Vampire's story(this episode was based on one of his), it comes from the new Horton Hears a Who movie and I liked it and Izzy was the best character to use it for

 **[3]** -Deadpool was an awesome movie and if you've seen it, you should know about this quote.

* * *

 **And another is done! Consider this my holiday gift to you, have a merry/happy whatever you celebrate!**


	7. World War Pahkitew

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Professor Fish-** I tried to name the episode something else so that Amy could just do her sabotage and have that be what she mainly did, but the song and her name was all I could work with and Ice, Ice Harold doesn't sound as good

 **DSX62415-** Indeed, that movie was so awesome and that is why I'm not that happy with Disney buying Fox, there is sequel set for 2018 and being Disney, they will be all like "We can't have a Rated R movie because no one wants to watch those even though the first one is one of the top grossing superhero movies ever!"

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, our players played a rough game of hockey! Some skated with grace(Clip of Duncan and Jasmine comboing MacArthur is shown), others didn't(Clip of Owen getting yelled at by Jo). Izzy went more psycho then normal(Clip of Izzy's insane rant) and Amy proved herself more slippery then the ice, when she sabotaged Harold.(Clip of Amy messing with Harold's skates are shown) Which ended up with him getting voted out, but not before becoming a couple with the fair LeShawna(Clip of LeShawna kissing Harold after he is voted out) Who will-(Clip of Chris getting hit with the snowball is shown on repeat)Hey! Who put that in there!" Chris yelled as he shoved the monitor out of the way. "That prankster better hope I don't find them! This challenge is so awesome, networks will be getting into wars over it! Here one TOTAL...DRAMA…...REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

In the early morning, two squirrels are shown running along the campground and hear making out noises. They run closer to the washrooms, where the sounds are coming from. Jumping up in the window ledge, they find what is happening. The squirrels start puking as silhouettes of Noah and Emma having a fierce make out session, in just under garments, are shown. Suddenly, the door slams open, revealing Heather, dressed in a towel and holding her toiletries. Emma and Noah don't see her and Heather just leaves in disgust and awkwardness. The scene cuts to Chef watching from a monitoring room, clearly grossed out

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chef** -(Shivers in disgust) Chris _really_ needs to start monitoring what these dang kids do when the show isn't running.

* * *

In the Spa hotel, everyone was up and eating breakfast. However, two things were clear; Heather was disturbed over something and Noah was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, did anyone see Noah today?" Owen asked the table in between his large bites of his feast.

"I saw earlier him this morning, said he was meeting with Emma to talk about something important with their relationship," Lorenzo said, but not paying it any mind. Owen, on the other hand, knew what was happening.

"I think Geoff and Bridgette will have some stiff competition in the love department," Owen said slyly. No one understood until Noah walked into the dining area, completely dishived and with several kiss marks all over his face. Everyone started snickering at him.

"What?" Noah asked, before seeing his reflection in the window. "Oh crap! I'll be right back!" He then raced off to go fix his appearance, clearly embarrassed.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** "I don't get what Noah is so embarrassed about, being that madly in love is awesome! Mike, hopefully I'll be home soon with the money!"

 **Alejandro-** "Noah is clearly distracted by his senoria, which will make it even more painful for him when I get her under my spell and send her, her sister, his butterdonkey friend, and him home!"

* * *

Back in loser girl's cabin, most of the girls were getting ready for whatever Chef was going to call breakfast, when Emma stumbed in, dishived, messy and looking very pleased with herself.

"Um, Emma, where were you?" Kitty asked her sister in concern.

"I was…...looking for the Chris idol and….tripped and fell down the hill," Emma lied.

"How did falling down a hill give you a hickey?" Courtney asked as she pointed at the love bite on Emma's neck.

"I….um...uh?" Emma bubblered, clearly at lost for a comeback.

"Maybe we should get you fixed up so Chris won't find out and make fun of you for it," Courtney said unsurely.

* * *

"Well, well did everyone get all nice and toasty for the ice hockey challenge last night?" Chris asked when he came into the mess hall, making clear he knew exactly what Noah and Emma did last night. The couple, who had just embarrassed themselves further due to Emma sitting on Noah's lap, glared him down.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** (Clearly peeved off)"Have I mentioned that I really hate Chris?"

* * *

"Moving on to something more important, it's time for another VR challenge and this time, you're going to war!" Chris announced as Brick started to cheer.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brick-** (Clearly happy)"All my time on the show I have wanted to show what I can do in combat! Time to prove myself!"

 **Jo-** "If G.I Joke thinks he has a chance just because he was in the army, he's got another thing coming,"

* * *

"Let's put you in your teams. You can sort out who does what in the VR. Team one is Alejandro, Heather, Emma, Scarlett, Rock, Scott, Owen, MacArthur, Max, Jo, Brody, Dawn, B, Kitty, Noah and Bridgette!" Chris read off. Emma and Noah seemed pleased to be on the same team again. Kitty grinned at Brody. Jo was just happy she people she could get to do whatever she wanted. Heather and Alejandro weren't pleased to see each other again to say the least.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather-** "I swear, Chris is putting me and Alejandro on the same team on purpose!"

 **Chris-** "Oh course, I'm putting Heather and Alejandro on the same team. Love/hate relationships are drama 101!"

* * *

"Team two is Samey, Amy, Rodney, Izzy, Geoff, Brick, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Courtney, Gwen, Jasmine, Lorenzo, LeShawna, Zoey, and Duncan!" Chris told the cast. Duncan and Gwen were pleased to have each other again. Samey wasn't pleased about having Amy, but having Lorenzo and Jasmine could make it worth while.

"Wait, they have sixteen people to our fifteen! No fair!" Courtney was quick to point out.

"War isn't fair," Chris countered. Courtney was about to speak up when Brick quieted her.

"It's true," He told her sadly.

"Let's head over to the VR set up and we'll go over the rules and what not." Chris told the two teams.

* * *

As the two teams took their seats, Chris showed them a monitor with a picture of two bases on it.

"There are three ways to win this challenge. First, you can kill everyone on the other team," Chris said as monitor showed a little stick man standing on top of a large pile of stickman with Xs in place of eyes.

"That way looks like it's the most fun!" Izzy said as everyone shot worried looks at her.

"Almost makes me glad we are the same team as her," Duncan whispered to Gwen, who chuckled.

"Second way to win if you can steal the flag inside the other team's base," Chris said as a pair of stick people ran back to their base with a flag that was bigger then them was shown on the monitor.

"That sounds like the wimpy way to do it," Jo scoffed.

"Final and most boring way is to get the other team to surrender themselves to you," Chris said as the monitor showed someone with their hands over their head.

"I take back my previous statement," Jo sighed.

"Let's get this war started!" Chris said to everyone as he activated the chairs and the challenge began.

* * *

 **Team one (Alejandro, Heather, Emma, Scarlett, Rock, Scott, Owen, MacArthur, Max, Jo, Brody, Dawn, B, Kitty, Noah and Bridgette)**

The team spawned in a room that looked like a planning room of some kind. Maps, blueprints and graphs covered the walls. Three weapons racks surrounded a bright blue flag. A targeting system was in the front of room. A large panel of windows looked over a field and another base about 300 yards away. Everyone was also dressed in stereotypical army clothing.

"So, do we have a plan?" Noah asked.

"We are going take that base and make private pants-wetter surrender and embarrass him!" Jo declared. Most of the team seem to have quite a few problems with that plan.

"But Brick has military training!" Heather was quick to make note of. "I think we will need a better plan then just rushing the base!" Most of the team was quick to agree with her, causing Jo to groan.

"Fine, how about this; Brody and Bridgette will stay and work the defenses in here, while we charge the base?" Jo offered. Most of the team had agreed with the plan. Scarlett, however, rolled her eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "Of course I knew that was a bad idea, but better to let her take the fall over me,"

 **Dawn-** "Jo is letting her hatred of Brick get the better of her, I fear this plan is doomed to fall!"

* * *

"Everyone other then the three guards grab a weapon and let's move out!" Jo ordered. Everyone did what they were told, all very unsure of themselves and this plan.

* * *

 **Team two(Samey, Amy, Rodney, Izzy, Geoff, Brick, Ezekiel, Anne Maria, Courtney, Gwen, Jasmine, Lorenzo, LeShawna, Zoey, and Duncan)**

"All in favor of letting the guy with actual military training take charge," LeShawna said as everyone(including Courtney for some reason), raised their hands. The team was an identical area to team one, only their flag was red. Brick looked at their headquarters then at his team and came up with a plan.

"Here's the plan, Duncan, Jasmine and Zoey, you three can use guerrilla tactics to pick off Jo's army, right?" He asked the threesome.

"That's when you hide behind trees and in bushes right?" Zoey asked, causing Brick to nod and Zoey to smile. "I think I could handle it,"

"I hidden from the police more times then I can count in the woods, this should be easy," Duncan bragged.

"I think I could deal with it," Jasmine said.

"Take these sniper rifles," Brick said as he handed his teammates sniper rifles and walkie talkies. They gave a wave and walked out of the main room.

"Gwen, do you think you could watch the base and deal with the defence systems?" Brick asked the goth.

"Sure! Hey, Samey, why don't you stay with me?" Gwen said. She didn't say it outloud, but she wanted to keep Amy from shooting her.

"Sure thing, Gwen!" Samey said as Amy scowled at her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** "Ugh! Why do so many people give Samey sympathy! I'm the one who's stuck with her twenty four/seven!"

* * *

"Rest of you, follow me! We are going to head out on patrol!" Brick said as they all picked out weapons, grabbed walkie talkies and headed out. This war had began.

* * *

"Jo, will you please stop! We're lost!" Emma yelled at her commander. Everyone other then Jo and Macarthur was out of breath from marching through a forest.

"We aren't lost!" Jo insisted. "We are going to sneak attack Brickhead's base!" The group was groaning as they stood up, knowing Jo probably knew the best way to do this.

 _ **Bang!**_

A shot rang out, nailing Heather in head, killing her instantly. The group was fully alert now, all panicked and looking for the soldier(s) that had shot Heather.

 _ **Bang! Bang!**_

Two more shots fired, hitting Scott in the heart and Scarlett in the neck. Scott died instantly and Scarlett fell to ground, wheezing.

"Help…...please!" Scarlett begged. Most of the team was unnerved, if Scarlett was begging for help, she had to be in pain.

"Wish granted," Jo said coldly as she took a shot and fired, killing Scarlett. Everyone gave her shocked or dirty looks.

"That was mean!" Owen whined. Jo glared at him.

"This is war! You can't be nice!" Jo declared. Three more shots rang out, this time they all missed.

"We should just keep sitting here, while whoever is shooting at us can pick us off one by one!" Noah said sarcastically.

"Fine, we'll head back to base! Come on," Jo ordered before mumbling under her breath. "Wimps!" As Team One raced back to base, Duncan and Jasmine jumped down from a tree and Zoey climbed out of a bush.

"Ok, why would they put JO in charge of running an army?" Zoey asked her teammates, who shrugged. Jasmine just pulled out her walkie talkie.

"Brick? Come in," Jasmine said into the device.

"I hear you loud and clear, Jasmine!" Brick said from the other line. "Anything to report?"

"We took down Heather, Scarlett and Scott and learned Jo is leading her team," Jasmine reported.

"Well, they are going to lose!" Brick said.

"We didn't actually take Scarlett out," Zoey said into the walkie talkie. "Duncan hit her in the neck and Jo finished her off when she didn't die right away," Brick got really quiet before speaking again.

"Gwen, Samey? Can you two read me?" Brick asked.

"We read you loud and clear, Brick!" Samey answered. "You sound mad, is everything ok?"

"If anyone sees Jo, shoot on sight. That's an order!" Brick ordered. Everyone was quiet. Nice guy Brick, had just ordered to shoot someone on sight? Duncan and Gwen finally managed an affirmative and Jasmine turned off the radio.

"Um, while we're alone, I wanted to run something by you two," Duncan said awkwardly, clearly just trying to change the topic.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"I think someone sabotaged Harold at the last challenge. I mean, think about it. Right as he is about to win, his stakes come off!" Duncan explained. The girls nodded. "I'm not sure who though,"

"Well, Jo was too busy taunting Brick, and I think Scarlett wanted Harold as an ally," Jasmine noted.

"Scott is done with sabotage thing unless Courtney says so. And I don't think Heather or Alejandro wants to be anywhere near Harold," Zoey chimed in.

So that's means…...Amy!" Duncan realized.

"I didn't really like her that much anyways," Zoey said.

"If we lose, I feel like we should cut her," Duncan said.

"I'm all for that! Plus, I think we could pull Gwen and Samey in too," Zoey said.

"I think we could snag Lorenzo too," Jasmine added before seeing Duncan and Zoey giving her weird looks. "He doesn't seem to really like her either,"

"Fair enough, we'll ask them after the challenge," Duncan said, before they heard a stick snap. "Quick, hide!" He whisper-yelled as the threesome ran off into the trees.

* * *

"Hey, Gwen? Why did you let me stay with you?" Samey asked as the duo watched for the enemy teammates.

"Because, I watched season 6. I saw how Amy treats you. I had a feeling she would have shot you," Gwen explained. Samey smiled.

"Wow! Back home, Amy is the one who always get friends. It feels weird to have everyone wanting to be my friend and hate Amy. Normally it's the other way around," Samey said sadly as she started to tear up. Gwen put her hand on Samey's shoulder.

"Well, those guys are missing out on a really nice friend," Gwen said as she smiled. "Plus, I have a way to keep Amy from blaming a loss on you, if Jo can even get her act together," Both girls snickered at the joke.

* * *

"Come on! We are trying to find those three soldiers!" Jo ordered. Everyone else just groaned.

"Right, because letting you lead worked _so well_ last time!" Noah snapped.

"Hey! I didn't know private pants wetter was going to have people in the woods!" Jo argued. "I have a new plan anyways!"

"Which is?" Emma said annoyed.

"We are going to use our missiles to hit the base," Jo explained

"That's actually a good plan," Scarlett just before the building was rocked by an explosion. "...if the other team didn't have same idea and they are current executing it!"

"Lard fest! Noah-it-all, get to the anti-missile weapons on the roof now!" Jo ordered as Noah and Owen raced to roof in panic. Everyone else was running around in terror before a stray explosion, hit Rock. B rushed over to him. Rock touched his helmet with blood seamed hands and dragged his hand down, leaving a three fingered handprint as he died. **[1]**

* * *

In the comfort of their base, which wasn't being bombed. Gwen and Samey were launching a unlimited supply of missiles, rockets, and bombs at the base.

"Um, Gwen? Samey? Why are a bunch of missiles destroying Jo's base?" Brick asked from his radio.

"I second that!" Duncan said into his. "Me and the two girls were going to see if we could steal the flag!"

"Sorry! We should have warned you guys! No one was hurt, right?"

"Nope!" Lorenzo said. "But, uh, you may wanna be careful, I think they have an anti-aircraft gun out know,"

"Wait, WHAT!?" Gwen asked as she and Samey turned their hands towards the other base. Their missiles had taken out most of what Jo was going to use as defence, but Noah and Owen were shooting down as many missiles as they could hit, causing sharpel and debris to rain down on the field. One piece in particular ended up impaling Amy, killing.

"No big loss," LeShawna declared as the group watched the missile battle above them.

"We need to take out that anti-aircraft gun!" Samey said. Suddenly, both girls saw a button. Gwen read a panel above it aloud.

"Special anti-anti-aircraft missile!" Both girls grinned wickedly as Samey pushed the button.

* * *

"Noah, look! They stopped shooting at us!" Owen said happily as he looked through his binoculars the wrong way.

"Yeah, but I think they have infinite missiles…...just like the one they are shooting at us now!" Noah suddenly yelled as he started firing at the missle. But the anti-anti-aircraft missile was spiraling and as such, Noah couldn't hit it.

"It's closing it!" Noah said.

"I think we have a few minutes till it gets here," Owen said, still looking into his binoculars backwards. Noah reached up, grabbed the binoculars, turned them around and slammed them back onto Owen's face. "AHHHHHHH! It's right on top of us!" **[2]** Owen yelled as Noah keep trying in vain to shoot it down. The missile hit the anti-aircraft gun, destroying it and Noah and Owen. In the base, the rest of the group had come up with a plan of their own.

"Jo, we want to surrender." Emma begged.

"No! We can charge the best. Come on!" Jo ordered as she shoved guns into the her remaining teammates' hands. Jo broke down the battered door and lead her team straight into Brick's army.

"You can still surrender," Brick said.

"Never!" Jo declared before LeShawna shot her dead.

"Anyone else?" She asked as she leveled the gun.

"We surrender," Emma said as the remainder of team dropped their guns and put their hands on their heads.

* * *

"Well, I'm shocked. I was really expecting Jo to win," Chris said as the teams woke up. "Kidding! Brick has military training!" He laughed as Jo glared.

"We could have won if everyone wasn't so butt-hurt!" Jo whined.

"Either way, Team 2 is the winner and will be enjoying the spa hotel tonight!" Chris announced as Team 2 raced off, all cheering for Brick as they ran off.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "I'm voting for Jo! She cost us the challenge"

 **Kitty-** "Emma is totally right, Jo screwed that up big time"

 **Jo-** "Surely, we are all voting for Emma! She could have kept fighting!"

* * *

"You've all cast your votes and made your decision, the following campers are safe," Chris said as Chef started tossing Marshmallows to the people called.

"Alejandro,"

"Scarlett,"

"Owen,"

"Max,"

"B,"

"Bridgette,"

"Heather,"

"Rock,"

"Brody,"

"Noah,"

"Kitty,"

"Dawn,"

"MacArthur,"

"And Scott,"

Only Emma and Jo didn't have marshmallows. Emma looked nervous while Jo looked confident.

"Emma, Jo, one of you is home tonight. And the person going home is…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Jo!" Chris announced as Chef tossed Emma the last marshmallow.

"What!" Jo yelled in outrage as she stood up. "I was playing the game, unlike you losers!"

"Yeah! By getting half the team killed!" Heather argued as Chef dragged Jo to the boat of losers.

"I will not miss her!" Chris declared. "Who will succumb to the war of Total Drama next time on… Total…...drama…..REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Reason for Elimination**

I really hate Jo. I felt like she cheated Brick out of a longer stay in season 4. So, I wanted to do the army boy justice and found that best place to do it would be a spot where Brick would shine and Jo's ruthless, rush in headlong, everyone is expendable attitude would be her downfall.

* * *

 **[1]-** This is from _Star Wars, The Force Awakens_. It's the opening scene where Finn is holding an injured stormtrooper and he does the same action

 **[2]-** This is from the newest Spongebob movie and it was so funny, I had to put it somewhere.

* * *

 **I should be able to start the newest episode next week. I would start tomorrow, but I have a Splatfest tomorrow! #TeamAction(Sorry Marina, I still like you a lot!)**


	8. Scarf it or Barf it

**COMMENT RESPONDES**

 **Professor Fish-** Would you believe me if I said I could see both of Jo's eliminations coming? In hindsight, I probably shouldn't have made it so obvious. Oh, well, live and learn.

 **Guest-** I am honored that you think I could write the show, it would be awesome to do that, but it looks like Fresh wants to do Total Drama Daycare(Giving it the benefit of the doubt, but I don't think it will be good), I may be waiting.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, I put the players in a VR induced war! Brick and Jo quickly took control of their teams(Clips of Jo and Brick giving orders). But, while Brick was able to rise to challenge(Clip of Brick and his team having Jo's team at gunpoint), Jo fell apart quickly(Shots of Heather getting sniped and Jo trying to order her team around). In the end, Jo got the boot(Clip of Jo getting dragged to boat of losers). Who will win today, in a total drama classic? Find out now on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris said, opening the episode.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

In the spa hotel, Team Two was sitting at the breakfast table, all eating their meals silence, other then some couples

"So did anyone have interesting dreams last night?" Rodney asked, clearly trying to start a conversion.

"Oh yeah! Mine was in a world where Red didn't steal ma Vito!" Anne Maria declared.

"You do know that Vito is gone, right?" Gwen asked, having been on the island when Mike took down Mal, at the cost of his other personas.

"Isn't Vito such a great actor?" Anne Maria said as everyone looked at her like she was crazy or stupid or both.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "I never thought I'd say this, but….Congrats Lindsay! There _is_ someone dumber then you!" He shivers. "That took a lot of guts to say,"

* * *

"I just have one thing to say to all of you," Brick said, getting his team's attention. "You are the best team ever!"

"Um, why?" Courtney asked.

"For letting me take to charge! It was great to show Jo what I could do!" Brick declared as he got teary eyed.

"Awwww!" Zoey gushed.

"Gag me!" Amy said in disgust.

* * *

In the mess hall, Team One was eating in silence for the most part. However, Brody couldn't help but take notice of Kitty taking a selfie with a random raccoon that was after a meal. She was smiling and didn't even think twice about how the raccoon was sitting on her food.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** "Man, Kitty is always fun! I mean, she took a picture that raccoon like it was nothing! And she is pretty hot too!"

* * *

After trying and failing to choke down some food, Alejandro decided to put his newest plan to work. He walked over to Emma and sit down next to her. Noah was eating with Owen and trying coach him into asking Izzy back out.

"Can I help you?" Emma asked in curiosity.

"I figured a beautiful and smart woman like you wouldn't mind if a man like me sat with you, seeing as you are all alone," Alejandro said in his most charming voice. Emma looked around, but Kitty was over taking selfies with Brody and Owen and Noah were still busy. Emma finally sighed.

"Whatever floats your boat," She said, in hopes that Alejandro would catch the drift. Instead, he sat down.

"My, my you have quite the sharp tongue," He tried again.

"A yea-three years after a bad breakup with someone can do that to a person," Emma snorted, clearly just trying to get him to go away. Alejandro could also tell this, but before he could try again, Noah came over.

"She has a boyfriend and doesn't want to deal with you, eel-jandro!" Noah said quickly as he grabbed his girlfriend and pulled her away.

"Thanks! I swear, that guy has some kind of powers," Emma whispered as she sat down with Noah and Owen.

"Trust me, I know, those powers got me voted off," Noah said.

"Hey, Noah? I think I'm ready to try again," Owen told his friends.

"Go for it, big guy," Emma said as team two came in. Izzy almost instantly tackled Duncan to the ground.

"Seriously! Izzy, what do you want!?" Duncan yelled as he tried to get out from Izzy grip.

"Say you like Zoey!" Izzy ordered.

"No! Plus I'm dating Gwen!"

"Say it!"

"No!"

"Say it!"

"I said NO!" **[1]**

"Izzy, look, it's Chef!" Gwen lied as she pointed at the door. However, Chef really was standing there with Chris. Izzy stood up with a crazed grin on her face.

"Look out chefie!" Izzy yelled as she started chasing him.

"Thanks," Duncan moaned as Gwen pulled him off the floor.

"No problem, although I feel bad for Chef," Gwen admitted. A group of interns dragged Izzy back and threw her in.

"I hope you all didn't eat too much," Chris said. "Because, today you are doing a total drama classic; the eating challenge!"

"Not hungry," Heather snapped.

"Here's how it's gonna work, you will be split into two teams of fifteen. Each team will have someone randomly selected to eat a hidden food item, which won't be revealed until both players come up to eat. Finish your meal first and open your mouth to prove it went down, or the other person pukes, you score a point for your team, after everyone has gone, whichever team has the most points wins!" Chris announced.

"Whichever team gets Owen gets a point right of the bat," Duncan whispered to Gwen, causing her to chuckle.

"Team one is Max, Brick, Emma, Alejandro, Heather, Lorenzo, Duncan, Scott, Gwen, Rock, Amy, Rodney, Courtney, Izzy and Kitty," Chris said. Duncan grinned, not just because he had Gwen, but because he could pull her and Lorenzo into his alliance. Scott looked confident because he knew he could most likely do well in the challenge. On the other hand, Alejandro was mad not only because he had Heather, but because he hated eating challenges.

"Team two is Jasmine, LeShawna, B, Owen, Anne Maria, Samey, Dawn, Noah, Scarlett, Brody, MacArthur, Zoey, Ezekiel, Geoff and Bridgette!" Chris said, even though everyone that wasn't on team one knew they were a team. Zoey and Jasmine saw a chance to ask Samey into their alliance. Dawn was happy that she had B and waved at him, causing him to grin. Geoff and Bridgette were just happy to have each other again.

"Now head over to the campfire area!" Chris said as Owen lead the charge.

"Come to PAPA!" He yelled out as he ran to the area.

"I think Owen is hungry," Lorenzo joked.

"Dude, he is always hungry," Duncan chuckled before turning serious. "Dude, listen! I got an offer for you,"

"What?" Lorenzo asked. Duncan looked around before speaking again.

"Me, Jasmine and Zoey are forming an alliance to get rid of Amy, you in?" Duncan asked him. Lorenzo thought for a second before grinning.

"Count me in!" Lorenzo said as he and Duncan shook hands.

"Count me in too," Gwen said she came over, apparently having heard what the boys were talking about.

"Good! Cause I wanted you anyways, Pasty," Duncan said.

* * *

Both teams sat in a set of bleachers, one for each team. A table was in the middle of them.

"What are we eating?! Who's going first?!" Owen franticly asked.

"Chill Owen!" Chris ordered, before looking at a card. "First eaters are Max vs Dawn!" The two short competitors walked to opposite ends of the table as Chef set down a tray with a metal cover dome on it.

"I don't think you will stand a chance against EVIL!" Max declared. Dawn just shot him a coy smile.

"Remove the cover," Chris said. Both players did and Max screamed like a little girl. Under the cover where four pieces of broccoli.

"Seriously!" Heather said.

"It's broccoli!" Chris announced as the teams gave him dismissive glances. "Hey, some people can stand to be in the same room as this stuff!" He argued, but most of the cast just rolled their eyes.

"EVIL will not stand for such a vile substance," Max declared.

"Eat it or I'll give you something to eat!" Heather threatened.

"That is so what she said," Geoff said in response to the unintended innuendo. Back at the table, Max hadn't even touched his food while Dawn was eating it like it didn't matter.

"Done!" She yelled, opening her mouth so Chris could see it went down.

"And Dawn scores a point for Team two!" Chris narrated as a tally appeared, giving Team two a point. "Next match up is Izzy vs Scarlett!" The two crazy redheads walked over to the table as Chef set down the next meal, covered yet again. The duo opened it, causing Scarlett to gasp and Izzy to cheer.

"It looks so yummy!" Izzy declared as she held up a deep fried scorpion, bat, worm and spider on a skewer.

"Deep fried Beijing street food!" Chris said.

"Done!" Izzy said as she opened her mouth, showing she ate the whole thing. In the bleachers, Owen was in awe.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen-** "There comes a time in every dude's life when he needs to realize he has a weird taste in girls, AND I AM LOVE WITH A COMPLETE PSYCHO!" Owen then starts beating his chest and grunts, which causes a fly to go into his mouth, causing him to choke. **[2]**

* * *

"And Izzy earns team one a point, making the score one-all!" Chris said as Izzy and Scarlett walked back to the bleachers. "Next matchup is Alejandro vs Brody," Alejandro sighed, he knew he had no chance to win, but after what he saw at breakfast and the way he interacted with Kitty, he could maybe plant some seeds of doubt.

"Bring it on, dude!" Brody said to Alejandro and Chris as Chef set their meals down.

"Such big words for such a brainless man such as yourself," Alejandro taunted. Brody gained a sad looking smile as they discovered their next meal.

"Barbuced frogs!" Chris said as both men tried the food. Alejandro quickly spit it out as Brody finished the first one and moved on to the second.

"Done," The surfer dude yelled out as he opened his mouth.

"Another point for team 2, making the score 1-2!" Chris said as he got read to call up the next matchup. "Brick and MacArthur! You're up!" As both cadets sat down, Chef walked over to them, trays in hand as Chris grinned wickedly. "So I heard you two like spicy foods?" He asked.

"Yes! What other kind is there?" MacArthur said, already dreaming about what the food could be.

"I also quite like spicy food, red hot mexican chili is great after a day at war," Brick agreed.

"Then I think you will like this! Open the tray," Chris told them. Inside was a small, bright red pepper will a stem like a scythe. "Behold! The carolina reaper! The hottest pepper in the world!"

"It can't be that bad," MacArthur and Brick said at the same time as they threw in their mouths, before starting to burn up and scream. Both tried to bare the pain as long as they could, but Brick threw up, costing him the win.

"Because MacArthur was able to bare it longer, she earns team 2 and another point and they score is 1-3," Chris said as Chef handed both eaters a pint of ice cream.

"Not…...bad," MacArthur weezed as she and Brick stumbled back to the bleachers.

"S-same to….you," Brick responded as he sat down.

"Next match: Scott vs B!" Chris said. Both men walked up to the table as Chef set down their meals. The both removed the covers, revealing soup. This would have been fine, but a large bat was in the middle.

"Fruit bat soup!" Chris said. B looked grossed out, while Scott didn't seem concerned. The dirt boy quickly ate the bat and downed the soup, while B was still trying work up the nerves to touch it.

"Done!" Scott said as he opened his mouth.

"And Scott finally gets a point for team one, bringing the score up 2-3," Chris said. "Kitty and Zoey, get up here! You two are up!" Both girls walked up, feeling they could do pretty well.

"Open!" Chris said, both girls opened the tray and screamed. On the tray where three eggs with dead embryos inside. "It's Balut! Otherwise known as duck embryos!" Both girls screamed again, but realized that the only way they were getting out of this was to eat it. Zoey closed her eyes and tried to slurp it down, while Kitty pulled it from the shell and tried to bite it.

"Done!" Zoey said nauseously as she clutched her stomach and opened her mouth.

"And Zoey earns team two another point. Score is 2-4!" Chris said as Zoey stumbled back to the bleachers and Kitty started puking. Emma started rubbing her sister's back when she got back to the bleachers, causing Brody to frown.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Brody-** "I really thought I could swing for Kitty, but after what Alejandro said, dude I don't know,"

* * *

"Next people! Duncan vs Geoff!" Chris said.

"Bring it on, dude!" Geoff challenged. Duncan merely grinned. Both lifted up the lid on the tray to find what looked like a rotting fish head floating in some soup.

"Fermented Salmon Head!" Chris said. While Geoff looked grossed out, Duncan was able to get his revenge on seafood(Season 3 eating challenge) and downed the salmon with relative ease.

"Done!" He said as he opened his mouth.

"How did you eat that so fast?" Geoff asked in awe and disgust.

"Oh, I have a bunch of younger siblings and we like having eating contests with whatever we can find around," Duncan said in confidence. "Rotting fish is one of the first things on the menu,"

"I thought you had a bunch of older siblings," Samey said, most of the revenge, Pahkitew and race castmates nodding.

"Do you really believe the garbage Chris put on the bios for the first season?" Duncan shot back, shutting everyone up. Chris scowled.

"Anywho, Duncan earns team one another point, making the score 3-4! Next match is Gwen vs Owen!" Chris said.

"Can I just forfeit, we all know who will win the match," Gwen pointed out, everyone nodding.

"Nope! You gotta play!" Chris said as Chef put the meals down. Under it was a piece of meat that was colored weird in some spots.

"Chef's famous mys-"

"Done!" Owen said, his face covered in sauce.

"Um, ok. Owen wins team 2 another point. The score is now 3-5!" As Gwen headed back to the bleachers, Owen walked over to her.

"Um, are you gonna finish that?" Owen asked, pointing at the meat. Gwen smiled.

"Nope, you can have it big guy," She said as Owen gobbled up the meat.

"Next match is Rodney vs Bridgette!" Chris as the two teens walked up and uncovered their trays. It looked like old cheese.

"Behold, Casu Marzu!" Chris said the two teens started to eat. It seemed fine at first until Bridgette looked at her piece and saw little maggots writhing around in it. She started freaking out, letting Rodney finish his and open his mouth to show Chris.

"And Rodney scores another point for team one. It's 4-5!" Chris said as he looked at his note card again. "Amy vs Samey!"

"Should be an easy point," Amy scoffed.

"Lets see if you live up to that!" Chris said with a sly grin on his face. The twins opened up the dish to find a tarantula.

"A cooked tarantula!" Chris said.

"EW! I'm not eating that!" Amy declared.

"Eat it or you can eat my fist!" Courtney threatened. While Amy fought her team, Samey had pulled herself together and was trying to eat the large spider.

"Done!" She said as she opened her mouth.

"And Samey scores Team 2 another point!" Chris said. Amy was having none of it.

"WHAT! How did she beat me!" Amy screeched as she stormed over to her sister and forced her mouth open. "You cheated! You had too have!"

"Or maybe, she ate the bug like she should have!" Heather yelled out.

"Either way, the score is now 4-6, only five meals left!" Chris said as Chef brought out two more trays. "Rock and Noah, you're up!" The two boys walked over to the table to find three still alive larvaes

"Beetle Larvae!" Chris said.

"Does your cruelty to creatures have any limits?!" Dawn asked angrily as she glared him down.

"Nope, just like my limit on cruelty to you!" Chris responded as Dawn glared him down. However, she was calmed down when B started rubbing her back. Back at the table, both boys struggled to eat the food, however, Rock threw up.

"And with Rock's vomit, Noah scores another point for his team making the score 4-7," Chris narrated. "Next matchup; Heather vs Ezekiel!" Both came up confident, Heather moroso.

"You may as well just give up, prairie boy!" Heather taunted as Chef came over.

"Don't count your chickens before they hatch, eh," Ezekiel replied. The duo lifted up the cover to find a bowl of live worms.

"Live mealworms! Heather, I believe you two have met," Chris teased. Heather flipped him off and started to try and choke down the worms. On the other hand, Ezekiel had no trouble and finished with ease.

"Done, eh!" Ezekiel called out as he opened his mouth.

"And Ezekiel beats Heather to score another point for team two, making the score 4-8!" Chris announced. "Courtney and LeShawna! You're up!" The two former friends came up and glared each other down. Chef placed the trays in front of them and the girls opened them up. Courtney screamed when she saw the contents.

"Green Jelly!" Chris said.

"Ew! Were you just waiting for me to go to serve this?!" Courtney asked.

"Yep, and you may want to start eating," Chris said as he turned back to LeShawna who had just finished. "Or not, because LeShawna has just finished! The score is 4-9! However, to sweeten the deal, if whoever goes next for team one wins the match, I will give you enough points to tie team one. If you lose, but the last member wins, I will give you enough points to beat team two" Chris added in, causing Lorenzo and Emma to start sweating, knowing if they failed they could be easily blamed for the loss and Jasmine still hadn't gone on the other team.

"Bring it on?" Lorenzo tried.

"Glad to hear it, because you are facing Jasmine!" Chris said. Lorenzo gulped, he knew he had no chance to beat Jasmine, but he had to try. Chef set down the trays, and under them where what looked like noodles.

"It's jellyfish!" Chris said.

"Um, this won't sting us, will it?" Jasmine asked nervously.

"Nope!" Chris said. Both teens quickly started to shovel the food into their mouths. Jasmine finished a second before Lorenzo.

"And with Jasmine's win, the score jumps to 4-10. However, if Emma can beat Anne Maria, Team one will win!"

"How is that fair?" Bridgette said.

"It really isn't," Chris admitted as Chef brought out the food. Both girls lifted up the covers to find four glasses full of a red liquid.

"I'm going to guess this isn't tomato juice," Emma said as she looked over the glasses.

"It's cow blood!" Chris announced, causing both girls to shriek. While Anne Maria continued to freak out, Emma jumped at the chance as pinched her nose and drank the first glass. It was one of the grossest things she had ever been forced to down, but she knew that she had to win or she would be on the chopping block. Anne Maria eventually took notice of this and tried to down a glass, but by then it was too late.

"DONE!" Emma yelled out as she slammed the final glass down.

"And thanks to Anne Maria being a wuss, Emma wins the challenge for team one!" Chris announced. Rodney lifted Emma on to her shoulders and team one headed off the hotel.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-(Thrilled)** "I can't believe I actually did that! Go Team Emma! Oh, and Team Noah.

* * *

As the teams walked back from the challenge, Brody pulled Kitty aside.

"Um, can I help you with something?" Kitty asked in concern.

"Do you think I'm annoying 'cause I'm not smart," Brody asked, staring at his shoes.

"Are you kidding?! That just makes you even more fun to be around!" Kitty declared, pulling out her phone. Brody knew what was coming and he grinned for his selfie with Kitty. From behind a nearby tree, Alejandro scowled.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Alejandro-** "Why are all my plans failing? No matter, this is only a setback!"

* * *

At the campfire, everyone was glaring down Anne Maria, who was too busy spraying her hair to care.

"Well, well, well, you had quite a couple screw ups today. CoughAnneMaireCough," Chris mocked the team.

"Hey, would you have had that red blood stuff?" Anne Maria challenged.

"Fair enough, but you're still going home!" Chris announced.

"What!" Anne Maria screamed.

"Come on, girly!" Chef said as he dragged Anne Maria to the boat of losers.

"Who will go home in a hopefully less disgusting episode next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

Anne Maria is one of my most hated contestants on the show. I really wanted to boot her and I felt like Chris' "Screw the Rules, I make them, ideals would be able to let me boot her here. She was actually planned from the start, but I was getting bad matchups for team one and I needed team two to lose. Also, she really had no purpose in the story because of my hatred for her. Sorry to all fans of her!

* * *

 **[1]-** This conversation was from scene in Codename Kids Next Door where(I think), Numbuh 3 is trying to get Numbuh 4 to tell her he likes her, but he won't say anything of the sorts

 **[2]-** This is from a scene in a rewrite of Total Drama All Stars(I really wish it was the real deal) by JasperPie and Bloom-Tazza93(Which awesome by the way! Check it out!)

* * *

 **Didn't see another update coming in this month did you? See you in the next update!**


	9. Laser Crash

**COMMENT RESPONDES**

 **Professor Fish-** I wanted to keep people from puking in real life, thank you very much

 **Guest-** I really should have done that! Oh, well. I can maybe do it at some point in the future **(hint hint!)**

 **CutieMudkipYT (Guest)-** I like Mike, but I cut him to give Zoey some time to shine and because he is very controversial. Also his personalities are gone(or so we think for Mal) and Shasmine is one of my favorite couples on the show. Also, I was one of the many pokemon fans who lost it at that review.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama saw our players eat some of the grossest foods known to man, that ISN'T Chef's cooking!(Clips of the Balut, fruit bat soup, and Casu Marzu). Some were able to rise to the challenge.(Clips of Duncan wolfing down the Fermented Salmon Head and Emma drinking the cow blood)Others not so much. (Clips of Brick and Rock puking). After costing Team Two the win, Anne Maria was sent packing! Who will have their chances of winning shot down today? Find out today on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris opened the episode.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

"I still can't believe Anne Maria couldn't just drink the cow blood! We totally should have won that challenge!" Bridgette complained from her bunk in the loser cabin.

"Blame Chris for not wanting Team One to have someone voted out!" Scarlett shot back. Both girls quickly fell asleep, along with the rest of the girls, not noticing Jasmine, Zoey and Samey not being there.

* * *

Outside, Zoey and Jasmine had just finished telling Samey their alliance plan.

"I still can't believe that was Duncan's idea," Samey noted.

"We thought it was a little weird too but do you want to send Amy home or not?" Jasmine asked.

"Works for me!" Samey answered. "Who else is in it?"

"Me, Duncan, Jasmine, Gwen and Lorenzo," Zoey replied. Samey blushed a little, but quickly composed herself.

"Sounds great!" Samey answered, before yawning. This reminded the girls that the moon wasn't going down for at least another eight hours. They all headed into the cabin, being careful not to wake anyone up. All three girls quickly fell asleep, unsure of what they next day would bring about.

* * *

The next morning, most of the winners were already up and eating breakfast. Courtney, however had slept in and was just heading down. She wasn't fully awake, so she didn't see Emma and the duo ran into each other, knocking Emma onto the floor.

"Ow!" Emma groaned as she sat up.

"Sorry!" Courtney apologized as she helped Emma to her feet.

"It's fine," Emma said, trailing off.

"Look. I know you think I think I'm superior to you or think I think you're a clone of me, but I don't and I wanted to be friends!" Courtney frantically said. Emma just stared in shock. An uncomfortable silence hung in the air.

"...Really?" Emma said after a while. "But, you always seemed so self centered on the show,"

"Thanks for bringing that up," Courtney said as she rubbed her arm. "I've been trying to improve my image,"

"Well, I've heard you want to go to law school?" Emma said.

"Yes! What's it like by the way?" Courtney asked.

"Same as college, only more law stuff and less parties," Emma answered with a chuckle.

"Sound great!" Courtney chuckled. Both girls laughed until a loud growl from Courtney's stomach cut the two girls off.

"Maybe we should finish this talk over breakfast?" Emma suggested.

"Sounds great," Courtney replied with a smile.

* * *

"Can someone please explain how this happened?" Chris asked, annoyed as he walked into the mess hall. Food stained everyone's clothes, the walls, the tables and chairs, and the floor.

"Well, it went a little something like this," Chef said as he came out of the came of the kitchen, still clean.

* * *

 _About 20 minutes earlier_

"Hey LeShawna, what's wrong?" Samey asked in concern.

"You have been a little sad today," Gwen said as she came over, Duncan in tow.

"I kinda miss Harold. I mean he be a little annoying with all his factoids, but his little twig man arms are really nice to feel after a hard challenge,"

"Oh, don't worry, you'll be able to see him again! Because there is no chance you will win this game!" Amy scoffed.

"Are you tryin' to start something, girl?!" LeShawna demanded as Duncan, Gwen, and Samey started to back up, knowing a fight was imminent.

"No, just give up and we don't have to fight. Also, those earings could a change," Amy said before throwing a piece of egg at LeShawna. LeShawna retailed by throwing a whole plate of egg at Amy, who ducked causing it to hit MacArthur. The police cadet lady picked up a plate of oatmeal and tried to hit LeShawna with it. She missed and hit Courtney, who had been talking with Emma about something. Both girls grabbed a nearby plate of fruit and tried to hit MacArthur with it, but missed and hit the original target, Amy. The mean twin screamed, getting everyone's attention.

"Food fight!" Geoff yelled out. As everyone started trying to grab food, people started going down from all of the food projectiles that were flying across the room. At that point, Chef just hid behind the kitchen's metal screen and locked the door.

"Guys! Chris is coming!" Emma yelled among the chaos. At the point, everyone realized how much of a mess they made,

And how little of a chance they had of hiding it.

* * *

"So you guys had a food fight?" Chris asked, before bursting into a fit of giggles. "That is awesome! It's will make for great for ratings! But either way, clean up and head to the clearing in the middle of the island!"

"That was a blast!" Izzy said as she started to bounce out the door.

"Izzy, wait! We need to talk!" Owen said.

"Sure big O. What do you wanna talk about," Izzy asked. Owen looked like he was going to say something, before he broke down and grabbed Izzy's legs.

"BWAAAAAAAAAAA! I can't do this anymore! Izzy, I never wanted to break up with you and me even thinking about eats away at me! But then you went and did it anyways!" Owen wailed. Everyone, even Alejandro, Scarlett, Heather and Amy, looked freaked out. Izzy grabbed Owen's head and started to pat his head.

"It's okay big, Izzy is here and, wait we broke up?" Izzy told him.

"In season three," Owen explained, but Izzy still looked confused. "In Jamaica?" Izzy still looked confused. "After the plane fell on us and you became super smart and the army took you away?"

Now Izzy remembered. "Oh, yeah! Well time flies when you are hiding in a spider suit and kidnapping newbies,"

"And after that I wanted to get back together with you! But you're too good for a boob like me! WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Owen sobbed as Izzy looked shocked. After what seemed like forever(really just a minute), Izzy gave Owen a swift kick to his knee. This caused Owen to shoot up in pain, where Izzy pulled him into a long kiss.

"That's so cute! And freaky!" Kitty said.

"Well, you got the freaky part down," Noah said.

"Does this mean we are back on?" Owen said, love struck, as he and Izzy finished kissing.

"Sure thing! You'll always be my big banana split!" Izzy declared.

"And you'll always be my extra nutty chocolate sundae!" Owen declared. The duo moved in to kiss again, before Chris' shrill voice rang out through the camp.

" _ENOUGH WITH THE LOVE! GET CLEAN AND GET DOWN HERE! NOW!"_ The loudspeaker barked. Everyone started running around like crazy.

* * *

"Took you all long enough!" Chris whined as everyone arrived at the clearing.

"Have I ever told you how much I despise you?!" Noah asked.

"Whatever! Here's something new I had made especially for this challenge!" Chris said as he hit a button on a remote. A large black building came out of the ground.

"Wow, a big black building, what are you gonna do, set it on fire?" Heather asked.

"Nope! It's a laser tag arena!" Chris announced.

"Sounds better then a burning building," Zoey pointed out. Heather glared at her, making her shrink.

"Thank you Zoey!"" Chris said. "Here's how it's going to work! You will be split into two teams of 14-"

"But we have 29 players!" Emma was quick to take notice of.

"Oh yeah, B isn't competing today. I need him to fix the VR," Chris nonchalantly said. B looked shocked. "Don't worry! You're not in the hotel, but you don't go to elimination." B wiped his forehead and started to walk to the VR.

"Hey, the VR worked the other day! How is it broken now?" Samey asked.

"Chris was messin' with it afta the challenge, machine can't handle his ego!" Chef said as he followed B. Everyone else burst into laughter at Chris breaking the VR, who just glared at them.

" _ANY_ who, it will work like normal laser tag, who ever scores highest wins the game for their team. You can check the leaderboards at any time to see who is winner, but as long as you have your vest on, you can be hit, we'll go for an hour. Teams are as follows; Rodney, Emma, Duncan, Dawn, Amy, Geoff, Alejandro, Zoey, MacArthur, Noah, Ezekiel, Scarlett, Brody, and Brick, you guys are now known as the Master Blasters **[1]**!

"Wow, did you even try with this team name?" Noah asked.

"Not really!" Chris cheerfully announced. "Rest of you; Heather, Rock, Scott, Courtney, Lorenzo, Gwen, Izzy, Jasmine, Samey, Max, LeShawna, Bridgette, Kitty, and Owen, you guys are the Blaster Beasts!"

"Awesome! I'm a beast!" Owen cheered before trying to roar.

"Inside you all go!" Chris ordered. The two teams walked inside to find a maze like design. Guns and vests were lined up on the sides, one for each team, with the Master Blasters' vests glowing blue and Blaster Beasts' vests being green

" _In two minutes, the lights will go off!"_ Chris announced from some kind of loudspeaker system. " _Get your gear on and get inside! The lights will come back on when it's over!_ " Most of the contestants started to move into the maze once they had their gear on. Duncan, however, pulled Zoey aside.

"Look, I know you probably don't want to be anywhere near me in the dark because of Izzy, but I feel like we should stick together. We can watch each others backs," Duncan stated.

"Seems like a good idea, plus, if we lose, we can think about gather who would vote for Amy," Zoey pointed out.

"That too," Duncan said, slightly embarrassed he didn't think of that. On the other side of the room, Amy decided to test her gun on her hapless sister. All that happened was Samey's vest started flashing. She turned around to try and hit Amy, but found the gun wouldn't work.

" _Oh yeah, if you got shot, you can't use your gun until your vest stops flashing! So word of advice, run!"_ Chris said over the loudspeakers. " _Also, you have thirty seconds to get into the arena!_ " As if on cue, everyone who had their equipment on raced into the arena. Everyone who didn't quickly put it on, so they could head in as well.

* * *

" _Three, two, one go!"_ Chris announced as the maze went dark.

* * *

 **Master Blasters(Duncan, Zoey)**

"Man, when Chris said he was going to turn off the lights he wasn't kidding," Duncan joked as he walked through the maze, which only had neon lights lining the walls.

"Yeah, I guess," Zoey said, sounding a little sad.

"Um, can I ask what's wrong or is this personal?" Duncan asked, a little unsure of himself.

"I still can't believe that Amy is that cruel to her sister. I mean, I know you can be a jerk, but from the way you talk about your brothers and sisters, you seem like you care for them a lot," Zoey responded, still sad sounding. Duncan chuckled.

"I still have trouble believing it too," Duncan admitted. "Then I realized, she is just that mean. She just gets a kick from it,"

"I guess, still I feel really bad for her," Zoey said sadly. Duncan hated seeing his friends upset, as much as he would claim he didn't. He turned his head around a corner and found something he hoped would cheer his friend up.

"Hey, check that out!" He whisper-yelled. Zoey turned to find Amy being shot at by Scott and Courtney. The duo both started chuckling.

"Think we should help her?" Zoey said between giggles.

"Let her squirm for a while," Duncan replied.

* * *

 **Blaster Beasts(Gwen, LeShawna, Bridgette)**

As the girls patrolled the area. LeShawna had one question in the back of her mind she had been wondering about for a while.

"Hey Bridgette, how did Geoff ask the question?" LeShawna asked.

"Yeah, I been wanting to asked about that too," Gwen added in.

"We were surfing and he tried to do it on the board, but we wiped out and it took him almost an hour to find the ring, then he tried again on the beach and I said yes!" Bridgette recounted.

"That's so sweet!" LeShawna noted.

"Well, it won't be sweet for long! Because EVIL is here!" Max declared as he jumped out. All three girls rolled their eyes.

"Max, we are on the same team!" Bridgette pointed out.

"Oh, this is awkward," Max said dejected.

* * *

 **Master Blasters(Noah, Emma, Alejandro)**

"Remind me why you came with us?" Noah asked Alejandro.

"Because I can?" Alejandro tried. Noah just glared at him, but said nothing else.

"Hey, look!" Emma pointed out. Around the corner was Heather, who was scowling, making it clear that no one wanted to walk with her.

"Let's get her!" Noah said. Alejandro just shoved them both out of the way.

"What was that for!?" Emma asked. Alejandro swiftly ambushed Heather, shot at her a bunch so she couldn't react, then walked back around the corner, knocking over Noah again.

"That's how it's done!" Alejandro bragged as he extended a hand to help Emma up.

"Got ya!" LeShawna said as she, Gwen, and Bridgette jumped out from behind a wall and opened fired. Noah and Emma sprinted away as Alejandro was bombarded with fake laser shots.

* * *

 **Blaster Beasts(Courtney, Scott)**

After Amy had managed to get away, the unlikely couple was patrolling the outer layers of the maze.

"Man! This place is creepy!" Scott noted.

"All the more reasons to make sure no one seeks up on us," Courtney reasoned. Scott nodded, only to feel something breathing down his next. Slowly, he turned around and was met with Fang, grinning down on him.

"Um, Courtney? Turn around," Scott wailed.

"Ugh! What is-" Courtney started to ask as she turned around, to be met with Fang's maw. "Get out of here, you overgrown salmon!" She yelled before giving Fang a swift kick to his kiwis. The mutant fell over with a loud squeal.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scott-** "Man Courtney is awesome! And scary!"

* * *

 **Master Blasters(Ezekiel, Scarlett)**

"You're scaring me, eh," Ezekiel to Scarlett, who would glance at him any chance she had.

"Can you still go back to your beast form?" Scarlett asked.

"Only if I'm isolated from people without a lot of food to eat or anything to drink," Ezekiel answered. Scarlett scowled.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** **(Peeved)** "My plan was to get him back into his beast form and let him go on a rampage to cover my tracks, but I can't now. Having him go missing for a few days will raise eyes."

* * *

"Yoou're eye is twitchin' eh," Ezekiel said. Scarlett realized it was.

"Just come on!" Scarlett ordered as she stomped away, leaving Ezekiel to follow her. The duo rounded the corner to find Max trudging along. Max didn't see them so, Scarlett jumped out, shot him for about five minutes, then walked away while he was trying find out why his "evil" gun didn't work.

* * *

 **Blaster Beasts(Jasmine, Samey, Lorenzo)**

"Hey, Samey? Could ask you something?" Lorenzo asked as they trudged along.

"Sure! What?" Samey responded.

"When did Amy start acting like a jerk? Or has she always been like that?" Lorenzo asked. Samey frowned.

"She was never nice, our parents spoiled us when we were younger, but Amy felt like she should have gotten more when she was younger. So she started trying to take attention away from me to get more things. Mom and Dad never realized and if they did, they didn't care." Samey explained sadly, a few tears spilling out of her eyes. Lorenzo put his hand on her shoulder.

"Well, your sister may have brainwashed everyone back home, but all of us know who the better sister is," He said with a smile. Samey looked at him and then at Jasmine, who also smiled. Samey then smiled as she wiped away a tear from her face.

"Aw look, Samey has some friends! Shame really," Amy said as she came out from behind a wall. As if on cue, Jasmine and Lorenzo open fire on Amy, with Samey joining in after.

"This is fun!" Samey said as she keep shooting, keeping Amy from firing back.

* * *

 **Master Blasters(Geoff, Brody)**

"Yo, dude? You seem kinda down," Geoff asked his best friend in concern.

"Do you think I have a chance with Kitty?" Brody asked. Geoff merely grinned.

"Of course man! You gotta a lot of great things girls love!" Geoff replied. "You're nice, you're funny, you're fun to be around and you can deal with bugs!" Now, it was Brody's turn to grin.

"Thanks dude! Man, does Alejandro not know me or what?!" Brody cheered. This got Geoff's attention.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Geoff** -"Now, I'm not much of a hater, but MAN, Alejandro really grinds my gears!"

* * *

 **Blaster Beasts(Owen, Izzy)**

"Owen, let's stop over there!" Izzy said as she pointed to a corner in the maze.

"Why?" Owen asked. He was tired from all the walking, but Izzy WANTING to stop was new.

"Because, I have a surprise for you!" Izzy said. Owen walked over.

"O.K, what's the surprise!?" Owen asked. Izzy pushed him down.

"We are gonna make up for all the kissing we should have been doing after we broke up!" Izzy declared as she jumped onto Owen.

"Hubba Hubba!" Owen said as he and Izzy started passionately making out. About 5 minutes later, Chef showed up.

"Y'all need to get back in the challenge!" He ordered. Izzy stopped making out with Owen, walked over to Chef, kicked him in the balls, then went right back to making out with Owen.

* * *

The lights flashed back on, blinding several of the contestants. It also caused their guns to stop working. The first people to realize this were Duncan, Zoey, Courtney, and Scott, who had all gotten into a shoot out.

"I guess the challenge is over," Zoey pointed out.

"Let's head back, I want to see how badly we crushed you losers!" Scott said as the foursome raced from the entrance.

* * *

After everyone got back to the entrance, Chris showed up, B in tow.

"Shocked none of you checked the score board!" Chris taunted.

"It was a little hard to find the entrance in the dark," MacArthur pointed out.

"Sucks to be all of you, doesn't it?" Chris jeered. "But's lets tally up the score!" The monitor showed both teams final totals. The Master Blasters got 45,789 points and the Blaster Beasts got 56,906 points. "If technology is right, the Blaster Beasts win! Master Blasters, I'll see you at elimination.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "Amy gets my vote! No questions asked!"

 **Noah-** "Alejandro needs to go!"

* * *

At the elimination, everyone had marshmallows other then Alejandro and Amy.

"Amy, everyone can tell you apart from Samey and no one likes you because of it!" Chris told her.

"Not my fault everyone falls for her nice girl act!" Amy argued.

"Fair enough, Alejandro, you have quite the history on the show. Also, you are not the nicest person around!" Chris pointed out.

"Niceness doesn't bring the honor of winning the game!" Alejandro claimed.

"Nice try but the person going home is….."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Alejandro!" Chris said as he tossed the last marshmellow to Amy. The arc-villain groaned and left the island with a scowl. Duncan and Zoey also weren't pleased, but didn't let that show much. "Who will leave next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF TOTAL DRAMA PAHKITEW ISLAND!

* * *

 **Reasons for elimination**

I love Alejandro, he is my second favorite character(Duncan beats him). But I feel he really couldn't go farther. So needed to go. Sorry to all fans of him!

* * *

 **[1]-This is the name of a group of ghost hunters from Danny Phantom.**

* * *

 **Three chapters in one month? I'm a roll! See all of you lovely people next time.**


	10. The Fast and the Delinquent

**COMMENT RESPONDES**

 **None I can respond to without spoiling things!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, our players showed they could even screw up laser tag!(Clips of Max ambushing his own team, followed by Alejandro getting ambushed by Gwen, Bridgette and LeShawna.) Two plans were made,(Clips of Duncan and Zoey plotting over getting Amy voted out, then Noah and Emma trying to get rid of Alejandro) but only one succeeded!(Clip of Alejandro getting voted out). Who will get stopped just short of the finish line this week on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

As the girls in the loser cabin get ready for bed, Amy is seen glaring around the cabin.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** (Annoyed) "The vote was way too close! Someone on my team voted for me! It couldn't have been Samey, she was on the other team, Jasmine and Lorenzo too, but then who?"

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Samey was finishing her dinner, seeming rather sad. Jasmine, who had come back to check up on her, took notice of these.

"Samey? What's wrong?" Jasmine said as she sat down next to her.

"I like having all these new friends, but I feel like somehow, Amy is paying most of them to hang out with just so she can pull the rug right out from me! She has done it before!" Samey said. Jasmine put her hand on her shoulder.

"All of us are your real friends and we all like you. Well, other then maybe Duncan, but he hates Amy so," Jasmine said, grinning, which caused Samey to smile.

"I've got bad news!" Lorenzo said as he rushed in.

"What?" Jasmine asked.

"The other team didn't vote out Amy, they voted for Alejandro," Lorenzo reported.

"That's not really bad, but it could have been better," Samey pointed out.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lorenzo-** "This sucks! I can fight a kangaroo with no problem, yet I can't tell a girl I like her! Funny how things work,"

* * *

The next morning, Zoey was fast asleep in bed, but Izzy, always the early riser, noticed a lump around her blanket.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Izzy-** "O.K, so Duncan and Zoey are totally crushing on each other, even if Zoey is engaged, she is only doing it because she's in denial, yeah. So under her covers is something he craved for her or something he gave her, like a dead animal!"

* * *

"AHA!" Izzy cried as she pulled back Zoey's covers, only to find a picture of Mike, wrapped in her arms. What made things worse for Izzy was that Zoey was waking up.

"Gah! Izzy, get off my bed! And go find some golf ball people **[1]** to chase!" Zoey ordered.

"Look out, mini golf! Izzy is coming!" Izzy yelled out as she somersaulted out the door, waking up all the other girls.

"Why is Izzy so crazy!?" Amy ranted.

"No one really knows," Zoey pointed out.

"Izzy suffered head traumas when she was younger, however she never minded very much, which is why she is the way she is today," Dawn stated nonchalantly. Everyone looked a little shocked.

"Woah," was all MacArthur could say.

* * *

After the two groups had finished breakfast, Chris came on the loudspeaker.

" _All campers, head down to the race track on the other side of the island!"_

"How are you today, B?" Dawn asked him. B smiled and gave a thumbs up.

"How's life been with Heather, pasty?" Duncan said as he walked up to his girlfriend.

"She's been in denial that she likes Alejandro because he was voted out," Gwen told him, causing the couple to giggle

"I heard that!" Heather yelled from behind them.

* * *

"Welcome to the Pahkitew raceway!" Chris said as the cast arrived. Instead of a race course, they found a large pile of junk.

"Where are the cars?" Owen asked.

"That's the first part of the challenge, Owen my man, you guys will be split into four teams of seven, then you will need to build your own racing machines and race them around the course, last team to finish or not cross at all, will be voting someone out!" Chris told them. "The teams are; on team 1 is Emma, Courtney, Scarlett, Noah, Lorenzo, Geoff, and Owen!" Emma grinned, she had Noah, Courtney and Owen! Scarlett was also happy to have Emma and Noah, along with Courtney.

"Team 2 is Scott, Brody, MacArthur, Amy, Heather, Gwen, and Brick!" Chris announced. Gwen groaned, she had to put up with Amy and Heather.

"Did you plan this?" Gwen asked as she pointed to Amy and Heather.

"Yup!" Chris answered. "Team 3 is Ezekiel, Bridgette, Samey, B, Max, Duncan, and Rock!" Ezekiel was happy to have Bridgette, who returned the smile. Samey was just happy not to have Amy.

"More tension!" Chris whined, before continuing. "Team 4, is LeShawna, Dawn, Jasmine, Zoey, Kitty, Rodney, and Izzy! Wow, Rodney, you've got your own harem!"

"I-uh!" Rodney looked around, seeing each girls with the heart outline and seeing that he(in his mind) had over 5 girl friends now. He had been forgetting to break up with them!

"Yo, Rodney? You okay?" Chris asked in concern. Out of nowhere, Rodney collapsed and started foaming at the mouth. "Medical! Get out here!" Chris realized everything was still being filmed. "Um, we'll be right back!"

* * *

"O.K, we got the reports, Chris," A doctor said to Chris. "Being on a team of all girls caused the young man's brain to shut down. He is in a coma, but he will need to be pulled from the game,"

"Alright, do what you need!" Chris ordered as the doctor walked off.

"So, we are a team of five?" Kitty asked.

"You have Izzy, you can handle anything!" Izzy declared.

"Somehow, that makes me more worried," LeShawna said.

"Get to work!" Chris said, causing the teams to start scrambling to the pile

* * *

 **Team one(Emma, Courtney, Scarlett, Noah, Lorenzo, Geoff, and Owen)**

"Does anyone know anything about cars?" Courtney asked.

"I believe I have a plan the could keep us safe from elimination," Scarlett said as she held up a pizza.

"How is a pizza going to help us win?!" Emma asked.

"Are you gonna finish that!" Owen said quickly.

"Yes!" Scarlett ordered, causing Owen to sulk away. "But you will have some," She added in.

"When?!" Owen asked.

"During the race!" Scarlett said as she pointed to a treadmill, causing everyone on her team to get what her plan is.

"So, our car will be Owen powered?" Geoff asked.

"Indeed it will be," Scarlett said.

"That's awesome! Whoo Hoo!" Geoff cheered.

"Just start getting parts for the car!" Scarlett ordered.

* * *

 **Team two(Scott, Brody, MacArthur, Amy, Heather, Gwen, and Brick)**

"Does anyone know anything about cars?" Gwen asked.

"I used to work in a car repair shop, I know some stuff," Scott said.

"I think I could do well!" Brick answered with a salute.

"Awesome! Just let us know what you need!" Brody told them.

"You guys can make the car! I don't want to ruin my nails!" Heather announced.

"Same here! Do you know how long it takes to get out grease from your hair," Amy added in. Both girls seemed content with their answers.

"Help! Or I will personally throw you both down the septic tank!" MacArthur ordered as she lifted both girls under her arms and started to walk to the pile with Brick and Gwen.

"You and I are going to get along just fine!" Gwen said to the big police lady, who grinned.

* * *

 **Team three(Ezekiel, Bridgette, Samey, B, Max, Duncan, and Rock)**

"I think we could let the B dude take charge, I mean he is like a master at tech stuff!" Rock stated to the team. B nodded before pointing at Duncan.

"Do you want my help?" Duncan asked, causing B to nod. "Cool, but be warned, I will have to trick it out," B just gave a double thumbs up.

"Why would you pick a wannabe punk over PURE EVIL!?" Max asked as B stared at him in disbelief. Duncan walked behind him and yanked his underwear over his head, lifting Max off the ground.

"EVIL's undergarments weren't meant for tugging!" Max said in a very squeaky voice, causing the rest of the team to burst into laughter. Duncan hung the underwear on a nearby pole sticking out of the trash, then walked back to his team.

"O.K, the big guy and I will tell you what we need and you guys try and search the junk pile for it," Duncan ordered.

* * *

 **Team four(LeShawna, Dawn, Jasmine, Zoey, Kitty, and Izzy)**

"Does anyone have any ideas?" Kitty asked

"Izzy does!" Izzy declared, before pulling a roll of toilet paper out of the trash pile and tossing it to Jasmine. "Mummy me!"

"I meant for a car!" Kitty clarified.

"Oh, then I got nothing," Izzy said.

"Harold give me a few lessons, I think I could put something together," LeShawna offered.

"It's better then nothing," Zoey pointed out.

"O.K, let's see what we have here," Jasmine said as she started to shift through the trash. "What the-?" She said in shock as she pulled out a book.

"How to build a car?" Kitty read. All five girls grinned.

* * *

All four teams worked long and hard on their cars, but they had all put up screens to hide their creations, so no one could steal ideas.

"TIME"S UP!" Chris yelled out. "Let's see what you all have. Team one you first!" Noah and Scarlett walked over to him.

"Our car is over here," Noah said.

"I take it you too were the leaders?" Chris asked.

"Yes," Scarlett said as she pushed the screen out of the way. They had made a flatbed truck, with a large clear screen in front of a treadmill. In front of of the screen was a table with a pizza box on it.

"What's with this setup?" Chris asked, jestering to the treadmill.

"Our vehicle is powered off Owen's hunger," Scarlett responded.

"Good idea!" Chris commended, before walking over to team 2's screen, where Scott was waiting.

"Pappy made me work in a mechanics shop for a while, so I did most of the work," Scott said.

"I helped!" Brick argued.

"I said most!" Scott said as he pushed the screen, causing it to fall on his foot, making him holler in pain. Behind the screen was a minivan with missing windows and a catapult in the front passenger sit seat.

"I like the catapult!" Chris said. "Well done," He walked over to team 3, where Duncan and B stood waiting.

"We did most of the work," Duncan said, causing B to nod.

"Okay, let's see what you have," Chris said. Duncan kicked the screen away, revealing a massive black monster truck. It had flame designs and a skull on the hood.

"B made the car, I just tricked it out," Duncan admitted.

"Wicked!" Chris complemented. "You two mixed would be a scary thought!" Leaving on that, Chris walked over to team 4. LeShawna and Jasmine stood in front of something covered by a tarp.

"Since we only had six people, we didn't make a car, but you said racing machine so…" Jasmine said before pulling back the tarp. Under it was what looked like a large golf cart.

"Doesn't seem very fast, but it looks like you put it together well, so not bad," Chris said. He then pulled out a megaphone and yelled. "ALL RACERS TO THE STARTING LINE!"

* * *

All four cars were lined up at the starting line, with the drivers making some last minutes changes.

"So, I can't sit in the car why?" Owen asked as Noah and Scarlett strapped him to the car. He was standing on the treadmill.

"Because, don't you want pizza?" Noah asked him as he put the opened pizza box on the table.

"YES, GIVE ME MY PIZZA!" Owen wailed as he started running, causing the car to start gaining power.

"Who do you think will give us the most trouble, big guy?" Duncan asked B. B thought for a second before pointing at Scott's car, then Scarlett and Noah. "I think Scott has a catapult in his car, but I think our defenses will be a lot stronger," Duncan replied before chuckling evilly.

"I don't like our chances," Zoey told her team nervously.

"Well, we can hope for the best," Jasmine pointed out.

"ON YOUR MARKS!" Chris yelled out, causing everyone to race to their cars. "GET SET, GO!" Chef waved a flag and the race began.

* * *

 **Team three(Ezekiel, Bridgette, Samey, B, Max, Duncan, and Rock)**

Team three had taken a fast lead in the challenge. B was at the wheel with Duncan in the passenger seat and Max, Rock, Samey, Ezekiel and Bridgette in the back. Ezekiel and Bridgette were keeping watch to make sure no one did anything to the car. It seemed good at first, until a hammer hit Ezekiel in the head, knocking him out.

"What the-?" Bridgette asked as a screwdriver narrowly missed her face. She quickly found the source. MacArthur had was using the catapult in Scott's car to throw items at the Team three car. She pulled Ezekiel into the seat, buckled him down, then climbed forward.

"Duncan, B! We have a problem!" Bridgette told them.

"Already?" Duncan asked before getting hit with an empty pie tin. "Scott…." The delinquent growled. B glared at the dirt boy, who was giving MacArthur a high five. He hit a button on the control panel. A large grappling hook appeared on the back of the truck and a targeting computer appeared in front of Duncan.

"What is that?" Scott wondered as the grappling hook took aim. It fired and hit the grappling hook before yanking it away.

"Great," MacArthur groaned.

* * *

 **Team one(Emma, Courtney, Scarlett, Noah, Lorenzo, Geoff, and Owen)**

"Must get pizza! But so tired!" Owen wailed as he ran along the treadmill.

"Hurry up, Owen! The girls are gaining on us!" Geoff yelled from the backseat. Sure enough, the golf cart was racing along the road as fast as it's could go.

"Owen! The pizza has pepperoni on it!" Noah yelled out.

"I…..WANT...….MY…..PIZZA!" Owen hollered as he started to run faster. The girls however, had a trump card.

"Izzy, are you sure this is a good idea?" Kitty said nervously as Izzy hooked up two of many rockets she had in the back with her.

"Yeah! I've done it before! The people I did it with were only in the hospital for four months!" Izzy said as she lit the wicks on the rockets.

"Wait, WHAT!" Jasmine, Zoey, Dawn, and Kitty yelled as the rockets flared, causing them to race past Team one

* * *

Back with Teams two and three, MacArthur was now chucking the large amounts of junk at B and Duncan's monster truck, not that it was doing much. Both sets of racers were in 1st(Duncan and B) and 2nd(Scott and MacArthur) so they don't really care what happened. Amy, however, was searching the junk pile for something.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** "I need make sure I can vote Scott out! If he goes, I could get an ally out of Courtney!"

* * *

"Aha!" Amy whisper-yelled as she pulled out a large knife. She started to crawl back up to the front. Scott and MacArthur had switched spots and the dirt farmer was doing his best to hit the monster truck in front of him.

"I need something stronger!" Scott said as he started reaching back for another object, he had just thrown a teddy bear and Duncan was howling in laughter. Amy put the knife in front of him and crawled away, before anyone saw her. Scott picked up the knife and threw in without a second thought.

"Look out!" Samey yelled from the back of the monster truck, as the knife flew past. It narrowly missed Duncan's head and got lodged into the hood of the car.

"Our car!" Duncan cried. He and B looked at each other and got mad fast. Duncan pounded a large button the the dashboard with a skull and crossbones on it. The monster truck's trunk opened up and two large blasters popped out of it.

"We're screwed," Gwen said grimly, knowing how dangerous her boyfriend could get.

* * *

" _Looks like all four teams are nearing the finish line!_ " Chris' voice announced from a bunch of speakers. Team one however, quickly started to have some problems as Owen had reached the pizza somehow and had stopped running.

"You really didn't get a another type of food?" Courtney questioned, causing Scarlett to hang her head, before she got an idea.

"Everyone, help me push," Scarlett ordered the team. They all quickly got behind the car and started pushing as fast as they could, noticing the girls speeding past them.

"Hey, we're not in last place anymore!" Zoey cheered. Up near the finish line, Duncan was using his blasters blast large balls of fire at Scott's car as the farm boy and his team screamed in terror as MacArthur frantically dodged. Finally, Duncan landed a shot, destroying the car.

"My car!" Scott wailed as B crossed the finish line, followed by the golf cart of girls.

"Duncan and B's weapon of mass destruction takes first place, followed by the girl cart in second!" Chris announced as team one dragged their car across before collapsing. "The no longer Owen powered machine takes third and Scott's junk heap got destroyed, didn't cross the line and would have finished last, so team two, I will see you at the elimination ceremony tonight."

"Way to go, Scott!" Amy accused. "You should have known throwing a knife was a bad idea!"

"I didn't know it was a knife!" Scott argued.

* * *

"Wow, you guys probably would be safe if you hadn't thrown the knife!" Chris joked, causing Scott to glare at him. "Anyways, time to vote!"

* * *

 **Voting Confessional**

 **Amy-** "Anything to keep me in the game! So long Scott!"

 **Gwen-** "I know this vote won't do anything, but I'm voting Amy, she really needs to go. One Heather is more then enough in my book!"

* * *

"Ok, the votes are in!" Chris stated. "Marshmallows go to….

"Heather, somehow," Heather glared at him.

"Gwen,"

"Brick,"

"Brody,"

"And MacArthur," The police lady glared at her team, thinking she may have gotten a vote. Both Scott and Amy grew worried.

"And the last marshmallow of the night goes to…" Chris said.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Amy!" Chris announced. Scott sighed and hopped on the boat of loser, only for Fang to pop out of the front, causing Scott to scream.

"I don't think he's gonna make it," Chris laughed. "After a surprise medevac and another vote out we are done to 26 players! Who's gonna lose next time on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Reasons for eliminations**

 **Rodney-**...Show of hands, who wanted to him to stay any longer? Yeah, that's what I thought. Plus, with the team I gave him, how could he not have a mental breakdown?

 **Scott-** Amy's team was going to lose from the start, but I couldn't send her home yet. Gwen and Brody were out of question as well and I like Heather, MacArthur, and Brick more then I do Scott. So I had to give him the boot. Sorry to all fans of him.

* * *

 **[1]-** This was a type of monster in _Gravity Falls,_ known as the Lilliputtians. While they aren't my favorite monster of the show(that honor goes to a certain triangle), they did help kickstart my favorite episode.

* * *

 **Sorry this one was a little weak, next one will be better, promise!**


	11. Who's Cutting Onions?

**COMMENT RESPONDES**

 **DSX62415-** I wasn't even thinking Regular Show when I came up with that!

 **Guest-** As awesome as he is, that was the one elimination I didn't like and it soiled what was probably one of my favorite episodes.

 **Professor Fish-** Yeah, I normally don't like people getting voted off in things that should have been in their element or that they claim to be good at, unless it's a villain(Screw you, Sugar!). Also, I don't really want to write votes down, but if it isn't obvious, I'll start.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, our players had one wacky race **[1]**! They all had to build some racing machines and then race 'em around the island! Some rose up to the challenge(Clip of B and Duncan's car crossing the finish line), others not so much(Clip of Scott's car getting blown up). But, just when you thought the highlight would be Rodney's little brain shutting down after getting an all girl team(Clip of Rodney's brain shutting down and him spazzing out), Amy sabotaged Scott, which got the scheming sharkbait voted(Clip of Scott getting on the boat of losers). Who will cry from the chopped onions and failed dreams this week? Find out on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

The steps of the cabins are shown, followed by a bowl of gruel being thrown against it. Amy, the thrower, is shown spitting out her food bites.

"Ugh! Can Chef cook anything right!?" Amy whined. "Plus, Samey is in the spa hotel, hogging my caviar!" Jasmine and Gwen looked at each and chuckled.

"You do know what your sister eats in the spa hotel right?" Jasmine asked. Gwen grinned, until she heard a whistle. She looked at a nearby tree and saw Duncan poke his head out. Gwen walked over.

"What brings you down from your heaven of the spa hotel?" Gwen asked jokingly.

"Just thought that the world's hottest loser would want some breakfast that doesn't suck!" Duncan replied revealed a bunch of blueberries.

"Oh my god, I have been craving these for forever, but none were ever in the fruit bowl," Gwen said as she grabbed the blueberries and started to wolf them down.

"You hungry?" Duncan jokingly asked.

"Hey, I got stuck with Chef's food, of course I'm hungry!" Gwen replied as she finished. "Hey, how's Samey doing?"

"She ok, I feel like Amy bullying her did a number on her though," Duncan said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Sooner that witch goes, the better it will be for everyone," Gwen noted.

"True," Duncan agreed.

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Samey was finishing her pancakes. She had been overjoyed to spend the night with no Amy and no villains as well, she in a really good mode.

"Whoa, I think that's the first I've seen yew smile since the game started, eh," Ezekiel noted as he came in with Bridgette and B.

"No Amy and no one to bully me puts me in a pretty good mode," Samey said. B and Ezekiel both gave her a thumbs up and Bridgette gave her a hug.

"That's awesome!" Bridgette said. "By the way, has anyone seen Max?"

* * *

"SIDEKICK!" Max's whiny voice rang out through his cave, causing Scarlett, who was looking over a unknown item, to cringe.

"What do you want, Max?" Scarlett asked.

"It's MASTER! And I have a new invention I plan to test and I need your help," Max declared.

"What is the invention?" Scarlett asked, growing more annoyed by the second.

"It is a control collar. I put it on someone and they fall under my EVIL control!" Max cackled.

"Let's test it on an animal first," Scarlett said, now smiling evilly.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "This is a win-win situation for me. If it works, I can use it control these morons and control the island. If it fails, Max gets mauled,"

* * *

"How about this widdle bunny rabbit?" Max said as he picked up the animal and scratched it under his chin.

"Not threatening enough," Scarlett deduced. She then looked around. "How about that raccoon over there?" She said pointing to a sleeping raccoon.

"Great idea minion! You've actually impressed me today!" Max stated as he walked over to the raccoon. He clipped the collar on, and activated it, but nothing happened.

"Great! It didn't work!" Max moaned as he started to walk back over to Scarlett. "Guess I nee-AHHHHH!" He yelled, having failing to notice the raccoon wake up and tackle him

"I guess it still doesn't work," Scarlett noted between giggles.

"Minion HELP ME!" Max wailed as the raccoon mauled him.

"You're doing fine, _master_!" Scarlett cackled. The sight of Max being mauled definitely made up for her having to call him master.

" _Attention Campers! Make your way to the outside of the mess hall prono!"_ Chris' voice rang out through the camp, scaring off the raccoon.

"Where do we go?" Max said, having missed the loudspeaker from all his screaming.

"Mess hall," Scarlett said as she walked off. "Hurry up!"

"Wait for me!" Max said as he chased after Scarlett.

* * *

"Today's challenge is nice and simple, a cook off!" Chris announced.

"What's the twist?" Noah asked.

"You will be split into two teams of 13. Each team needs to make an appetizer, entree, and dessert from whatever theme you want. You will be scored on a scale of one to ten by myself, Chef and a special guest! Whichever team has the most points at the end wins!" Chris said.

"Huh, there really is no twist," Heather pointed out.

'Who are you and what have you done with Chris McLean?!" Izzy asked him.

"I'm still the same overly handsome host with the most," Chris said with a smile.

"Yep, that's Chris alright," Noah joked, getting Emma and Owen to laugh.

"Anyways, the teams are; Samey, LeShawna, Dawn, Max, Brick, Lorenzo, Amy, Emma, Heather, Izzy, Ezekiel, Geoff, and B! You guys are team one" Chris read off a piece of paper. Amy grinned wickedly at her sister, but a swift glare from LeShawna sent her back.

"You betta stay back, ya skinny Heather junior," LeShawna barked at Amy, who glared back.

"Yay! Tension! My favorite!" Chris giggled. "Team two is Scarlett, Rock, Duncan, Courtney, Brody, Bridgette, Kitty, MacArthur, Zoey, Gwen, Noah, Owen, and Jasmine!"

"Hey, this team isn't so bad," Rock noted, partly just because no one was fighting.

"You'll find everything you need in our delivery trucks when they get here," Chris said, before pointing out the trucks hadn't arrived yet. "So plan out your themes for meals,"

* * *

 **Team one(Samey, LeShawna, Dawn, Max, Brick, Lorenzo,** **Amy, Emma, Heather, Izzy, Ezekiel, Geoff, and B)**

"Maybe we should just cook Samey and give Chris that!" Amy joked. Everyone other then Max glared at her.

"Could you be meaner to your sister?!" Emma asked furiously.

"I shaved her head once," Amy bragged proudly.

"It's true," Samey said quietly. Emma, Lorenzo and LeShawna both sent Amy sharp glares.

"Everyone!" Dawn yelled getting the group's attention off the mean twin. "I sense B has a plan," B was writing something down on a piece of paper, before showing it off.

"Asian food, eh?" Ezekiel asked, causing B to nod.

"Doesn't sound too bad," Emma pointed out.

"I guess B can be the head chef," Geoff said. "I had my turn already,"

"Why does _he_ get to be head chef?" Amy questioned.

"Because he came up with a good idea," Emma responded. The two older sisters glared each other down.

"So, what types of food would we be making?" Brick asked, trying to stop a fight before it started. B wrote something down and handed it to Emma.

"I take it I'm on appetizer," Emma asked, causing B to nod. "Ok, if you need any help, I am asian," Emma added before looking at the item and it's recipe. "Dumplings? Alright, that is a classic," B wrote down another item and handed it to Brick.

"I'm on entree duty," Brick stated as he looked at the dish, along with its recipe. "Baked Soy Lemon Chops? Sounds great, head chef sir!" B chuckled before writing something else down and handed it to Dawn.

"I will deal with the dessert," Dawn said as she looked over the food item and recipe. "Thai Sweet Sticky Rice is a truly wonderful dish, I have tried it before," She admitted. B smiled.

"Maybe we should make groups?" Emma suggested.

"Sounds great!" Amy said quickly, as she looked at her sister.

"Hey Samey, why don't you help me?" Emma said quickly, upon seeing the glare.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "I know that a lot people probably think that I am being a huge hypocrite because I am getting mad at Amy and I wasn't the nicest to Kitty during the race, but I only was doing that from that breakup with Jake. Plus, who would you rather have as a sister, Amy or me?"

* * *

"Sure thing, Emma," Samey said, unsurely.

"Gurl, you gotta let me help, Dumplings are amazing!" LeShawna said.

"Sure thing!" Emma said.

"I could help too, I mean if you want," Lorenzo offered. Emma looked at him funny.

"Fine," she eventually conceded.

"Izzy, perhaps you would like to help me with the dessert?" Dawn asked.

"Sure, aura girl!" Izzy answered with a salute.

"Great, Ezekiel, Geoff, would you too like to help as well?" Dawn asked again

"Sure, eh," Ezekiel shrugged.

"Sounds awesome dude!" Geoff cheered.

"I guess that leaves Brick with Heather, Amy and Max, oh sorry," Emma said before realizing how bad Brick had it.

"It's fine, I'll make do," Brick sighed, knowing he was going to be pushed to his limits.

* * *

 **Team two(Scarlett, Rock, Duncan, Courtney, Brody, Bridgette, Kitty, MacArthur, Zoey, Gwen, Noah, Owen, and Jasmine)**

"Anyone got any ideas?" Zoey asked her team.

"How about Mexican?" Courtney offered.

"Sounds awesome! I love me some chimichangas!" Owen said, rubbing his belly.

"Ok, first off, you aren't getting any. Second, chimichangas are actually not from Mexico, but rather the southwest part of the United States, so it is part of a style known as Tex-Mex," Noah revealed.

"I've been lied too!" Owen wailed.

"I actually was thinking we would throw chimichangas in as the main course. It's not like Chris will know the difference," Courtney joked, getting chuckles out of her team.

"So we have a main course, but we need two other dishes," Gwen pointed out.

"Right, I was getting to that," Courtney said. "I was thinking a city ceviche for an appetizer,"

"Aren't those shrimps and scallops in a shot glass?" Scarlett asked.

"Why yes!" Courtney said. "Why don't you handle those?"

"I think I could do it if I had a recipe," Scarlett said.

"Great, and for a dessert, I was thinking a special recipe from my family, Chili Chocolate Cookies," Courtney revealed.

"Sounds great, but do you have the recipe?' Duncan pointed out.

"I have it memorized, it's been passed down from Barlow to Barlow **[2]** " Courtney said smugly.

"So, who is doing what?" Noah asked.

"Jasmine, Brody, and Kitty, why don't you three help Scarlett out?" Courtney suggested. "Plus, you can keep an eye on her so that she doesn't try to kill anyone," Scarlett glared at her.

"I would like to remind you that I am rehabilitated," Scarlett hissed through gritted teeth.

"Whatever, Owen, Noah, Rock and MacArthur, you guys can make the chimichangas. And make sure Owen doesn't eat them!" Courtney ordered.

"You eat a plate of ribs one time and suddenly, no one trusts you with food!" Owen pouted, failing to grasp the simple point.

"Anyways, that leaves Duncan, Gwen, Zoey and Bridgette on the cookies," Courtney stated.

"Sounds good to me," Jasmine said

* * *

After both groups had finished planning, the delivery trucks had arrived.

"Ok, seeing as you've all picked your themes, get your food and get cooking, you have four hours!" Chris announced. All of the cast pounced on the trucks, with shouts of "move it!" and "me first!" filling the campground. Suddenly, Chris remembered something he had forgotten. "Oh yeah, I am deathly allergic to Chili Powder. If you put that on any dish you serve to me, you lose instantly!" He called out. Most of the cast let that set in before returning to their fighting.

* * *

 **Team one(Samey, LeShawna, Dawn, Max, Brick, Lorenzo,** **Amy, Emma, Heather, Izzy, Ezekiel, Geoff, and B)**

"I guess we should get to work," Emma said as she pulled out the recipe for the dumplings. "Ok, so first we need a unit of carrots and a unit of ginger," As LeShawna and Lorenzo started to looked through the ingredients for what they need, Samey walked over to Emma.

"Hey Emma, can I ask you something?" Samey asked unsurely.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Why did you jump at the chance to get me away from Amy? We've barely spoken," Samey questioned.

"The reason I became a lawyer was to try and get people out of bad relationships. Bad boyfriends, bad spouses, and most of all bad family. So me seeing you get bullied just reminds me why I want to win so bad, I want to pay for law school to help people like you," Emma revealed. Samey smiled.

"Thanks Emma, that makes me feel better," Samey admitted. Across the room, Amy was furious.

"Why does everyone love Samey so much?! She is nothing more then a spare me, a wannabe," Amy mused to herself.

"Because everyone likes nice people more then evil people," Heather said as she walked over. "Trust me, I know from experience,"

"So I've seen," Amy said as she started to coat the pork chops in a sauce mix that Brick created.

"I think you're totally the better twin," Heather flattered. Amy smiled.

"Wanna help me get rid of her and her loser friends?" Amy said with a grin.

"It would be my pleasure," Heather said as the girls shook on it. As the alpha **/censored/** s continued to work on the pork chops, Dawn was hard at work on the thai sweet sticky rice, while B watched from behind, a dreamy smile on his face.

"I think the silent boy has a crush," Geoff teased him, a few mangos in his arms. B started blushing. "I don't judge dude, I think you should tell her, you two will be awesome," Geoff said before he remembered something. "Oh, yeah, you don't talk," B smiled before turning back to Dawn, who had also turned around.

"Oh, B! You surprised me! And Geoff, I see you have the mangos," Dawn said.

"Oh yeah! Here," Geoff realized as he handed the fruits over. Dawn turned back to face B.

"B, I believe I know how you feel about me," Dawn told him. B started blushing hard. "Are you in love with me?"

B stood for a few seconds before answering. "...Yes," Everyone in the kitchen turned to face B. Had he really just talked for the first time ever, and it was to confess he was in love?

Dawn stepped forward. "I love you too," She told him before pulling him into a kiss, where he quickly started to kiss back. After a few seconds, the two broke apart. "We can began dating as soon as the season ends," B smiled and nodded eagerly.

* * *

 **Team two(Scarlett, Rock, Duncan, Courtney, Brody, Bridgette, Kitty, MacArthur, Zoey, Gwen, Noah, Owen, and Jasmine)**

"Oh come on! Just one bite!" Owen begged.

"One bite for you turns into eating the whole thing!" Noah snapped. "If you don't eat anything, I let you eat anything Chris, Chef, and the mystery judge don't have," He promised.

"Really?!" Owen questioned.

"I promise," Noah said, before pointing at the fridge. "Now get in the fridge!"

"What why?" Owen asked.

"Because I don't trust you!" Noah bluntly stated.

"But….I won't eat anything! I promise!" Owen wailed.

"But I put chimichangas in the fridge for you!" Noah said, tricking Owen.

"COME TO PAPA!" Owen yelled as he raced into the fridge. "Hey, there's only meat in here!" He realized as MacArthur shut the fridge.

"Now we can work in peace," Noah sighed contently as he went back to work.

"Hey pasty? Can you help me with this?" Duncan called out to his girlfriend. He had been forced to balance two eggs in one hand, unsalted butter in the other, a cup of chocolate chips on his head and ¾ cups of sugar on his sneaker. Gwen and Zoey put their conversation on hold and raced over to help the punk hold everything.

"Sorry about that, you said you had it under control," Zoey said sheepishly.

"It's cool, although I wish you had been paying more attention to what I was doing," Duncan joked, causing the two girls to laugh. He laughed for a few seconds before turning serious again. "I feel like I knew Scarlett from somewhere, and no it wasn't last season," He said, stopping Zoey in her tracks.

"Maybe you should think about it. You could have helped a lot of All-Stars if you remembered sooner," Gwen told him.

"And if you had listened to me in the first place," Duncan said, causing both girls to shrink. In another part of the room, Jasmine and Scarlett worked on the City Ceviche while Brody and Kitty were flirting with each other.

"So, have you ever been surfing?" Brody asked.

"Once, when I was little. It looks really fun though," Kitty admitted.

"Maybe I could show you sometime after the show is over!" Brody offered.

"That sounds awesome!" Kitty said as she put her hands on Brody's shoulders. Brody put his hands on her waist.

"Um, Kitty?" Brody asked unsurely.

"Yeah?" Kitty answered.

"Um…...wouldyougooutwithme?"Brody said quickly and quietly. Kitty gasped, which made Brody think it was bad, until she locked her lips around his. Shocked at first, Brody quickly melted into the kiss.

"Yes! In fact, once we are done with this show, we have have our first date!" Kitty told him.

"Woooo Hoooo!" Brody cheered. The duo was about to move into another kiss, but were stopped when Scarlett her fist slammed down on the counter.

"Weren't you two supposed to be getting more orange juice?" Scarlett said,

"Oh, right," Brody realized, causing the duo to start scrambling.

* * *

The teams worked long and hard on their dishes, nobody really risking the chance at going home. Finally, only five minutes were reminding, the two teams started adding the finishing touches and adding things to the table to show their themes. LeShawna added a small asian style lantern to the left of the table and Zoey added a blue maraca to right.

"TIME!" Chris yelled out.

"We seem to have everything ready," Dawn said to B, who gave a thumbs up.

"Ok, we just need to let the chimichangas cook for a little longer and add the last spice," Courtney told her team. "Rock, do you think you could take care of that?" She asked him.

"You got it, Woo!" Rock replied with an awkward salute.

"I think that also means, it's time to get Owen from the fridge," Noah pointed out. The cynic walked over to the fridge and forced it open and met a rather weird sight. Owen had torn up his clothes to make a loincloth, somehow made himself a feather headdress, grown out his hair and a long beard and was eating a piece of meat.

"Oogga Bogga! Oogga oogga oogga!" Owen yelled out, trying to intimidate Noah, who wasn't impressed.

"Come on, neanderthal. And is it with you and fake beards?" Noah ordered, pulling on Owen's beard.

"Ow!" The fat boy yowled as Noah dragged him off.

"I would like you guys to meet your mystery guest, DJ!" Chris announced. DJ walked in and sat down to the left of Chris.

"Um, these aren't mutant ingredients right?" DJ asked unsurely.

"Nope, these are all natural ingredients!" Chris responded, reassuring DJ. "Team one, your up! DJ eats the appetizer, I get the main course and Chef is on dessert duty," B set the meals down in front of each of the respective eaters.

"For our appetizer, we have made some Dumplings. For our entrée, we have created a lovely dish of Baked Soy Lemon Chops. Finally, for our dessert, we crafted a plate of Thai Sweet Sticky Rice," Dawn explained for B.

"I would have prefered B explain, but eh, let's eat!" Chris said. Each eater took a few bites out of their meals, before coming up with their thoughts.

"The Dumplings seem pretty good, so nine," DJ said.

"The meat seems a little over cooked, but pretty good otherwise, so seven," Chris added in.

"Nine!" Chef said, sounding German.

"So team one gets a twenty five overall, not bad," Chris stated. "Team two, let's see what you have!" Scarlett set down the city ceviche and Duncan set down the chili chocolate cookies.

"So for an appetizer, we have some city ceviche and dessert is one of my family's recipes, chili chocolate cookies! We also have chimichangas, but those were still cooking," Courtney said.

"Rock, hurry up!" Gwen yelled into the kitchen. Inside, Rock had just pulled out the chimichangas. He quickly set the tray down and looked through the spices on the table. He saw a red one with a picture of a pepper on it. Rock shrugged and opened, planning to sprinkle it down. He ended up completely blindsided when the spice spilled all over the dish. He tried blowing some of it off, only to get it up his nose and into his eyes. Some of the spice did come off however, so Rock deemed it ok.

"Coming!" He yelled out hoarsely. Rock brought the chimichangas out and set them down in front of Chris.

"DJ gave the city ceviche an eight and chef gave the cookies a perfect ten!" Chris revealed. "That puts you at eighteen points. You need seven points to tie, eight to win," With that Chris bit into one of chimichangas. "Seems like a winner, has a bit of an interesting flavor though," No sooner after Chris finished saying that, his face turned green and he started throwing up violently.

"Chris!" Chef yelled out concern.

"Whapt spiace dipd you uspe!" Chris demanded, his words slurred before he passed out.

"The red stuff with the pepper on it!" Rock revealed.

"Ya used tha chili pepper even after Chris told you not to!" Chef yelled at him. Rock tried to make himself look small as his team glared him down.

"Way to go!' Courtney barked at him.

"Team one wins! Team two has FIVE MINUTES to go vote!" Chef yelled out.

* * *

"I don't really care about the marshmallows-" Chef started to say, but Owen cut him off with a big NO, but a sharp glare from Chef shut him up. "Now, onto the votes…"

"Who got voted out?" Rock asked timidly.

"Who do ya think!? GET THE HECK OFF THE ISLAND BEFORE I SEVRE YA BUTT WITH TOMORROW'S BREAKFAST!" Chef hollered as Rock ran to the boat of losers as fast as he legs would carry him.

Chef turned back to face the camera. "Come back next time to see if Chris is still breathing and if anyone dies!" Owen then ran behind him.

"On Total Drama-" Owen tried to say before Chef turned around and raced after him.

* * *

 **Reasons for elimination**

The only reason Rock even made it this far with because I needed someone else to go home or I couldn't come up with a reason to boot him.

* * *

 **[1]-** Wacky Races reference, figured it was obvious

 **[2]-** A tradition I saw in this fandom is that if a contestant doesn't have a confirmed last name, you go with their actor's last name. Also Courtney is confirmed to be hispanic.

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Scarlett- Rock**

 **Rock-** Owen

 **Duncan- Rock**

 **Courtney- Rock**

 **Brody- Rock**

 **Bridgette- Rock**

 **Kitty- Rock**

 **MacArthur- Rock**

 **Zoey- Rock**

 **Gwen- Rock**

 **Noah- Rock**

 **Owen- Rock**

 **Jasmine- Rock**

 **(Bold vote means the person went home)**

* * *

 **This really should have come on the weekend but blame it a combo of me getting distracted and being lazy. Hope you enjoyed! Also which couple did you like seeing hook up more? Dawn x B or Kitty x Brody! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	12. Deep Sea Devils

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Professor Fish-** I probably should have gone slower, but I can picture Brody and Kitty being a couple that would move very quickly, with how happy-go-lucky and energetic they are. Also, I have been saying that outro for a while

 **Guest-** Emma is better no questions asked! Heck once I saw picture of Kitty and Sammy(I refuse to call her Samey out of the story because if I do, Amy wins) being friendly with each other and one commenter said something along of "When it comes to older sisters, Kitty has Samey beat, no questions asked!"

 **Boom-Ducks15-** Yay, new reader!

* * *

"Last time on this show, the kids had a cooking contest(Clips of everyone making their food). Skinny girl number 1 made an alliance with skinny girl number 2(Clip of Heather and Amy planning to partner). Fat boy got locked in the fridge to keep him from eatin' all the food.(Clip of Noah locking Owen in the fridge). Oh, and smart fat boy made out with aura girl(Clip of Dawn and B kissing). So did surfer idiot and selfie girl(Clip of Brody and Kitty kissing). But, rocker boi got the boot after making Chris have an allergic reaction!(Clip of Chris having his allergic reaction followed by Rock running to the boat of losers). Who will go home this week? I don't care, on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew island," Chef narrated gruffly.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Heather and Amy are inside a hot tub(upgrades), talking about the various things they have done in the past.

"I only really auditioned so I could keep torturing Samey, but I wished I had watched more, you sound so great! I would have loved to have see you read Gwen's diary. That pasty goth really needs a reality check," Amy marveled.

"I know right? I mean, she looks like that, yet she has had two boyfriends," Heather joked, causing both girls to laugh. LeShawna however, was having none of it.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **LeShawna-** "Why do those two white girls always get a kick out of picking on my gurlfriends! Someone really needs to knock those two down a peg,"

* * *

As LeShawna tried to come up with some kind of revenge, she had a flashback to when she rewired the showers in the washrooms after Heather tricked everyone into voting Trent off in season one and got an idea.

"Let's see how those two like partying in sewage," LeShawna said as she started to attach the sewer pipes to the hot tubes. After finishing, LeShawna scurried away, just as the sewage started pumping in.

"Is this….SEWAGE?! EW!" Amy screamed.

"LESHAWNA!" Heather yelled out as the spa hotel's guest all came rushing in to see what was going on.

Before bursting into laughter.

"Hey, look everyone! A bath that matches Heather and Amy's attitudes!" LeShawna joked, getting the crowd to laugh more as both girls rushed out to shower.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Heather-(Wrapped in two towels)** "UGH! She is so going down!"

 **Amy-(Also still in towels)** "I can't wait to send LeShawna home!"

* * *

At the cabins, Duncan was standing outside, craving something into the wall. He walked back and it is shown to be heart with D+G in it. He smiles at his handy work, before heading back inside. Someone, however, was watching from the bushes and growled. Duncan turned around, having heard the growl, but after seeing nothing, returned to the cabins. The figure poked its head out of the bushes again after he had left.

* * *

"Um, can someone explain why she is here again?" Gwen asked as the losers found a sleeping Sugar in the bushes. They had all been loudly awoken to the sound of something snoring and had come outside after determining no one in the cabin was responsible. Chef then raced on screen and grabbed Sugar just as she woke up.

"Let me go! I need ta make the mohawk pay!" Sugar demanded.

" _Why_ do I need to pay again?" Duncan questioned.

"Form insultin' my swimsuit!" Sugar revealed as Chef stuffed her into a cannon.

"Fire in ta hole!" Chef yelled as he blasted Sugar away.

"OH MONKEY TAILS!" Sugar cried out as she soared through the sky.

"I'm going back to bed," Gwen bluntly declared.

"Same," Duncan, Zoey, and Courtney stated after.

* * *

Later on, in the mess hall, everyone was chatting after the losers finished breakfast and the winners had returned from the spa hotel all waiting for Chris.

"If you ask me, Chris getting an allergic reaction is probably the best part of the show so fair!" Noah joked.

"I agree, nice karma after what happened to me in Australia!" Gwen declared. After hearing this, Courtney hung her head in shame.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** (Sigh) "I was so dumb back then! Why did I think I could make that relationship with Duncan work by changing him? He isn't going to change, especially for me! And I had to ruin my friendship with Gwen for that!"

* * *

"Listen up, maggots!" Chef yelled, getting everyone's attention. "Chris is still in the hospital, so I'm hosting your challenge!"

"And my luck continues," Noah said. Chef glared at him before lobbing a dodgeball at him, knocking him out of his chair. A loud boat horn blares from outside.

"Hurry up, our boat is here!" Chef ordered as everyone started to follow him out of the mess hall.

"We are going one of two places, either Boney Island or back the lake to find things from the wreck of the camp," Scarlett deduced.

"The second one was oddly specific," Owen pointed out.

"Whatever," Duncan said gruffly. Everyone started to pile onto a decently sized boat with a bunch of diving helmets, air tanks, and two decently sized tanks.

"I think your second guess was right," Gwen said nervously.

* * *

Sure enough, the boat arrived at where Camp Wawanakwa once stood and on the boat trip, everyone had changed into wetsuits fit for their size. Nobody from the first or second generation really wanted to be there.

"NO! WHY DO YOU FORSAKE US!" Owen wailed as he grabbed Chef's legs, clearly not happen to be there.

"Because I can, chubby!" Chef hollered as he kicked Owen off. "You're challenge is ta dive into the wreck of the island and find as much valuable stuff as you can!"

"Why can't you just make the interns do it?" Zoey asked, hating to throw the interns under the bus.

"Because they ain't letting us hire interns anymore! Plus Chris needs to pay his taxes and he's a little short on cash right now," Chef revealed.

"So, what are the teams?" Emma asked, just trying to get the first of what would be many problems that day out of the way.

"Fine! Team one is Emma, Dawn, Heather, MacArthur, Geoff, Amy, Courtney, Brody, Zoey, Noah, Scarlett, B, and LeShawna! Team two is Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, Jasmine, Max, Owen, Brick, Kitty, Ezekiel, Samey, Lorenzo and Gwen! Get with your team! Team one at the cage on the right and Team two on the left!" Chef ordered. Almost everyone quickly did. Max, however, walked over to Chef.

"And why should we listen to _you_?" Max questioned. Chef just picked him up and shoved one of the dive helmets onto his big head and attached an air tank to it. As Max squirmed in his big arms, Chef turned to face everyone else.

"You all get one air tank and helmet, so don't break 'em! You don't need to dive and you can stay to guard the basket. Whichever team had more stuff by the end of the day wins! GO!" Chef told them as he lobbed Max into the water.

* * *

 **Team one(Emma, Dawn, Heather, MacArthur, Geoff, Amy, Courtney, Brody, Zoey, Noah, Scarlett, B, and LeShawna)**

"Ok, so who should we have dive down?" Courtney asked.

"Well, Brody surfs, so he should know his way around the water," Zoey pointed out, but instead of replying her, Brody was too busying staring at Kitty to care. Kitty saw him and started waving at him. He waved back before turning back to his team and realized what they said.

"Oh! Yeah I can dive!" Brody stuttered.

"I think I could head down in the first round too," Zoey added in.

"I wanna head down, I need to get my revenge on the underwater caverns!" MacArthur declared.

"I'm going to head down too," Courtney said. "Does anyone want to stay up here?"

"Me!" Heather and Amy said at the time. Everyone rolled their eyes.

"Fine," Courtney conceited. "If anyone else wants to dive, you can tag out,"

* * *

 **Team two(Duncan, Bridgette, Izzy, Jasmine, Max, Owen, Brick, Kitty, Ezekiel, Samey, Lorenzo and Gwen)**

"Izzy wants to swim!" Izzy said.

"No sense in denying her," Brick pointed out.

"TEN-HUT, private! You're heading down, whether you like it or not!" Duncan ordered at Brick.

"Sir, yes sir!" Brick replied as he put on a diving helmet.

"I didn't think that would work," Duncan admitted sheepishly. "I guess I'll head down too,"

"I'll be the last diver for now, if anyone else want to, feel free," Jasmine said. Max was then thrown back onto the boat by something.

"So…...many….suckers!" He whined as an octopus tentacle appeared on the deck, followed a decent sized octopus wearing gold ladder shades pulling itself onto the dock. Chef ran over to it.

"Octavio **[1]**? Is tat you?" Chef asked the octopus. The octopus made several happy sounding clicks and jumped onto Chef. "It is you! Octo, I missed ya!" Chef and the octopus headed back to the deck of the ship.

"Well, that just happened?" Gwen said.

* * *

"You can start!" Chef yelled at the teams as he and Octavio watched from the deck. Everyone that had opted to dive first quickly jumped into the lake.

"Lookout!" Duncan yelled as a shark charged the cast. Jasmine, reacted fast and slammed her fist into the shark's gut, causing it to moan in pain, before swimming away.

"Nice one!" Duncan complemented his teammate.

"Thanks, I figured if the nose didn't work, the next best thing would be the gut," Jasmine joked.

"Ha! Also, what the heck could we be looking for?" Duncan questioned. "It's not like there was anything valuable around here!"

"Maybe something like that?" Jasmine pointed at a gold necklace and few jewels. The two teens swam down to pick up the treasures before swimming back to the surface.

"We found something!" Duncan shouted to his team as he and Jasmine placed the necklace and jewels on the deck. Gwen and Samey quickly scooped them up and placed them in their teams tank. Duncan and Jasmine quickly dove back under. On the deck, Chef and Octavio were enjoying a meal of sushi in some reclining chairs.

"Wow Chef, just when I thought you couldn't get more pathetic, you're on a dinner date with a squid!" Heather taunted as Amy laughed. Octavio let out an angry squeal and Chef also didn't seem to pleased.

"Octavio ain't no squid!" Chef yelled.

"Is he a kid **[2]**?" Izzy asked as she popped back up with a pearl for her team.

"THAT'S IT!" Chef hollered as he and Octavio charged Izzy. The crazy lady charged both the chef and and octopus and engaged them in a fist fight. Despite being outnumbered in limbs, height, body mass, and strength, Izzy was still keeping up with both of her enemies. Finally, and out of nowhere, Izzy managed to tie Octavio around Chef, removing use of a majority of their limbs before she jumped back into the water. Octavio gave a defeated click.

"Huh, I know Octavio, that girl is wack!" Chef sighed as he worked to untangle himself.

"You can understand him?!" Scarlett asked.

"What else could that have meant!?" Chef reasoned. Scarlett merely shrugged and walked back to her team.

"Anything new?" Scarlett asked. As if on cue, Brody came up with a pair of earrings before diving back under.

"Well, Brody just came back with those earrings and Courtney pulled up a gold picture frame. Other then that, nothing new," Emma told her.

"Maybe we should send down more people?" Scarlett suggested.

"I'll go," Noah agreed, but before he could get far, Emma turned him around, and gave him a kiss, which he gladly returned.

"Mop the floor with them!" Emma ordered as Noah just gave a salute grabbing his diving gear and jumping into the water. As the cynic swam around, something caught his eye. Inside of of gold crown, was a beautiful golden engagement ring with a diamond in the center. Noah grabbed the crown and slipped the ring into a pocket.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "Okay, long story short, Emma's parents already gave me her blessing if I want to marry Emma. Seems like planning for the future runs in the family. And why shouldn't I? She's pretty, smart and sarcastic! Not sure why they didn't give it to Jake if they do things this fast. So I all need is Kitty's blessing and I should be good!"

* * *

Noah quickly threw the crown into the teams tank as Jasmine and Duncan popped up with a statue of Chris.

"And just when I think Chris' ego can't any bigger, he goes and does this!" Duncan complained as he and Jasmine dragged and statue of Chris that was in the same pose as the Christ the Redeemer. Both propped it up against the wall of the tank on the inside.

"TEN MINUTES!" Chef yelled as Octavio held up an air horn for him.

"Back in the water hurry!" Gwen ordered as Jasmine and Duncan quickly dove back under. Everyone under the water heard the warning as well and began frantically scanning the ground for anything they looked from something worth anything. The tanks quickly began to fill up with random valuables. No one really wanted to go home and they knew Chef would be cruel. Finally it was time for Chef to check everything. Chef walked to each tank and checked out each team's loot.

"Ya both did good, but Team two wins because they didn't call Octavio a squid!" Chef announced as he glared at Heather and Amy. Team two cheered as Team one glared at Chef.

"I'm going to turn that octopus into sushi!" Heather declared. Octavio hissed and sprayed ink at her…..with a water gun. **[3]** "That's it you little…..!" She was about to rush him, before being stopped by Chef.

"Hurt Octavio and I'm gonna throw you off the island!" Chef told her. Heather backed up but kept her glare on the Chef and his pet. The boat started to head back to Pahkitew Island, leaving most people take amongst themselves. Noah however, worked up the courage to go asked Kitty a very important question.

"Um, Kitty, can I talk to you?" Noah asked her. Kitty turned away from her conversation with Brody, who walked over to Geoff and Bridgette, to face her sister's boyfriend.

"Sure! What do you wanna talk about," Kitty asked. Noah sighed before he pulled out the ring he found.

"I want to ask Emma to marry me. Not right now, I want to do when I can find a good moment. Point is, I want your blessing," Noah revealed.

"I'd be totally ok with you marrying Emma, sure!" Kitty answered.

"Great! But, if you guys are so ok with me marrying Emma after we've been together for a year, why did her and Jake date for three years?" Noah asked. Kitty flinched after hearing that.

"Um, we wanted make sure he was really ready to commit to Emma?" Kitty offered. Noah shrugged.

"Fair enough," he said before walking off. On the other side of the boat, Duncan and Gwen were having a chat as well.

"Wait, so you really got about half the inmates to do whatever you wanted?" Gwen asked him.

"Yep, they all liked be for "representing" people like them," Duncan revealed, causing Gwen to laugh. "Quick question, what's your take on Courtney right now?" Gwen stopped laughing and sighed.

"I want to be friends, but with her, I really don't know," Gwen told him.

"If it makes you feel any better, you've got plenty of peeps to hang with that does work," Duncan offered.

"Thanks, I guess you are a nice guy after all," Gwen teased as she walked away. Duncan groaned.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "Man I hate it when she does that!" He crosses his arms before smiling. "Oh who I am I kidding I LOVE it when she does that!"

* * *

Later that night, Team one was sitting at the campfire area. All of them were either glaring at Heather and Amy for making them lose, or at Chef for a rather unfair loss.

"Alright you little worms! Get ta voting!" Chef ordered as he pointed to the confessional booth.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "Time to send the eel's girlfriend home!" He wrote down Heather's name.

 **Dawn** \- "This vote was most challenging, mostly because of the two evil auras that can be blamed for the loss today. But because Amy is mean to her wonderful sister, she gets my vote!" With that, she wrote down Amy.

 **Heather-** "This was hard because of there being so many losers on my team, but Zoey gets my vote for being such a little miss perfect!" Heather said, writing down Zoey's name.

 **Amy-** "I'm voting Emma because she is so nice to her sister! Why doesn't she reap the benefits of being older?" She noted, writing down Emma's name.

* * *

"Alright, Chris is on his way back, so I wanna get this done!" Chef revealed as Octavio threw marshmallows to each person that got their name called.

"Geoff,"

"B,"

"Dawn,"

"Courtney,"

"LeShawna,

"Scarlett,"

"Brody,"

"MacArthur,"

"Noah,"

"Emma,"

"And Zoey,"

Heather and Amy swiftly realized they were on the bottom as they waited for the lsat marshmallow to be thrown.

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"... Amy!" Chef announced as Octavio threw a purposely ink covered marshmallow, at the mean twin.

"Ugh, whatever, I'm so done with this stupid show anyways!" Heather declared as she stomped over to the boat of losers.

"Well done, Chef!" Chris complemented Chef as he was lead in on a wheelchair by a doctor.

"Uh, thanks man," Chef said as Octavio poked out from behind Chef.

"And you brought dinner!" Chris added happily as he pointed to Octavio, who quickly jumped into Chef's arms.

"We ain't eatin' Octavio!" Chef hollered at Chris.

"Okay, sheesh! Anyways, who will dive deep to win next time one TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Noah- Heather**

 **Dawn-** Amy

 **Heather** \- Zoey

 **Amy-** Emma

 **Courtney-** **Heather**

 **Emma-** Amy

 **MacArthur-** **Heather**

 **Geoff- Heather**

 **Brody- Heather**

 **Zoey-** Amy

 **Scarlett- Heather**

 **B- Heather**

 **LeShawna- Heather(Who else would she vote for?)**

* * *

 **Reason of Elimination**

I love Heather, I really do! But to be honest, she wasn't doing much. At first I wanted to send Izzy home, but I wanted her to triumph over Chef yet again. So Heather had to go. Sorry!

* * *

 **[1]-** This is the name of the main antagonist from the _Splatoon_ series(which is awesome!), only he goes by DJ Octavio. Also he wears gold ladder shades in the second one, so that the reason for that.

 **[2]-** Also from _Splatoon_ , this was a commercial that blare the words. "Are you a kid? Are you a squid?" over and over and it became a meme.

 **[3]-** Again, _Splatoon,_ this is how the main characters, inklings, actually fight, by using water guns to shoot their ink.

* * *

 **Another episode bites the dust! I'm hoping to get this done by the end of May/beginning of June, but with how lazy I am, who knows? Anyways, FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	13. Pirates of the Wawanakwa Lake

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Spartan120-** Um, what?

 **Guest-** I was doing my best to channel him. Chef really needs to host more episodes. They are usually some of the best episodes.

 **DSX62415-** That sucks. Hope you have better luck soon!

 **Professor Fish-** Yes, Splatoon is awesome. In other news, Pearl and Marina are finally getting Amiibos! Oh, and the Noah thing will be going somewhere soon.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, our players had to go diving for my treasures(clip of Duncan and Jasmine pulling out the Chris Statue), with Chef hosting with co-host Octavio!(Clip of Chef and Octavio reuniting, followed by them hosting the challenge). Izzy and Chef had another one of their famous duels, with Izzy once again being victorious!(Clip of Izzy tieing Octavio to Chef before jumping back into the water) When it came time to vote, Heather was sent packing!(Clip of Heather getting voted out) Ding Dong, the Wicked Witch is dead **[1]** , am I right?" Chris narrated as he is still revealed to be in a wheelchair. "I may still be disabled, but your tv isn't, so stay tuned on today's TOTAL….DRAMA…...REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Duncan and Lorenzo were talking about their lives outside the show.

"Wait, so you really have ten other siblings?" Lorenzo asked him. When Duncan nodded, Lorenzo was shocked. "That sounds rough,"

"Not really, I'm never really out much anymore, so I think they know when to leave me alone, and plus, I think a few of them are scared of me," Duncan revealed.

"I guess that makes sense," Lorenzo said.

"O.K, do you have a crush on Samey?" Duncan asked him. Lorenzo started blushing.

"H-how did you find that o-out?" Lorenzo stammered.

"It's really obvious," Duncan bluntly told him. "Now, tell me why you like her or I'm telling her you hate her and love Amy,"

"Ok, ok! Please don't do that!" Lorenzo begged. "I think she is really cute, she has a great voice and I loved it when she stood up to Amy! There, happy?"

"Very," Duncan smugly replied. "Look man, you really should tell her. Amy might get you or her booted before you get the chance. Trust me, I know how much this game loves to screw you over," Duncan then left, probably to go find Gwen. After that, Lorenzo thought about what Duncan had said.

* * *

 **Lorenzo-** "I like Samey, I really do! I wish I wasn't so nervous! Funny, I can deal with a tennis ball launcher, and a kangaroo, but I can't tell a girl I like her,"

* * *

Despite not being fully ready to tell Samey himself yet, Lorenzo did smile when she walked past with Jasmine. As soon as the girls were out of Lorenzo's earshot, Jasmine faced her friend with a grin.

"Alright mate, do you have a thing for Lorenzo or no?" Jasmine asked her friend. Samey turned as red as her outfit.

"Yes….." Samey said in a really small voice, while looking at the floor.

"Then tell him!" Jasmine urged her friend. Samey looked at her friend.

"You….you really think I should tell him?" Samey asked unsurely.

"Yes! Plus, I think he likes you," Jasmine assured, causing Samey to blush again.

* * *

In the loser cabin, Amy was fuming over the loss of her only ally in the game.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** "Without Heather, I'm basically alone in the game! Sure, I don't need anyone, but I need someone on my level that I know won't vote me out! Hm…...Duncan will do whatever Gwen says, but he also seems to like Samey, Max is crazy so he's out, Izzy…..no, Courtney could be grabbed if she was desperate enough, but I don't think she has reached that stage yet, does that leave Scarlett?"

* * *

Luckily for Amy, the rest of the girls were out of the cabin, other then Scarlett, giving her the perfect shot to present her pitch.

"So, how are things with Max working out?" Amy asked. Scarlett smiled.

"Well he _did_ blow himself up yesterday and got mauled a few days ago, but he's still Max, so yeah, tough call," Scarlett joked. Amy chuckled.

"As funny as that is, I'm not here to make jokes," Amy started.

"We're kind of stuck here tonight, we lost," Scarlett pointed out. Amy scowled at that.

" _My_ point is that the two of us seem a bit out of options, so I think working together would be in our best interest," Amy offered. Scarlett seemed intrigued.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "On the one hand, having another ally would be nice, especially when I get rid of Max! On the other hand, she may be a bit too obvious to deal with,"

* * *

After thinking for a few seconds, Scarlett had made her decision.

"I'm in!" She declared as Amy grinned wickedly.

"Perfect!" Amy said cheerfully.

"And I have a plan that will deal with both of our…..problems," Scarlett revealed. As she told Amy her plan, Zoey, who had been taking a shower, walked in and overheard what they had said. She let out a gasp, alerting the two wicked girls, who turned face the nervous redhead.

"H-hey girls, what's up?" Zoey asked nervously, trying to make it seem like she didn't just gasp. As Amy walked up to her, Scarlett was able to sneak behind Zoey and knock her out.

"That blow will cause whoever forget about two minutes before the hit," Scarlett assured Amy, who had quickly started to panic. "We should get her out of here before everyone gets back," She pointed out. Zoey was known for taking fast showers so most people were still in the bathroom. The girls quickly picked Zoey up and raced into the woods.

* * *

"Um, wouldn't leaving her in the cabin and just saying that she fell asleep be a better idea?" Amy asked as Scarlett finished tying Zoey to a tree.

"No, because this will teach her a lesson, when if she doesn't remember. Plus, do you think she'll blame us, or Chris, who has been known to pull stuns like that?" Scarlett replied. Amy grinned again.

"I think this is the start of a beautiful friendship **[2]**." Amy snickered as the two girls walked back to the cabin.

* * *

"Are you ready, pasty?" Duncan called to his girlfriend. After much deliberation, Duncan had decided he was going to go looking for the Chris idol. His plan to go late at night seemed fool-proof, as he was a well know night owl that stopped at nothing if he wanted something. Unfortunately for him, he forgot about his also night owl girlfriend, who he ended up running into when looking for a flashlight or something to light his way. More literally the figuratively. In the end, the duo decided to just go together, although as punishment, Duncan had to use to save Gwen even if he was also in danger from the vote.

"Yeah, and be quiet!" Gwen hissed at him.

"O.K!" Duncan whisper-yelled, making Gwen unsure of whether to hit him or chuckle. The duo slowly moved into the woods. Both had opted not to get changed, putting blankets on over themselves to hide from nature's fury and Gwen was slowly starting to feel the effects.

"See anything?" Gwen asked him.

"No," Duncan groaned, before catching Gwen shiver. "You cold?"

"A little, I knew I should have changed," Gwen berated herself.

"If you want we can head back," Duncan offered.

"Yeah, maybe we'll go early in the morning?" Gwen agreed. The two were about to turn around, when Duncan heard what sounded like a raspy cry for help.

"Did you hear that?" Duncan asked his girlfriend, who gave a nodded. They heard another one and started moving in the direction.

"It's probably just an intern," Gwen said. In spite of what Chef told them yesterday, Duncan realized that it was more likely no one wanted to work for Chris anymore, which Chris' overheard whining confirmed. Still people had to be dumb enough to work for Chris.

"Oh my god," Duncan said suddenly. Tied to a tree with a quite a few a cuts with Zoey. Both teens raced over to their friend.

"Duncan! Gwen! I so glad to see you!" Zoey cried as Duncan to started cut her free.

"Do you know who did this to you?" Gwen asked as she helped Zoey stand.

"No, I just remember getting out of the shower," Zoey said.

"Well, you're coming back to the hotel to warm up," Duncan said. "I'm sure no one will care and I highly doubt Chris will give a crap about it,"

"That makes sense," Gwen pointed out. Zoey smiled.

"Thanks guys," Zoey told them.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Duncan-** "OK, before anyone back homes gets on me about this, when you are the oldest of eleven, you kinda start being protective of your younger friends. I have _NO_ feelings towards Zoey, in spite of what Izzy may think!"

* * *

That morning, Scarlett and Amy were eating breakfast and grinning with each other. They were planning to get Zoey later that morning. They knew she was gullible and if they saved her, she would trust them.

"Zoey! Where you go last night?" Courtney asked. Scarlett and Amy whipped their heads around to find Zoey, having an bandaged leg and leaning against Gwen, walking in from last night.

"I really don't remember anything after taking a shower," Zoey admitted sheepishly.

"Well, your back and that's the good thang!" LeShawna said as Zoey sat down with her team. Amy shot a glare at Scarlett.

"Way to go!" Amy hissed.

"I didn't expect them to find her!" Scarlett replied before sighing.

"Fair enough, but we need to pull off our plan quickly," Amy ordered, causing Scarlett to nod.

"Morning cast!" Chris said as an intern wheeled pushed him into the mess hall.

"I feel like I've seen him before," Emma whispered to Kitty, who nodded.

"And what kinds of torture do you have planned for us today?" Noah snarked at the host, who merely grinned again.

"Avast me hearty! If ye would be kind enough to head over ta the VR, I'll tell ya!" Chris told everyone in a pirate voice.

"So, a pirate VR?" Bridgette pointed out.

"Don't ruin the surprise, lassie!" Chris chastised. At that point everyone started making there way to the VR. Duncan and Izzy both had huge smiles on their face. This did not go unnoticed by the other halves of their relationships.

"Duncan, you're smiling _after_ Chris told us about a challenge, are you feeling ok?" Gwen asked with noticeable concern.

"Are you kidding?! I feel great! Being a pirate is one of the things one my lifetime bucket list of things I never thought I get a chance to do!" Duncan announced cheerfully.

"OK, that is so dorky!" Gwen teased him.

"One of the other things is putting our "adored host" in a cell, for good!" Duncan playfully replied.

"I would make a movie out of that!" Gwen giggled.

"Um, Izzy? You have that usual, "I'm about to do something totally awesome and crazy face" and we aren't at the challenge yet," Owen asked his girlfriend.

"I get to make big ships go BOOM-BOOM!" Izzy said manically.

"OK," Owen said nervously as he rubbed his neck.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen-** "I love Izzy, but she can be real spooky sometimes,"

* * *

As everyone took their spots in the VR chair, Chris was wheeled back out in his pirate getup.

"Are ye landlubbers ready for some fun?!" Chris asked the cast, who just rolled their eyes for the most part.

"Can you just tell us the challenge so we can get to the fun part!" Duncan groaned.

"Fine! You will be split into two teams of eleven and put on one of two ships. Both teams have a treasure they will need to guard. There are three ways to win the challenge. First you can steal the treasure from the enemy team. Second, kill everyone on the other team and finally, sink the enemy ship. Happy?" Chris whined. Duncan just shrugged.

"Very!" Izzy said in an evil sounding voice. "Explosivo will make ships go BOOM-BOOM!"

"Lovely. Team are as follows; Team one is Izzy, MacArthur, Samey, Scarlett, B, Lorenzo, Amy, Gwen, Kitty, Courtney, LeShawna and Bridgette! Team two is Jasmine, Max, Noah, Geoff, Brody, Brick, Duncan, Ezekiel, Owen, Zoey, Dawn and Emma!" Chris announced. "Let's get this thing started!" With that, Chris activated the VR.

* * *

 **Team one(Izzy, MacArthur, Samey, Scarlett, B, Lorenzo, Amy, Gwen, Kitty, Courtney, LeShawna and Bridgette)**

The team spawned on a pirate ship, on top of the deck, all dressed in stereotypical pirate clothes(I'll let you picture that). A treasure chest sat near the steering wheel.

"Izzy got the hat! Izzy got the hat!" Izzy cheered as she pointed at the black pirate hat that graced her head. It was much grander then anyone else that got, had a big red feather sticking out of it and had a white skull and crossbones on it. That could only mean one thing…..

"Oh good lord, _Izzy_ is captain?!" Gwen panicked.

" _Indeed she is, lassie!_ " Chris' voice rang out. " _Oh, and unless your captain dies, you can't have a new one!_ "

"Great! Just Great!" Amy whined.

"Well Izzy, what's the plan?" Bridgette asked. Izzy responded by shoving a cannonball into her arms.

"Load up the cannons me maties!" Izzy ordered as she kept shoving cannonballs into her teammates arms. Lorenzo managed to get his into a cannon with relative ease,, but saw Samey struggling.

"Here, why don't I get that for you," Lorenzo offered, taking the cannonball from Samey.

"Thanks," Samey said, hiding a blush.

"Wow, Samey, are you really that weak?" Amy cackled as the cannonball she was holding fell on her foot, causing her to holler in pain, making Lorenzo and Samey laugh.

"Um, Izzy? What's the point of this?" Gwen asked, trying to make sense of her crazy teammates plan.

"We are going to blast those landlubber outta the sea!" Izzy declared.

"But we can't even see them!" Courtney pointed out in vain as Izzy fired one of the cannons, completely missing and falling into the drink with a loud splash.

"Keep firing until we hit something!" Izzy ordered. Everyone groaned.

"I hope Duncan is having better luck," Gwen mumbled to herself.

* * *

 **Team two(Jasmine, Max, Noah, Geoff, Brody, Brick, Duncan, Ezekiel, Owen, Zoey, Dawn and Emma)**

The team spawned on a pirate ship identical to Team One.

"Now my evil crew, we must conquer the other ship!" Max ordered.

"Um, you're not the captain shorty, I am," Duncan told Max. Sure enough, a hat identical to Izzy's rested on Duncan's head.

"Then I mutiny on you!" Max declared as he started pitifully punching Duncan, who grabbed a nearby sword and ran it though Max, killing him.

"Does anyone else have any objections?" Duncan asked his team as he pulled his sword free. He saw most of his team had no more objections, but stopped on a certain teammate. "This VR has a really sick sense of humor," He said as he pointed out Zoey's injured leg. Everyone looked at where he pointing. From the knee down, Zoey's injured leg was now a wooden peg leg.

"I'm not sure whether this is good or bad," Zoey said as she walked around on the peg leg, trying to get used to the new physics.

"Why don't you stay out of fights?" Duncan said.

"Well, then what should she do?" Emma asked. Duncan picked up a telescope from a nearby weapons pile and walked back to his team.

"Why don't you head up to the crow's nest and scout? We need on since we are down a player," Duncan offered as he held out the telescope. Zoey smiled and started to climb her way to the crow's nest, stumbling at one point, but still making it up.

"What about the rest of us?" Brick asked.

"First things first, I will only answer to some form of captain Duncan for the rest of the challenge," Duncan said playfully, getting his team to chuckle. "Also, load up the cannons but don't fire and grab a sword, we need to be ready for anything. As if on cue, a cannonball splashed into the water about ten meters from the boat.

"Captain!" Zoey yelled from the Crow's nest. "The other ship is firing off…...all of their cannonballs at us and I'm not sure if they can see us,"

"ALL of them?!" Duncan called back in shock.

"Yep! I'm not sure why!" Zoey said as she turned back to her lookout job.

"But who would order their crew to waste all of the cannonballs?" Jasmine asked.

"Um, Izzy, maybe?" Noah noted.

"Keep an eye on them and let me know when they run out so we can move in," Duncan ordered his team.

"Sir yes sir!" Everyone said, some more playful then others.

* * *

 **Team one**

"Why did we stop firin'!?" Izzy yelled at her team.

"Because we ran out of cannonballs!" MacArthur yelled.

"Then move us behind the rocks to regroup!" Izzy ordered. Samey made her way over to the steering wheel and started to steer towards the rocks.

"Um, Izzy? I don't think the ship will make it behind the rocks," Samey said nervously.

"Nonsense!" Izzy declared. With a gulp, Samey steered the ship behind the rocks. As Samey had said, the boat barely fit through the game and wood was being chipped off.

"Keep going! You're good! You're good! You're good! You're good! And stop!" Izzy said as the ship moved through the rocks, only now, the ship hull was completely bare **[3]**.

"How the heck are we still being held together!?" Scarlett questioned.

"Never question the logic of IZZY!" Izzy declared.

"Well thanks to you we-AH!" Amy started to say before getting blasted away by a cannonball.

"We're under attack!" LeShawna yelled out. As if on cue Duncan, Jasmine, Brick, Geoff and Brody all swung on board the ship.

"Hand over the treasure and no one gets here!" Duncan said in his best pirate accent as he held up a sword.

"Aye, a pirate never surrenders!" Izzy said as she rushed Duncan her own cutlass drawn. At the same time, Geoff engaged in a duel with Courtney, Brick tried to take control of the ship, but was stopped by LeShawna, Jasmine was trying to take on MacArthur, and Brody was trying to deal with B. Scarlett realized that she could make a clean break for Team two's treasure and swung across to the other ship, only to be met with Noah and Emma.

"And just how do you two thing you are going to stop me?" Scarlett taunted only to feel a stabbing pain in her arm. She glanced at it and was shocked to find a bloody bullet wound. She looked back at Noah and Emma, only to find Zoey standing next to them, smoking pistol in hand.

"Memories return, I don't remember everything, but I do remember something you did!" Zoey boasted as she unloaded another shot into Scarlett, killing her.

* * *

By this point, Duncan and Izzy's duel had made its way into the masts of the ship. Neither captain was willing to back down and both were very fierce contestants. But a frantic swing knocked Duncan's sword into the drink, leaving him at Izzy's mercy.

"Are ye ready to surrender!?" Izzy asked.

"Who said I was trying to beat ye!" Duncan said. Izzy was confused until Duncan grabbed a rope off the mast and swung himself to the treasure, before making his way back to his ship. He let out a whistle causing his team to rush back to the ship.

"Stop him!" Izzy yelled out. But by then it was too late, Duncan had made it back to his ship with the rest of his team in tow.

"Fire!" Duncan yelled before Noah and Emma fired cannons at Izzy's support frame. The cannonballs shattered the frame, sending the team into the drink.

* * *

When everyone came back to the real word, Chris was in hysterics and they were still in their pirate getups

"That was AWESOME!" The host declared. "But as awesome as it was, there is only one winner and that would be Team Two!" The team cheered before racing off to the spa hotel, Duncan smiling proudly. Chris then turned back to face Team One. "Team one, I'll see your sorry butts at the voting ceremony!"

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Izzy-** "Today's challenge was so fun! Anyways I vote for E-Scope!"

 **Samey-** "We totally could have won today if Izzy didn't waste the cannonballs!"

 **Gwen-** "Izzy,"

* * *

"Well, the votes are in and this may be the easy vote so fair!" Chris said as he was wheeled in. "Anyways marshmallows go to…"

"Courtney,"

"Kitty,"

"Gwen,"

"B"

"Lorenzo,"

"Samey,"

"Amy,"

"MacArthur,"

"Bridgette,"

"LeShawna,

"Which means Izzy is done for!" Chris said. Chef, not wanting to risk anything, wrapped Izzy in three straitjackets and carried her to the boat of loser.

"Whee, fun!" Izzy cheered as Chef tossed her onto the boat.

"See who gets the boot next time on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris closed out the episode.

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Everyone voted Izzy (Izzy voted E-Scope)**

* * *

 **Reason for Elimination**

I love Izzy. I really do! But she wasn't doing much after she got together with Owen so I had to cut her. Sorry!

* * *

 **[1]-** Do I really need to say it? _Wizard of Oz_!

 **[2]-** This is a line from _Casablanca_ , where from what I know, it was in _completely_ different context

 **[3]-** This was from a Spongebob episode, where Spongebob and Patrick join the Flying Dutchman's crew.

* * *

 **Next episode will be a big one! Hope you all enjoyed! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	14. Calm Before the Storm

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Guest (1)-** Glad you liked it!

 **Guest (2)-** I thought that it was interesting to have her of all people get revenge. Plus, everyone has limits. Also, we'll be seeing what Mike would have done to Scarlett soon.

 **Spartan120-** Yeah, she was bound to do something crazy with that challenge.

 **Professer Fish-** The Zoey parts of the episode were actually my favorite scenes to write. And, oh, you want drama? Let's see what you think of this chapter!

* * *

 **Just as a warning, this episode is a little….intense. Also, the elimination will be a bit…...odd. This will end being someone's favorite episode now that I said that. Anyways, enough of me babbling! Let's start!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, the players got to play pirates!(Clip of everyone in their pirate get up on the ships) We learned that the VR has an even better sense of humor then me!(Clip of Zoey's peg leg) We also learned that Duncan and Izzy have very different styles of commanding pirate ships.(Clip of Duncan leading his team around followed by Izzy wasting all the cannonballs) In the end, Duncan's way of leading payed off and Izzy was sent packing.(Clip of Izzy being dragged off the island) Who will-GAH!" Chris began his narration before starting to spaz out in his wheelchair. Chef and Octavio raced onto the dock.

"I told him leavin' the hospital was a dumb idea," Chef muttered as he dragged Chris onto the Boat of Losers and sped off. Octavio just looked at the camera and shrugged with a confused click.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Jasmine had been outside searching for the Chris Idol or something she smash over Amy's head, whatever came first, when she saw Chris and Chef speed away on the Boat of Losers. Taking this as a good thing, Jasmine rushed back to the hotel. Everyone else was in the hot tub so they were all in one spot.

"Whoa! You look like you just saw something really scary or something really awesome!" Geoff said.

"I saw Chris and Chef speed away on the Boat of Losers, so it could really go either way," Jasmine told them. Everyone started cheering.

"Who cares, it's a day off from that slimeball!" Noah cheered.

"Hey, go get the losers!" Duncan told Jasmine. "Let's throw a party!"

"Maybe we can some of the people didn't compete here!" Brody said. Everyone just cheered again.

* * *

Back at the loser cabin, everyone was outside the mess hall, planning to getting whatever "food", Chef had prepared for them.

"Guys!" Jasmine yelled as she ran up to them.

"What do you want _spazmine_?" Amy said with venom in her tone.

"Chris and Chef left! We're throwing a party in the spa if you want to come!" Jasmine told them. Almost everyone raced over to the Spa Hotel. Jasmine grinned before chasing after them. Amy and Scarlett, on the other hand, lingered a bit.

"Hmmm, it seems like new ways of doing things always present themselves," Scarlett deuced.

"What do you mean?" Amy asked her partner.

"The party could be a perfect chance to set everything in motion much faster," Scarlett said, making both girls grin wickedly as they walked to the hotel.

* * *

The interior of the spa hotel had completely changed. A large DJ table had been set up. All of the furniture was pushed out of the way. A food and drink table had been set up. The lights had been shut off and the windows were closed and hidden. A disco ball now hung from the ceiling and party lights were hung around the room.

"This party is going to be awesome!" Zoey said as she looked over the decorations. Her foot had gotten better and she was looking forward to dancing.

"Zoey, watch out!" Owen yelled. But it was too late as Zoey tripped over a chair. But before she could hit the ground, a pair a skinny brown arms caught her. Zoey looked up to meet the face of someone she had been missing since day one.

"Mike!" Zoey cheered as she hugged her fiance.

"Zoey! It is so good to see you! Cameron and I have been rooting for you!" Mike said as he hugged back. Behind the couple, Jasmine give a sad smile.

"Aw, don't be sad Jasmine, I bought you a present too," Duncan said he came up behind her. He stepped aside to reveal…..

"SHAWN!" Jasmine said as she rushed her boyfriend, wrapping him in a hug.

"It's so good to see you, Jasmine!" Shawn said happily. As the two couples reunited, Amy and Scarlett looked on in disgust. They looked away until they heard a whistle. Turning their heads back, they found Mike, who looked completely pissed at them. He glared the girls down before making the knife across the throat gesture, causing both Amy and Scarlett to flinch.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Mike-** "Ok, I may have gotten rid of my other personalities but…" he pauses before turning serious. "If anyone hurts Zoey, let's say I picked up some tricks from all of them. Mal included!"

* * *

"LET'S PARTY!" Owen yelled out as Octavio started scratching the discs on the DJ table, with sticks of wasabi. **[1]**

 _Mr. Worldwide_

 _Let's celebrate_

 _I just wanna celebrate_

 _I just wanna celebrate_

 _Tonight we're making history_

 _I just wanna celebrate_ **[2]**

As the music blared, people rushed to the dance floor hoping to get some action in before a new song came on or before someone shoved them off. Others snuck into the spa hotel, hoping for some alone time with their boyfriend/girlfriend.

* * *

"Quick! Get to the rafts!"

With Chris gone, most of the interns took the chance to flee the island, but one stayed behind. He ran his hand through his jet black hair before looking over his face in lake. He was perfection, why did that **/censored/** break up with him?

"Oh, Emma, I'm gonna make you rue the day you ever dumped me!"

* * *

Back in the spa hotel, Amy and Scarlett both approached Max. He scowled when he saw them coming.

"Hello, sidekick and…...sidekick's friend, how can I help you?" Max said in a smug voice.

"Hello, Max, I have an idea for tonight," Scarlett said.

"Hm, you have interested me, what is it?" Max asked. Amy and Scarlett grinned evilly.

"Well….." Scarlett leaned over and whispered something in Max's ear, causing the midget to grow a nasty sneer.

"That is a truly EVIL idea! And the best part is that I am the only one who came up with it!" Max cackled as Amy and Scarlett grinned at each other.

* * *

By night, the party was in full swing. The cast, plus Shawn and Mike, were having a blast and were even talking about a game of spin the bottle. Lorenzo however, only had one thing on his mind. And he was waiting for a perfect song to do it. After a while, Octavio sat back and let the next play normally. A much slower beat started up causing many single castmates to leave the dancefloor to make room for the couples that wanted to dance together. Finally, Lorenzo walked over to Samey.

"Hey, Samey," He said unsurely.

"Oh, hey Lorenzo," Samey said in a sad voice.

"What's wrong?" Lorenzo asked in concern, momentarily forgetting about his own plans.

"I just wish I had someone to dance with! Whenever we had dances at home, Amy would always make me watch. I wish _she_ would be the one watching!" Samey ranted. Lorenzo grinned, this was his chance!

"How about we fix that?" Lorenzo asked suavely as he held out his hand. Samey recoiled a bit in shock, before smiling and taking Lorenzo's hand. He lead her out onto the dancefloor as the lyrics began.

 _Come stop your crying_

 _It will be alright_

 _Just take my hand_

 _And hold it tight_

 _I will protect you_

 _From all around you_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _For one so small,_

 _You seem so strong_

 _My arms will hold you,_

 _Keep you safe and warm_

 _This bond between us_

 _Can't be broken_

 _I will be here_

 _Don't you cry_

 _'Cause you'll be in my heart_

 _Yes, you'll be in my heart_

 _From this day on_

 _Now and forever more_

 _You'll be in my heart_

 _No matter what they say_

 _You'll be here in my heart_

 _Always_ **[3]**

* * *

"Now! This should be a perfect to put my plan into action!" Max declared as he walked over to the power box, a pair of wire cutters in hand. However, when Max reached the box, he found a brown haired intern already working on the wires. The duo took one look at each other before grinning.

* * *

As the song continued, everyone's eyes fell on Lorenzo and Samey. They looked like they had done this several times, when it was their first. As they dance, Samey rested her head on Lorenzo. He turned back to Duncan, Zoey and Jasmine, who were giving him smiles and thumbs up. After Shawn, Mike, and Gwen realized what was happening, they started smiling as well. Soon, Lorenzo also smiled as he continued his dance. Finally, the song came to a close as Lorenzo dipped Samey. As he stared into the teal eyes of the girl in front of him, time seemed to stop for Lorenzo. The girl of his dreams, right in front of him staring back at him.

"Samey?" Lorenzo asked unsurely.

"Yeah?" She said back to him.

"I lo-" Lorenzo started to say before the lights went out.

"What the hell!?" Someone yelled in the chaos.

"Who turned off the lights?!" Another person hollered. As everyone scrambled to get the lights back on, Lorenzo couldn't feel anything in his arms. Finally, the lights came back on.

"Finally!" Courtney groaned. Lorenzo was about to breath a sigh of relief, until he took a glance around.

"Wait, where's Samey?!" Lorenzo panicked.

"Forget her! Where's Emma?!" Noah interrupted, causing Kitty to panic as well.

"Everyone calm down!" Courtney yelled over the chaos, causing everyone to look at her. "I don't think that power outage was random…."

"Wait, what do you mean?" Gwen asked. Courtney pointed at the power box.

All of the wires were cut loose.

* * *

"Ugh, my head," Samey moaned. The last thing she remembered was being in Lorenzo's arms, him telling her something, but then the lights went out and she got wacked on the head with something. As her senses returned, Samey was able to make out her surroundings. She was in some kind of cave, she was tied to something and there was snow near the opening to the cave.

"No, not here!" Samey wailed. She was on the snowy peak near the back of the island.

"Enjoying yourself?" Max, wearing a blanket to shield himself from the elements.

"No!" Samey snapped at him.

"Well, if your wondering why I brought you here-" Max started to explain, only to be cut off by an annoyed Samey.

"Let me guess, you want to kill me to prove that you are EVIL, right?" Samey interrupted. Max scowled.

"Don't interrupt me! Now as I was saying, seeing as you have that Lorenzo fellow, that big meanie pants Duncan, that _other_ big meanie pants Jasmine, and those Gwen and Zoey girls. Now, if I were to get rid of you, I could take control of not only them, but the world as well!" Max declared before doing an evil cackle. Samey was unimpressed and just rolled her eyes.

"Do you really think that any of them will listen to you?" She asked him.

"Of course I do! Now, if you'll excuse me, I will be watching over the outside of your prison while I wait for the cold to take its effect!" Max replied as he walked out of the cave. As he left, Samey finally started to realize the true. She was trapped in a freezing cold cave, by someone who seemed willing to kill her and her friends had no clue where she was. Trying to keep warm, she managed to curl into a ball and thought back to the dance she had just had. She should have done it! She should have kissed him!

* * *

"So, what's the plan?" Mike asked.

"The plan is that some of us are going to look for Samey, some of us are going to look for Emma, and everyone else is going to watch out for anymore kidnappers." Courtney told him. Most the cast had armed themselves with things like sticks, shovels, bats, and pans.

"So, why are we locked up?" Scarlett asked. Her and Amy had been locked in a cage.

"Because we don't trust you," Jasmine responded bluntly.

"Hey, where's Max, eh?" Ezekiel asked. Everyone looked around. The pudgy boy was gone.

"Well, we know who one of the kidnappers are," Duncan pointed out.

"So who's doing what?" Shawn asked.

"You, Jasmine, Zoey, Lorenzo, Bridgette, Dawn, B, and Geoff, you go looking for Samey. Noah, Kitty, Owen, Brody and I are going looking for Emma. Rest of you are standing guard," Courtney ordered. Everyone else started to move out, but Duncan walked over to Courtney. "Oh, what do you want?" She snapped on him.

"I want your PDA, I doubt Chris will be willing to kick Max off, so I want to get the police to get him arrested, then Chris will have to force he off the show," Duncan explained. Courtney thought about what Duncan had said before sighing.

"Fine! But I want it back!" Courtney said as she shoved her PDA into his hands, before stomping off. Duncan rolled his eyes before dialing something on the phone and holding it his ear.

"Hello? Mom?"

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Emma groaned as she woke up. She found herself tied to a chair at the edge of the island.

"On the edge of the island," A voice from behind her said. Emma whipped around and gasped. It was _him_.

"Jake?" Emma croaked out.

"Yes, the man you _lied on national tv_ about!" Jake snapped on her.

"Hey, if you were in a bad relationship for a year!" Emma challenged.

"All I wanted was a girl that would do whatever I said!" Jake replied.

"And you treated me like a slave!" Emma shot back. Jake just got even more mad.

"And even after you dump me, you get hooked with a famous reality show contestant!" Jake ranted as he pulled out a loaded gun. Emma flinched, before Jake fired into the sky.

* * *

A gunshot rang out, startling Noah and his group.

"We're all gonna die!" Owen wailed.

"Shut up, Owen!" Courtney snapped. The group moved towards the sound slowly before hearing a female scream.

"EMMA!" Noah and Kitty yelled out as they raced over to the source of the scream, Owen, Courtney and Brody not to far behind. As soon as the group reached the clearing, Jake shoved Emma to the lake. Noah and Kitty tried to get to the lake, but a gunshot from Jake sent them back.

"No! You all stay back!" Jake ordered as he leveled at the gun at Noah, until thrown the floor by Courtney.

"Go! We'll take care of him!" Courtney said as Jake continued to struggle. The duo quickly jumped into the water. At this point, Emma had passed out, cluing Noah and Kitty that they had to work fast. The duo swiftly started untying the ropes around Emma, freeing her and dragging her up to the surface. By this point, Owen was sitting on Jake and had knocked him out with his fumes.

"Is she okay?" Courtney asked. As if on cue, Emma spit water out by did not regain consciousness.

"We should get her back to the hotel," Noah said as everyone agreed.

* * *

"We've looked all over the island!" Zoey moaned as her group sat down on some logs to rest. They had been looking all over the place to find Samey, but were having no luck.

"We can't give up!" Lorenzo said.

"But what else can we do!?" Shawn complained.

"We haven't looked everywhere!" Jasmine pointed out as she pointed to the snowy hill. "Let's move!" She ordered. As the group powered through the snow, Max watched from the top. He took a glance at Samey, who was shivering. Max grinned as he started making a snowball.

"Hya!" Max cried out as he pitfully lobbed the snowball. It hit Jasmine's legs. The outback girl, already annoyed with Max, picked him up by his underwear and kicked him back towards the campground.

* * *

"So this intern dude is Emma's ex that abused her and now just tried to kill her?" LeShawna asked. Amy and Scarlett had been set free and Jake, still knocked out, was looked in the cage.

"Yep," Noah told them. Emma was back in the spa hotel, awake and well, although still shaken up a bit. Suddenly, everyone heard screams and saw Max hurling towards them at a rapid paste. Duncan, undaunted, held up his shovel, which Max smacked into, knocking him out. He was quickly picked up and tossed into the cage.

"Well, that takes care of that," Gwen said.

"You said it," Zoey said as she came back into view with her group. Samey was being held in a bridal carry by Lorenzo, who was clearly blushing. Samey took notice of the blush and locked her lips around Lorenzo, who nearly dropped her from shock. However, he quickly melted into in. Everyone conscious was in awe at the heartwarming scene. Everyone other then Amy and Scarlett.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett:** "It seems I underestimated how much everyone will would be will to look after each other, even on this show. No matter, it's only a setback.

* * *

Back in the spa hotel, Emma was laying in bed, tired from what she just went through. She did left her head up a little when she saw Noah walk in.

"Why didn't you tell me the truth about Jake?" Was all Noah said. Emma looked down.

"I didn't want you to think I was just trying again with love and didn't really love you!" Emma blurted out. Noah smiled as he cupped her cheek.

"I would never think that, I love you and I know you feel the same," Noah said, his hand in his pocket. Emma smiled back.

"You're a better boyfriend then Jake could ever dream of being!" Emma declared.

"Who said I wanted to be a better boyfriend?" Noah said as he pulled out the ring from the diving episode. "Emma, you are smartest and most wonderful girl I think I have ever met! Will you do the honor of being my bride?" Emma didn't even need to think about her answer.

"YES! A thousand times yes!" Emma said. Noah slipped the ring onto her finger and two kissed before falling asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

"Thanks for coming guys," Duncan said to his parents. After getting their son's call, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson had rounded up a small squad of officers to come arrest Max and Jake.

"NO THANKS for coming!" An angry and healthy Chris yelled as he walked back with Chef. "The only people who get to kick people off my show is _me_!"

"Mr. McLean, you are aware that one of these men tried to drown his ex-girlfriend and another tied to freeze another woman to death, correct?" Mr. Nelson asked.

"Yes, I would have kept them around to create _drama_ ," Chris answered.

"Well, if you don't clean up your behavior, you'll be sharing a cell with them," Mrs. Nelson said before turning back to face Duncan. "You better win, my little guy!"

" _MOM_! There are people here!" Duncan groaned as everyone started laughing at him. Chris just scowled before facing the camera.

"What will happen next time on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **No votes in this episode**

* * *

 **Reason for removal from game.**

I had plans to boot Max in another episode, but I feel like this would have been the best time to boot him. Also I figured Scarlett would be more then willing to use him as a scapegoat.

* * *

 **[1]-** This is how the character Octavio is based on, DJ Octavio, plays his turntable

 **[2]-** This is _Celebrate_ , by Pitbull. Also from the _Penguins of Madagascar_ movie

 **[3]-** _You'll Be In My Heart_ , by Phil Collins, famously used in _Tarzan_

* * *

 **This was one hell of an episode! Also, to any** _ **Survivor**_ **fans,** _ **Ghost Island**_ **starts tonight! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	15. The Three Bs

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Professer Fish-** I really should have made that proposal longer, especially because they are one of my favorite couples one the show, but I'm glad you liked the rest of the episode.

 **La Rosa Rosa-** Glad to hear it, I actually put them in because I wanted to see if I could create a ship(The original plan was Samey/ **Cody** )

 **Guest-** Well, you'll be seeing it soon

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, I had to leave the island for medical reasons(Clip of Chris spazzing out and Chef loading him onto the boat of losers), so the reminding players decided to take advantage of the lack of challenges(Clip of the party). Two couples were reunited(Clip of Mike and Zoey reuniting, followed by Jasmine and Shawn). However things quickly turned south(Clips Samey and Emma confronting their kidnappers). Luckily for them, they were quickly rescued(Clips of Noah and Kitty dragging Emma back to the surface and Samey kissing Lorenzo). Speaking of that, Lorenzo and Samey finally hooked up and Noah _somehow_ proposed to Emma, seriously how did he even get a girlfriend(Clip of Noah's proposal). What will happen his time on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

It was the middle of the night and Chef was about to head to bed with Octavio.

"Um, Chef? Where are all the campers?" Chris asked as he rode in on his ATV. Nobody was in the loser cabins.

"How should I know? Am I supposed to be the dang kids babysitter!" Chef snapped at Chris.

"OK, yeesh!" Chris said defensively before realizing that the spa hotel door was slightly ajar. Slowly Chris walked into the hotel and was met with an odd sight. Everyone was sleeping in the hotel. A few were sleep alone in the beds, but most of the beds were shared by couples. Duncan and Gwen, Brody and Kitty, Geoff and Bridgette, Noah and Emma, Dawn and B, and even the new Samey and Lorenzo all slept in the beds wrapped in each others arms. Everyone else was spread out against the floors and couches. The whole things was wrong. Chris couldn't stand it and honked on a loud air horn. Everyone woke with a start, none happy.

"Why are you all in here?" Chris asked.

"We technically had a challenge," Duncan pointed out sluggishly.

"Yeah," Zoey said before yawning, "look around the island for the two missing castmates.

"Since no one really lost, we all opted to sleep in the hotel, it's nicer," Noah said.

"Fine! But it's challenge time!" Chris declared.

"No, it's about an hour after they hauled Max and Jake off this dump! I'm going back to bed!" Gwen declared as she dragged Duncan back to the bed they were in. Everyone else quickly followed, leaving Chris alone.

* * *

 **Twelve Hours Later [1]**

* * *

Chris, with bags under his eyes, stood near the center of the camp while everyone walked over, all well rested.

"Have yew really been up since last night, eh?" Ezekiel asked him.

"Yes," Chris said before perking up. "Your challenge today tackled the three important Bs, Brains, Beauty, and Brawn!"

"I really only think brains and brawn are important, and you happened to have neither," Noah said. "Heck, you don't really have beauty either." Everyone laughed at Noah's joke, other then Chris, who scowled.

"MOVING ON! Chris roared. "The first thing to do is get you kids into teams. Team one is "Brody, Zoey, Scarlett, Owen, B, Samey, Courtney, MacArthur, Amy, Duncan, and Gwen! Team two is Geoff, Kitty, LeShawna, Emma, Noah, Ezekiel, Lorenzo, Bridgette, Dawn, Jasmine, and Brick!"

"So, what's the first challenge?" MacArthur asked.

"Brawn!" Chris revealed as all of the muscular contestants got excited. "You will send up two boys and two girls. You will have a pole across your shoulders, every couple minutes, an extra ten pound weight will be added to both sides. You go until you drop. Last male for a team earns a point and last female standing wins a point their team."

"Seems straightforward enough, eh," Ezekiel said.

"Oh, that reminds me," Chris started, causing Ezekiel to realize his mistake.

"No!" Ezekiel panicked.

"Tonight's episode will be a double elimination! The people with the first and second highest amount of votes will both be heading home!" Most people gasped, but Amy and Scarlett both grinned.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Amy-** "This is perfect, even if everyone throws votes at me or Scarlett, our votes will still be enough to take someone out of the game!"

* * *

"Pick your brawniest victims!" Chris told the teams.

* * *

 **Team one(Brody, Zoey, Scarlett, Owen, B, Samey, Courtney, MacArthur, Amy, Duncan, and Gwen)**

"What's the point in even trying with the girls? The other team has Jasmine!" Amy ranted before going into a tangent. B, unable to take it anymore, pulled out a gag and wrapped it around Amy's mouth, keeping her from talking.

"Thank you!" Gwen said in exasperation.

"She did rise a good point, there is a very good chance Jasmine will go up, so we need to pick carefully," Zoey pointed out.

"Let me handle this!" MacArthur bragged as she flexed. "You see that, all glutes!"

"Okay, you can go!" Courtney said, a little freaked out. I think I'll play for the girls too."

"But that still leaves boys," Owen pointed out.

"I think I could handle things," Duncan said.

"I can do it too, woo!" Brody cheered. With that, the group of four walked over to Chris.

"Good luck guys!" Zoey called after them.

* * *

 **Team two(Geoff, Kitty, LeShawna, Emma, Noah, Ezekiel, Lorenzo, Bridgette, Dawn, Jasmine, and Brick)**

"So let's get the biggest problem out of the way, who's going left for the guys?" Noah asked his group. All eyes fell on Brick.

"Brick, do you think you could be one of our male lifters?" Dawn asked.

"Yes ma'am!" Brick said as he did a salute.

"I think I could handle doing it too," Geoff offered.

"Great, do we even need to have a debate on me doing it?" Jasmine asked her team.

"No way!" Kitty said.

"I think I could make some use out of this booty to help ya, gurlfriend!" LeShawna said as she offered Jasmine a fist bump, which she accepted.

"Let's move out!" Brick ordered as he and rest of the team walked away from the rest of team.

* * *

"You all ready?" Chris asked. The rest of the teams were sitting on bleachers, with the eight chosen players all with poles sung over their shoulders, a five pound weight on each end.

"Let's get this started!" MacArthur bragged. After a few minutes of standing, Chef two ten pound weights on each side of everyone's pole.

"And this is where the twist comes in!" Chris declared as he brought a covered tray. "You can step down food it you think your teammate can win or you can make up for it in one of the next two rounds." With that Chris opened the cover, revealing a plate of quesadillas. Several moans were heard.

"Don't look, don't look, don't look!" MacArthur repeated to herself as she shut her eyes. Duncan also shut his. Jasmine, Brick, Courtney and LeShawna were unaffected. Geoff and Brody, however, were both tempted.

"Those look good!" Brody said as he and Geoff licked their lips.

"Brody don't you dare!" Duncan threatened in vain, as both Brody and Geoff dropped their poles and walked over to Chris to get the meal. Both boys quickly started chowing down in the bleachers.

"If we lose, you have a big chance to go home!" Courtney snapped at Brody, who was now sharing his food with Kitty.

"Hey, Geoff stepped down too, we're still even!" Jasmine argued. Courtney scowled but said nothing.

* * *

After nearly an hour, only Duncan and Brick were left for the men and Jasmine and MacArthur were the only women left. Everyone was holding about hundred pounds on their backs and only Jasmine wasn't struggling. Courtney had dropped after about fifty and LeShawna had been tempted out for a pizza.

"Soldier, you made a valiant effort," Brick said to a struggling Duncan.

"Same to you, but I'm not losing," Duncan replied to the equally struggling Brick.

"I know," Brick said as he dropped his pole, followed by Duncan dropping his.

"And with that, Duncan wins for the men," Chris said as both boys walked over to their teams, with Duncan getting a kiss from Gwen. Following that Chef walked over and looped another weight around MacArthur's pole. However, as soon as he let go, she collapsed under the pole's weight. Jasmine picked up her pole and handed her and MacArthur's poles to Chef, who was shocked.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chef-** "Dang that girl is strong!"

* * *

"And Jasmine scores for the girls, while Duncan scores for men, leaving the score at one all as we move into the most important category, Beauty!" Chris announced.

* * *

Everyone know stood in front of four trailers and a large stage.

"Here's how this round works, each team will have two randomly selected models, one boy and one girl. You pick anyone you want as designer, but the model _can not_ help with the design. Models are; for team one…..Samey and Owen!" Chris told everyone. Everyone on team one was not pleased at the idea to dress up Owen, while Samey was dreading ending up with Amy as the designer. "For team two…..Ezekiel and Bridgette." Geoff was happy at the idea of seeing his fiancée in a different outfit, while everyone else was dreading doing anything with Ezekiel.

"So one cute sweet girl and one fashion mistake on each team, did you do this random or was it picked for fanservice?" Noah asked.

"Yep!" Chris admitted. "Each model will be judged by myself, Chef, and a mystery guest!"

* * *

 **Team one**

"If no one minds, I have some _great_ ideas for-" Amy started to say before getting Owen shoved on her.

"For Owen, great!" Duncan said as Owen and Amy rolled into one of the trailers, followed by Owen farting and Amy screaming. Everyone else was laughing hysterically.

"Well, that takes care of that!" Gwen said in between giggles.

"Wait, but then who is going to do me?" Samey asked.

"I could take of it," Zoey volunteered.

"Thanks Zoey!" Samey said as she hugged her friend. Zoey smiled as the duo walked towards the trailers.

"Come on, let's make you prettier then you already are," Zoey said as she opened the door to one of the trailers.

* * *

After letting the trailer they were in air out, Amy turned to face Owen.

"Okay, since it seems like I'm stuck with you, I may as well _attempt_ to make this work," Amy groaned.

"Why wouldn't it work?" Owen asked obliviously as he flashed a pose, much to Amy's disgust.

"There's your reasons," Amy mumbled under her breath. She started tossing things behind her, causing some of it to land on Owen. After a few minutes of that, Amy turned around to see what she had put together and smiled. She had an idea.

* * *

 **Team two**

"Before we talk about Brigette, does anyone thing they could do anything with….him?" Noah asked as everyone turned to find Ezekiel picking his nose. The whole team flinched in disgust, other then Brick.

"Private, if you don't mind, I would like to be your designer for the challenge!" Brick offered.

"Oh, sure eh!" Ezekiel answered as he and Brick headed for one of the trailers.

"Hey Bridgette, you want me to be your designer?" Kitty asked Bridgette.

"Sure thing Kitty," Bridgette replied.

* * *

"So, you got any ideas eh?" Ezekiel asked as Brick looked through the clothes.

"Well, I was thinking we could go sweet and simple," Brick said.

"So you're gonna dress me in sugar clothes?" Ezekiel asked.

"No, it's….never mind," Brick responded defeated.

* * *

"Okay, so did you have anything in mind?" Bridgette asked.

"Well, since you are a surfer, I was thinking a beachy outfit," Kitty explained.

"Seems like a good idea. Also how do you feel about the fact we'll basically be sisters in law in a few years?" Bridgette asked.

"You seem like an awesome person to be around, so it sounds great!" Kitty answered, causing her and Bridgette to laugh.

* * *

"Get ready to laugh your pants off, or gasp in amazement at the Beauty modeling show!" Chris declared. Everyone that wasn't a designer or model was sitting in bleachers behind where the judge's table was.

"Let's get this ovah with!" Chef said as he sat next to Chris.

"Joining us today is _the_ total drama fashionista, Lindsay!" Chris said as Lindsay walked in with Tyler following.

"Hi Chip, hi Clef!" Lindsay said as she sat in the third chair.

"Um, why did you bring Tyler?" Chris asked.

"Oh, you know how famous people have those bodyguard thingies? Tyler's mine!" Lindsay explained.

"If anyone lays a hand on my Lindsay, I'll mess them up!" Tyler said as he threw fake punches only to trip over himself.

"Anyways, let's start with…..Owen!" Chris declared.

"Just, do something," Amy said as Owen burst out from behind the curtain dressed in a rasta hat, a tye-dye shirt, flat sandals and a flower necklace. Nearly everyone burst into laughter, including Lindsay. Finally, Owen reached the end of the runway.

"I loved it, Omar!" Lindsay cheered.

"It does fit him," Chef said.

"True, but it feels like you were going for more humor then actual style," Chris pointed out. Owen walked back stage again. "Next up is Ezekiel," The prairie boy came out in a suit, top hat and tie. Not realizing what he was supposed to do, Ezekiel merely walked down the runway and waited for Chris to give his score.

"Looks good, but boring!" Lindsay declared.

"Agreed," Was all Chef and Chris had to say. Ezekiel walked backstage again.

"Let's see Bridgette," Chris called. The surfer girl walked out in a cream yellow sundress, flip-flops, a white beach hat and sunglasses as well as a flower in her hair. Geoff was in awe.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Geoff-** "Man, my girl can rock anything!"

* * *

"Wow, she looks pretty and it works so well with her!" Lindsay gushed.

"Does look pretty good,"

"I don't think I could work it," Chris said. "But overall, pretty good!"

"I can't wait to see Samey," Amy and Lorenzo said, but for completely different reasons.

"Last and not least, Samey!" Chris said. As the nice twin walked out from behind the curtains, everyone's jaws dropped. Samey was dressed a beautiful, white ball gown with matching dress shoes. Her hair was done back in a bun and she had a rose in her hair.

"Whoa," Lorenzo said in awe.

"I could wear it better," Amy scoffed.

"Zebra did a great job!" Lindsay said.

"It reminds me of what my ma wore for her 2nd wedding!" Chef said in tears.

"It looks great!" Chris said before turning back to Lindsay. "Lindsay, you can go,"

"Okay! C'mon, Tyler, let's go shopping!" Lindsay said to Tyler, who walked after her as she walked off camera.

"So me and Chef have decided that each team, for having one awesome model and one meh model, get five points, putting both teams at six points each!" Chris revealed.

"Wait, we're STILL tied?!" Courtney groaned.

"Yep, and we are going to break with the last challenge, Brains!" Chris announced.

* * *

Both teams were seated at a table, with each player having a buzzer in front of them. Chris stood in front of them with cue cards in hand.

"So here's how this works, I will read a question to all of you. If you think you know the answer, buzz in, using that buzzer in front of you. However, if you get it wrong, it will lock your whole team's buzzers and the other team will have a chance to answer. If both sides get it wrong, nobody gets the point." Chris explained. "Let's get started! Question one, what is national animal of the United States?" Dawn buzzed in a second before Bridgette.

"The bald eagle!" Dawn answered.

"Correct, that's a point for team two!" Chris said. "Next question, which Risney **[2]** made the most money worldwide?" Samey hit the buzzer first.

"Frosted **[3]**!" Samey called out.

"Correct!" Chris said. A montage then played off Chris asking questioned followed by someone buzzing in.(I'll don't feel like coming up with ten questions so make them up!)

"How the heck are you guys still tied?!" Chris asked. Sure enough, both teams had gotten four right, bringing both scores up to eight. "Whatever, next question, what video game features a duo of teacup brothers trying to save their souls from the devil?" Ezekiel buzzed in first.

"It's impossible, eh," Ezekiel replied confidently, not catching everyone around him faceplaming or bashing their heads againest the table.

"Wrong!" Chris said, locking team two's buttons. Duncan buzzed in for team one.

"Cupface! **[4]** " Duncan said.

"Correct!" Chris said, giving team one a point. "This is the final question! What is the national food of Mexico?" Brody buzzed in.

"Tacos!" Brody said.

"Wrong!" Chris said. Emma buzzed in after that.

"Mole," Emma said blunty.

"Correct, meaning…..BOTH TEAMS ARE STILL TIED!" Chris revealed. Everyone else gasped.

"Now what?" Zoey asked.

"How about, BOTH teams are voting someone off!" Chris declared, followed by another gasp.

* * *

All of team one sat at the voting area, with everyone other then Brody and Amy having a marshmallow.

"One of you is going home, and that person is…."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brody!" Chris said as he tossed Amy the last marshmellow.

"Aw man," Brody said as he stood up. Kitty, who had been watching with the rest of her team team, jumped up and placed a big kiss on him.

"Maybe losing isn't all that bad," Brody said. "Win for me, okay?"

"Okay!" Kitty said as she sat back down with her team.

* * *

After voting, only Brick and and Ezekiel were left without a marshmallow on Team Two.

"Brick, Ezekiel, only one of you will get this marshmallow and that person is.."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Brick!" Chris revealed as he tossed a relived Brick the last marshmallow.

"At least, I didn't get the boot first, eh," Ezekiel joked as he hopped on the boat of losers with Brody. "Good luck, Bridgette!" Ezekiel called out.

"I'll try to win for you and Geoff." Bridgette said.

"Double vote out! What crazy twists will we come up with next time on Total Drama REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris closed off the episode.

* * *

 **Votes: Team one**

 **Brody:** Amy

 **Zoey:** Amy

 **Scarlett: Brody**

 **Owen: Brody**

 **B: Brody**

 **Samey:** Amy

 **Courtney: Brody**

 **MacArthur: Brody**

 **Amy: Brody**

 **Duncan:** Amy

 **Gwen:** Amy

* * *

 **Votes: Team Two**

 **Geoff:** Brick

 **Kitty: Ezekiel**

 **LeShawna: Ezekiel**

 **Emma: Ezekiel**

 **Noah: Ezekiel**

 **Ezekiel:** Brick

 **Lorenzo: Ezekiel**

 **Bridgette:** Brick

 **Dawn: Ezekiel**

 **Jasmine: Ezekiel**

 **Brick: Ezekiel**

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

For both, I really couldn't come up with much else to do with them and I needed to cut someone!

* * *

 **[1]-** If you didn't say that in the _Spongebob_ announcer voice, do you have a childhood?

 **[2]-** _Disney_ , again if you didn't get that, do you have a childhood?

 **[3]-** _Frozen_ (and yes, I looked that up)

 **[4]-** That the basic plot for _Cuphead_. Also, if someone at Nintendo is reading this, please port it to the Switch! You got _Crash Bandicoot_ and _Undertale_ , why not _Cuphead_?

* * *

 **I have a Splatfest and a Thesis Paper coming up so if my updates aren't out for a while, sorry. #TeamEgg. Also what do you guys think of the new logo? I made it on .com. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	16. Monster Mash

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **None! I like hearing from you guys! So please send in comments!**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama we tested the three Bs, Brains(Clip of the quiz game), Brawn(Clip of everyone holding up the logs) and beauty(Clips of Owen and Samey walking down the runway). In the end, Brody and Ezekiel were sent packing!(Clips of Brody and Ezekiel getting on the boat of losers). Who will lose in this monster of an episode? Find out now, on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Because of no one winning or losing again, both teams just opted to sleep in the spa hotel. Chris, annoyed at this happening not once but twice, stomped up to the door and furiously pounded on the door. Zoey, dressed in a bathrobe, with bags under her eyes and holding a mug, answered.

"What?" She asked Chris, sounding half asleep.

"To think you guys break the rules not once but twice!" Chris started to rant, but Zoey interrupted.

"Nobody won, we all had to vote someone out," Zoey pointed tiredly pointed out.

"Exactly, you should all be in the-" Chris started only for Zoey to slam the door and then lock it. Chris, even angrier, pulled out a walkie-talkie.

"Hey, you know how we were planning to do that museum of me VR, well not anymore!" Chris yelled into the machine.

"So what one are we gonna do instead?" Chef asked him.

"Code M!" Chris revealed. Chef gasped.

"Are you sure about that?" Chef asked. "I think the kids-"

"Who would rather be a troll over seeing a full museum of moi," Chris said before shutting off the walkie-talkie. Chef sighed.

"He is so full of himself," Chef sighed again.

* * *

"Today's challenge is another VR! It was going to be a full museum of my life, but because of some developments, we are scraping that to switch to something much more gruesome, monsters and mythical creatures!" Chris explained.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** "Is that supposed to be a punishment?"

 **Noah-** "And yet again, Chris proves he has an ego the size of the universe,"

 **Duncan-** "I think the second one sounds way more fun,"

 **Scarlett-** "Personally, Chris' huge ego will just make things way easier for me,"

 **Samey-** "I'm sure who has the bigger ego, Chris or Amy?"

* * *

"The way this one works is you will be split into two teams of ten. When you enter the VR world, you will be turned into a different monster or mythical creature. You then need to kill everyone on the other team. Sounds good?" Chris explained. Everyone nodded, most just excited they didn't need to see Chris' life. "Teams are, Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Amy, Owen, Zoey, Brick, Bridgette, B, and Duncan, you guys are Team one. Which means Samey, Emma, Scarlett, Lorenzo, LeShawna, Dawn, MacArthur, Jasmine, Kitty, and Noah are Team Two!" Chris revealed. "Everyone take a chair, and let's get started!" Everyone sat in an open VR chair and Chris activated the machine. The challenge was on!

* * *

 **Team one(Gwen, Courtney, Geoff, Amy, Owen, Zoey, Brick, Bridgette, B, and Duncan)**

"Ugh, that wake up has some kick to it," Duncan groaned as he put his hand on his head. In doing so, he quickly realized three things. One, it was nighttime, two, his head was weirdly shaped, almost like a lizard and three, his hand was black and had claws instead of fingers. Duncan saw a pool of water nearby and tried to stand up, only to find he couldn't stand up all the way. Rushing over to the water on all fours, Duncan looked at his reflection and saw Chris wasn't kidding. He was now a jet black dragon. His mohawk had become a green crest on his head, he now had fangs, wings, and a tail with a spiked mace on it.

"This will take some getting used to," Duncan said as he looked over himself. Then he smiled. "This is so cool!"

"Maybe for you! I'm hideous!" Amy wailed. Duncan turned around and burst into laughter. The mean twin was now dressed in rags and had green skin, two fangs pointing out of her lower jaw, pointed ears and her blonde hair was a mess.

"Just when I think this day can't get better, it does!" Duncan laughed.

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who feels that way," Bridgette said. She now wore a seashell bra, a starfish in her hair, her ponytail was held up by seaweed and the bottom half of her body was a mermaids tail. "She tried to move, but due to the tail, she mostly just squirmed. "A little help here!" Suddenly, arms picked her up and moved her into the pond.

"There you go, Bridge!" Geoff said. He then looked over himself. The party boy was now green, had a turtle shell on his back and his hat now held water in it.

"What the heck are you?" Amy asked.

"I think he is a Kappa," Courtney said as she walked over to the group. Very similar to Duncan, she also walked on all fours and had wings, but they were bird like and she had a bird like face and front half of her body, with brown colored feathers as well as a lion like lower half. Duncan smacked his tongue against his lips.

"Yummy, chicken!" Duncan said playfully as he moved towards Courtney.

"Stop it, you jerk!" Courtney yelled at him as she scratched Duncan with her talons. The dragon roared in pain, causing him to breath fire, scorching a whole row of trees.

"Well, at least I know I can do that now," Duncan said before glaring at Courtney, who quickly returned the favor.

"Okay, both you stop before we are down a player before one of you kills the other!" Gwen hissed as she came over. The goth girl now had a front half similar to Courtney, with black feathers instead of brown but her back half was a horse's rear.

"So we have a Dragon, Kappa, Mermaid, Troll, Griffon, and a Hippogriff, who do we have left?" Duncan asked as he looked for the reminding teammates. Out of nowhere, Zoey ran towards the group. Or rather galloped. She was now a centaur.

"How do you work these things?" Zoey said about her new legs, before losing her footing and falling.

"It's just like a human, only you need to move one leg on each side at a time," Gwen said. Deciding to give that a try, Zoey stood up and managed to walk around. Gwen smiled before she felt a tap on her shoulder.

"Ah!" Gwen screamed before she turned around to find B, who was now a golem. His clothes were still the same but his skin looked like it was made out of bricks. "Sorry, you were so quiet!" B merely gave a thumbs up.

"Hey where is the rest of our team?" Duncan said before looking around.

"Here we are!" Owen said as he walked over with Brick. Owen's hair had now grown all over his body and he had grown claws. Brick on the other hand, also had grown out all of his hair, but it he also sported a tail as well as a maw.

"So a yeti and a werewolf round out our crazy crew of monsters? Works for me," Duncan said.

"Maybe we should start looking around?" Bridgette asked.

"Sounds good to me," Courtney said.

* * *

 **Team Two(Samey, Emma, Scarlett, Lorenzo, LeShawna, Dawn, MacArthur, Jasmine, Kitty, and Noah)**

"This is new," Noah said as he studied his new body. He was now a unicorn with black fur and a black horn.

"You're telling me," LeShawna said as she studied her new form. She was now as a flaming phoenix them somehow still had her hair and earrings. Lorenzo then came over but he now had red skin, little devil horns, wings, a pointed tails, and he wearing nothing but a loincloth. He was an imp.

"At least I still have hair," Lorenzo joked as he rubbed it. Suddenly something bright shown in his eyes, but he was in awe at who it was. Samey was now a beautiful angel.

"Lorenzo? Are you okay?" Samey asked him. Her boyfriend was star-eyed and his mouth was wide open with drool. Finally he snapped out of it.

"Oh! Yeah I'm fine!" Lorenzo suttered, causing Samey to giggle. The next people to come over were Emma, Kitty, and Dawn. Emma was now part of a Chimera, as the lion head. Kitty walked next to her as a manticore. Dawn was a fairy, dressed in according clothes.

"This is…...not was I was expecting," Kitty as she studied over her new form.

"Um, the other heads aren't sentient, are they?" Noah asked his girlfriend.

"I don't think so," Emma reassured Noah.

"WHAT THE **/CENSORED/**!?" MacArthur yelled about her new form. The police woman was now a vampire.

"What's wrong with being a vampire?" LeShawna asked.

"They are sparky wusses **[1]**!" MacArthur whined.

"The _real_ versions of vampires die from the sun, can turn into bats, are super strong, and suck blood, better?" Noah asked.

"Better then _you_ , brony boy **[2]**!" MacArthur taunted, causing Noah to light up his horn and hit her with a blast, which left them both glaring at each other.

"Break it up, you two!" Jasmine ordered as she came over. The aussie was now a peryton, only her wings were more like a condor and she was black.

"Where's Scarlett?" Lorenzo asked.

"Right here," Scarlett said as she walked over, now a sphinx.

"So maybe we should spread out?" Samey offered.

"Sounds good to me!" Duncan roared as he flew down towards the team, Gwen and Courtney following. The dragon breathed fire as Team 2 scattered into the woods. Most were able to escape, but through teamwork of Gwen and Courtney managed to keep Scarlett from escaping allowing the three monsters to maul her to death. The challenge was on!

* * *

 **Team One(Geoff and Bridgette)**

The two lovers were making out near the lake.

"You still have sweet lips babe!" Geoff said as he came up for air.

"Only my lower half changed!" Bridgette jokingly pointed out.

"Perfect for fish sticks!" LeShawna said as she flew towards the couple, breathing fire as she flew.

"Dodge!" Bridgette yelled as she dove under water. Geoff couldn't get away in time, causing him to be roasted to death. After seeing her boyfriend's death, Bridgette wanted blood, even if the killer was one of her friends. Suddenly, Bridgette had an idea. As LeShawna looked over her kill, she suddenly heard a voice.

"My Luscious LeShawna, is that you?" LeShawna whipped her head around to find a very muscular Harold, now a minotaur.

"Harold-baby, is that you?!" LeShawna said as she flew over, only to realize she was tricked when Harold disappeared and she flew straight into the water.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **LeShawna-** "Never get between those two and their makeout sessions. EVER!"

* * *

 **Team two(Lorenzo, Jasmine, Samey)**

"This is awkward," Lorenzo pointed out.

"Yeah for two reasons," Samey added in. First was that she was an angel and her boyfriend was an imp, two completely different creatures. Second was that Jasmine was here. Samey still loved having Jasmine around, but with her boyfriend? No thank you.

"Well sorry that the other team showed up and forced everyone in different areas of this place and I happened to get stuck with you!" Jasmine argued.

"Well, well, well, look what I have here! Three losers!" Amy said as she came out from under a nearby bridge.

"A bridge, Amy? Really? That's a little cliche," Samey said.

"Errrr, SHUT UP!" Amy roared as she rushed the group. Jasmine in turn, rushed her, goring her with her antlers.

"Thank you," Samey said.

"Well, there only so much her anyone can take," Jasmine said.

"Knew following her was a good idea!" Brick exclaimed as he and Owen jumped out. "Owen, let's get them!"

"Eye, eye!" Owen said as he gave a salute. Following that, Brick howled into the night, then tried to jump on Samey, who douged as best she could. Meanwhile, Owen was trying his best to fight off Lorenzo and Jasmine, who had him surrounded. Owen shut his eyes, grabbed a large branch and swung it. It hit Lorenzo in a nearby river, but since he was unconscious, he drowned.

"Lorenzo!" Samey called out. Brick took his chance to maul her to death. Jasmine knew when it fold and flew off, plotting revenge.

* * *

As the night continued, everyone was mauled, drowned or eaten. Only Duncan, Gwen, and Brick were left on team one and Jasmine, MacArthur and Dawn were left for team two. All six met up and made their to an open field.

"Time to win this!" Brick said as he stood up.

"Big talk, flea boy!" MacArthur taunted. Everyone stared for a bit before Duncan roared and charged Jasmine. Following him, Brick charged straight for MacArthur, leaving Dawn to Gwen.

"Seems like it's the old battle of fangs vs fur, huh?" Brick joked as he tried to scratch MacArthur. Annoyed at being referred at as a vampire again, MacArthur picked Brick up and threw him. He ended up hitting Dawn on the way. Dawn however, managed to hit Duncan with a magic blast before she and Brick hit a rock. Dawn was killed on impact while Brick took a blow to his head, killing after a few seconds. The blast Dawn fired hit Duncan in the side, doing major damage. It knocked him down, leaving Jasmine standing over him. However, he was quickly taking out by a kick to the head from Gwen's horse legs.

"You okay?" Gwen asked her boyfriend, who was slowly trying to get to his feet.

"Not really….." Duncan said, finally managing to stand up.

"Well, TOO BAD!" MacArthur said as she lobbed a boulder at Gwen. It hit her and knocked her into Duncan, who fell over again. MacArthur now loomed over them both, flying with big tree in her hands.

"Oh, boy," Gwen said, but noticed Duncan smirking

"Any last words?" MacArthur asked the couple.

"Got any sunscreen? **[3]** " Duncan asked. MacArthur turned around and saw what Duncan meant. The sun was starting to rise. Suddenly, Noah's word flashed in MacArthur's mind.

" _...die from the sun_ …"

MacArthur dropped the tree and tried her best to fly into the forest, but she didn't make it in time and started to turn into dust.

"I HATE VAMPIRES!" MacArthur screamed as she turned to dust, ending the challenge.

* * *

"Wow, well that was a disaster," Chris mocked team two, who just glared at him. "Personally, I think you are losers in your own ways, but only one you could be voted off. Marshmallows go to…."

"Emma"

"Samey"

"Jasmine"

"Lorenzo"

"Scarlett"

"Kitty"

"Noah"

"LeShawna"

Both Dawn and MacArthur realized they were the only ones left. Dawn grew worried as MacArthur just glared.

"The last Marshmellow goes to…"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"...Dawn!" Chris revealed as he tossed Dawn the last Marshmellow. MacArthur glared and stomped onto the boat of losers.

"Who will lose next time? Fine out, on Total…..DRAMA….REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris closed off the episode.

* * *

 **Votes:**

 **Samey: MacArthur**

 **Emma: MacArthur**

 **Scarlett:** Dawn

 **Lorenzo: MacArthur**

 **LeShawna: MacArthur**

 **Dawn:** Scarlett

 **MacArthur:** Dawn

 **Jasmine: MacArthur**

 **Kitty: MacArthur**

 **Noah: MacArthur**

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

I love MacArthur, but she was kinda in the background and I needed to send someone home.

* * *

 **[1]-** Jab at _Twilight_

 **[2]-** Jab at _My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic_

 **[3]-** Quote from the episode, _Headhunters_ , from _Gravity Falls_

* * *

 **This was supposed to be out yesterday, but laziness,** _ **Kirby Star Allies**_ **, and MORE laziness kept me from posting. That may be why it's a bit weak. Anyways, FireFlamerz9x, signing off!**


	17. Haywire Hell

"Last time on Total Drama, our players got feel like the monsters that go bump in the night! (Clips of Duncan as a dragon, Brick as a werewolf, and MacArthur as a vampire). Many a monster were slaughtered. (Clip of Duncan, Courtney, and Gwen mauling Scarlett to death, followed by Jasmine goring Amy). In the end, a team FINALLY lost when Duncan and Gwen used MacArthur weakness to the sun against her! (Clip of MacArthur turning to dust). Probably why she got voted off.(Clip of MacArthur storming onto the boat of losers). Who lose today? Find out now…..on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris narrated, opening yet another episode.

* * *

As the two teams slept, Team One in the Spa Hotel and Team Two in the cabins. Scarlett, hopped out of bed. It was time to put her plant into action!

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Scarlett-** "With only nineteen players left, we are sure to merge soon. That's why I need to plan this out now! That way, I have a lot more hostages to work with. But first things first, I need to get my partner,"

* * *

"Making sure to be quiet, Scarlett crept into the hotel. Being quiet was easy as a few of men were snoring. She managed to make her way into the girls room, where Amy was waiting for her.

"Is it time?" Amy asked.

"Yes," Scarlett responded. "I think I know how to get into the island's iners.

* * *

"Well? Where is this entrance?" Amy asked impatiently as Scarlett felt parts of a cliff.

"Hey! I didn't think Chris would make this hard-found it!" Scarlett replied until the cliff opened up and showed the inner workings of the island. Scarlett turned to face her partner. "Ready to show these morons who's boss?" Scarlett asked.

"Very!" Amy said as she followed Scarlett, but just before the door shut, she mumbled one last thing.

"Especially you, Samey!"

* * *

"Of course, I'll kill Chris! Not just because I'm a rigsaw killer **[1]** , but because he deserved to die a slow and painful death!" Gwen mumbled in her sleep. Before she could how the dream finished, a loud bang shocked her away. "GAH! I swear, if that was Chris, I'm going to murder him! Just like in my dream!" Gwen groaned as she stomped outside, confusing the other girls. Soon, everyone was outside from the bang, only to find a large monitor setup in front of the hotel.

"What in the world?" Zoey asked out loud. Everyone's questions were soon answered when Scarlett, know with her evil look, and Amy appeared.

"Hello, _vermin_!" Scarlett hissed.

"Surprised we were able to do this so easily?" Amy asked.

"What are you doing," Kitty asked.

"Simple! Taking what we deserve! THE MILLION DOLLARS!" Scarlett cackled.

"Well, none of us know were the million is and even if you try to hold us hostage, Chris won't give it up," Noah pointed out. Undaunted, Scarlett pressed a button on the control console in front of her. Suddenly, a glass dome **[2]** surrounded the island.

"Well, in that case, I'll make him give it up. When he comes tomorrow, he'll need to pay me to even get to torment you with another challenge!" Scarlett declared. Suddenly, large tentacles sprang out from under the nearby trees.

"But if he can't torture you, that doesn't mean we can't!" Amy hissed as the tentacles rushed towards the contestants. One went for Dawn, but B jumped in front of her with a laser gun, destroying it. Another went for Zoey, who was able to jump over it and trick it into tying itself into a knot. Duncan wasn't so lucky, as a tentacle slammed into his back and flung him into a tree. B managed to shoot it down before it could strike again as Duncan scrambled to his feet.

"Are you okay?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah," Duncan claimed, even though he was in clear pain.

"So, what are we going to do?" Emma asked.

"We need to stop her!" Jasmine pointed out.

"Everyone split up and try and find a way into the island, first one to the control room, lower the dome, we should be able to hear it," Noah ordered. Everyone quickly spread out, all in groups.

* * *

"Are you sure your ok?" Gwen asked Duncan as he walked in clear pain.

"I'm fine!" Duncan ordered. The couple had been walking with Jasmine and Zoey towards the entrance Jasmine and Shawn used in season six. Sure enough, the foursome reached a lake.

"Are you sure it's here?" Zoey asked.

"It was last season!" Jasmine pointed out. The foursome dove into the water and sure enough, a large hatch was in the middle of the lake. The four teens swam over it, and with some effort, managed to force it open. Everyone piled in and fell through, all three girls landing on Duncan, who yelled out in clear pain.

* * *

"Why would Amy being willing to kill us? I mean, I know she's cruel but-" Samey started to think, before being cut off by Noah.

"You just answered your own question, honey," He snarked at her. Noah, along with Kitty, Owen, and Emma, had run into Lorenzo and Samey near the middle of island and just decided to group up, as six heads were better then four.

"Noah, ease up on the sarcasm," Emma whispered to her boyfriend. Noah was about to speak, about then saw that he had more of an effect on Samey then he thought.

"She still feels like Amy has a chance, doesn't she?" Noah asked, causing Emma to nod. Noah glanced back over at Samey, who had her arms wrapped around Lorenzo now. Noah sighed. "I'm not sure if I should be jealous or pity her," He said under his breath, allow Emma still heard him and smiled.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Emma-** "All those people on the internet are right, I really do have a good effect on Noah!"

* * *

"Everyone shhh!" Kitty warned frantically as she pointed at two robot deer with glowing red eyes. Everyone was quiet as they tried to sneak past the deer. Just as it seemed like they were going to make it, a small fart was heard. Everyone turned around to glare at Owen. However the deer didn't hear it, but Owen didn't realize.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA BE MAULED BY ROBOT DEER!" Owen wailed before he realized _he_ was the reason that they were going to be mauled.

"Well, we weren't going to be mauled before you said that!" Noah snapped at him.

"RUN!" Lorenzo yelled out as the group raced off, followed closely by the deer. Suddenly, the ground opened up…..right under them.

"Well, at least we found a way in," Kitty pointed out before gravity took over and they all fell screaming. Owen hit the ground first followed by everyone landing on his stomach.

"At least you make a new cushion," Samey said as she stood up.

"Am I forgiven?" Owen asked hopefully.

"No," Noah said bluntly.

"Looks like Scarlett and Amy are messing around with island," Lorenzo pointed out. Sure enough, several trees, bushes, rocks and other parts of nature, were being raised and lowered out of the island.

* * *

"Are you sure you know what your doing?" Amy asked as Scarlett put in random combinations on the main computer.

"Yes, trying to get in touch with Chris so he'll see what I'm doing!" Scarlett said before calming down. "One thing I am wondering about is that you were so willing to do this. Max and Sugar were horrified when I tried to do this,"

"Well, unlike them, I don't need the money. I just want to get Samey out of my life for good! And you seem to have the means to help me with that goal," Amy replied. Scarlett was shocked for a second, before grinning.

"I wish you lasted longer," Scarlett said.

* * *

"Are you sure this is the right spot?" Brick asked B, who was trying to find an entrance, for them, plus Dawn to use.

"Relax, Brick, I know from your aura that your fear of the dark is kicking in, but you need to trust B, he's knows his stuff," Dawn reassured him.

"I understand," Brick said, desperately trying to keep from wetting himself. Suddenly, B whistled and lifted up a rock, letting them into the island's iners. The final group, Bridgette, LeShawna, Geoff and Courtney, came over, having seen B open the rock.

"I told you I could find the entrance, I'm a C.I.T!" Courtney bragged as she jumped down. Everyone else just rolled their eyes and jumped after her.

* * *

"Would you please put me down!?" Duncan whined. After the girls landed on him, Duncan started to have trouble walking and Jasmine, not want to lose any more time, had started bridal carrying him.

"Fine, but first…" Jasmine told him, before breaking a branch of a tree nearby and giving it to him to use like a crutch.

"Thank you," Duncan said. After that, the group of four kept moving, with girls showing obvious worry for Duncan. Other then his leg, he had twisted his wrist and had several large bruises on his back and chest. But before they could think about it more, B, Dawn, and Brick came running towards them, a trio of robot crocodiles hot on their tails.

"Look out!" Dawn yelled as the threesome ran behind Jasmine. The aussie, on the other hand, was not worried in the slightest. She swiftly rose her large legs and slammed in onto the crocodile's head, destroying it. B quickly pulled out some type of taser and hit another croc with, shorting it out. Duncan wasn't so lucky, the third croc had gotten a lucky bite on his arm and he was doing his best to get it off before Jasmine drove her fist through the crocodile's head, ripping out its CPU. Duncan looked over his arm, it was bitten really bad and bleeding. Duncan tried to hide it, but everyone quickly saw it.

"Oh my god, Duncan, your arm is bleeding!" Zoey said in clear concern. Duncan tried to ignore it but B grabbed it and wrapped it in some kind of cloth.

"Thanks," Duncan said gruffly as he started to walk forward again. Before he could get very far, he was stopped by Gwen.

"Duncan, you are clearly banged up and this is really dangerous. You need to stop," Gwen said firmly.

"You don't understand, I need to do this!" Duncan begged as everyone surrounded him.

"Why?" Jasmine asked. Duncan sighed and used his good hand to take off his dog collar. Everyone gasped.

Under it was a large scar.

"Did she-" Brick started to ask.

"Yep, if she had been about an inch closer, she would have cut my throat open. Even then, the doctors said I was very lucky," Duncan revealed.

"You want revenge don't you?" Dawn asked him.

"Basically," Duncan said.

"Fine, you can come, but you need to be careful," Jasmine conceded. Duncan nodded as he put his dog collar back on. Everyone started walking again, but Gwen pulled Dawn over.

"He doesn't want to kill Scarlett right?" Gwen asked in concern. Dawn merely smiled.

"He merely wants to see Scarlett behind bars for good. Part of his rage stems for the fact she was let go so easily, while he was always arrested for doing lesser crimes," Dawn explained

"Whoa, never knew he was such a softy," Gwen joked, getting Dawn to giggle as walked towards the group.

* * *

"Are you sure we are going the right way, Courtney?" Bridgette asked.

"Of course!" Courtney lied. In truth, she had no idea where they were going, especially because they lost B's group.

"RUN!" Emma yelled as her group raced down the hall. The robot deer had managed to find them and were chasing after them.

"Hiya!" Courtney yelled out as she kicked a deer's head off. She then followed that up by knocking the other deer into the wall.

"Nice to see you putting those "I want to kill Duncan," skills of your to…..better use," Noah said.

"Punching him isn't worth the effort anymore," Courtney said.

"So do you guys have any idea where we are?" LeShawna asked Samey.

"Not really," Kitty admitted.

"Maybe we should follow that sign?" Geoff pointed out. Sure enough, the sign was pointing down the hall and read "Control room this way,"

* * *

When the group of ten entered the room the sign had lead them to, they all gasped. Inside the room were thousands of robots that were clearly frankensteined together. Bears, deer, crocodiles, and even some Chris bots. All of robots had varying amounts from each type. On a screen in the room, Scarlett's and Amy's faces appeared.

"You like our trick?" Amy taunted as the robots started to shamble towards the terrified contestants.

"Did you make these?" Lorenzo asked as he picked up an unused robot arm to defend himself with.

"No, but Chris was planning to use them for a challenge, but I think we'll leave you to your deaths," Scarlett said as she shut off the monitors and shut the door.

"This is not good," Samey whimpered as the robots started to walk towards them.

* * *

"HELP!"

"Who was that?" Brick asked. The army boy was already getting himself ready to save whoever that was.

"I think it was Courtney," Duncan said, his voice strained. Fatigue was really beginning to set in and his injuries were making it worse.

"Maybe we should help her?" Zoey said.

"But we don't know where they are," Jasmine pointed out.

"SERIOUSLY? HELP!" Courtney screamed out again. This time, everyone realized that it was coming from the other end of hall. The group raced over as fast as they could.

"The door's locked!" Gwen noted. Jasmine merely grabbed it and yanked it out of the wall.

"Okay then, remind me never to piss you off," Duncan joked. The group raised inside to find the frankenstein robots nearly overwhelming the people inside. Jasmine, B, Brick, and Zoey quickly got into a defensive position. A robot quickly noticed them and turned their attention towards the newcomers, but were all quickly torn apart.

"Well that takes care of that," Courtney said.

"Hey, isn't _that_ the control room?" Owen pointed to another door nearby, with a busted lock on it.

"Yep, this is it," Jasmine said as she gripped the door. It took a bit more effort to get it free, but Jasmine swiftly yanked it out.

"HEY! How did you morons get this far?!" Amy said as her and Scarlett walked towards the door, only for Duncan to tackle them both and tie them up with Scarlett's hair.

"THAT'S for my scar!" Duncan taunted before collapsing.

"Duncan!" Gwen yelled out in concern as she rushed to her boyfriend's aid.

"I'm…..not fine," Duncan groaned. As he struggled, B managed to deactivate the dome around the island.

"Let me go!" Amy cried. "It was Scarlett's idea!"

"Yeah, but _you_ helped and if anything, that puts you on the same level," Noah pointed out as Amy groaned.

"Hey Courtney?" Duncan asked. "I think I'm gonna need your phone again.

* * *

"Do you know who I am?!" Amy screamed as a police officer handcuffed her.

"Yeah, a prisoner," He scoffed as he shoved her into a cell on a police boat. Meanwhile, Mr. and Mrs. Nelson were talking to Chris, who had finally come to island.

"But I need them for ratings!" Chris whined.

"Yeah, if the show isn't canceled for nearly getting everyone killed," Mr. Nelson said.

"Plus, they aren't the only ones leaving," Mrs. Nelson said.

"Who else are you arresting?!" Chris demanded.

"We aren't arresting the last one," Mr. Nelson said as he pointed. Chris looked only to find Duncan with one arm in a cast and one leg in a cast and he was on crutches. "Our son is being pulled for injuries,"

"But, but!" Chris begged.

"But nothing! Oh, and we have orders to keep tabs on you!" Mrs. Nelson snapped on him. Over with Duncan, he was saying his goodbyes.

"I'll try and win this crappy show for you!" Gwen told him.

"Thanks, pasty," Duncan said as he gave Gwen a quick kiss on the cheek.

"See you at the wedding, Duncan," Zoey said as she gave him a hug.

"Good luck mate!" Jasmine said before looking around. "Um, where's Samey?"

"Clearing up some loose ends," Lorenzo said as he pointed towards the police boat.

* * *

"Oh what do you want, _Samey!_ " Amy spat as she gripped the bars of her cell.

"First off, even if you never show it, I personally still think you do love me and I do love you," Samey started, leaving Amy at a loss of words. "Oh, and my name is _Sammy_ ," With that, the nice twin walked off, leaving Amy to let those words sink in. Sammy walked back to group, who were all very proud of her for telling off her sister.

"Good luck…..Sammy!" Duncan said as he headed for the police boat with his parents.

"Weird not being in the cell, huh son?" Mr. Nelson asked his son.

"Yeah, I guess," Duncan said as the boat pulled away.

"So, spa hotel tonight?" Kitty asked.

"Sounds great!" Sammy said.

* * *

 **Reasons for removal from game**

 **Scarlett-** Was there any other way I could send her off?

 **Duncan-** I didn't want piss people off by having Duncan make the merge yet again, but I also wanted to make him important in some way or another. He is my favorite after all.

 **Amy-** This was added in when I realized that not only was Amy really hated, but I could give her some true karma for all she did to poor Samey, oh sorry _Sammy_.

* * *

 **Bonus Scene(Prison Makeover)**

Amy is being lead through a prison by Sanders and MacArthur. She passes Scarlett, who is being lead out of the room at the end off the hall, but she is in a prison jumpsuit and her hair is now styled a crew cut. Amy however, didn't think much of it.

"So, where's my cell?" She asked the officers.

"Quiet!" MacArthur snapped at her as they lead her into the same room as Scarlett. Sanders then handed her a jumpsuit.

"Get changed!" Sanders ordered. Amy knew she had no way out it and walked into a nearby changing room and switched into the jumpsuit. Before she knew what was happening, Sanders and MacArthur shoved her into a chair at the end of the room and a barber walked in. Amy suddenly realized what was happening.

"Anything but that!" Amy wailed. But it was too late and she too, left the room in a prison jumpsuit and crew cut.

" _Now_ you can see your see your room," MacArthur told her.

* * *

 **[1]-** A jigsaw killer from _Saw_

 **[2]-** The dome from the _Simpsons Movie_ is what I was going for.

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was a little weak. FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	18. Ice Scream Party

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **DSX62415-** Yes it was, all of it

 **Professer Fish-** Maybe I should have waited a bit longer, but I did it in that episode last time for a reason you will see now. But glad you liked it!

 **Guest(1)-** I read somewhere that prisoners are forced to get crew cuts or shaved bald in prison, but glad you liked the episode.

 **Guest(2)-** That hint was actually teasing a scrapped episode that I was going to do at the time, but maybe I will show how Mike proposed.

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, Scarlett revealed she was still evil and she and Amy took over the island(Clip of the dome forming around the island). Thus, the cast was force to go deep into the island(Clips of everyone finding entrances into the islands core). However, the halls were dangerous(Clips of the various Robots). Some rose to the challenge(Clips of Jasmine punching through a robot's head and B zapping one with his taser). Others…..not so much(Clips of Duncan getting his arm bit and Courtney getting overwhelmed by the frankenstein robots). In the end, Amy and Scarlett were arrested(Clips of Scarlett and Amy in cells) and Duncan was too injured to continue(Clip of Duncan saying his goodbyes). We may be down three players, but we are up about three million notches here, on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

"Well, someone is in a really good mood!" Gwen said as her and Zoey walked into the dining room in the hotel and finding Sammy enjoying breakfast with a smile on her on her face.

"Well, it feels like all of my problems are gone for good!" Sammy said. Zoey and Gwen giggled before sitting down for their own breakfast.

"Hey Gwen? How are you doing since Duncan's out?" Zoey asked her friend.

"Okay. I mean, he did make doing _another_ season of this crap a little bit better, but I guess I still have some friends here to make this worth it." Gwen replied.

"HEY! This show is not crap!" Chris yelled at Gwen from another room.

"He is so full of himself," Gwen said as she rolled her eyes.

* * *

Chris was walking through the hotel, annoyed that no one was in the cabins, meaning Chef was off the hook, yet he still got payed. Suddenly, he heard noises coming from the boys' room and the girls' room. Peeking through a crack on the door to the girls' room, first, Chris was disgusted to find Geoff and Bridgette doing something…. _personal_.

"Why do they love having vulgar alone time?!" Chris ranted as he looked in the boys' room only to find Noah and Emma doing the same thing as Geoff and Bridgette. "OKAY! THAT IS DISGUSTING!" Chris yelled out in the hallway, but when he turned to face the door, he found Emma holding up a mattress and getting ready to flatten him with it.

"For the future, if you are going to spy on someone having alone time nearly naked, maybe _don't_ scream at the top your lungs," Noah pointed out.

"Noted," Chris said in a small voice as Emma slammed the mattress down.

* * *

After hearing Chris scream, everyone had raced upstairs or had come out of whatever other room they were in to see what was going on. What everyone was not expecting was Emma, dressed in only her bra and underwear, wailing away on Chris with a mattress and anything else she could get her hands on.

"Okay….remind me to never _EVER_ get you mad," Noah said as Emma finished her beat down.

"I don't think you will ever get me mad," Emma said in a flirty manner as she dragged Noah downstairs for breakfast. Finally, Chris managed to sit up.

"I wish I screamed when I was spying on Geoff and Bridgette," Chris moaned.

"You WHAT!?" Bridgette screamed as she grabbed a nearby painting and started wailing on Chris with that.

"Woman scorned much?" Jasmine joked, although most of the boys just kept on staring.

* * *

After escaping Bridgette's wrath, Chris called everyone to the center of the island. Bridgette, Geoff, Emma, and Noah all glared at him, but he just smiled.

"Time for another throwback challenge!" Chris announced. "Does everyone remember the Ice Cream Challenge from All-Stars? I'll bet Courtney remembers, you know, when she backstabbed Gwen after she worked all season to be friends with her again?" As Chris says that, Courtney tried to make herself look small as Gwen glared at her.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen-** "Okay, even if Courtney and I are kinda friends now, I'm still mad about what she did to me. Especially after I spent all season trying to make things right!"

 **Courtney-** "UGH! Why does everyone need to rub that in all the time!?"

* * *

After seeing her friend embarrassed, Emma put her hand on Courtney's shoulder. Courtney smiled at the gesture.

"So the rules are basically the same," As Chris explained the rules, videos show up to correspond with what he says. "First you need to get ice cream off the diving cliff, which my ice machine has been making extra slippery. Next, you need to get a cherry from the Pasta Blasta part of the woods, with a blindfolded Chef and Pasta Bear both ready to make appearances if needed. Next, you need to get sprinkles-"

"Wasn't it nuts last time?" Owen interrupted.

"Yes, but the lawyers said that using the nuts was a bad idea because people could have been allergic or something like that," Chris explained.

"Phew," Noah and Lorenzo sighed in relief.

"Anyways, the sprinkles are found inside the frankenstein robot room with several robots guarding. Lastly, you need to find the chocolate sauce which is guarded by the giant animatronic monster from season two!" Chris continued.

"Um, that doesn't sound like a team challenge," Brick pointed out.

"Oh yeah, from now on, there are no more teams and you all merged," Chris announced. Everyone cheered. "I was going to do it last time, but because of the whole Scarlett issue, I pushed it back a bit,"

"So instead of merging with nineteen, we merge with seventeen?" Gwen asked. "Wouldn't it be best to merge with eighteen?"

"That was the plan, when someone got voted off, I would have announced the merge," Chris explained as Chef showed up with bowls for everyone.

"So who do we feed these to?" Gwen asked. Chef then dragged out a group of interns.

"I forgot to get them food, so you are going to make some food for them!" Chris said with an evil chuckle.

"You didn't feed them!? WHAT KIND OF MONSTER ARE YOU!" Owen screamed.

"The best kind, Owen, the best kind," Chris said.

"I didn't know there _was_ a best kind," Emma joked, causing Chris to grow annoyed.

"Is everyone ready to start?!" Chris called out, before pressing a button on a horn, making it sound. "Then GO!" Everyone raced off, the challenge was on!

* * *

Owen, Gwen, Courtney, and Jasmine were all out in front.

"Must….get….ice cream! Can't…...let….interns not eat!" Owen panted as he climbed the mountain.

"Just to clarify, you don't have any charts I need to see right?" Gwen jokingly asked Courtney, who glared at her. "Too soon?"

"Yeah," Courtney hissed. Finally, her and Gwen managed to reach the top of the hill, with Jasmine and Owen hot on their heels. The three girls were able to get to the ice cream mounds that were set up, but Owen tripped and went sliding past them into a mound of snow.

"You okay, Owen?" Gwen called him. Owen's face popped out of the snow, with snow stuck to his face like a beard and on his head like a hat.

"Ho, Ho, Ho **[1]**!" Owen said playfully, getting the girls, now including Zoey and Sammy, to giggle at him.

"See ya, big guy!" Courtney said as she jumped back down the mountain sliding back down, Gwen and Zoey heading after her. Owen managed to get up and made his way over to the ice cream mounds.

"I'm sure Chris wouldn't mind if I had a little ice cream," Owen said as he reached the first mound.

"I didn't know you could eat only a "little" food," Noah said, having made it to the mountain. Owen just shrugged and prepared to dig in.

" _Not so fast, Owen! If you eat those mounds during the challenge, you're eliminated from the game!_ " Chris scolded him over the loudspeakers.

"Oh come on!" Owen groaned, until he realized something. "Can I eat them after the challenge?"

" _Go nuts, once the challenge is over!_ " Chris agreed.

"Woo Hoo!" Owen called out as he grabbed his scoops before jumping down the mountain. B and Dawn made it up, shortly after Owen had jumped down. B noticed his girlfriend was a bit out of sorts and tapped her on the shoulder.

"Hm?" Dawn asked as she studied B's aura. "Oh, I'm a vegan and I fear Chris will make us eat our own sundaes," B nodded.

"Excuse me, but I need to get that ice cream and win this challenge!" Brick said as he rushed past B and Dawn to reach the ice cream mounds, before tripping and sliding into the snow mound Owen slid into before, but Owen had left a big hole it the snow, causing Brick to slam into a wall of ice, before some of it fell onto to him as B and Dawn headed down the hill.

* * *

" _And Zoey is the first to reach the Pasta Blasta!"_ Chris announced over the loudspeaker. Sure enough, Zoey was slowly moving through the zone, watching where she stepped in order to not trigger any traps. Finally, she managed to reach the bowl of cherries.

"Yes!" Zoey whisper-yelled, before starting to make her way through the traps again.

" _Gwen, Courtney, Jasmine, Kitty, Noah, Owen, and Emma have all reached the Pasta Blaster!_ " Chris announced. Everyone was mostly quickly, other then Owen who ran in cheering.

"Woo HOO!" Owen cheered. Chef quickly realized where he was and fired, but all it did was stick to his stomach.

" _Seriously!?_ " Chris hollered over the loudspeaker. Suddenly, a roar was heard and Scuba bear, dressed in his various outfits went chasing after Owen. Owen ran away as fast as he could, leading Scuba Bear away giving everyone else a clear break though for the cherries.

"Thanks Owen," Noah said to himself as he grabbed a cherry before starting to make his way back through the field of traps. Courtney was already running away from the area, Noah, Emma, Kitty, and Gwen all hot on her tails.

"Are you ever doing to get tired!?" Owen wailed as he tried to get a cherry for himself, while eating the spaghetti on his shirt. Finally, Owen managed to eat all of the spaghetti on his shirt. Pasta Bear couldn't smell it anymore, and as such left him alone. Brick slowly stumbled in, still dazed from his fall on the hill. Brick slowly looked up at the cherry bowl, but from his dazed mind, it was right it front of him. Brick grinned and ran towards it, only to step on a a horn, causing Chef to fire at him, sticking him to the tree and sending Pasta Bear after him, causing him to scream. Lorenzo and Sammy come in after soon and look at Brick nervously, but then both shrug and keep moving

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Sammy-** "I felt really bad living Brick to get mauled like that, but I think he could handle it,"

 **Lorenzo-** "Brick's a tough guy, I think he could handle Scuba Bear,"

 **Brick-** (He is beaten up, has a black eye, and has pasta and drool all over him) "I'm not mad at Sammy and Lorenzo, I could handle that!" He then passes out from the blood loss.

* * *

Finally, Brick managed to fend off Pasta Bear just as Dawn and B arrived.

"Oh my goodness, Brick! Are you alright?" Dawn asked him quietly.

"I'm fine!" Brick whispered. "Just need to get feeling back to my legs. But, uh, could you and B get my cherry for me?"

"Of course," Dawn said as B grabbed three cherries. He put one his bowl, gave one to Brick, and gave the last to Dawn. She placed in her bowl as B moved to pick Brick up.

"I'll be fine, soldier! You go on, I'll be fine," Brick told them.

"Are you sure?" Dawn asked.

"Just go," Brick assured them. B and Dawn took one last look at him before leaving. Brick then went to but his cherry in his bowl, but found it missing. Startled, he started looking around only to find it in the middle of a bunch of horns, mouse traps and spikes. Determined , Brick got to his feet and slowly made his way through the traps, being extra careful to get through. Finally, he got though the the traps and placed the cherry on his sundae. Grinning, Brick started to walk to the exit, only to step on another horn, causing him to sprint out of the zone.

* * *

" _Seeming determined to make up for what happened last time, Courtney is first to the Frankenstein Robot Room!"_ Chris revealed.

"YES!" Courtney yelled out as she made it to the room. She peeked inside and saw about five mix-and-match robots. None them noticed her, so Courtney quickly slipped in and sprinkled a handful of sprinkles on her ice cream.

"HEY COURTNEY!" Owen yelled out. Courtney glared at him as the robots started to advance on him. Courtney quickly realized she wasn't the robots' targets

"Owen, shh!" Noah tried to shush him as some the robot started marching towards them.

"Thanks Owen!" Courtney called out as she raced past the boys. Owen then realized his mistake and started running around the room.

"WE ARE ALL GONNA DIE!" He wailed as Noah just watched from the doorway with Emma and Kitty. Gwen and Jasmine, on the other hand, used the distraction to seek in, get sprinkles and got away, with Sammy and Lorenzo, along with Zoey, also planning to use that as a distraction. Owen' stomach, however, suddenly started rumbling. Noah quickly realized what was about to happen.

"Get out of the door!" Noah shouted, with everyone thankfully listening as Owen released a massive fart. Thankfully, it was aimed away from the sprinkles.

"Oh, well that worked out in the end!" Owen tried to point out, but everyone just grabbed their sprinkles and left, not wanting to be in the stink for very long. Owen grabbed his and raced after them. Everyone else quickly grabbed the cherries, especially after getting whiff of the smell.

* * *

" _And Courtney is still in the lead going into the chocolate zone!_ " Chris announced. " _But can she get past the monster?_ " Courtney gave a fist pump before the monster stomped into view. Courtney managed to quickly duck behind a tree and quickly scoop some chocolate sauce into her bowl before racing for the finish line.

"I guess she can," Courtney said as she raced out of the zone. Gwen and Zoey both quickly entered and ducked behind a tree.

"Good luck Courtney," Gwen whispered as she watched Courtney run away.

"Final ingredient baby!" Owen yelled out as he made his way into the final zone, followed by everyone else. The monster, however heard him and turned around to face everyone.

"OWEN!" Everyone, especially Noah, yelled at Owen.

"Sorry," Owen said as he tried to make himself look small. The monster roared before stomping towards the remaining cast members. Everyone quickly raced around, some tried to reach the bowl of chocolate sauce, others tried to hide in the trees while others tried to run from the monster. Gwen and Zoey quickly managed to seek past the monster and grab the chocolate sauce. Sammy and Lorenzo were able to soon after. Soon after everyone other then Owen managed to sneak past the monster and raced the finish. Owen quickly ran out breath and collapsed.

"You really need to work out!" Noah called back to his friend as he ran off. Owen looked up to find the monster looming over him, causing him to scream. Suddenly, the monster picked Owen up with little effort, shocking the overweight teen.

"WHAT?! You can pick me up now? HOW!?," Owen wailed as he was lifted closer and closer to the monster's face. Suddenly, Owen's stomach being rubbling. Then Owen released a huge fart, which reduced the monster's head to just the metal frame. The monster released Owen before falling over itself.

" _My monster! Do you have any idea how much that cost!?_ " Chris yelled over the loudspeaker as Owen joined the crowd of people racing for the finish. Courtney was still ahead of everyone by quite a bit and reached the line first.

"YES!" Courtney cheered as she thrust her sundae in the interns' faces. "Eat it interns!" Two of them actually did reach for it, but were shoved down by Chris.

"Surprise! Now you need to eat you own sundaes!" Chris said as Chef handed Courtney a spoon. Everyone else had reached the finish and had heard the rule change.

"So you're going let the interns starve?!" Zoey asked in horror as Octavio(you didn't think I would forget about him, did you?) handed her a spoon. Owen, on the other was more concerned about his ice cream.

"Awesome!" Owen said as he prepared to dump the sundae down his throat.

"Not so fast, Owen. In order to make it fair, you have a thirty second penalty and you also need to eat with a spoon," Cris explained.

"Oh come on!" Owen whined. It didn't matter however, as Courtney finished hers.

"Done!" She called out as she held the bowl over her head.

"And with that, Courtney redeems herself and wins the challenge!" Chris announced. Courtney smiled, but grabbed her stomach with a groan before rushing off towards the washrooms.

* * *

 **Confestional**

 **Courtney-** "So I felt like Owen for about an hour after that, I finally got to redeem myself! Go team Courtney!"

* * *

"So um, I gotta…..go do something," Owen said as he started to move away from the group after quickly eating his sundae.

"You're going to go eat the ice cream mounds aren't you?" Gwen asked him.

"Yeah," Owen said sheepishly.

"Go for it, I don't think anyone else wanted them," Gwen assured him. With that Owen raced off towards the hill. Chuckling at her friend, Gwen handed her ice cream to one of the interns.

"Here, I don't think I'll be able to finish it and you guys don't deserve to starve." Gwen said. Zoey and Bridgette, seeing their friend's action, opted do the same thing.

"Yeah, maybe you shouldn't work for Chris," Zoey pointed out. One of the interns give a thumbs up.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Gwen-** "Okay, remind me why people keep working for Chris? You'd be better off cutting off your own arms and eating them! At least then you would have something to eat. **[2]** "

* * *

"So this was going to be a normal vote out," Chris started at the elimination. "But after some actions today, I have decided that Emma, Bridgette and Owen are eliminated!" He declared.

"What!?" Noah asked in shock.

"Why?" Gwen asked.

"Well, Emma and Bridgette beat me up-" Chris started.

"For spying on us having _sex_ ," Emma interrupted, before Chris silenced her with a cattle prodder.

"I love this thing. And Owen is going for destroying my monster!" Chris ordered as he used the cattle prodder to force all three shocked and terrified teens on to the boat of losers with no chance of saying goodbye.

"That's just downright cruel," LeShawna said as she walked off with everyone else. Chris merely smiled and turned back to face the camera.

"Who will get kicked off next time? Find out on...TOTAL…..DRAMA…...REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

 **Emma/Bridgette-** The first big shocker, with Amy gone, I needed a new villian and who better then the man himself, Chris. I needed show how serious he was going to be with the cops cracking down on him, as such, I felt these two beating him up would be a great chance to send them home.

 **Owen-** Similar to above and he really didn't have any reason to to still be here

* * *

 **[1]-** For the three of you that couldn't guess, this was Santa Claus

 **[2]-** From the Total Drama All Stars Rewrite, Gwen says this same line in the remake of _Sunday Muddy Sunday_

* * *

 **First merge episode and a big turning point! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	19. Days Of The Living Losers

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **OMG! Guys, I am** _ **so**_ **sorry that I posted the wrong chapter! It made me feel like an idiot! Especially because it took me three comments to realize!**

 **Professer Fish-** In all fairness, you are probably right, that was a little rushed. But I needed to show that the two police visits made Chris want to prove just how much he could get away with and he is prone to just sending home whoever he wants. Also if you had a cattle prod aimed at you, how much would you fight? Speaking of that, when is your next story coming out?

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama, we went back to the past, redoing one of our most infamous challenges, the sundae race from All-Stars!(Clips of the four ingredients and their locations) Some were able to earn redemption(Clip of Courtney racing through the course), others failed(Clips of Brick getting injured and Owen alerting the robots). In the end, Courtney won invincibility.(Clip of Courtney finishing the challenge). However it didn't matter as do to some…..incidents(Clips of Emma and Bridgette wailing on Chris followed by Owen ruining the monster with his fart), I sent Emma, Bridgette, and Owen home!(Clip of Chris using the cattle prodder to force Emma, Bridgette and Owen onto the boat of losers). Who will I need to send home today? Find out on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Courtney was laying in bed.

"While I wish I could I have brought someone with me, at least I get a good night sleep!" Courtney assured herself before shutting her eyes. No less then five seconds later, loud music started blaring from the other room. "And my luck continues! TURN OFF THE MUSIC, CHRIS!" She hollered over the noise.

"But how am I supposed to sleep if I don't get my AWESOME-TASIC Fametown music!?" Chris yelled.

"Oh, I don't know, USE HEADPHONES OR EARBUDS!" Courtney screamed back. "I'M TRYING TO SLEEP!"

"And ruin my perfect ears or hearing?! I don't think so! Man, so rude!" Chris replied. Courtney growled. She got out of bed and walked into the bathroom and noticed that one of the towel bars had fallen off the walls. Grinning, Courtney picked it up and walked into Chris' room. The music stopped followed by a loud bang. Chris stumbled out of the door, with a large bump on his head.

"Stay tuned, chickies! And Uncle Chrisie-Boo will tell you the story of uglylocks and the three painful head fractures!" Chris said, dazed before passing out. Courtney then dragged him back into his room and put him on his bed. She then walked out laughing to herself.

"Night, Chris!" Courtney called out as she fell asleep in her room.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "Okay, so I _may_ been learning things from Gwen and picked up a few from Duncan and Scott, but if you were me, what would you have done? Plus, he got Emma kicked off the show, so yeah, Karma's a-"

* * *

Back in the loser cabin's, Noah and Geoff were both mourning the loss of their girlfriends and Owen.

"Man, I can't believe Bridge is gone. I'm telling ya, it was gonna be me and her in the finals!" Geoff said.

"Emma and Owen were probably the only reason I was somewhat enjoying this," Noah moaned from below Geoff. "I guess Kitty is okay, but I don't know,"

"At least me and the big guy still have our girlfriends!" Lorenzo bragged. He tried to make himself small when he saw that everyone was glaring at him. "Too soon?"

"Yep!" Noah hissed at him as he narrowed his eyes at him. B tried to stop the fight be he couldn't talk.

"Men, I think our silent friend is trying to tell you to stop fighting," Brick said for B.

"Fine!" Geoff and Noah snapped before falling asleep.

"Geez, those two are lovesick," Brick noted before climbing into bed.

* * *

"I miss Emma," Kitty sighed sadly.

"I'll bet Noah does too," Gwen pointed out.

"That was messed up what Chris did to our peeps," LeShawna said.

"I agree," Sammy agreed.

"His new attitude comes from the police cracking down on him. He wants to have power over the game and is eager to show the police what he can do," Dawn revealed.

"So he is whining like a spoiled child basically?" Zoey pointed out.

"Yep, that's true actually!" Gwen laughed.

"He's just a little too old!" Jasmine added in, getting the girls to laugh again.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jasmine-** "Okay, I don't like sleeping in the cabins, I still prefer the trees. Spa hotel is okay, but man am I glad I didn't fall asleep yet! That was real funny!"

* * *

In Courtney's mind, morning came too quickly. Not only was the music back on, but Chris was hogging the bathrooms.

"CHRIS! You know that there are five shower stalls right?" Courtney asked him.

"Yeah, but I need all five," Chris replied, thinking that would pacify her.

"Why? Last I checked, you only need one shower stall," Courtney pointed out.

"Well, the showers take forever to warm up, so I needed to try them all to find the one that warms up fastest," Chris explained.

"So can I come in?" Courtney asked.

"Yeah, sure!" Chris said as Courtney opened the door. What she saw was Chris with the shower door open.

"OH MY GOD, CHRIS! SHUT THE SHOWER DOOR!" Courtney screamed as she covered her eyes.

"But I need to let the steam out!" Chris whined as Courtney slammed stall shut.

"I'm talking to Dawn later," Courtney mumbled as she stepped into her own shower stall and turned the water.

* * *

"You okay, Courtney?" Gwen asked as Courtney walked into the mess hall, still with a traumatized look on her face.

"I walked in on Chris in an open shower," Courtney explained to grossed out faces.

"Seriously?! What does he like letting people see him like that?!" Gwen ranted, getting flashbacks to the naked picture incident. Dawn moved over to Courtney.

"Would you like me to take that picture out your mind?" Dawn offered.

"Yes please!" Courtney replied as Dawn gripped her head and stared into her eyes, much like she did with Duncan. Finally Dawn let go.

"Okay, that was creepy, but thanks for getting rid of that picture," Courtney said as she sat next to Gwen. Chris then walked in.

"Hey, Courtney! Why did you shut the door? The ladies need to see my bod!" Chris whined.

"Well, this lady doesn't," Courtney deadpanned. Chris scowled but shook it off.

"Okay, it's time for a new VR challenge!" Chris announced. "You kids better have nerves of steel, because you are heading for a zombie apocalypse!" Everyone had different reactions to this.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Owen-** "Why did it have to be zombies!? My brain may not be _that_ big, but I'm still really meaty!"

 **Gwen-** "Woo Hoo! I _love_ zombie movies! Best part is I did this test once and it said that I could easily survive one! Just need to make sure I don't come across any dead weight!"

 **Zoey-** "Okay zombies are pretty freaky, but I think I could do it! Maybe….."

 **Jasmine-** "After Shawn and I started dating, I started watching zombie movies in order to understand him a little better. I even watched b list zombie movies to laugh at how bad they were. This shouldn't be too bad!"

* * *

"So, here's how this will work, you will spawn in a random part of the city with a chance of having a weapon or someone with you. You will need to reach the docks, where a rescue boat is waiting, as soon as you board that boat, not zombified, you will get immutney from the vote, first person to board gets the hotel. Anyone who dies is up for elimination." Chris explained.

* * *

Everyone was know seated in a chair for the VR. Chris stood in front of them.

"See ya later!" Chris said as he activated the VR.

* * *

"That has some kick!" Lorenzo groaned as he woke up. Studying his surroundings, he saw that he was at a theme park of some kind. And that LeShawna was nearby. "LeShawna!" He called to her. "You okay,"

"Yeah, where the heck are we?" LeShawna asked as she looked at the park. However she saw something Lorenzo didn't.

Three clown zombies.

"Look out!" She yelled as she tried to find something to use as a weapon. Lorenzo picked up a fallen tree branch and tried to ward the zombies off, managing to defeat one. LeShawna saw that there was an axe on the ground and swung it, whacking off a zombie's head and caving in another's.

"And I thought zombie and clowns separated were bad" Lorenzo said as he looked over the corpses.

"Yeah, these thangs are nasty," LeShawna said as she slammed her axe down on the zombies again.

"That axe could come in handy," Lorenzo told her as he looked around for something else to defend himself.

"I guess, but what are you looking for? You've got a weapon," LeShawna asked him.

"A branch won't work forever," Lorenzo said as he found a metal baseball bat at some nearby batting cages. "This should be good for bashing in old skulls!" He joked.

"C'mon, let's get to that boat, it's shouldn't be that far." LeShawna said. Lorenzo looked and saw the the carnival was on the water, meaning that LeShawna was most likely right.

"Okay, I think the exit is over there," Lorenzo said as he pointed towards a large gateway.

"Makes sense," LeShawna said as she walked towards it, Lorenzo in suit.

* * *

"Okay, this is gross!" Gwen said as she woke up in a dirty kitchen. Looking around, she saw it was a Burger Queen's **[1]** , with some rotten food splattered all over.

"No kidding!" Courtney said as she walked in from another room.

"At least we have a bunch of weapons to pick from," Gwen picked up two butcher knives as well as a rifle that she guessed belonged to someone that had fallen to the hoards, while Courtney grabbed a meat tenderizer. On her way out, the goth girl saw a roll of duct tape and got an idea. She quickly wrapped one of the knives to the top of the gun, creating a bayonet.

"Looks like B isn't the only good weapon maker on the show," Gwen chuckled to herself as she opened the door to the restaurant. As soon as she stepped out of the doorway, five zombies appeared. Gwen and Courtney didn't even flinch as Gwen fired off two headshots while Courtney bashed in the rest of zombies' heads with her meat tenderizer.

"This is the best VR we've had so far," Gwen said as she walked off.

"You have a weird idea of the word best," Courtney said as she rolled her eyes and followed Gwen

* * *

"Jasmine! You're crushing me!" Sammy groaned from underneath her friend.

"Oh! Sorry mate!" Jasmine said as she climbed off her friend. The two girls looked at their surroundings. They were in a warehouse of some kind, with most of the boxes left untouched.

"Doesn't look like there are any zombies yet," Sammy noted.

"True," Jasmine said as she looked through the boxes for anything she could use as a weapon. Finally, she managed to dig out a sledgehammer and a rifle.

"Find anything?" Sammy asked as she came over.

"Yep!" Jasmine said as she held out the sledgehammer for Sammy to take.

"Could I have the gun? I don't think I'll be able to hold the sledgehammer up," Sammy asked. Jasmine thought that over before handing over the rifle.

"You make a good point," Jasmine said as she effortly slung the sledgehammer over her shoulder. Suddenly, B and Zoey came rushing came rushing into warehouse, a swarm of zombies on their tail.

"B? Zoey? Why did you lead them here?!" Sammy chasited him. B and Zoey merely shrugged as Jasmine started to take on the hordes, using her hammer to bash the zombies' head in. Sammy swiftly moved to join her friend, using the rifle to take care of anything Jasmine missed watching. As B watched the girls fight, he got an idea for a weapon of his own and got to work.

"There's too many of them!" Sammy yelled. B then jumped in front of them, showing off his own weapon, a paddle with two chainsaws duct taped to both ends **[2]**. B used his new weapon to cut the horde down to size, allowing the girls to finish off the rest.

"Nice weapon, mate!" Jasmine conmenned, causing B to grin and rev up his weapon.

"I think we should be close to the docks," Sammy pointed out.

"Good point, let's head towards the beach," Jasmine said. B nodded and the threesome headed for the beach. Zoey lingered for a bit before grabbing a bo staff off one of the boxes.

"Don't know how this got here, but I'm not complaining," Zoey said as she raced after her friends.

* * *

"Hello?! Is anyone here?!" Geoff yelled out as he tried to make his way through a parking garage. Finally, he reached the ground level, only to come face to face with three zombies. Geoff ran towards the elevator.

"Zombies can't climb!" Geoff reasoned as he clicked the button to open the elevator, only for three more zombies to spill out. Geoff tried to run the other way, only to run into the other zombies. Geoff suddenly realized he was trapped and just waited as zombies closed in on him.

"I'll save you, soldier!" Brick cried out as he tried to pull Geoff out of the zombie circle. This, however, caused a large group of zombies that were walking outside the parking garage, to hear him and stumble. Brick didn't notice this as he managed to get Geoff out.

"Thanks, dude!" Geoff thanked him.

"No problem!" Brick said.

"But I think we are still screwed," Geoff said as the zombies closed him on him and Brick, joined by the smaller group.

"Oops," Brick said as the zombies closed in on him and Geoff.

"Way to go, dude," Geoff said sarcastically.

* * *

"Well, this shouldn't be too bad," Noah said as he walked along the beach, he could see the docks clearly and he found a machete very quickly.

"You know you just totally jinxed it right?" Kitty, who had been walking alongside him, armed with a rifle. Noah just rolled his eye.

"Stay away from the water," Noah ordered.

"Why?" Kitty asked him.

"I think Chris may have put some zombie sharks **[3]** in the waters," Noah said.

"Why would he do that?" Kitty asked him.

"Why would he do all of the crazy **/censored/** he does?" Noah countered as the two encountered about five zombies dressed in bathing suits.

"At least these are easy to hit," Kitty said as she shot a zombie in the head. Noah cleaved through two more with his machete.

"Meh," Noah groaned.

"Still upset about Emma?" Kitty asked. Noah merely nodded.

"I don't know _why_ I'm so broken up about this. Maybe because she didn't go normally, or because Chris had a hand in it," Noah tried to reason, but Kitty knew the real reason.

"It's because you are in love, Noah. Plus, it was your fiancée who you didn't even get to say goodbye too," Kitty told him. Noah was silent, but realized that was true. He never felt the way he felt about Emma before and he got a chance to say goodbye to her when he cut from the race.

"Look, the boat!" Noah said, trying to take his mind off of Emma. Sure enough, a boat was waiting at nearby dock. The two teens sprinted towards it. Finally, Noah set foot on the boat, Kitty jumping on soon after.

" _Noah and Kitty have arrived to the boat! They have the hotel, but anyone else that makes it to the boat in 30 minutes will have immunity as well!"_ Chris' voice rang out.

"Awesome!" Kitty cheered, while Noah just shrugged. Kitty gasped and Noah looked to see what was wrong. There was a giant timer in the sky.

* * *

"Way to rub it in Chris!" Gwen ranted as she made her way through the city. The goth girl had run into dozens of zombies and her clothes were covered in gunk and blood. Three more zombies came up from behind her, but Gwen heard their moaning and quickly dispatched them.

"Gwen!" Dawn called out. She was pinned behind a dumpster.

"Dawn!" Gwen said as she ran over help her friend. "Did you spawn behind this?"

"No, but I was startled by the zombies and hid, but I found I couldn't get out as easily as I got in," Dawn admitted sheepishly. Gwen just rolled her eyes as she moved the dumpster, letting Dawn escape.

"Hey, do you think you could use your aura powers to tell me how close we are to the boat?" Gwen asked. Dawn closed her eyes and gasped, before opening them.

"It's not far from here, but we will need to hurry!" Dawn realized.

"What, why?" Gwen asked in shock.

"Chris did not reveal something about someone reaching the boat first," Dawn said grimmly.

"What?" Gwen asked.

"A horde of zombies will flood the city soon, which will quickly overwhelm anyone still inside," Dawn revealed.

"That's all I need to hear!" Gwen said as she sprinted in the direction she had been heading, Dawn following close behind. Sure enough, the girls quickly reached the boat, both panting and out of breath.

"Whoa, what did you find a zombie Fang or something?" Noah asked.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chris-** "Why didn't I think of that!?"

* * *

"Nope, but anyone not on the boat is in for trouble," Gwen said.

"Why?" Kitty asked

"Chris has a swarm of zombies coming in and when the clock hits zero," Gwen revealed as she looked at the clock, which only had ten minutes left on it.

"Well, that's not our problem," Noah pointed out.

* * *

"Why are there so many of these things all the sudden?!" Lorenzo yelled as he smashed another zombie's head off.

"That countdown probably brought 'em!" LeShawna called back as she swung the axe, chopping off two zombies' heads.

"There's the boat!" Lorenzo said as he pointed. LeShawna made a break for it, cleaving off any zombies that showed up and managed to make it onto the boat. Lorenzo wasn't so lucky and was consumed by the swarm of zombies.

"Oh, sorry!" LeShawna called back.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lorenzo-** "I'm not mad at LeShawna, people live each behind in zombie movies all the time.

* * *

Jasmine, Sammy, and B were also doing very well for themselves, as B's inventions plus Jasmine's strength let them cleave through dozens of zombies at a rapid paste. However, one zombie managed a lucky grab on B's weapon and yanked it away from him.

"B!" Sammy and Zoey called back as B was swarmed. Jasmine forced them away.

"We need to run!" Jasmine ordered as she smashed the zombies away with Sammy using her guns to fire and Zoey just doing whatever she could with the bo staff. Finally, all three girls jumped onto the boat.

"And not a second to soon," Zoey said the timer in the sky hit zero, causing the boat to pull away.

* * *

"That was awesome!" Chris cheered as everyone that didn't fall to the hoards was released from the VR.

"I never thought I'd say this, but I agree with Chris, that was awesome!" Gwen agreed, much to Chris' confusion.

"Anywho, with Noah and Kitty in the spa hotel, the other people that can't be voted out tonight are…..Gwen, Jasmine, Zoey, Dawn, Sammy, and LeShawna! Wow, almost all girls!" Chris marveled.

"Is that a problem?" Jasmine asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, No! Just noting!" Chris said.

"Hey, I was on the boat! Why don't I get immunity?" Courtney asked.

"Because you smacked me over the head with a pole _AND_ shut my shower!" Chris revealed.

"Give me immunity or I'm calling my lawyers _AND_ Duncan's parents!" Courtney challenged as she pulled out her PDA. Chris smacked her across the face, causing her to fall to the ground.

"My show! MY RULES!" Chris cackled as Courtney scrambled behind Gwen and Jasmine.

"That's low Chris, even for you!" Jasmine said as the group walked away.

* * *

That night, the group all glared at Chris. Courtney had a bandage over her check.

"I hope today was a good wake up slap!" Chris joked, causing everyone to glare at Chris even harder. "Anyways, time to vote.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "I'm voting for Brick! He's a big threat and I can't vote for Chris!"

 **Noah-** "I voting for Lorenzo, because that was kinda a low blow today with girlfriend crack,"

* * *

"Marshmallows go to," Chris looked at the list before scowling.

"Courtney,"

"Gwen,"

"B,"

"Dawn,"

"Kitty,

"Jasmine,"

"Kitty,"

"Noah,"

"Sammy,"

"Zoey,"

"Geoff,"

"and…..LeShawna!" Chris said as he tossed LeShawna the second last marshmellow. "That leaves Brick, who is a huge threat and Lorenzo, who said some offensive things today,"

"Here that Jo! I'm a threat!" Brick yelled into the camera.

"Shame that's what sending you home!" Chris taunted as he tossed the last marshmellow to Lorenzo. Brick merely stood up and gave a salute.

"It was an honor to play with all of you," Brick said as he walked onto the boat of losers, with everyone saluting him. Chris turned to face the camera.

"What kinds of danger will show up next time? Find out next time, on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Brick-** Lorenzo

 **Lorenzo- Brick**

 **Noah-** Lorenzo

 **Geoff-** Lorenzo

 **B- Brick**

 **Courtney-Brick**

 **Sammy- Brick**

 **Jasmine-Brick**

 **Gwen-Brick**

 **LeShawna-Brick**

 **Kitty-** Lorenzo(Noah told her offscreen)

 **Dawn- Brick**

 **Zoey- Brick**

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

I really love Brick. I do! But I feel he served his purpose and he is huge threat at the merge, so I figured now would be the time to boot him

* * *

 **[1]-** It's Burger King

 **[2]-** This is the Chainsaw Paddle(think that's what it's called) from the _Dead Rising_ series

 **[3]-** This is from _Unfinished Business_ and from the zombie VR in that, Cody was eaten by a zombie shark.

* * *

 **Another VR! These are my favorite to write. FireFlamerx9z, signing off!  
**


	20. The Fun-Stacle course

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **Guest 1-** Good point

 **Guest 2-** I really need to stop posting the wrong things. Also he totally does, but I figured Courtney wouldn't be one to let Chris annoy her.

 **Professer Fish-** It's fine and I'm glad you liked the chapter! Although reason I'm kind of rushing is because I want to start my next big project before the summer ends(You know what it is. Here's a hint: Adoption)

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of the Island, the remaining cast members got to leave through Shawn's worst nightmares, a zombie apocalypse!(Clips of the ruined city and some of the zombies) Some were able to raise to the challenge(Clip of Gwen with her gun and butcher knives cleaving through zombies.) Others…..not so much(Clip of Brick and Geoff getting surrounded). In the end, in spite of his heroism, Brick was sent home for being too much of a threat.(Clip of Brick getting eliminated) Who will fall behind today? Find out know, on Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna famous(Still too lazy to make an intro)**

* * *

"And his stupidity never ceases to amaze me," Noah snarked as he spun a CD a his finger, with Kitty giggling next to him as she hid an ipod in her pocket. As soon as the duo arrived, Chris was blasting his music, much to Noah and Kitty's dismay as they wanted to get some sleep at some point that night. As such, as soon as Chris wasn't looking, the duo stole his CD and ipod and sat down for dinner.

"Where is it? I can't sleep without my music!" Chris whined as he looked in his room.

"You think we should give it back to him?" Noah asked. Kitty stared at him before both came up with an answer.

"Nah!" Both said at the same time, before tossing the CD and ipod into a nearby trash can that was soon taken away. The duo laughed until Noah suddenly sighed.

"You were almost happy, what's wrong?" Kitty asked.

"I still miss Emma, she was one of the only things that made this bearable!" Noah sighed again.

"What were the other things?" Kitty asked.

"Owen, and the thought of winning the money," Noah said. Kitty frowned at not being one of the things, but got an idea.

"Why don't you try to win the money for Emma and Owen?" Kitty offered. Noah perked up a bit.

"That's…...not a bad idea, I guess you also make this kind of worth it," Noah said.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Kitty-** "Geez, and I thought Emma had hang-up issues,"

 **Noah-** "I really need to stop with the whole, "I'm totally heartbroken so I won't do anything other then mope over my girlfriend getting kicked off" thing, the universe only needs one Dave. But Kitty's actually right, I never really knew what I wanted the money for so I think I'll cover Emma's law school costs, and of course, buy her that dinner I promised during the first challenge,"

* * *

"Sure, be all sappy! My music is MISSING!" Chris whined as he walked into the dining room.

"Did you try looking in the boiler room yet?" Noah asked him.

"Good idea!" Chris said as he rushed off.

"We don't _have_ a boiler room, it's just a room with the water heater and a bunch of spiders," Kitty pointed out after Chris had already left.

"But he doesn't know that," Noah replied. Both started laughing before Chris came running out, covering in spiders and screaming his head off.

* * *

"How was the spa hotel, guys?" Gwen asked as Noah and Kitty walked in to the mess hall.

"And why do you look like you actually got a good night sleep?" Courtney added in.

"Chris "lost" his music and sent the whole night looking for that, so we got his "beauty sleep" for him," Noah explained. Everyone instantly understood what Noah meant and started snickering.

"FOUND IT!" Chris yelled as he held up his ipod and CD proudly.

"Really? Where was it?" Noah asked sarcastically. Chris, either not catching on the sarcasm or choosing to ignore it, continued.

"It was in the dumpster! Not sure how it got there, but I think it was an animal. No human would be willing to throw out my fame town awesomeness!" Chris said.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "Is he just really stupid or just insanely full of himself? I am really curious!"

* * *

"Anyways it time for your challenge!" Chris announced.

"And what torture have you created for us today?" Gwen asked.

"The FUN-STACLE course!" Chris revealed as confetti and balloons fell onto the cast, but no one changed their tone or unapproving face.

"Where's the burning building we have to escape from? Jasmine asked sarcastically. Chris just sighed.

"Okay, no real reason to sugarcoat it anymore, meet me in the clearing in ten minutes," Chris scowled as he walked out said, singing the total drama theme song to himself.

"Is it just me, or Chris losing it?" Zoey asked nervously.

"No, he is," Sammy answered.

"This is not gonna end well," Geoff mumbled.

* * *

"GOD, what took you guys so long?" Chris whined as the cast turned up.

"We came in ten minutes like you said!" Jasmine argued.

"No, you came in ten minutes and five seconds!" Chris ranted. "I should never have any wish denied! EVER!" From behind him, Chef and Octavio looked a little disturbed.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chef-** "I think something ain't right in Chris' head anymore,"

 **Octavio-** He looks around and then spins one of his tentacles in circle near his head, making a crazy sign.

* * *

" _Anyways_ , you challenge is an obstacle course made from some of our finest courses in the past," Chris explained as the first obstacle appeared. "Inspired by Chef's boot camp from season 1, you will first need to swing yourself over a pit of crocodiles!" A pole with four ropes was shown hanging over a pit full of crocodiles.

"Those poor beasts! Trapped in that cramped cage and with no food!" Dawn said, tears forming in her eyes."

"No one cares!" Chris interrupted. "Next objectale comes from the superhero challenge from season two, where you need to race across a tightrope while bowling balls are fired at you," A pair of of wires was show, followed by Chef using a catapult to launch a bowling over the line, causing it to hit a tree, leaving a huge hole it. Most people were terrified now.

"That's gonna hurt if you get hit!" Lorenzo said as he put his hands over his kiwis.

"Meh," Chris said before continuing. "Next, from the pyramid over/under challenge in the world tour, you need to get over the pyramid and duck under the booby traps!" Three decent sized fake pyramids were set up, with a different booby trap in between.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lorenzo-** "He said booby!" **[1]**

* * *

"From Revenge of of Island comes the bouncy butts!" Chris revealed the four red butts as well as the mud pit they were over. "Coming from All-Stars is the rivers of pain!" Three narrow rivers, one with toxic waste, one with lava, and one with normal water were all shown. In spite of everyone being terrified off all of them, Chris was just mad at how small they were.

"You couldn't make the rivers wider then that?" Chris angrily questioned Chef.

"Hey! I only had a shovel, Octavio, and a few deers to help dig the dang things!" Chef argued, before glaring at Chris.

"Whatever!" Chris said before turning back to the cast. "The island freakout from last season gives us the hall run," A narrow strip of the island's inners had been raised up and some parts of wall would quickly shoot out and then return into it. Lastly, a zipline will take you the finish,"

"That doesn't sound so bad," Lorenzo said.

"Oh yeah," Chris started, causing Lorenzo to realize what he just did.

"NO!" He yelled as everyone glared at him.

"You will all need to carry the heavy packs from All Stars," Chris revealed as Chef and Octavio started to hand the packs out. "Also, last person to cross the finish line is out of the game and we will still be having a campfire tonight," Everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** "Is Chris just trying to get rid of us?"

 **Noah-** "It's official, Chris is trying to end the season as soon as he can,"

* * *

"So, get those packs on and head for the starting line!" Chris ordered. As Gwen grabbed hers, she felt a tap on the shoulder from Jasmine.

"What's up?" Gwen asked her tall friend.

"I'm getting the feeling Chris is trying make the challenges as dangerous as he can," Jasmine said. "But I'm not sure why,"

"I think the police interfering the with him is making him annoyed because he can't control anything anymore," Gwen replied.

"Is it really just that? I mean, I'm shocked they haven't been doing it more," Jasmine asked in disbelief.

"It's just Chris being whiney old Chris," Gwen said, causing Jasmine to giggle a bit.

* * *

Everyone, all wearing their backpacks and in a starting pose, stood at a starting line.

"And…..GO!" Chris yelled as he turned on a blow horn, causing it to blare. The contestants raced towards the first obstacle.

"Okay, here goes nothing!" Zoey said as she swung to the other side. Managing to stick the landing, Zoey let go of the rope and raced for the second obstacle. Gwen also managed to clear the ropes with ease.

"Looks like I still got it," Gwen mumbled to herself, thinking back to her win in the boot camp challenge in season one. Jasmine was also able to swing over with ease. However, a crocodile managed to lock its jaw around her leg.

"Bad lizard!" Jasmine scolded it as she kicked it off with her free foot, causing it fall back into the pit.

"That costed money!" Chris whined.

"And yet you never bother to feed them!" Dawn argued as she crossed the pit with ease.

"They eat teenagers! And fish!" Chris hollered back.

"I'm sure that Chris wouldn't care if they were kids," Noah added in as he swung over the pit.

"Oh, I'd let kids fend for themselves. Toughen' em up for a bit," Chris said, causing Dawn to glare at him.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Dawn-** "I swear on mother earth, if I win the million dollars, I will free all of the poor animals Chris has abused. After that, I'll use the money to get Chris in jail!"

* * *

"A little help, dudes?" Geoff asked. He was tangled in one of the ropes and couldn't free himself. B, who was trying to find a way across the pit, had an idea. He grabbed one of the free ropes and gave it a hard tug. This caused the cheaply made structure to rumble, causing the ropes to shake and untangle Geoff.

"Thanks, dude!" Geoff said as he ran off. B just grinned and swung himself over, Sammy and Kitty following close behind.

* * *

At the second obstacle, Zoey was able to get through it easily, her acrobatic skills coming in handy to not only run across the wires, but to easily dodge the bowling balls as well.

" _And Zoey widens her lead with some impressive maneuvers!"_ Chris announced.

"Yes!" Zoey cheered as she raced through the course.

"Don't get too full of yourself!" Gwen yelled as her and Jasmine finished the second obstacle, sending them racing after Zoey.

"Hey! Wait up!" Lorenzo yelled to the girls as he started to climb up the "telephone" pole. He was forced to go slow, out of fear of falling. Unfortunately, he was soon smacked with a bowling ball across the face and fell anyways. Everyone flinched as he landed on the hard ground.

"Are you okay?" Sammy asked as she ran over to him.

"Just a little sore, that's all," Lorenzo groaned as he forced himself to sit up.

"Aren't there supposed to be mattresses?" Kitty asked as she made her way across the wires.

"Meh, you kids are tough enough," Chris shrugged, ignoring everyone's glaring.

"I can't wait to see you get arrested," Noah mumbled under his breath as he climbed down the second pole and made his way towards the third obstacle.

"Prue evil," Dawn muttered to herself as she began the third obstacle.

"Are you sure you're okay?" Sammy asked her boyfriend.

"I'm fine, just go!" Lorenzo ordered. Sammy, albeit reluctantly, ran off towards the third obstacle, which Zoey was already well ahead on. The redhead quickly managed to duck under the second booby trap, which were spears that would shoot out of a ceiling, and raced for the third pyramid.

"How is she doing so well?" Courtney wondered out loud as she scaled the second pyramid.

"I'm not sure, she was never this athletic before, even in All Stars," Gwen said. "Speaking of which, what is with Chris' obsession with that season? It's not like it was good!"

" _Hey! Total Drama All-Stars was a great season! It had lots of drama, unpredictably, a great villain, and great episodes! The reason no one likes it is….because of all the haters watched it first and turned the fans off,_ " **[2]** Chris argued.

"You keep telling yourself that," Gwen mumbled under her breath. Up ahead, as Zoey cleared the third pyramid, she looked back and sighed, hinted she heard that.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** "Okay, so after that "Commando Zoey" phase, I really liked being able to do all that crazy parkour, so I started taking classes to learn how to do it normally! That's why I can still do all those moves!"

* * *

After managing to get past the second obstacle and third pyramid quickly, Gwen, Courtney, and Jasmine managed to catch up to Zoey, who was trying to figure out the best way to get across a pit of scarabs.

"Okay, this is bad," Courtney said. Jasmine just shrugged and walked off, uprooted a small tree, and slammed it over the pit.

"Problem solved, I guess," Gwen said as she started to make her way across the tree.

" _Oh come on! I wanted you to walk through that!"_ Chris whined over the loudspeakers.

"You know that if the scarabs had eaten us, there would be no show and you wouldn't get paid right?" Zoey said as she raced for the fourth obstacle.

" _Oh yeah. Never mind! The tree is fine! Love the tree!"_ Chris quickly backtracked.

"That's what I thought," Gwen said as she leapt onto the bouncy butts after Zoey. Back the pyramids, Lorenzo slowly made his way up the first one. In truth he was in agony, but he knew Chris would cut him from the game if he came in last and with how sadistic he was, he wouldn't have him pulled for medical reasons. As such, he forced himself to fight the pain in order to get some kind of victory.

"Maybe I should just stop" Lorenzo said to himself. "I'll get to have medical treatment and I'll be done with this show," Lorenzo thought about that, but instead opted to keep going. It couldn't be _that_ bad, right?

"Lorenzo!" Dawn called to him as he started scaling the second pyramid. She was a little further ahead of him, so it was easy to hear. "You need to stop, your aura is in pain,"

"So is the rest of my body," Lorenzo called back.

"I can see it from here! Your ribs are broken!" Dawn warned him. Lorenzo stopped, had he really broken his ribs?

"Lorenzo broke his ribs?" Geoff asked as he climbed over the pyramid, alerting everyone nearby.

"What can he do?" Sammy asked. As soon as she heard her boyfriend broke his ribs, she stopped what she was doing instantly to come help him.

" _Nothing! Broken ribs are nothing! I'm not wasting time to giving him any medical attention!_ " Chris announced on the loudspeakers. B, knowing that was wrong, pulled a roll of bandages from his jacket. Lorenzo quickly got the idea, and with some effort managed to pull off his shirt. B then wrapped the bandages around his waist.

"Thanks," Lorenzo said as he stood up much easier then before.

"Maybe we should hurry up!" Sammy pointed out. Nearly everyone was headed for the fifth obstacle!

"Good idea!" Lorenzo said as he raced off, Sammy, Dawn and B hot on his tail.

* * *

At the fifth obstacle, Zoey still had a healthy lead on most of the others, although, Gwen, Courtney and Jasmine were all trying to close the gap. Since the rivers were so narrow, it was easy to jump over them. Despite getting over the first two with ease. Zoey mistimed her jump over the third one and feel in the water, causing her to land in it and for Fang to swim over.

"Ah! Hey Fang, look! Scott's over there!" Zoey said, tricking Fang into looking the other way, giving her enough time escape to the Hall Run. Jasmine was the next to reach the final moat, only she wasn't so easily intimidated and delivered a swift punch to Fang's nose. The mutant shark started whimpering and swam off, letting everyone else cross with ease.

"Thanks for the help, dude!" Geoff called to her as he waded through the moat.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jasmine-** "In all fairness, maybe that wasn't the smartest move,"

* * *

Zoey was still in the lead and had no intention of stopping anytime soon. She quickly powered through the hall run, using her skills to get through it with ease. Finally, she reached the zipline.

"Hey! Where's the equipment?" Zoey asked. Suddenly she had an idea. Zoey opened up her backpack to find her equipment inside.

" _How did you figure that out so easy!?_ " Chris demanded to know.

"I played in All-Stars, where you pulled the same trick!" Zoey replied as she hooked herself to the zipline and started across it.

"Hurry!" Gwen said as her, Jasmine and Courtney frantically started pulling their gear from the backpacks. But it was too late. Zoey had already crossed the finish line.

"And Zoey wins the challenge and invincibility!" Chris declared as Gwen, Jasmine and Courtney all crossed the line after her.

"At least you're not going home," Zoey pointed out. Courtney glared at her.

"That's if we don't get sent out in the vote out!" Courtney snapped as Zoey shrunk under her glare. Soon everyone had crossed the finish line. Everyone other then….

" _And seeing as Lorenzo is that last to finish, he is out of the game!_ " Chris announced to Lorenzo who had stopped right before the hall run. Lorenzo smiled a bit.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Lorenzo-** "Am I sad to go? A little, but hey, I snagged a girlfriend and I'm pretty beaten up as is, so I think this is pretty good, all things considered,"

* * *

It was now nighttime and everyone other then Lorenzo was seated at the campfire.

"The votes have been tallied and the following players are safe," Chris said as he tossed out the marshmallows.

"Zoey,"

"Jasmine,"

"Gwen,"

"Courtney,"

"B,"

"Sammy,"

"Noah,"

"Kitty,"

"LeShawna,"

Geoff and Dawn realized that they were the last ones left and both were nervous.

"That last Marshmellow goes too,"

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Dawn!" Chris revealed.

"It was fun while it lasted, dudes," Geoff said as he hopped onto the boat of losers with Lorenzo. As the boat sped off, Chris turned the face the camera.

"What will happen next time and who will go home, on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Geoff-** Dawn

 **Zoey- Geoff**

 **Courtney-** Dawn

 **Gwen- Geoff**

 **B- Geoff**

 **Noah- Geoff**

 **Kitty- Geoff**

 **LeShawna- Geoff**

 **Sammy- Geoff**

 **Dawn- Geoff**

 **Jasmine- Geoff**

 **Lorenzo-** _Illegible_

* * *

 **Reason for Elimination**

 **Lorenzo/Geoff-** I ran out of things to do with him. Simple as that

* * *

 **[1]-** Harold would have something like that and I felt like adding it

 **[2]-** Chris said a very similar line in _Unfinished Business_

* * *

 **This should have been up yesterday. Blame PARCC testing for not letting me finish!**


	21. Elemental Insanity

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **DSX62415-** Hey! No spoilers!

 **Guest (1)-** That's obvious

 **Guest (2)-** Damnit! I should have done that!

 **Guest (3)-** What is it with everyone being able to figure out was I was planning for the final chapter!? Although I don't think I will bring Don in.

 **Professer Fish-** Glad to know you liked the chapter!

* * *

 **Players Remaining**

 **Gwen**

 **Zoey**

 **Jasmine**

 **Courtney**

 **B**

 **Dawn**

 **Noah**

 **Kitty**

 **LeShawna**

 **Sammy**

* * *

"Last time, we had an All-Star obstacle course!(Clips of the various obstacles) Some were able to deal with the the challenge(Clip of Zoey easily getting over the pyramids). Others not so much(Clip of Lorenzo falling and breaking his ribs). In the end, Lorenzo was the last to finish the challenge(Clip of Lorenzo finishing the challenge last) and Geoff was given the boot(Clip of Geoff getting on the boot of losers). We are down to ten players left! Who will crack under the insanity of Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris narrated, opening yet another episode.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

Inside the spa hotel, Zoey was soundly sleeping. Chris, on the other the other hand, had pulled all of his speakers apart, trying to find out why they weren't work.

"Why won't these stupid things work!" Chris moaned from the other the room. Zoey opened on of her eyes and grinned, a small cable poking out from under her pillow.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** (She is holding some connector cables)"Time to take care of this problem!" She said as she tossed the cables into the outhouse toilet.

* * *

"Ugh! What is wrong with this thing!" Chris groaned as he tried to put a speaker back together, only to have it fall apart even further. Chris just started to cry like a baby.

"Good night, little Chrisie-boo!" Zoey joked to herself as she fell back asleep.

* * *

In the morning, Zoey walked into the mess hall, with a big grin on her face.

"Did you solve the music problem?" Noah asked.

"I threw the cables down the toilet!" Zoey revealed as everyone burst into laughter.

"Hopefully, that stops him for good," Courtney said.

"Sure be all happy!" Chris whined as he walked into the mess hall. "Now I can't play my music!"

"Just get earbuds, man!" LeShawna said.

"No way! I'm above peasant things like THAT!" Chris ranted as he got up in LeShawna's face.

"Okay! Chill man!" LeShawna said, pushing Chris away.

"Time for a another VR challenge!" Chris announced as he steadied himself.

"How are you not out of ideas yet?" Kitty asked.

"I have plenty of creativity!" Chris said. Gwen and Noah rolled their eyes.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "The only things Chris is creative about is how to torture us, other then that, nothing about him is creative,"

 **Gwen-** "If Chris is creative, I'm the prime minister of Canada…..although, it _would_ be cool to tell people to wear black and burn everything pink. **[1]** "

* * *

"Have any of you ever thought about welding an elemental power?" Chris asked.

"Like a bender **[2]**?" Sammy asked as everyone gave her weird looks. "What? That show was awesome!"

"Whatever, each of you will need to pick one elemental you want to have control over and then you will need to fight each other, last person standing wins," Chris explained.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Dawn-** "Why do so many of these inhumane challenges involve us needing to kill each other?"

 **Chris-** (From the loudspeakers) "Because I like it!" Dawn just sighed.

* * *

"Meet me at the VR area/campsite in ten minutes!" Chris ordered as he walked to the door.

"Hey! We never had breakfast!" Courtney said.

"Meh, not my problems," Chris said as he walked out.

"Is he serious?" Courtney asked Gwen.

"I'm beginning to get worried," Kitty said.

"This is starting to get bad," Zoey added in.

"Maybe we should go before he gets even more mad," Noah pointed out. Everyone nodded, although a few ran into the hotel into order to get something to eat.

* * *

"Take a seat everyone!" Chris ordered.

"Are there any special rules?" Dawn asked.

"Not really, other then the fact you can only use one element," Chris shrugged. Everyone was helpful for the hint, however.

"So are we starting or not?" Noah asked as he sat down.

"When I feel like it!" Chris whined. "And now…..I feel like it!" And with that, he activated the VR.

* * *

"Okay, he is such a little!" Gwen ranted as she woke up in what looked like a cave. Suddenly, a fireball shot out of her hand.

"Okay, that's new….and awesome!" Gwen said as she created a small flame in the palm of her hand. After letting it dance for a bit, she closed her hand, suffocating it.

"Sometimes you just need to watch the world burn," Gwen said as she headed out of the cave.

* * *

"Ugh, where am I?" Zoey groaned as she held her head. She looked around, she saw a waterfall, flowing to a lake. Zoey felt a little thirsty and moved over to the stream to take a drink. However as soon as she put her hand in the water, the water rose out of the stream.

"Control over water? Yes please!" Zoey said as she shot off a couple water blasts at some trees. The force of the water broke them in half!

"Okay, gotta be careful," Zoey said. "Also, I want that drink!"

* * *

"Okay, so let's see if I got what I wanted," Noah said. He had woken in up in a scrap yard and had a decent idea of what powers he had. He moved his hands around and found himself bending a car in half.

"Huh, so I can manipulate metal?" Noah noted as he used some of the metal to fashion a shield for himself. "This will be fun!"

* * *

"Looks like Great Oak **[3]** is back!" Sammy mused to herself as she controlled a few of the vines in the forest she had spawned in. Then she made several vines sprout under the the trees, wrapping around them and covering them in spiky vines.

"This going to be easy, you know, as long as I don't run into anyone who uses fire," Sammy chuckled to herself.

* * *

"LET ME OUT!" Jasmine shrieked as she forced her way out of a small cave. Only, instead of using her strength, she was able to move the rocks at will.

"Hmm, earth manipulation? I wonder?" Jasmine mused as she grabbed a large group of boulders with her powers and proceeded to make two giant fists out of them.

"This is gonna be fun!" Jasmine decleared as she made both fists rocket towards a larger rock that looked just like Chris' face. The rock fists bashed it in and made Chris look like he had a derp face.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Chris-** (Annoyed) "Oh come on! That statue took forever for the interns to code for the game!"

* * *

"Okay, so how do I do this?" Kitty asked as she woke up in what looked like a power plant. Kitty stuck her hand out and, without meaning to, fired off a blast of electricity.

"AH! So lightning is my power? Cool!" Kitty said as she let her hands crackle with lightning. She then remembered where she spawned, a power plant. Kitty grinned and touched one of the machines. She felt a surge of electricity flow through her and smiled.

"This will be shocking to the others!" Kitty chuckled to herself as she walked off camera. "Wait, where is the exit?!"

* * *

B woke with a start and looked around. He was in some kind of mine that was filled with crystals. It didn't take a genius to guess what power B had gotten. The silent genius grinned as he began to move the crystals around before taking the five largest and forming a crystal axe. B grinned.

* * *

"Ugh! That wake up is worse then a hangover!" Courtney whined before gripping herself. She was in some kind of icy cave.

"Why is it so freaking cold!?" Courtney ranted as she shot a blast of ice at the cave wall. Courtney suddenly realized what powers she had.

"Ice? Not bad," Courtney said as she stepped out of the cave. A flock of birds then flew past. Courtney smiled and shot an ice blast at the birds. The blast instantly froze three of them, causing them to plummet down and shatter right in front of her.

"Little morbid but, works for me!" Courtney said as she formed a trail of ice under her in order to travel quickly **[3]**.

* * *

"Man, Harold would have loved this challenge," LeShawna said sadly as she woke up. She was in an open field with a city nearby.

"What I can do?" LeShawna asked. However a tiger came rushing towards her! LeShawna screamed and held her hands out in front of her, when suddenly, a blast of poison shot out of her hands. It caught the tiger off guard, causing it to get caught in the poison. The tiger coughed as it struggled to find its way out of the poison, only drop dead.

"Poison, huh? Not bad," LeShawna said as she made her way towards the city.

* * *

"Oh, my head. Why must the wake up in this dreadful machine be so forceful?" Dawn groaned as she woke up. She was in some kind of a dark cave.

"Maybe a little light will be in order," Dawn said as she opened her palm. As if on cue, light filled the dark cave. In truth, Dawn had read Chris' aura and knew exactly what her power was going to be.

"Perhaps I should have read what the others would get as well, but I suppose fearing for my safety may help me deal with this killing game," Dawn said to herself as she exited the cave.

" _Attention all players! Head to the city so you can actually kill each other!"_ Chris ordered. As if on cue, the laser grid appeared, meaning nobody really had a say in whether or not they wanted to do this.

* * *

A large surprisingly empty city was laid out for the new elementals. It also happened to be covered in Chris' face.

"This has got to be the most ugly city I have ever seen!" Gwen said as she set a few posters of Chris on fire. "Much better!"

"Not for long!" Noah said as he attempted to hit Gwen with a car. Gwen quickly fired off a fireball, melting a good portion of the car. Gwen then charged with her hands blazing. Noah swiftly brought up his shield as Gwen started rapidly launching fireballs at him. Noah was confident at first, but saw Gwen was actually melting through the shield! Noah quickly threw the shield at Gwen as well some nearby manhole covers, allowing him to escape.

"Darn it!" Gwen moaned, wanting a victim to test out her new powers. She chose to not to bother looking for Noah, knowing that she could easily find someone else. Instead, Gwen just went back to burning the paintings of Chris.

* * *

In another part of the city, Jasmine, Kitty, LeShawna, and B were all engaged in a fearsome duel with their powers. B quickly took a swing at Jasmine with his axe, only for her to use her fist to block it. As B continued to try and break the fist with the axe, Jasmine used her other fist to slam B back, knocking him into a building, which then collapsed on him.

"Well, he's out!" Jasmine noted as he slammed her fist into a nearby truck, sending it flying towards Kitty and LeShawna. Kitty was able to dodge, but LeShawna wasn't as lucky, getting flattened by the truck.

"Hey, watch it!" Kitty yelled at Jasmine as she fired a blast of lightning at her.

"Sorry, mate, but I think I want to win!" Jasmine replied as she dodged the lightning before flinging her fists at Kitty, who jumped out of the way.

* * *

"Be gone!" Dawn said as she fired a light blast at Zoey, who used a water wave to absorb it.

"No thanks!" Zoey shot back as she launched the wave at Dawn, who couldn't dodge it in time and drowned.

"Huh, though Dawn would put up more of a fight," Zoey noted as she got ready to walk away, only to nearly get smashed by a tree. "Who threw that!?"

"They say water is weak against nature. Want to test that?" Sammy taunted as she walked towards Zoey.

"Rumors aren't always real!" Zoey replied as she launched a blast of water at Sammy.

"Whoa!" Sammy said as she created some vines to block the blast. "Looks like I wasn't ready!" Sammy then launched her vines at Zoey, who quickly used her water to move out of the way.

"Try to water yourself with this!" Zoey said as she fired a stream of water at Sammy. However, Zoey had angled the stream to flow through some wires that had been knocked down. The water conducted the electricity, just like Zoey had planned.

"Nic-GAH!" Sammy started to taunt, only to get electrocuted.

"Looks like I'm just defying the laws of nature," Zoey said as she started to walk away, only to slip on a patch of ice and slide straight into a spiked ice wall Courtney had created.

"Watch where you step," Courtney chuckled to herself as she was about to make another ice slide, only for a large boulder to block her path. "What the?"

"I think ice cracks really fast! Especially, when you put a lot of force onto it!" Jasmine said as she flung a boulder at Courtney, who used her ice slide to get away.

"Catch me if you can!" Courtney said as she continued to slide around. Jasmine broke her fists up in order to have a better chance at actually hitting her. But the type A girl was just too fast and Jasmine was down to her last boulder.

"I wonder," Jasmine said as she flung the last boulder in front of Courtney, who couldn't dodge in time and was squished. Jasmine smiled before summoning her boulders back to her.

* * *

"Get back here!" Kitty yelled as she chased after Noah, who was running from her powerful lightning blast.

"Just need to think of a plan!" Noah mumbled to himself. Suddenly, the scrap yard appeared and Noah got an idea.

"Come and catch me!" Noah taunted as he raced for the scrap yard, Kitty hot on his tail.

"Why not just let me end you!?" Kitty asked as she chased Noah towards a giant pile of scraps

"Because I don't think you can!" Noah revealed as he lifted up a good half of the pile before flinging all of it at Kitty. The selfie girl couldn't dodge in time and with tore apart by the the scrap pile.

"Well, that takes care of-GAH!" Noah started to say before getting launched into the rest of the pile by a fireball.

"Ready for round two?" Gwen asked as she stepped closer to Noah.

"So glad you asked!" Noah said as she lobbed a car at Gwen with his metal powers. Gwen blasted a fireball at it, destroying. Noah realized he was most likely outmatched, but felt he was danger of being voted out and knew he had to keep fighting.

"Take this," Gwen said as she launched a spread shot of fire at Noah, who used a large piece of metal to block the shots. Noah then used his powers to quickly form a large case to chain Gwen down and keep her from using her hands.

"Try to think a bit smarter next time," Noah said as he prepared to embed a sharp piece of metal into Gwen's head.

"Will do," Gwen said as she burst from the metal case. Before Noah could react, Gwen hurled the molten metal at Noah, killing him.

"Nice work mate!" Jasmine congratulated as she slammed her rock fists down on Gwen, killing her.

* * *

"And Jasmine has invincibility for the vote tonight!" Chris announced as Jasmine was released from the VR.

"Way to go Jas!" Sammy cheered.

"Thanks, Sammy!" Jasmine replied.

"Rest of you are up for grabs tonight, other then one person who is going straight home!" Chris declared as he looked at Gwen.

"What did I do?" Gwen asked.

"You kept ruining my portraits in the game!" Chris scolded. Gwen rolled her eyes.

"They weren't even real!" She argued. Chris gritted his teeth and attacked Gwen with a metal bat. Gwen screamed for help, but everyone was too scared to fight back. After what felt like forever, Chris stepped back to view his handiwork. Gwen was unconscious, bleeding, a few of her fingers looked broken and she was covered in bruises.

"Geezus, Chris! Ya didn't need to go do that!" Chef said as he picked up Gwen's body carefully with some help from Octavio.

"Yes I did! And don't question me again or that octopus will be sushi!" Chris hissed. Octavio squeaked in fear and wrapped himself around Chef. Chris scowled before turning back to the terrified cast.

"Why would you do that?" Courtney whispered. However Chris heard her.

"Because I need to show those police I can do whatever I want!" Chris declared. "Also, see you at the campfire tonight!"

* * *

"I see you all cast your votes already!" Chris said happily, ignoring the fact everyone was terrified of him.

"Just get on with it! I need to sleep off my nightmares!" Courtney said.

"Okay! Yeesh!" Chris groaned. "Marshmallows go to…."

"Jasmine,"

"Dawn,"

"Courtney,"

"LeShawna,"

"Zoey"

"Kitty"

"Sammy,"

B and Noah were both nervous, both having a good chance to go home.

"And….Noah! You're safe!" Chris said as he tossed Noah the last marshmellow. "Which means B is gone!" However, B had already kissed Dawn and was sprinting towards the boat of losers, which quickly sped off.

"That was too close," Noah said under his breath as he walked away with everyone else. Chris turned back to face the camera.

"With all of the couples broken up, who will get booted next time? On Total….DRAMA….REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Gwen- B**

 **Zoey- B**

 **Jasmine- B**

 **Courtney- B**

 **B-** Noah

 **Dawn-** Noah

 **Noah- B**

 **Kitty- B**

 **LeShawna** \- Noah

 **Sammy- B**

* * *

 **Reason for Elimination**

 **Gwen-** Originally, I was going to boot Jasmine for destroying the rock statue but Gwen destroyed more of Chris' stuff and I felt now would be a good time to send her off. Also Chris attacking her was meant to show he had gone off the deep end.

 **B-** I felt like if he got any further, he would have made the finals and my final two is planned out already.

* * *

 **[1]-** From _Total Drama All Stars Rewrite_ , Gwen said a very similar line.

 **[2]-** _Avatar the Last Airbender_ or _The Legend of Korra_ , take your pick.

 **[3]-** Sammy's superhero identity from the superhero VR.

* * *

 **Bonus scene-Ready to Bring the Hammer**

At the newly rebuilt Playa Des Losers, Duncan, Emma, and Bridgette were standing outside of an infirmary. Gwen was laying on one of the beds. She had several broken fingers and a bruised rib, but other that, she was fine.

"We have to do something!" Emma said as the threesome walked away.

"What _can_ we do?" Bridgette asked.

"Me and some of the others were asking that too, but I think we have a plan," Duncan revealed. He turned to face Emma. "Do you think you and Courtney, if she gets booted, could serve as lawyers if we were to take Chris to trial?"

"Pretty sure we could make something work!" Emma declared proudly.

"But what are we charging him with?" Bridgette asked.

"Battery, Assault, Treason, and a couple other things I can't remember," Duncan listened.

"I think we could make a case on that!" Emma said happily.

"Let's start spreading the word!" Bridgette said as all three ran off to go tell everyone else in the hotel the news.

* * *

 **This was a big one! Sorry this took so long, PARCC and school messed me up more then I was expecting.**


	22. Frantic Fossil Freakout!

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **That British Guy-** Glad to hear it.

 **Guest-** Yeah, I knew those shows was popular. Funny story, I was going to have _Noah_ make that joke, but I thought having Sammy make it would be a lot cuter and more unique as Noah is already a confirmed nerd, he just doesn't admit it.

* * *

 **Players Remaining**

 **Zoey**

 **Jasmine**

 **Courtney**

 **Dawn**

 **Noah**

 **Kitty**

 **LeShawna**

 **Sammy**

* * *

 **NOTE: From now on, every episode will be a double elimination! I really want to finish this before school ends so I have the whole summer to start planning my next project. It's really big one!**

* * *

"Last time on total drama, our players got to feel like one with the elements. Maybe it had something do with the fact each of them got to control an element of their very own!(Clip of Gwen throwing some fireballs, Noah creating his shield, and Courtney on her ice slide). Some had battles that rocked the very core of the earth! (Clip of Noah and Gwen's second battle) Some...not so much. (Clip of LeShawna getting crushed by the truck Jasmine threw) In the end, Jasmine won invincibility(Clip of Jasmine smashing Gwen with her rock fists) and B was sent packing(Clip of B getting voted off). Gwen was also sent home, but she needed some more persuasion(Clip of Chris beating Gwen with a metal bat). Still don't regret it. But that was then, and we are gonna rock the rock world all the way back to dinosaur times! Here! On Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

"This place is nice," Jasmine said contently as she sunk into the hot tub. "Never thought I would ever sleep in a bed on a nice night again,"

"Hey roomie! You mind getting out?" Chris asked, a towel wrapped around his waist.

"Why? I was here first," Jasmine asked as politely as she could.

"Because I said so! Also, I do this natural," Chris explained. Jasmine quickly jumped out.

"That's all I needed to hear!" Jasmine said as she raced into the hotel, not wanted to see Chris naked. The camera turned away as Chris tossed the towel to the side and slid into the hot tub. The camera then turned back to him, setting a kitchen timer.

"I'm going to just take a nap in here, clean out all my pores quicker," Chris said as he fell asleep. Jasmine, who had been watching the scene from the bedroom, grinned. She quickly raced outside, quietly grabbed the timer and raced away.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jasmine- "** So in all fairness, maybe I shouldn't have done that, I would really like to win a million bucks, but seeing him as a prune will make it worth it. Plus, Gwen deserves some payback!"

* * *

After dumping the timer in the river, where it quickly short circuited, Jasmine started walking back through the woods, only to bump into Chef and Octavio.

"Shouldn't ya be in the hotel?" Chef asked, surprisingly calmly.

"I was talking a walk. Chris is as annoying as finding snakes in the yard!" Jasmine half-lied. Much to her shock, Chef just nodded.

"He's really gone off his rocker," Chef sighed. "Ay thought he'd get better from the police visits." Jasmine was quiet, she didn't know what to make of this.

"Why were you so late getting back?" Jasmine asked.

"Ay wanted ta make sure Gwen was gonna be okay, she is one of the few of you kids ay respect," Chef admitted.

"Okay, maybe when Chris get arrested again, you'll be able to get through to him," Jasmine comforted. Chef smiled a bit.

"Maybe ya're right, but don't tell anyone about this, okay?" Chef ordered. Jasmine just walked back to the hotel. Chris was still asleep and Jasmine could see him growing more and more withered.

"Karma, it's a wonderful weapon," Jasmine mused to herself as she walked into the hotel.

"As soon as my timer goes off, all the world will be able to see my wonderful face and bod!" Chris declared in his sleep.

"You keep telling yourself that," Jasmine said to herself.

* * *

"You're smiling and you just spent the night with McSkeezball, what gives?" Noah asked as Jasmine walked into the mess hall.

"I think Chris may have sent a bit too much time in the hottub," Jasmine said, cluing everyone in to what she meant.

"I can't wait to see it!" Courtney said through giggles.

"Well, you don't need to wait any longer!" Chris announced as he walked into the mess hall, covered under some trench coat. "Ladies-"

"Ahem!" Noah snapped. Chris sighed.

" _Fine_ , ladies and _Noah_ , behold, the most wonderful thing on earth!" Chris declared as he threw off the cloak. Everyone, including Chef and Octavio, burst into laughter.

"Wonderful is one way to look at it!" Noah howled through laughter.

"Now, you finally look your age!" Gwen cackled. Chris just stood, confused until he saw his reflection in the window. He was withered beyond belief.

"I'M HIDEOUS!" Chris screamed as he raced away in hopes of fixing his appearance. Everyone continued to laugh.

"It's hurts!" Chef laughed from the kitchen.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "Jasmine that was awesome! I wish Emma was still here, she would have loved that!"

 **Courtney-** "Consider that payback for what you did to Gwen and Emma!"

 **Kitty-** "Hope you saw that Emma!"

 **Zoey-** "I hope anyone Chris sent home saw that!"

 **LeShawna-** "Gwen, I hope you saw that, baby girl! You gotta be feeling betta now!"

 **Sammy-** "Lorenzo, I really hope you saw that and you know I miss you!"

* * *

About a half an hour later, Chris returned. He had failed to make himself look any better but he had put on more covering clothing, although it was still way to big for him.

"Now that problem is taken care of, it's time for your challenge!" Chris announced.

"Is it finding ways to make you look more ridiculous?" Courtney asked, causing everyone to snicker.

"I won't be talking, miss "I make a fool of myself every season,"" Chris taunted, causing Courtney to growl.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Courtney-** "Why did he need to bring that up!? I will not lose again! I'm so close! Not my best performance yet, but I'm almost there!"

* * *

"For your challenge, you will need to find dinosaur bones scattered around the island and use them to make a dinosaur of your very own!" Chris explained.

"That sounds no different from the drumheller challenge in world tour!" Noah pointed out.

"Well, if you had let me finish, you would know that it will be a double elimination tonight and for the rest of the game!" Chris announced. Everyone gasped. "Yep, whoever doesn't present a dinosaur in time or has the worst one, is out and then everyone else will vote someone out!"

"And our luck continues," LeShawna sighed.

"You will have art supplies waiting for you at the campfire. Now go!" Chris said.

* * *

"If I was Chris, where would I put dinosaur bones?" Noah asked himself as he walked around the woods. Suddenly, a rebuilt mount Chrismore appeared in the distance. Noah grinned. "One good thing about old McGrease Trap is that he is very predictable," Noah said as he ran over to the monument. Sure enough, a pile of dinosaur bones was laid out.

"Looks like we both had the same idea," Zoey said as she swung down from a nearby tree.

"Hey, there should be enough for both of us," Noah pointed out. Zoey shrugged as both moved to pick up bones.

"Wait, these are real?!" Noah said as he lifted up a small pile of bones.

"I thought they would be fake!" Zoey cried.

" _Yeah, creating fake ones would have taken FOREVER, so I had them stolen from a nearby museum!"_ Chris revealed over the loudspeaker.

"Are you just trying to get yourself arrested!?" Noah shouted.

" _Meh, the police need to learn that they can't mess with the McLean man!"_ Chris replied.

"He is totally gonna get arrested when the season ends," Zoey said.

"If they don't just show up tonight to haul him out of here," Noah added in as the two started to make their way back to the campgrounds.

* * *

"Okay, where would Chris stash these things?" Jasmine asked Sammy, who was walking beside her.

"No idea, but I'm willing to bet it would be something with his face on it," Sammy replied.

"Good point," Jasmine said. "Maybe like right there?" Sammy turned to see what her friend was looking at. A large wood carving of Chris was looking over a pile of a dinosaur bones.

"Okay, he isn't even trying to hide them. Or his ego," Sammy said as she gathered up a small pile of bones, while Jasmine took the rest.

" _Hey! The police need to learn their place in the world and that's that they can't mess with me!_ " Chris said over the loudspeakers.

"That's not gonna work, mate," Jasmine pointed out. "If anything, it'll just make you more of a target to them,"

" _NO IT WON'T! QUESTION ME ONE MORE TIME AND I WILL PERSONALLY BOOT YOU FROM THE GAME!_ " Chris screamed.

"Okay! Okay! Don't get your knickers in a twist! I'll behave!" Jasmine panicked.

" _Good!_ " Chris yelled back before shutting off the loudspeaker.

"Yeesh! Anger issues much?" Sammy joked, trying to get Jasmine to laugh. It failed, as the aussie was lost in thought

"He is really long gone," Jasmine mused to herself quietly as she walked back with Sammy.

* * *

"Where are these thangs?" LeShawna asked out loud. The sista had been looking for about twenty minutes and still hadn't found anything.

"Here's some!" Kitty said a little too loudly. LeShawna ran over to where Kitty was a found the selfie girl with a large pile of bones.

"Ya wouldn't mind if I take some of these, right gurlfriend?" LeShawna asked.

"Sure thing!" Kitty replied, offering a fist bump, which LeShawna returned as she picked up some bones of her own.

"Man, Harold would have loved his challenge," Leshawna sighed as she started to walk back to the campground with Kitty.

"You miss him?" Kitty asked.

"Yeah, I lot, but it just reminds me why I'm still here," LeShawna explained.

"I miss Emma and Brody a lot too," Kitty agreed. "But hey, the season is almost over, so even if we don't win, we get to see them soon!"

"Yeah, but I ain't seeing anyone until I walk outta her with some money!" LeShawna bragged,

"Oh, bring it on!" Kitty challenged as she raced back to the campground, LeShawna hot on her toes.

* * *

"Oh, the pieces are this way?" Dawn asked a chipmunk. The chipmunk hopped down from her palm and lead her towards a bush, that Dawn pushed away in order to reveal a large group of bones.

"Thank you little one! I will make sure your ancestors deaths were not in vain!" Dawn declared as she headed back to the campground, bones in hand.

" _I have NO idea why you are so popular!"_ Chris moaned over the loudspeaker.

"Perhaps it's because of my unique abilities with many believing I would have gone farther had Scott not sabotaged me," Dawn explained.

" _Why would people want you to go farther in the game? You don't cause any drama! If anything, you take some of it away!_ "

"I think those are the reasons, as well as me possibly helping keep the season from being consumed by the love triangle," Dawn explained again.

" _Why would people not want to see that?! It helped create drama and conflict!_ " Chris whined.

"It also took up a lot of screen that people would much rather have seen used for other characters or pairings," Dawn said.

" _Knock it off!_ " Chris yelled. Dawn just smiled slightly.

* * *

"Oh come on! Where are these stupid things?!" Courtney yelled out. She had been searching the whole island for nearly an hour and still hadn't found anything.

" _Wow! Courtney getting really far and then royally screwing up? That's so weird! Almost like it has happened every season she has been in!_ " Chris taunted over the loudspeaker.

"S-so? I just got unlucky!" Courtney agured feebly.

" _Oh really? Then you are just really unlucky ESPECIALLY when it comes to relationships with people you are close with!_ " Chris taunted over the loudspeaker again. Courtney didn't respond and just tried to focus on finding the pieces. But deep down, she knew Chris was right. Duncan, Gwen, Scott, her lust to win just pushed them all away. Courtney tried to focus on finding on finding bones, only to trip and down a hill. Courtney ended up hitting a tree hard, breaking her fall. She tried to stand, only for a stab of pain to rush down her leg.

"OW!" Courtney cried out. She moved her hand down her leg, feeling it. Her heart stopped when she reached a very painful spot and confirmed her fears.

She had broken her leg!

" _Aw, did little miss CIT break her leg?_ " Chris asked teasingly.

"Yes! Come help me!" Courtney ordered.

" _Hmmm…..NAH! You need to find your own way back or wait only the challenge ends!_ " Chris replied.

"No! Wait!" Courtney yelled, only to be met with silence. She had no way to prevent her elimination and she knew it. Courtney had never felt this helpless in her life. Tears began to flow out of her eyes, which Courtney didn't bother wiping away.

* * *

"Hey, where's Courtney?" Noah asked. Everyone other then her had come back with fossils and started working on their creations.

"Maybe she's still looking for pieces?" Kitty offered

"Yeah, but she should have been back by now," Jasmine pointed out. Everyone feared for their fellow contestant but most kept quiet about it. Especially when Chris walked into the area.

"TIME'S UP!" Chris announced. Everyone quickly put some finishing touches on their dinosaurs and backed away.

"Hey, where's Courtney?" Zoey asked Chris.

"I think she fell into a ditch somewhere," Chris said nonchalantly.

"Dude! She could die!" Noah said. He didn't like Courtney very much, but he didn't want her to die.

"Meh, she should have watched where she was going," Chris shrugged. "Anyways, let's see your dinos! Jasmine, you first!"

"Behold….the outback-saur!" Jasmine said. Her dinosaur had what looked like spikes running down it's back and tail, had large claws on its hands and large legs and feet.

"Nice! Looks like it would have dominated Australia back then and very creative using your home and inspiration!" Chris said. "Kitty! Let's see your dinosaur!" The selfie girl beamed.

"This is the selfie raptor!" Kitty revealed. Her dinosaur was rather small, but it stood out. It was covered in cloth painted a hot pink, had what looked like phones and various hashtags painted on it, and had a phone like rock on top of it's head.

"Very modern but a bit too pink and bright for me," Chris said. "Zoey, let's see it!"

"This is mutant-ceratops!" Zoey announced. Her dinosaur was triceratops, but had a few specialties. It was covered by a cloth painted green, had toxic symbols on it, and some of the body parts appeared to melting.

"Nice one! It also looked back on one of my finer moments!" Chris cheered. "Dawn, you're up!"

"This lovely creature is known as the spinosaurus," Dawn said. Sure enough, her dinosaur was just a normal spinosaurus.

"Boring! You should have jazzed it up a bit!" Chris declared. "LeShawna, what's your dino?

"This bad boi is the glam-o-saur!" LeShawna declared. The dinosaur was clearly mixed and matched, but it was wearing a pair of headphones and a gold chain.

"It would look a little better if it wasn't so clearly mismatched, but I like the gangster look," Chris noted. "Noah you're up and last!"

"Behold!" Noah said as he revealed his dinosaur. It was just a stickman made of bones, but it was wearing some of Chris' outfits and had a picture of him in place of a skull.

"Noah wins!" Chris declared instandly. Noah grinned smugly.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "It's like I always say, Chris so predictable. Just suck up to his ego, and you have the whole thing in the bag,"

* * *

"Hey! I never got to go!" Sammy protested.

"There is not change it would have been as good as Noah's!" Chris declared. "However, we will not be having an elimination, because I already picked who is going home!" He said as he glared Dawn down. "A certain aura chick decided to get smug with me! So Dawn and Courtney are both going home!" Everyone gasped.

* * *

"Sorry you have go guys," Zoey said to Dawn and Courtney, who were both getting on the Boat of Losers.

"It is fine, and I feel Chris will be getting his karma very soon," Dawn explained, causing Zoey to smile.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! GET ON THE BOAT!" Chris screamed as he shoved Dawn and Courtney harshly on the boat, causing Courtney to scream out in pain. Chris then turned back to the camera.

"Come back next time to more Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

 **Courtney-** She was doing really well this season but like I said, my final two is planned so she had to go.

 **Dawn-** Similar to the above case, Dawn really did well this season and I feel like I could have let her win, but like I said, I have a final two planned out.

* * *

 **Sorry if this one was a bit weak. I promise the next one will be better! FireFlamerx9z, out!**


	23. Truth or Dare or Elimination

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **DSX62415-** Oh trust me! He will get a punishment much worse then Batman and the smurfs(yes I think I got both)

 **That British Guy-** I think we all do

 **Professer Fish-** Nice to see I'm doing my job. Also glad to see you liked the episode

 **KnightLawn-** Thank you! Nice to have a new reader

* * *

 **Players Remaining**

 **Zoey**

 **Jasmine**

 **Noah**

 **Kitty**

 **LeShawna**

 **Sammy**

* * *

"Last time on total drama, our players got two blasts to the past. One from all dinosaur fossils(clips of the dinosaur bones and people carrying them). The other is from the throwback challenge!(Clips of everyone creating dinosaurs of their very own). In the end, Noah won invincibility.(Clip of Noah showing off his dinosaur and Chris gushing over the fossil) After it was all over, Courtney was set home for not even finishing the challenge(Clip of Courtney falling into the river and breaking her foot) and Dawn was eliminated for giving me lip!(Clip of Dawn getting shoved on Courtney and then getting shoved onto the boat of losers). Who will be cut from the game in this episode? Someone will and that's the truth on TOTAL! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND" Chris narrated, opening yet another episode.

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

"Ahh!" Noah sighed happily as he relaxed in the hot tub. After the "elimination", Chris had to leave the island to get more supplies for the show, so Noah had the hotel to himself for a while.

"Dude, you are seriously so lucky," Kitty said from the cabin.

"Yeah, shame it couldn't be like this all the time," Noah said.

"Hey mate, you mind not bragging?" Jasmine called from a nearby tree.

"Oh, sorry!" Noah yelled back.

"And could you not yell! Some of us are trying to get some sleep before McClean's next hell show!" LeShawna said with bags under her eyes.

"Sorry!" Noah whisper-yelled as he got out of the hottub. He was tired and LeShawna was right. He needed to stay awake for anything Chris could throw at him. As soon as Noah walked back into the hotel, Chris returned.

"Okay! Chef! You and your octopus, put all of my hairspray, hair gel, shampoo, conditioner, and all other hair care products in the bathroom while I get ready for bed," Chris ordered.

"Chris man, ya do know that this money was to buy food for the cast and whatever interns we have left, right?" Chef asked.

"Oh yeah, it was…..oh well! I'm sure you'll come up with something," Chris said as he walked away, leaving Chef and Octavio buried under Chris' many personal products. Octavio let out a few sad sounding clicked and squeaks.

"Aye know Octavio, aye know," Chef sighed sadly. From the spa hotel, Noah watched the scene. His emotions mixed between rage and shock.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "So one hand, I'm pissed off that Chris is, in his weird and egotistical mind, making ANOTHER statement to the police at our expense, but I'm shocked that Chef seems to not be backing Chris this time,"

* * *

As Chris fell asleep, Noah snuck into his room, marker in hand.

"Okay, so this is a little childish and cliche, but everyone got to him before me, so it's the best I could do!" Noah mused to himself as he started doodling. After a few minutes he walked out of the room, only to take one last look at his creation. "Perfecto!" Noah whisper-yelled to himself.

* * *

That morning, Noah was wide awake. Chris had slept through the whole night without doing anything annoying, which surprised Noah. However, he didn't care. All he cared about at that moment was getting his breakfast.

"What's for breakfast, roomie?" Chris asked as he sat down at the other end of the table, giving Noah a clear view of his face doodles. He had given Chris an eye patch, a beard, glasses, and a curly mustache that are very popular with evil people to twirl with their fingers **[1]**. Noah did his best to hold his snickers in to answer Chris.

" _My_ breakfast is pancakes with some fruit. You can have whatever you want," Noah said as the butler brought his food to him. Chris called the butler over, who took one look at him and burst into laughter.

"Hey! What gives!?" Chris asked. He was not used to being laughed at and he did not want to start today.

"Nothing, sir," The butler said quickly.

"Good, now I want my caviar," Chris demanded. The butler quickly fulfilled this request. Chris quickly started chowing down.

"Hey, I thought you didn't buy us anymore food," Noah pointed.

"Oh, I meant for the losers, the producers keep this place fully stocked at all times!" Chris explained.

"Oh joy, so you can have whatever you want while everyone else other then the winner gets crumbs?" Noah asked sarcastically.

"Yep!" Chris said, completely missing the sarcasm. Noah just rolled his eyes.

* * *

In the mess hall, everyone else was starving, Chef included. Because of Chris only thinking about himself, they had nothing to eat.

"At this point, I would kill for anything! Even something on this show!" LeShawna said. At that moment, Octavio burst into the mess hall, a net full of fish behind him. He set the net down at Chef's feet and stared up at him.

"Octavio! Ya genius!" Chef cheered as he hugged his pet, who gladly returned the hug. The rest of the cast cheered.

"Food!" Kitty cried as Chef pulled out some of the fish and started cooking them. The fish were in pretty good condition, so Chef decided to give them all a treat and cook them pretty good.

"Hey! I didn't know you could cook this well!" Zoey said to Chef as she chowed down on her food.

"Well, aye can cook, but Chris made me make it bad on purpose to keep ya kids on your toes," Chef admitted.

"It smells good in here and you guys aren't having crap?!" Noah asked as he walked in. He turned to face Chef. "Who are you and what have you done with Chef?"

"That's Chef! He actually can cook good!" Sammy explained.

"Let me guess, Chris has been making you cook like crap on purpose?" Noah asked. Chef nodded. "Thought so,"

"How did ya-" Chef started to say, but Noah cut him off.

"You also used cook for Chris and if he got good food, something had to be up," Noah revealed.

"Fair enough, "Zoey said as Noah took a seat next to Kitty. Chris then walked in as everyone burst into laughter.

"Okay, two things. One; why does the food look so good? And Two; why is everyone laughing at my beautiful face?" Chris asked.

"You may want to look in a mirror, mate," Jasmine said through giggles. Chris looked down at a spoon in front of him and saw Noah's artwork.

"MY FACE!" Chris yelled like a little girl as he raced away. Everyone burst into laughter yet again.

"Nice one, kid!" Chef congratulated Noah.

"If he asks, say someone snuck in from the playa de losers and did that!" Noah ordered as everyone quickly nodded.

"So who did this!?" Chris yelled, the marker still on his face. He had clearly failed to wash it off.

"I think I heard a boat pull in last night," Zoey lied.

"Yeah, I heard laughing. It sounded a lot like Duncan and Gwen," Jasmine added in.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Jasmine-** "I really didn't want to toss those two under the bus, but it was the only way the story would seem believable,

* * *

Chris was fuming. "I have some punks to go deal with," He said as he hopped onto the the boat of losers and sped towards the playa.

"He is screwed," Sammy said as everyone nodded.

* * *

"OW! STOP ATTACKING ME!" Chris yelled as Duncan smacked Chris with a tire iron. Chris had found Gwen and was advancing on her when Duncan, who was working on the plans to have Chris arrested(they added a mental manipulation and animal abuse charge to the list), had heard the screams and grabbed the nearest blunt object he could find, which was a tire iron.

"Get the **/censored/** away from her!" Duncan screamed. He was not letting Chris hurt his girlfriend again.

"Okay! AHHHH!" Chris cried as he ran away from the punk. He hopped onto the boat of losers and sped away.

"And _don't_ come back!" Duncan called after the boat as he angrily shook his fist.

"Thanks for that, hero boy!" Gwen said as she came over to her boyfriend and wrapped her arms around him.

"That's _anti-hero_ boy to you," Duncan teased playfully. "But I would still like a hero's reward,"

"You're the worst," Gwen said as she went in for the kiss.

"I know," Duncan smiled as he locked lips with his girlfriend, melting into a kiss.

* * *

"So? How did it go?" Noah asked as Chris walked back in covered in bruises.

"Appertanly, Duncan is still mad over the whole "me attacking and injuring his girlfriend," thing," Chris said.

"Wow, big shocker," Noah said sarcastically.

"Moving on from that, it's time for your challenge!" Chris said.

"Oh, goodie," Noah mumbled under his breath.

"Meet me at the theater in 15 minutes," Chris announced.

"I don't like where this is going," Zoey said nervously.

* * *

Everyone was seated in the seats at a rebuilt amphitheatre, while Chris stood on stage, a roulette wheel and electric chair behind him.

"I _really_ don't like where this is going," Zoey reemphasized.

"Welcome to your challenge, which I like to call Truth or Dare or Elimination," Chris started.

"How did you put this one together, seeing as I'm willing to bet no one at the playa even wants to look at you?" Sammy asked.

"I had Chef do it!" Chris said as Chef just rolled his eyes. "Anyways, the challenge is simple, you will be brought up at random and when you come up, you will either need answer a question or do a dare. Complete it and you move on! Fail, refuse, or lie and you are automatically eliminated. Oh and we are going until two people drop out!" Everyone gasped.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Zoey-** "Are they just trying to end the season?"

 **LeShawna-** "Chris is really making us earn that cash this time,"

* * *

"Let's see who's first!" Chris said as a monitor showed Zoey's picture with a halo next to her. "In this case, Zoey has gotten a truth," Zoey glupped.

"Okay then," Zoey said as she sat down in the chair. Chef strapped her in.

"Zoey, this is from….Izzy," Chris told her. "And the question is; is there any chance you have feelings for Duncan?"

Zoey sighed. "For the _last_ time, Izzy, I have Mike and Duncan has Gwen, either of us have romantic feelings for the other!"

"Okay, chair claims it's a truth, sit," Chris ordered as the monitor spun again. This time, it was Jasmine with a flame.

"I reckon I got a dare?" Jasmine asked as she stood up.

"You reckon correctly and the dare is from….Jo!" Chris announced. "You need to stick your hand inside a mitt full of bullet ants!" Everyone gasped, especially when the ants were brought out. Jasmine however, showed no fear. She stuck her hand into the mitt, letting the ants bite it for a little, then pulled in back out.

"Piece of cake," Jasmine said, not even noticing her swollen hand.

"Okay, how did you do that without showing any pain?" Chris asked, clearly freaked out.

"Australia is home to way worse then a colony of little ants. I've been bitten by much worse then that," Jasmine explained as she sat back down.

"Way to go, Jas!" Sammy said. Jasmine held her hand out for a hand five, which Sammy returned. However since it was the swollen one, Jasmine flinched a little when Sammy hit it.

"Moving on, Noah! It's truth time!" Chris said. Noah rolled his eyes and sat down.

"This is from Sierra!" Chris revealed, making Noah flinch. "Did you never have any attraction to Cody?"

"Seriously!?" Noah cried. "I'm going to say this once and only once, I have _never_ and _never will_ have ANY crush on Cody!"

"Chair says it's true, so you are still in!" Chris announced as Noah got up. "Next victim….Kitty! Doing another truth!" Kitty walked over and quickly took a selfie of herself in the chair before turning to face Chris.

"What's the question?" She asked.

"It's from Cody! He wants to know what is most embarrassing picture you have on your phone?" Chris asked. Kitty flinched a little.

"It's a picture of Emma kissing her pillow, and I think she was dreaming she was kissing Noah," Kitty explained before turning to face the camera. "Sorry about that, Em!"

"Meh, you still move on!" Chris said as Kitty headed back to her seat. "LeShawna is up! Doing another truth! Oh come on! Where are the dares?"

"Maybe ya should stop whining and just get to the dumb challenge!" LeShawna said. Chris started steaming.

"That's! It! You are out!" Chris yelled as he shoved LeShawna into a wooden stock.

"What did she do?" Kitty asked, a little unnerved from Chris's outburst.

"SHE INSULTED MY JUDGEMENT! NO ONE INSULTS MY JUDGEMENT!" Chris screamed. "New rules! Two people are still going home, but it is all dares and it will be a final three this season!"

"Really?" Noah asked.

"Yes! Three people will have a chance at the money!" Chris yelled. Suddenly, Chris calmed down and turned to face the camera. "And now, for a montage!"

* * *

As the montage played out, various dares are shown. Sammy is shown in a tank full of water and electric eels and she gets zapped repeatedly. Jasmine is shown terrified as she is locked in a vault as a clock ticks down. As soon as it hits zero, Jasmine bursts from the safe. Kitty is shown being constricted by a snake and clearly hoping it doesn't bite her. Noah is shown next, running from a very angry bear. Lastly, Zoey is shown covered in bees and trying not to get stung.

* * *

"Seriously? NONE of you have dropped out yet? Man, you kids are TOUGH!" Chris marveled as he studied over everyone, who was out of breath and tried.

"Who's next?" Zoey asked.

"Funny enough, you are!" Chris announced as Zoey got up on stage. "Also, we kinda ran out of dares from the others, so I'm giving the dares now!"

"Well, what's mine?" Zoey asked.

"Strip down in front of everyone here!" Chris revealed as everyone gasped.

"N-no, I can't do that!" Zoey said, tears in her eyes.

"Well, okay then! You can take a spot next to LeShawna!" Chris said. Zoey sighed and walked over to a stock, which then closed on her.

"You did good, girlfriend," LeShawna comforted, causing Zoey to smile.

"Moving on!" Chris said he looked at the monitor again. "Kitty! Yours is simple! Break your dominant hand!"

"Are you kidding me?!" Noah yelled out.

"I'm not doing that!" Kitty cried.

"Jeeze! You kids are wusses! But we have out final three!" Chris announced. "Jasmine, Noah and Sammy! Congrats on making the final three!"

"Wait! Seriously!" Noah perked up. He didn't even think he could do it!

"Awesome!" Sammy cheered. "Talk THAT, Amy!"

"Yeah!" Jasmine cheered. "Oh, sorry about that guys!"

"It's okay, I was missing Mike and Cam a lot anyways!" Zoey said as she was released from the stocks and lead towards to boat of losers by Chef. Chris then turned to face the camera.

"And we have our very first final three! Come back for the awesome-ticular finale of Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!" He said, closing out the episode.

* * *

 **Reason for elimination**

 **LeShawna-** She has kinda been in the background this whole time and I was kinda forgetting about her, so I let her get this far.

 **Zoey-** Was already a finalist

 **Kitty-** The whole reason she got this far was because I wanted her to have a bit of spotlight way from Emma, but she couldn't make the finals. Because of that, she gets fourth place yet again.

* * *

 **[1]-** Snidely Whiplash, Dick Dastardly, take your pick

* * *

 **I have two things I need to tell you guys about. First is the rused tone of the last couple episodes. Truth be told, I actually used this story as a school project as well and I need to have it done by Friday, so there's that. Second is that I switched to a final 3 at the last second because I couldn't figure out who I wanted to have Noah in face in a final 2. I love both characters so much and I couldn't bare to cut one, so we have our finalist**

 **Noah**

 **Jasmine**

 **And Sammy!**

 **FireFlamerz9z, out!**


	24. Final Finale

**COMMENT RESPONSES**

 **That British Guy-** He's just a sadist, trust me

 **Guest-** Glad you liked the episode. I may do a wedding at some point in the future, but keep in mind, Noah just proposed to Emma and figured they would want some time to plan it out

 **DSX62415-** A good majority of this was! I'm honored that you think it's good enough for an A. And oh yeah, McClean's final days are coming near

* * *

 **The final three**

 **Noah**

 **Jasmine**

 **Sammy**

* * *

"Last time on Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island, our players had to fight for their lives in the game with the sickest game of Truth or Dare we have ever done! (Clip of the montage). In the end, LeShawna, Kitty and Zoey were all sent home,(Clip of Chris shoving them all into the boat of losers) leaving our three finalists! Who will win, will it be Noah, the snarking schemer?(Picture of Noah) Will it be Jasmine, the outback beauty?(Picture of Jasmine) Or will it be Sammy, former meek sister?(Picture of Sammy) You'll have to wait and see, on the finale of Total! DRAMA! REVENGE OF PAHKITEW ISLAND!"

* * *

 **I wanna be famous**

* * *

"To this stupid show being almost over!" Noah cheered as he raised his glass up. All three finalists had slept in the hotel and had all just sat down for breakfast.

"To being in the final three!" Jasmine added as she raised her glass as well. Sammy then followed suit and the clinked their glasses together.

* * *

 **Confessional**

 **Noah-** "Never thought I would get this far, but if I'm here, I'm going to try and win this stupid game!"

 **Jasmine-** "I was so close last time! Now that I'm here, I'm going to get that money and no cruddy pregnant queen will get in my way!"

 **Sammy-** "I never thought I could get this far in the game! Take THAT, Amy!"

* * *

" _Attention final three! Please meet me in the center of camp for your final test!_ "

"Good luck to you all," Sammy said. All three finalists shook hands and walked out.

* * *

At the center of the game were three seats facing a large set of bleachers, with Chris standing in between them.

"Welcome finalists!" Chris said. "Please take a seat," He gestured to the three seats and all three finalists took seats.

"So, what's the challenge?" Noah asked.

"Explaining why you should win the money to them!" Chris said as everyone who was eliminated after the merge walked in and sat in the bleachers. Noah waved to Emma, who blew him a kiss. Gwen and Courtney both walked in a little awkwardly due to their injuries but both took seats and started glaring at Chris.

"Alright! Here's how this works, each one of you will have a chance to explain to the jury why should have the money," Chris explained. "After all three of you guys go, the jury will vote, whoever gets the majority wins Total Drama Pahkitew Island and the million dollars that goes with it!" Chris said as Chef brought out the case. Chris then opened it, revealing the money for the finalists to see.

"Money!" All three cheered, only for Chris to shut the case.

"Not yet!" Chris snapped. "Noah, you first," Noah stood up.

"As I'm willing bet quite a few you don't know, I'm the youngest of nine. Meaning my whole life, I had to claw and fight my way up from the bottom of the family food chain. Food, respect, attention, all of it. What I may have lacked in brawn, I made up for in brains. I went into this show with the same mindset I did at home and while it may have failed the first two times, I finally made the finals this time and with no muscles whatsoever. I hope you will consider that when you vote," Noah spoke. Some of the jurors clapped for him and he sat back down.

"Jasmine, you're up," Chris said. Jasmine stood and after think for a few seconds, before speaking.

"Australia is a rough country and you need to be very tough to survive. I brought those same skills onto total drama and look at what has happened. Lost out on the finals because of something out of my control in my first season and now I'm sitting here in only my second try. Not to mention, I have won quite a few challenges and kept up with people like Amy and Scarlett in terms of the votes. If that's not worthy of a million dollars, I don't know how to convince you," Jasmine explained. Again, people clapped and Jasmine sat back down.

"And last but not least, Sammy," Chris said. Sammy then stood up.

"I came into this game as a weak, submissive, doormat to someone who abused all of those traits. However, as the game continued, through the help of some friends, I was able to shed myself of most of those traits and come out of it stronger. I was never able to win a challenge, but I was able to face my own personal challenges and I hope you think of that when you vote today," Sammy said. Again, people clapped and Sammy sat down.

"What a snooze fest!" Chris whined. "Where was the praising of me and of the game that changed your lives?"

"We had nothing to say," Jasmine said bluntly. Chris scowled but turned to face the jury.

"Now, go vote on who you think should win this game!" Chris ordered. Emma stood up first and walked over to a special voting area Chris had made.

* * *

Emma holds up a piece of paper with the word: Noah written on it.

"I wish I could have been sitting in the finals with you, but I think this should make do for that,"

* * *

Zoey is shown next, holding a piece of paper with Jasmine written on it.

"Go get em, outback girl!"

* * *

Lorenzo is then shown holding a piece of paper with Sammy written on it.

"So glad I get to your boyfriend, only thing left is for you to bring home the bacon!"

* * *

Courtney is shown last, but her vote is not shown

"Personally, I should have your seat, but you did do the best after me, so I vote for you,"

* * *

Courtney walked back to her spot in the bleachers and Chris grabbed the jar with the votes in them.

"The first vote is for…..Noah!" Noah smiled. "Next one is Jasmine! Another for Jasmine!" Jasmine gave a fist pump. And now we have a vote for Sammy!" Sammy grinned. "Two more for Noah! Two more for Jasmine! Sammy! Another for Jasmine! And now two for two for Sammy! And then one more for Noah!"

"Its TIED!?" Noah asked in shock.

"Yep!" Chris said as he pulled out the last vote.

* * *

 **Noah's ending**

"And the winner of Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island and million dollars is….NOAH!" Chris announced. Noah jumped out of his seat.

"YES!" Noah cheered as Emma wrapped her arms around him.

"I knew you could do!" Emma said.

"Way to go little buddy!" Owen cheered as he walked over with Kitty.

"And here are your winnings!" Chris said as he handed Noah the money. He opened it and stared at the cash with Emma, Kitty, and Owen.

* * *

 **Jasmine's ending**

"And the winner of Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island and million dollars is….JASMINE!" Chris announced. Shawn rushed out from behind a tree and tackled his girlfriend into a hug.

"I knew you could do it!" Shawn cheered as Jasmine, teary-eyed, returned the hug.

"Looks like we're both winners now!" Jasmine said.

"You earned it," Zoey said as she walked over to her friend.

"And here are your winnings!" Chris said as he handed Jasmine the money. She opened it and stared at the money with Shawn.

* * *

 **Sammy's ending**

"And the winner of Total Drama Revenge of Pahkitew Island and million dollars is….SAMMY!" Chris announced. Sammy put her hands to her mouth.

"I-I won?" Sammy asked.

"Hell yeah, you did!" Lorenzo cheered as he hugged his girlfriend.

"Well done," Dawn said as she walked over with B.

"And here are your winnings!" Chris said as he handed Sammy the money. She opened it and stared at the money with Lorenzo.

* * *

Suddenly, a police helicopter came into view.

"What the?" Chris asked as he was tackled by two officers.

"You have right to remain silent!" One the officers yelled.

"You have the case here, Mr. Mclean!" Duncan's father said as he walked over to the now shackled Chris.

"Like what!?" Chris scoffed.

"Battery, Animal abuse, Mental Manipulation , the list goes on, but you are going to jail for a long time!

"NOOOOOOOOOO!" Chris wailed as he was lead away.

* * *

 **Votes**

 **Emma-** Noah

 **Bridgette-** Sammy

 **Owen-** Noah

 **Brick-** Jasmine

 **Lorenzo-** Sammy

 **Geoff-** Noah

 **Gwen-** Jasmine

 **B-** Sammy

 **Courtney- Noah/Jasmine/Sammy(Varies depending on ending)**

 **Dawn-** Sammy

 **LeShawna-** Jasmine

 **Zoey-** Jasmine

 **Kitty-** Noah

* * *

 **It's finally over! What did you guys think of the story? I know you all loved it so for that, I will leave you a hint to my next project. It has something to with TD, but it is in a different canon from this story**

 **A duo of villains attacks our beloved heroes, blasting them to different worlds with no memory of their pasts and as infants. They are taken and raised by inhabitants of these worlds.(This is a multi-story crossover)**

 _ **-A goth girl is raised by a conman who has many dark secrets from his past? Is he more then what he seems?**_

 _ **-A delinquent grows up in the care of raccoon thief and his foxy tailing officer**_

 _ **-A mystical girl learns kung-fu under the eyes of a wise turtle and red panda**_

 _ **-A young teen fights for the rights of hundreds of children worldwide with his british brother**_

 _ **-A snarker is raised by a former hunter of evil who needs an heir to not only his business, but his double life**_

 _ **-A large eater continues his path under an adorable pink terror**_

 _ **-An abused twin embraces a talent she kept hidden along with her two squid like sisters**_

 _ **-A pair of lovebird take opposite sides in a heavenly world, one choses light, the other nature, both influenced by their new parents**_

 _ **-A duo of sisters learn the wonders of their tropical world with help from their new scientist parents**_

 _ **-A cadet travels to a distance land with his father, and survives with some help from plant like people.**_

 _ **-A gymnast is raised in a land in the sky with a leader of an army as her father**_

 _ **-Zombie skills will come in handy when dealing with banana loving creatures and an villainous father.**_

 _ **-A skilled nerd finds himself redesigning one his finest creations to help his playboy father defend the world from evil**_

 _ **-A outback born finds herself embracing girl power with help of her half genie sister**_

 **And that's all of them! I will see you guys soon!**


End file.
